Boku wa Wakabayashi Daisuke
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Ser el hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi no es nada fácil... Y si no, pregúntenselo a Daisuke.
1. Las cosas comienzan por el principio

Boku wa Wakabayashi Daisuke.

**Boku wa Wakabayashi Daisuke.**

**(Yo soy Daisuke Wakabayashi).**

**Capítulo primero. Las cosas comienzan por el principio.**

_Querido diario..._

¡Puaj, no! No soy una colegiala que haya abierto por primera vez un tonto diario de recuerdos. Me encuentro sentado frente a mi computadora portátil, la que conseguí que me compraran después de meses de insistir. ¿Qué por qué estoy escribiendo esto sino pretendo llevar un diario? Mejor deberían de preguntarme quien soy.

Me llamo Daisuke y es todo lo que deben saber, por ahora, aunque bien puedo decir que tengo 11 años y que soy un mestizo, como diría mi madre, ya que soy mitad japonés, mitad mexicano. En estos momentos me encuentro sentado en la sala de mi casa, observando a mi familia. A mi izquierda, tumbada boca abajo, hay una chica de cabello negro que dicen que se parece a mí y que lee con mucho interés el libro "Mujercitas". Mi hermana, Jazmín. Frente a mí, una mujer aun hermosa de cabello castaño oscuro lee "Cien años de soledad" recostada en un diván, y que por cierto es más parecida a mi hermana que yo. Mi madre, Lily. Y a mi derecha, un hombre que pretende entrar a la edad madura está sentado en un sillón de cuero leyendo el periódico, y dicen que aunque me parezco a mi madre y a mi hermana, definitivamente soy el vivo retrato de ese hombre (decídanse, por favor).

Se trata de mi padre. Genzo Wakabayashi. Y ése es precisamente mi problema...

No me malinterpreten: amo a mi padre. ¿Pero alguno de ustedes sabe lo difícil que es ser el hijo del mejor portero de todos los tiempos?

Empezando por el principio, como ya dije en el título del capítulo, debo decirles que soy el hijo menor de Genzo Wakabayashi, el portero número 1 del mundo, el que más títulos y récords ha roto y el que llevó al Bayern Munich a ganar la Bundesliga y que ayudó a Japón a ganar la Copa del Mundo. ¿Con eso o quieren más? Mi madre es Lily Del Valle, una exitosa cantante que además es violinista y que ha sido tremendamente ovacionada y reconocida en el mundo de la música. Un jugador de fútbol y una cantante, no sé por qué, pero ya he visto esa combinación en muchas ocasiones... ¿Ejemplos? Digamos David y Victoria Beckham, él el ex capitán de la Selección de Inglaterra y ex jugador del Real Madrid, ella ex integrante de un grupo de pop del siglo pasado llamado "Spice Girls" (personalmente, encuentro horribles sus canciones, me sorprende que en su tiempo hayan sido tan populares, eso me demuestra que en el siglo pasado la gente era más tonta). Varias veces la prensa ha comparado a los Beckham con mis padres, pero mejor ni se los digan: ellos detestan que los comparen con los Niños Bonitos de Inglaterra.

Bueno, ya, que me estoy yendo del tema... Como les decía, Genzo y Lily son mis padres. Ellos se casaron después de un relativamente corto romance y de unas cuantas peleas de mi padre con los pretendientes de mi madre, y después de unos dos años de feliz matrimonio ellos tuvieron una primogénita, una niña que los llenó de alegría y de todas esas cosas cursis que los padres dicen sentir por sus hijos. Jazmín. Mi madre estaba feliz como una lombriz, pero mi padre ansiaba con toda su alma el tener un hijo varón. No malinterpreten, él adora a Jazmín, es su princesa y la luz de su vida, pero un hijo varón, o sea, yo, sería _su sucesor..._

¿Se han dado cuenta de que las cursivas ayudan mucho a crearle más dramatismo a las frases? Bueno, pues así lo espero, porque no saben lo terriblemente complicado que es ser el sucesor, el heredero de Genzo Wakabayashi. Mi padre nunca me lo ha expresado abiertamente, pero sé que se muere de ganas de que su hijo continúe su estirpe... Sí, que yo sea el próximo portero titular de Japón, que me convierta en el mejor portero del mundo... Como su hijo, no se puede esperar menos de mí pero... ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? No es que no pueda, yo heredé su habilidad, es solo que...

¿Y si no quiero serlo?

Yo soy Daisuke Wakabayashi. Y es lo que quiero ser. No quiero solo ser el hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi, quiero ser Daisuke, tener un nombre propio, una vida propia, tener la oportunidad de elegir mi propio camino, no tener que recorrer uno que alguien ya trazó por mí... Aun así se trate de mi propio padre...

Desde niño me di cuenta de las intenciones de mi padre. Bien dicen que siempre he sido más maduro de lo que se esperaría para mi edad, así que no necesitaba de mucho para darme cuenta de que desde el inicio mi padre ha estado preparándome para ser su sucesor. Curiosamente, me compró varias gorras de todos los colores, balones de fútbol, guantes de portero, y colgó de mi habitación varios pósters de los mejores porteros que ha habido... Mi cuarto parecía más un altar a los guardametas del fútbol soccer que una habitación. Y así se quedó hasta que cumplí diez años y cambié los balones por computadoras y por libros de Harry Potter, aunque los pósters se quedaron ahí, quien sabe por qué, quizás como recuerdo de mis primeros años de infancia... Y pues mi padre no se detuvo ahí, me enseñó a detener un balón de fútbol cuando yo tenía seis años. Vaya que soy precoz, ¿no?

Una noche, cuando tenía ocho años, escuché a mi madre hablar con mi padre, cuando se suponía que tanto mi hermana como yo ya estábamos en el mundo de los sueños.

Mañana llevaré a Daisuke a que haga prueba para las ligas menores de fútbol.- dijo papá, el cual se veía muy entusiasmado.

Gen, no quisiera cortar tus ilusiones, ¿pero no crees que Dai es aun muy joven para eso?.- cuestionó mamá.

Yo empecé a jugar fútbol cuando tenía su edad.- replicó mi padre.- Éste es el momento ideal, si comienza a jugar ahora podrá convertirse después en un gran portero.

No me refería a eso.- mi madre suspiró.- Es solo que... ¿No crees que deberías de darle la oportunidad a él de elegir?

¿A qué te refieres?.- papá estaba confundido.

A que quizás él no quiera ser jugador de fútbol.- dijo mi mamá, con suavidad.

Noté que mi padre mostraba una expresión extraña en los ojos. Le masculló a mamá unas cuantas palabras que no recuerdo y después se marchó. Mi madre se veía algo triste, pero lo que más se me quedó grabada fue la expresión de desilusión que puso papá... Así que, sin decir ni media palabra, dejé que mi padre me llevara al día siguiente a las pruebas de sóccer.

Pues bien, volviendo al presente, el teléfono suena. Mine contesta, como siempre, la fiel, querida y leal Mine, nuestra incondicional ama de llaves, quien al poco tiempo llega con el teléfono en la mano.

Señorita Jazmín, tiene una llamada.- anuncia Mine.

Gracias, Mine.- sonríe Jazmín, al tiempo que se levanta corriendo a contestar.

Mi hermana es tremendamente popular. ¿Lo había dicho ya? Jaz heredó el carisma y la belleza de mi madre, lo que hace que la gente se le acerque como moscas a la miel. Cada noche Jaz recibe al menos unas cinco llamadas de diferentes compañeros de su clase. Yo no soy tan popular como ella, debo admitirlo, pero tampoco me importa puesto que yo heredé el carácter serio y reservado de mi padre, así que no tengo muchos amigos realmente y no me interesa tenerlos. De hecho, solo hay una persona aquí al que realmente puedo considerar como mi mejor amigo...

Ahora, es el timbre el que suena. James, nuestro confiable mayordomo, va a abrir.

Joven Daisuke.- James se aparece poco después.- El joven Gabriel está aquí.

Arrojo mi computadora a un lado y salgo a la puerta. Me encuentro ahí con un muchacho de mi misma edad, de cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros. Gabriel, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida.

¡Qué onda, Dai!.- me saluda Gabriel.- ¿Qué haciendo?

Tratando de escribir un libro sobre mi vida.- respondo yo.

Yaaa, ni que fueras tan viejo.- ríe Gabriel.- ¿No quieres ir a jugar un poco de fútbol?

Vale, supongo que no hay problema.- me encojo de hombros.

Regresé a la sala y me dirigí a mi madre. No sé si todavía no lo han notado pero no soy tan cercano a mi padre en los últimos días como yo quisiera.

Mamá, Gabriel está aquí.- anuncié.- ¿Puedo salir a jugar un momento?

Claro, corazón.- me responde mamá, quien levanta levemente la mirada del libro que lee para sonreírme.- Solo cuídate.

Dile a Gabriel que me salude a su padre de mi parte, por favor.- dice mi padre en ese momento.

Claro, papá.- respondo yo, al tiempo que salgo.

¿Comenté acaso que Gabriel es el hijo de Taro Misaki? Y si me preguntan quién es Taro Misaki, tendré que preguntarles a ustedes el dónde rayos han estado metidos los últimos años. Taro Misaki es uno de los miembros de la Generación Dorada de Japón, uno de los que ayudaron a ganar la Copa del Mundo, y por cierto que también se casó con una mexicana, jugador estrella además del Paris Saint Germain y gran amigo de la infancia de mi padre. O sea, que es de lo más normal el que Gabriel y yo seamos amigos, supongo.

Bien, ¿estás listo?.- me pregunta Gabriel, jugueteando con un desgastado balón de fútbol.

Dijiste que ibas a traer un balón nuevo.- gruño.

No me dio tiempo.- Gabriel empieza a hacer que el balón rebote repetidamente sobre su cabeza.

¿Qué no te dio tiempo?.- bufo.- Salimos de clases a las 3 de la tarde. ¿Qué haces después de eso?

Molestar a Liz.- Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

Liz Misaki es la hermana mayor de Gabriel.

Ya déjala en paz.- digo yo.- Mejor haz algo más de provecho.

Uy, sí, aquí viene el enamorado a querer defender a mi hermana.- se burló Gabriel.- Liz, dame un besito.

Ya cállate.- ya comencé a sentir que la cara se me pone roja de vergüenza.

Sí, qué quieren. Me gusta la hermana de Gabriel, no me importa que ella sea mayor que yo. Es linda, simpática e inteligente. ¿Qué más se necesita para que te guste alguien? Puaj, si mis compañeros de la escuela se enteran me van a tachar de cursi.

Dame tu mejor disparo.- digo, para que Gabriel deje de fastidiar.

Creí que no te gustaba jugar de portero.- comentó Gabriel, sorprendido.

Psss, de vez en cuando.- me encojo de hombros.

Gabriel toma el balón con los pies y lanza un potente disparo, tan potente como puede hacerlo un muchacho de 12 años. Yo, sin pensarlo dos veces, mi herencia japonesa hace que adivine la trayectoria del disparo y me lanzo sin dudarlo. Por supuesto, el balón se queda entre mis manos.

Vaya que eres bueno.- comenta Gabriel, asombrado.- Sé que no te gusta que te lo digan, pero de verdad que juegas tan bien como tu papá.

Ni siquiera has visto jugar a mi papá.- protesto, molesto porque una vez más me comparan con mi padre,.

Claro que lo he visto jugar, en el Mundial pasado.- se defiende Gabriel.

Te quedaste dormido los últimos treinta minutos del partido.- le recuerdo.

Para eso existen las videos, para grabar esos bellos momentos que hacen que te quedes dormido.- Gabriel me muestra la lengua.

Ya, como digas.

Me levanto y me sacudo el polvo de los pantalones. De repente se me quitaron las ganas de jugar fútbol.

Hagamos otra cosa.- comenta Gabriel, quien se ha dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

Por algo siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo.

¿Qué te apetece hacer?.- pregunta él, mientras pateo con fuerza el balón y lo arrojo al tejado de la casa.

Qué se yo.- me encojo de hombros.- Podríamos intentar hackear a la NASA.

Déjate de babosadas.- me regaña Gabriel.- No eres ningún hacker.

Claro que lo soy.- lo miro retadoramente.

Solo eres un niño con una computadora que teclea a lo we... .- se burla Gabriel.

Algún día te he de demostrar que sí soy un hacker.

No se vive de hackear las computadoras de otros.

Ya lo verás.

No es que me ponga de mal genio el que Gabriel dude de mi capacidad de hackear a la gente, es solo que ha roto la regla y me ha comparado con papá. Si hay algo que prometimos los dos es que nunca diríamos que nos parecemos demasiado a nuestros padres. Gabriel está en mi mismo predicamento, su padre también desearía que él siguiese sus pasos, con la diferencia de que Taro Misaki no presiona tanto a su hijo como lo hacen conmigo.

Ya sé que te puede animar.- dijo Gabriel, de repente.- Mi hermana tiene una pijamada esta noche, podemos ir a echarles arañas en las bolsas de dormir de sus amigas.

Lo más seguro es que mi hermana esté invitada, quizás para eso la llamaron hace algunos minutos. El imaginar los gritos de terror de Jazmín hace que me sienta inexplicablemente alegre...

Dale.- dijo yo.- Quizás podamos encontrar algunos ratones por aquí.

De veras que eres un infeliz.- ríe Gabriel.

Ya me conoces, cuando se trata de hacerle maldades a mi hermana soy el mejor.

Ya lo sé. Por cierto, lo siento, no debí decir que juegas tan bien como tu papá.

No te preocupes.- abrazo a mi mejor amigo.- Tú también juegas igual al tuyo.

Gabriel hace una mueca y los dos reímos.

No me malinterpreten, yo amo y admiro a mi padre. Pero soy Daisuke Wakabayashi y quiero seguir mi propio camino.

**Notas:**

Lily Del Valle, Jazmín y Daisuke Wakabayashi son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Gabriel y Liz Misaki son personajes creados por Susuke de Misaki.

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Gracias a Susuke de Misaki por la idea para este fic.

¿Creen ustedes que es fácil ser el hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi? Pregúntenselo a Daisuke.

"Mujercitas" fue escrito por Louise M. Alcott. "Cien años de soledad" fue escrito por Gabriel García Márquez.

5

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	2. Destinado a vencer desde antes de nacer

**Capítulo 2.-Destinado a vencer desde antes de nacer.**

Ya sé que el título del capítulo suena bastante estúpido pero es lo que me han dicho todos desde que tengo memoria. Incluso hasta se refleja en mi primer nombre, Enzo, el cual es italiano y deriva de Lorenzo, que significa _"el Victorioso"_. ¿Qué por qué me pusieron Enzo Daisuke? Pues simple, mi padre y mi madre coincidieron en que les pondrían a sus hijos un nombre de origen oriental y otro de origen occidental, de aquí que mi hermana se llame Jazmín Sayuri y que yo me llame Enzo Daisuke. Cuando papá buscaba mi nombre oriental, mamá sugirió Daisuke porque lo había leído en un manga japonés y se lo comentó a papá. A él le gustó el nombre y cuando ambos averiguaron el significado, lo escogieron como el definitivo. Pero ni les voy a decir lo que significa Daisuke, porque aunque me gusta mi nombre, el significado me avergüenza. Y pues Enzo fue elección al cien por ciento de mi padre, por su significado y porque agregándole una "G" se convierte en el nombre de él: Genzo. Por cierto que la costumbre de ponerles dos nombres a los hijos es occidental, en México es de lo más común que los niños tengan dos nombres, supongo que porque los padres se ahorran así la molestia de pelearse por nombrar al chiquillo.

Bueno, ya, suficiente con los nombres. El chiste es que estoy destinado a vencer, supuestamente. Ya saben, no faltaba el gracioso que le hiciera el comentario a mi papá de que sería una lástima que no tuviera un hijo varón porque no tendría quién continuara con sus experiencias, ya que aunque en estas épocas modernas las mujeres ya juegan fútbol, había que reconocer que a Jazmín no le interesaba el soccer para practicarlo. Insisto que ella era como mamá, muy fanática de ir a los partidos pero nada de jugar con el balón. En fin, desde que mi madre estaba embarazada de mí se tenía la expectativa de si sería yo otra niña o el tan ansiado varón. Papá quiso que mamá se hiciera un estudio para saber cual sería mi género, pero mamá se negó enérgicamente: ella quería mantener el misterio.

Además.- mamá retó a papá.- Lo vamos a querer sea lo que sea, ¿no?

Ya sabes que sí.- se defendió papá.- Es solo que...

¿Es solo que qué?.- mi madre ya estaba enojada.- ¿Qué vas a caer ante los comentarios estúpidos de tus compañeros de equipo? ¿Ansías más el tener un hijo para que siga tu camino que el tener un bebé sano? ¿O es que eres tan machista como ellos que no puedes imaginarte a una hija tuya jugando fútbol?

Sabes que eso no es así.- respondió papá, a la defensiva.- Pero a Jaz no le gusta mucho el sóccer y...

¡Es solo una niña de cuatro años!.- gritó mi madre.- ¡Claro que no le va a interesar el sóccer en estos momentos! Pero ni siquiera te has puesto a pensar en eso, lo único que a ti te interesa es el tener un hijo más que cualquier otra cosa.

Lily, trata de entenderme.- pidió papá.

No, Genzo, no te entiendo.- mamá dio un ultimátum.- No puedo entender que te interese más el que continúen tu estirpe que el tener un hijo sano.

Punto final de la discusión. Mamá preparó sus maletas esa noche y se fue a la casa de mi tía Lara junto con Jazmín y dejó a papá solo y sumido en sus pensamientos. Por supuesto, como buen hombre que es, papá no fue a buscarla los primeros días convencido de que él tenía la razón, hasta que la soledad de una casa vacía lo hicieron tragarse el orgullo e ir a buscar a su familia. Desde ese entonces, mi padre no volvió a insistir en que mi mamá se hiciera una prueba para saber el sexo de su futuro bebé.

Oye, ya deja esa computadora y ayúdame con estos ratones.- me dice Gabriel.

¿A qué quieres que te ayude?.- gruño.- ¿No puedes con unos insignificantes ratoncitos?

¿Insignificantes? Son más fastidiosos que Keiji Ishizaki y Ginta Urabe.- replicó Gabriel.

Si serás exagerado.- cierro mi laptop y me paro a ayudarlo.

Al contemplar la escena, no puedo evitar reírme: los ratones están comiéndose las mangas de la sudadera de Gabriel.

Resultaste ser apetitoso para los roedores.- me río.- Eso explica el por qué le gustas a Nessa.

Cállate.- gruñe Gabriel, ya que no puede ver a dicha chica en pintura.

Y no es para menos, Nessa es la encarnación de lo extraño: siempre anda leyendo revistas de ovnis y periódicos amarillistas que publican artículos de mujeres que juran el haberse embarazado de Pie Grande. Ahora que lo pienso, Nessa podría llegar a gustarme...

¿Estás listo?.- pregunta Gabriel.

Claro.- asiento.- Vamos a pedirle a mamá que te lleve a casa aprovechando que va a llevar a Jazmín.

Sin embargo, hay un pequeño cambio de planes: mamá tiene un dolor de cabeza que ha surgido de repente. Pienso que mi madre debería de ir con un médico, esos dolores de cabeza se le están haciendo muy frecuentes.

Yo los llevaré.- dijo mi padre.- Preparen sus cosas.

Gabriel y yo nos miramos algo desconcertados, ya que ocultar una caja con ratones y un frasco con arañas resulta más fácil con papá ya que él no suele fijarse tanto en esas cosas como mamá, pero si él nos descubre nos iría mucho peor. Sin embargo, papá apenas y se fija en lo que llevamos Gabriel y yo en las manos, y Jazmín está tan ocupada cargando su saco de dormir y sus cosas que ni atención nos pone.

¿No crees que ya estamos muy grandes para estas cosas?.- le pregunto a Gabriel en español. Al igual que nuestras madres, los dos hablamos en este idioma cuando no queremos que alguien nos entienda tan fácilmente, ya que el español no es el punto fuerte de nuestros papás.

Quizás el próximo año lo seamos.- Gabriel se encogió de hombros.- Pero mientras tanto, hay que disfrutarlo.

En el trayecto, Jazmín no deja de parlotear sobre el próximo concurso de baile que habrá en su escuela. Ella, como amante del baile que es, está ansiosa por participar. Noto que papá la escucha con cierto interés, aunque sé que está pensando en que ese tipo de conversaciones debería de mantenerlas ella con su madre. Yo opino lo mismo. Para que negar que Jazmín es casi una réplica exacta de mi mamá.

¿Mamá está enferma?.- preguntó Jazmín, una vez que agotó su reserva de conversación sobre el baile.

Se siente un poco mal.- responde papá. Mi sexto sentido me avisa que él está preocupado.

¿No deberías llevarla con un doctor?.- pregunto yo, un tanto más irritado de lo que esperaba.

Tu madre no lo quiere así.- responde mi padre, muy serio.

Pues sí, pero mamá nunca se preocupa por ella misma.- repliqué.- Y se supone que tu deber como el jefe de familia es el cuidarnos a todos, ¿no?

Silencio absoluto. Me doy cuenta de que rebasé el límite. No puedo evitarlo, a últimas fechas todo hace que ande a la defensiva de manera permanente cuando de mi padre se trata. Algo que heredé de mi mamá, sin duda.

Creo que sé cuales son mis obligaciones como jefe de familia, Daisuke.- dice mi padre, secamente.- Y es algo que no tengo por qué discutir contigo.

Ahora sí te pasaste.- murmuró Gabriel.

Yo aprieto los dientes. Jazmín me mira a través del espejo retrovisor, como dándome a entender que me disculpe con papá, pero no pienso hacerlo, porque lo que dije es verdad. Mamá ha andado a últimas fechas con jaqueca y si nadie la lleva al médico a la fuerza, ella no acude por sí misma. Antes, mamá le llamaba al abuelo cuando tenía algún problema, ya que él es doctor, pero ahora mi abuelo es un hombre de casi 80 años y mamá prefiere ya no molestarlo con nimiedades, según ella.

Afortunadamente, pronto llegamos a la casa de los Misaki. Nos abre la puerta la niña de quince años más linda que he visto. Liz me sonríe con mucha ternura.

Hola, Dai.- me dice Liz.- Gusto en verte.

Este... A mí también me lo da... Es decir, también me da gusto verte.- tartamudeé.

A mí también me da gusto verte.- me remeda Gabriel. Yo le doy una patada.

Me pongo muy rojo. Desde que me di cuenta de que las niñas no eran solo un blanco perfecto para las travesuras sino también un motivo de admiración, Liz se me metió entre los ojos y debo confesar que a veces he soñado con ella... Pero no sean malpensados, lo único que sueño es que ella y yo caminamos tomados de la mano.

Una mujer adulta de cabello castaño claro atado en una cola de caballo aparece y nos sonríe.

Hola, Genzo.- saluda la mujer, que no es otra que la mamá de Gabriel y Liz.- Gusto en verte. Creí que vendría Lily.

Buenas noches, Susuke.- responde papá.- Es solo que ella no se sentía bien.

¿Otra vez? Vaya, que se está haciendo cosa de todos los días.- la mamá de Gabriel se mostró preocupada.

Creo que es el estrés, está empeñada en lanzar antes de tiempo su nuevo disco.- suspiró papá.

Sí, me lo imagino.

En ese momento, aparece Taro Misaki, el que ya había dicho que es el papá de Gabriel. Mi padre inmediatamente se pone a platicar con él sobre fútbol. Es ahora cuando entiendo lo que mi madre quiere decir acerca de que a papá se le puede ir la vida hablando sobre sóccer.

Vamos, es el momento.- me susurra Gabriel. Lleva en las manos el frasco con arañas.

Claro, vamos.- asiento, llevando la caja con ratones.

Claro que somos malvados. Jazmín le tiene pavor a las arañas y Liz no tolera a los ratones. Nos escabullimos a la habitación de la hermana mayor de Gabriel y mientras éste coloca las arañas en las bolsas de sus invitadas, yo escondo los ratones entre los suéteres de Liz. Yo suspiro. Ya me siento algo grande para estas cosas... Aunque como Gabriel dice, ya lo dejaremos el siguiente año. Aguantando la risa, Gabriel y yo salimos rápidamente del cuarto y nos vamos al cuarto de él.

Y ahora, a esperar la histeria.- comenta Gabriel.

Y dicho y hecho, se creó un pandemónium. La primera en entrar a su bolsa de dormir fue Jazmín, cuyos gritos se han de haber escuchado hasta México. Después, cuando Liz intentó buscar algo con qué aplastar las arañas, encontró a los ratones haciendo nido entre sus suéteres. La madre de Gabriel subió corriendo a ver lo que pasaba y podría jurar que estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada. Taro Misaki y mi padre tuvieron entonces que ir a acabar con las arañas y los ratones, mientras un grupo de chicas de quince años correteaban histéricas por toda la casa. Gabriel y yo nos desternillamos de la risa.

Me encanta espantar a tu hermana.- me dice Gabriel, llorando de la risa.

Y a mí me gusta escuchar gritar a la tuya.- confieso yo.- Esto nunca pierde la diversión.

Te lo dije: nunca seremos demasiado viejos para eso.

Obviamente, pronto se hace evidente para los adultos quienes son los culpables dicho boicot, porque en cuanto la calma se reestablece, alguien aporrea la puerta del cuarto de Gabriel.

Abre, Gabriel.- dice el padre de éste.

Me doy cuenta de que el tono de enojo en la voz es el mismo en todos los padres. Gabriel se pone muy serio, y me avienta un par de audífonos.

Póntelos.- me ordena.

Yo capto el mensaje cuando él se pone otro par, ya que así fingiremos que estuvimos escuchando música a todo volumen y que no escuchamos el alboroto. Gabriel suspira y abre la puerta. Taro Misaki se ve realmente enojado, pero detrás de él hay algo que a mí me revuelve e estómago: mi papá se ve más enojado que él.

Y ya se imaginarán lo que pasó. Regaño monumental. La amenaza de mandarnos a los dos a una academia militar. Castigo por dos semanas. A mí me resulta de lo más excesivo. Solo se trataban de ratones y de arañas. Papá, muy enojado, me ordena que subamos al auto. Sin embargo, y a pesar del regaño, Gabriel me guiña un ojo. Se nota que para él bien valió la pena el regaño.

En el camino a casa, mi padre y yo guardamos silencio. Me doy cuenta de que él quiere decirme algo. Fabuloso: más sermones.

Creo que ya estás muy grande como para andarle haciendo estas cosas a tu hermana.- comenta papá, después de un rato.

Lo mismo le dije a Gabriel.- me encogí de hombros.

Sabes que tu hermana le tiene pavor a las arañas.- dice mi padre.

Ni siquiera son arañas venenosas.- replico.

No se trata de eso, sino de lo que hiciste.- mi papá ya está muy enojado.- ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

Que soy un niño y que eso es lo que hacemos los niños.- mi cinismo no tiene límites.

Yo a tu edad no hacía esas cosas, jovencito.- me regañó papá.

No, porque estabas muy ocupado siendo el mejor portero.- respondí yo, harto de que siempre me saliera con lo mismo.

Exactamente.- respondió él.- Y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo.

¿Por qué?.- estallé yo.- ¿Por qué debo de hacer lo mismo que hiciste tú cuando eras niño?

No me levantes la voz.- amenazó mi padre.

La discusión amenaza con tornarse fuerte, sino es que ya se hizo.

No te estoy levantando la voz, pero no sé cómo quieres que hable contigo sin en cuanto lo intento hacer me sales con que debería de seguir tu ejemplo.- digo, controlando el tono de mi voz.

Al menos yo no perdía mi tiempo en hacer las niñerías que tu haces ahora.- replica mi padre.- Yo ocupaba mi tiempo en cosas más productivas.

¿Te parece más productivo el encerrarte en ti mismo y alejarte de tu familia?.- para mí no es desconocido el hecho de papá no vivió con sus padres cuando era niño.

Eso es algo que no pienso discutir contigo.- dijo mi padre.- Y más te vale que vayas cambiando tu actitud, jovencito, porque no pienso dejar que uno de mis hijos se comporte de esa manera.

Derrotado, me callo. Una vez más, ya salió el peine. Soy el hijo de mi padre, y eso es algo con lo que siempre tendré que cargar...

Yo soy Daisuke Wakabayashi, el destinado a vencer desde antes de nacer. Más bien, soy el destinado a darle a su padre la mayor decepción de su vida...

Vaya que me gusta ser trágico.

**Notas:**

Susuke Misaki es un personaje creado por Susuke de Misaki.


	3. Un largo camino

**Capítulo 3. Un largo camino.**

Sí, así me siento cuando tengo que enfrentarme a mi madre, como si tuviera que recorrer un largo camino. Nunca me han dado miedo los regaños de mi padre, pero no soporto ver la mirada de decepción que se refleja en los ojos de mamá cuando hice algo mal...

Y esta noche es la peor. Mamá está enferma, y sé que aunque papá se esforzará por ocultarle mi travesura, ella tiene un sexto sentido ("intuición femenina", dice papá) que le permite adivinar cuando algo no anda bien con su familia...

Cuando llegamos a casa, subí inmediatamente a mi habitación, y si no azoté la puerta fue por consideración a mi mamá. Sin embargo, al poco rato escuché que mi padre subía a su habitación y fue entonces cuando recordé que mamá estaba enferma. Salí sigilosamente del cuarto y me escabullí por el corredor hasta el cuarto de mis papás. La puerta estaba entreabierta y por ahí los espié.

Ya dime qué es lo que pasa.- pedía mi mamá.

Ya te dije que no pasó nada.- mi padre suspiró y arrojó su chaqueta en un diván.

Ahora sí sé que pasó algo.- mamá se incorporó de la cama.- Tú no eres así de desordenado.

No quiero molestarte con eso ahora, mi amor.- mi padre besó a mi madre.- Necesitas descansar.

¿Descansar de un dolor de cabeza? Ya se me está desquitando.- replicó ella.- Así que ahora dime qué pasó con Daisuke.

Tú y tu sexto sentido.- gruñó papá.- No sé que le pasa a últimas fechas. Se comporta como si fuera...

¿Un niño?.- aventuró mamá.- Gen, Daisuke es un niño.

Sí, pero... Es que yo no solía ser tan problemático cuando tenía su edad.- protestó papá.

Sí, pero tú vienes de otro planeta, corazón.- rió mamá, de esa manera con la que siempre logra hacer que mi padre le de lo que quiere.- Así que no te tomes como ejemplo.

Muchas gracias.- gruñó él.

Es la verdad, Gen.- mamá se alisó el cabello y suspiró.- Mira, sé que Tsubasa, Taro y tú eran unos niños buenos que solo se dedicaban a cumplir sus sueños, pero la mayoría de los niños son como Daisuke. Son traviesos y aventureros porque quieren descubrir el mundo a su manera.

Mi padre suspiró. Había captado el mensaje.

Sigues creyendo que presiono mucho a Daisuke, ¿verdad?.- preguntó él.

Es solo que creo que no debe ser nada fácil ser hijo tuyo.- respondió mamá.

Mi dulce mamá. Ella siempre me comprendía, no importando qué tan diferente sean nuestras personalidades.

Ya.- suspiró Genzo.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Que lo dejes ser él mismo.- pidió Lily.- Daisuke necesita tiempo para encontrarse a sí mismo. Va entrando en la adolescencia y sabes que esta etapa no es nada sencilla.

Sí, lo sé.

Bueno, a partir de este punto llamaré a mis padres con sus nombres de pila. Ya me cansé de andarles diciendo "papá y mamá", aunque lo sean.

Voy a darme una ducha.- dijo Genzo.- Tú deberías dormirte ya.

Quizás lo haga.- dijo Lily.- Primero quisiera hablar con Daisuke.

Él puede esperar hasta mañana.- replicó Genzo.- Tú necesitas descansar.

Nada es más importante para una madre que sus hijos, ni siquiera su propia salud.- protestó Lily.

Mi papá decidió ya no seguir insistiendo, ya que sabe que mamá es más terca que una mula. (O me decido, o los llamo por sus nombres o mejor cierro mi bocota). Se metió al baño, y yo estuve tentado a regresar a mi habitación, pero quería hablar con mi mamá... Lily miró de reojo hacia la puerta y sonrió.

Entra, Dai.- pidió ella.

Yo solté un respingo. ¿Sabía mi mamá que yo estaba ahí? ¿Debía irme y hacerme el occiso o reconocer mi derrota y entrar?

Sé que estás ahí.- insistió mamá.- Entra, Daisuke. Tu padre está en el baño y no va a saber que estás aquí.

Derrotado, abrí la puerta y entré en la habitación. Mi mamá estaba sentada en la cama, con su largo y brillante cabello suelto sobre la espalda y traía puesto ese camisón blanco que siempre la hacían verse como un ángel.

Hola, mamá.- saludé como si nada.

Siéntate, corazón.- me pidió ella, sonriéndome.

Me sentí mal. Mi mamá nunca nos hablaba ni a Jazmín ni a mí con tono de enojo o malas palabras cuando quería regañarnos, lo cual nos hacía sentirnos peor a mi hermana y a mí por habernos portado mal. Lily siempre era dulce con sus hijos, no importando lo mal que se hubiesen portado ellos.

Supongo que Genzo ya te dijo lo mal que me porté, ¿no?.- me senté en la cama, con actitud rebelde.

Sí, ya me lo dijo.- sonrió mamá.- Y no deberías llamarlo por su nombre y lo sabes. Es tu padre, no lo olvides.

Pero a veces se comporta como su no lo fuera.- gruñí.- A veces se comporta nada más como Genzo Wakabayashi y no como mi padre.

Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero no te da derecho a llamarlo por su nombre todavía.- replicó Lily.

Sí, lo sé.- admití.

Y tampoco debiste boicotear la fiesta de Liz.- me regañó mi madre.

Lo lamento.- me dediqué a mirar las agujetas de mis tenis.- Sé que estuvo mal, pero no lo pudimos evitar.

Sé que Gabriel y tú son de temer cuando están juntos.- suspiró Lily, y la sonrisa se le borró de su rostro.- Y que es normal que los hermanos molesten a sus hermanas, pero aun así te pasaste y lo sabes. Jazmín le tiene pánico a las arañas. Sea como sea, entiendo el que ustedes sean niños y que esté en su naturaleza el hacer travesuras pero estoy de acuerdo con tu padre en que debes de empezar a comportarte de acuerdo a tu edad. Casi cumples los 12 años, ya pronto dejarás de ser un niño y esas cosas no se van a ver bien en ti.

Lo lamento, mamá, de verdad.- me sentí avergonzado.

No tienes que disculparte conmigo, sino con Liz y Jazmín y sus amigas.- replicó Lily.- Pero más que nada debes ponerte a pensar en si quieres seguir haciendo este tipo de cosas. Tienes aun un largo camino por recorrer y estás muy a tiempo de empezar con el pie correcto.

El regaño no había sido tan fuerte, pero los regaños por parte de mi madre siempre me calaban hasta lo más profundo. Y como que ella se dio cuenta de esto, porque volvió a sonreír y me alborotó el cabello.

Sé que te sientes presionado por no querer defraudar a tu padre, y que eso puede hacer que te estés comportando con más rebeldía de la habitual.- dijo mamá.- Pero si quieres demostrarle que eres capaz de elegir tu propio camino estás usando la técnica equivocada.

¿Y entonces qué hago?.- me recargué contra mi mamá y ella me abrazó.

Solo ser tú mismo.- respondió ella, al tiempo que me besaba la cabeza.

Así nos quedamos un buen rato, hasta que Lily comenzó a toser. Yo me separé, asustado, y vi que ella se había puesto muy pálida.

¿Estás bien, mamá?.- le pregunté.

Sí, corazón.- asintió ella, aunque su voz me demostraba que no era cierto.

Le diré a mi papá.- me levanté de la cama.

No, no es necesario.- me detuvo Lily.- Creo que me voy a resfriar, no asustes a tu padre por una simple gripa. Creo que mejor me dormiré.

¿Estás segura?

Claro que sí.

Yo sabía que algo no andaba bien. Mamá siempre fue una mujer llena de energía, rara vez se enfermaba y cuando lo hacía no dejaba que un simple grupito de gérmenes, como ella los llamaba, la detuvieran de ser ella. Pero a últimas fechas Lily se enfermaba a cada rato de gripa y permanecía en cama mucho tiempo. Ella decía que era la edad, pero todos sentíamos que algo no andaba bien...

Buenas noches, mamá.- le di un beso a Lily en la frente.

Descansa, Dai.- sonrió ella, al tiempo que me besaba una mejilla.

Yo salí de la habitación y la cerré con cuidado. Me dirigí a mi habitación, me desvestí y me tumbé sobre la cama. Por el día de hoy ya no quería saber nada del mundo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por supuesto, el reloj despertador sonó a la hora de siempre. Los sábados yo tenía entrenamiento de fútbol y tenía que levantarme temprano. Sí, ya sé qué es lo que me van a decir, que si estoy tan en contra de seguir los pasos de mi padre no entienden el por qué yo estoy en un equipo de fútbol. Pues bien, si a estas fechas aun no lo captan, tendré que decirles directamente que mi mayor problema es que no estoy seguro de si quiero ser jugador de fútbol o no, pero que sobre todo no me atrevo a comentarle mis dudas a mi padre, por eso mismo no he abandonado el equipo.

Me visto rápidamente y al abrir el cajón de los calcetines miro el montón de gorras que tengo guardadas ahí. Tenemos ahora la primera diferencia clara entre mi padre y yo: a mí no me gusta usar gorra, me hace sudar mucho y el pelo se me encrespa cuando lo traigo mojado.

Pensé que Genzo no querría llevarme al entrenamiento ese día, dados los sucesos de la noche anterior, pero una vez más me di cuenta de que con mi padre no hay nada escrito: me lo encontré esperándome en el vestíbulo.

¿Ya estás listo?.- preguntó.

Claro.- respondí, sin más.

Veinte minutos más tarde yo me encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento de mi equipo. Salté a la cancha para no tener que cruzar palabra con papá y me puse a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento. Genzo fue a sentarse en las gradas, como siempre lo hacía.

Hola, Dai.- como era de esperarse, Gabriel estaba ahí.- ¿Qué tal el castigo?

Estuvo fatal.- suspiré.

¿Tanto así?.- Gabriel se sorprendió un poco.- A mi papá se le pasó el coraje al poco rato.

Al mío no, ya lo conoces, pero no fue ése el problema sino que mamá se enteró y ahí estuvo fea la cosa.- expliqué.

Ni hablar.- Gabriel me palmeó la espalda.

Ese día, como todos los días de entrenamiento, se encontraban también los jugadores de quince y dieciséis años, entre ellos Franz Schneider, el hijo de Karl Heinz Schneider y su esposa Gwen, gran amiga de mi mamá, por cierto. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba... Franz es el novio de Jazmín, o sea que es mi cuñado. No comparto los gustos de mi hermana pero en fin... Al menos Franz no es tan pedante cuando está con ella.

Por ahí se corrían rumores de que el hijo de Pierre Le Blanc, ex capitán de la selección francesa, y la supermodelo Claire Ford vendría a jugar a nuestro equipo, así que, como ven, muchos hijos de grandes estrellas del sóccer estábamos en ese equipo... Aunque a juzgar por la expresión de regocijo de todos, creo que yo soy el único al que no le hace gracia ser el hijo de su padre...

El entrenamiento comenzó, pero no pienso describir porque no tengo ganas de hacerlo. No protesten, es mi diario y puedo escribir en él lo que se me pegue la gana, suficiente hago con dejarlos leerlo. Jajaja, ya, no se lo tomen tan en serio.

Sea como fuere, en un momento Gabriel lanzó un potente disparo, el cual se me escapó de las manos. Gabriel se puso a festejar, mientras que yo me dedicaba a levantarme y a sacudir el polvo de mis pants.

A todos se nos va una, Daisuke.- me dijo el entrenador, según él tratando de consolarme.- Incluso al hijo del gran Genzo Wakabayashi.

Otra vez la mula al trigo...

¡Juegas peor que mi hermana!.- gritó una voz que yo reconocí al instante.

¡Sí, juego mucho mejor que tú!.- gritó otra voz conocida.

Volteé hacia las gradas y ahí vi a mis tres primos mayores sentados y apoyándome, según ellos: Derek, Ian y Lara, los tres hijos de mis tíos Ian y Lara. Ella es la hermana mayor de mi mamá, por si no se los he dicho aun.

¡Hasta yo podría anotarte un gol!.- gritó Lara.

Ya quisieras.- le grité.- No puedes ni meterle gol al hijo de Yuzo Morisaki.

Carcajada general, y noto que mi padre me mira con enojo. Cierto es que Yuzo Morisaki nunca se ha destacado por ser un excelente guardameta, pero Genzo lo respeta mucho por su fuerza de voluntad.

Ya, te pasas.- se rió Gabriel.- Tu papá te va a colgar por eso.

¿Y qué más da?.- me encojo de hombros.- De cualquier manera, tarde que temprano va a hacerlo.

Pero entonces recuerdo las palabras de mi madre: "_Tienes un largo camino por recorrer y de ti depende el que empieces con el pie correcto"._

Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar la culpa y me acerco a mis primos, aprovechando que el entrenador hizo una pausa.

¿Qué hacen aquí?.- les pregunto.

Vinimos de visita.- responde Derek, tomando fotos como desesperado.

Porque mamá anda loca por ver a la tuya y darle la noticia de que está esperando otro bebé.- completa Ian, sin dejar de jugar con el Gameboy.

¿Mi tía está embarazada?.- me sorprendo mucho, ya que mi tía Lara es dos años mayor que mi madre y ya no está en condiciones de esperar otro bebé.

Para que veas, mi padre nunca se está quieto.- replica Lara, mi prima, con cinismo.

Me pregunto si mi tío Ian no estará entrando en la crisis de la edad madura. Yo solo espero que a mi padre no le pase lo mismo porque no creo que mi madre esté en condiciones de aguantar un embarazo...

Aunque quizás resultaría mejor, a la larga. Así mis padres podrían tener otro hijo varón y entonces la responsabilidad de continuar con la estirpe Wakabayashi dejaría de recaer en mí...

Lo dicho, yo también me paso de cínico.

**Notas:**

Lara Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Ian Takahashi es un personaje creado por Vini Astrea.

Lara e Ian Takahashi son personajes creados por Vini Astrea.

Derek Takahashi es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Claire Ford es un personaje creado por Lilith y Arwen y actualmente es protegido por Lily de Wakabayashi.


	4. Mal presagio

**Capítulo 4. Mal presagio.**

Sí bueno, ya qué. Fuera del gol que me anotó Gabriel, el entrenamiento fue de lo más sencillo.

Fabuloso, Daisuke.- me dice el entrenador.- Sigue así y te pondré de titular.

¡Me lo hubiera dicho antes! Hubiera dejado que Gabriel me anotara unos veinte goles más. Por cierto que mucha gente ha cuestionado mucho al entrenador y lo va a seguir cuestionando, ya que la gente murmura y dice que si el hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi juega en un equipo siempre va a ser escogido el titular. Sin embargo, Hanz Köpke (sí, adivinaron, es pariente de aquel guardameta que Alemania tuvo en los años noventa, Andräs Kökpke, y les ofrezco una disculpa por si escribí mal el nombre) no piensa darle favoritismos a nadie, aun así se trate del mismísimo hijo de Zinedine Zidane. Ya sé que Zidane no fue portero pero era solo un ejemplo. Lo entienden, ¿no?

Sea como fuere, ahora tengo a mis primos revoloteando por ahí. Derek, apasionado de la cámara, se la pasa fotografiando a cuanta cosa que le parezca interesante se le aparezca en frente, mientras que Ian no suelta su Gameboy. Al rato he de retarlo para un juego de ordenador. Mientras, Lara anda retando a Gabriel.

Anda, francesito.- le dice Lara.- Una reta, tú y yo, a ver si eres tan bueno.

No soy francés.- replicó Gabriel.- Ni siquiera tengo ascendencia francesa.

Lo que sea.- Lara no se amilanó.- Vamos, una reta.

Que no.

¿Por qué no?

Porque no estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Gabriel sabe que a Lara le molesta que le den a entender que las mujeres no juegan igual al sóccer que los hombres, y es que olvidé decir que mi prima es delantera en un equipo femenil en México, lugar en donde radican mis tíos. Sin embargo, creo que en esta ocasión Gabriel se refería a que no estaban en igualdad de condiciones porque él estaba cansado.

Machista.- gruñó Lara.- Tienes miedo de que te venza una mujer.

Sí, como digas.- Gabriel no le hace caso y camina al sitio en donde está su papá.

En ese momento se aparecen Jazmín y Liz, en compañía de Susuke. Mi hermana inmediatamente se dirige al sitio en donde juegan los muchachos mayores. Obviamente, va en busca de Franz, sin percatarse de que mi padre está observándola. Se va a armar una buena, mi padre es tan ciego que es el único que no sabe que su hija sale con un Schneider.

Jazmín se va a meter en una buena.- susurró Gabriel a mi oído.

Lo sé.- suspiro, al tiempo que echo a andar.

¿A dónde vas?

A defender a mi hermana.

¿De tu padre?.- Gabriel está un poco incrédulo.

Es de quien más defensa necesita.- repliqué.

Genzo ya había empezado a andar en dirección a Jazmín, mientras que ésta miraba con emoción a su novio. Franz ya se había alejado de sus compañeros. Yo apresuré el paso, la cosa podía ponerse fea. Jaz y Franz estaban a punto de abrazarse cuando yo llegué al estilo kamikaze y me le dejé ir a mi hermana y casi la hago tropezar.

¡Hermanita!.- grité.- ¡Perdóname por lo que te hice ayer!

¿Qué estás haciendo?.- gruñó Jazmín, enojada.- ¡Déjame!

Yo sé que estás enojada conmigo, hermanita.- abracé a Jazmín con fuerza mientras Genzo llegó hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

Eh... .- Franz había captado inmediatamente el mensaje al ver a mi padre llegar con ojos de toro loco.

Me voy a enojar más si no me dejas que me vaya con... .- comenzó a decir Jazmín.

¿Con quién, Jazmín?.- preguntó mi padre.

Mi hermana se puso de todos los colores y me abrazó, más bien se aferró, a mí.

Con Liz.- dijo mi hermana.- Voy a darle el mensaje que Franz va a darle a ella...

¿Qué cosa?.- tanto Franz como Genzo se sorprendieron.

Sí, es que Liz anda con Franz.- dijo Jaz, rápidamente.- Y como no quieren que mi padrino se entere pues por eso yo vengo por recados para ella.

Nota informativa: Taro Misaki es el padrino de mi hermana Jazmín. Ahora sí, continuemos.

¿Eso es cierto?.- Genzo le preguntó a Franz, enarcando mucho las cejas.

Eh... .- Franz no tenía que ser demasiado inteligente como para aprovechar la cuerda de salvación que le tendían.- Claro.

Genzo me miró a mí, miró a Jazmín, miró a Franz, volvió a ver a Jazmín y al final a mí otra vez. Mi hermana y yo formábamos un lindo cuadro familiar que bien se pudo haber titulado "Los Miserables". Mientras tanto, Genzo parecía Otelo, excepto porque en vez de dudar de su esposa dudaba de su hija. ¿Y Franz? Pues él parecía Leonardo Di Caprio a punto de saltar por la borda del Titanic.

Como sea.- Genzo al final aceptó su derrota, cosa que al final le costó bastante ya que como sabemos, no le gusta perder.- ¿Están listos para irse?

Sí, papá.- Jazmín asintió humildemente.- Nos veremos, Franz.

Hasta pronto, Jazmín.- se despidió de Franz con cara de cuije.

Adiós, Schneider.- me despedí, y no solté a mi hermana hasta que no nos encontramos bastante lejos.

Te debo una.- murmuró Jazmín, en español.

Así te pago la que te hice ayer.- murmuré, apenado.- Lo lamento, Jaz.

Naaaa, está bien.- rió mi hermana.- Fue divertido ver chillar a Francine.

En ese momento, una niña rubia de ojos grises y coletas se acercó a nosotros. Yo le sonreí.

Hola, Lori.- la saludé.

Adiós, Dai.- quizás fue mi imaginación, pero Lorelei Schneider se puso colorada.

Allá va tu amorcito.- se burló Jazmín.

Ya cállate.- gruñí.

Pero si es bien conocido por todos que esa niña te ama.

Te dije que te callaras...

Mientras tanto, Liz y Gabriel se disponían a marcharse con sus padres. Todos nos hicieron señales de adiós con la mano.

Recoge tus cosas ya, Daisuke.- ordenó Genzo.- Hay que darnos prisa para llegar a casa y preparar todo para las visitas.

¿Uh?.- exclamó Jazmín.- ¿No es ése mi tío Ian?

Efectivamente, Ian Takahashi mayor, mi tío, estaba ahí tratando de controlar a todos sus hijos. Siempre le he tenido cierta admiración, no debe ser nada fácil el tener trillizos.

Qué tal, Takahashi.- saludó Genzo.- Nos cayó de sorpresa la visita.

Lo sé, y lo siento.- se disculpó Ian.- Es solo que a Lara se le botó la canica cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

¿Lara está embarazada?.- exclamó Genzo, sorprendido.- ¿Bromeas?

Ojalá lo fuera.- suspiró Ian.- Pero no. Tiene dos meses de embarazo.

¿Qué no te has enterado de que ya se inventó la televisión?.- bromeó mi padre, cosa que por cierto solo hace con mi tío Ian y con Ryo Ishizaki.

Qué gracioso.- mi tío Ian se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- Ya me estoy haciendo viejo para esto...

La que se está haciendo vieja para esto es mi tía Lara. Ella es de la edad de mi papá, y dos años mayor que mi mamá y casi tres años mayor que mi tío Ian. Mi tía Lara era detective cuando era soltera y después de casarse y de tener trillizos se convirtió en fiscal. Por lo que había escuchado, mi tía era implacable y ya había mandado a una buena cantidad de malos a la cárcel, pero cuando se trataba de enfrentar a su familia mi tía era tan indefensa como un Winnie Poh. La pobre se estresaba muchísimo, y no era para menos con tres niños de la misma edad que exigían atención al mismo tiempo, creo que al final lo que la salvó de la locura fueron las largas pláticas que mantuvo con mi madre.

Lara ya se adelantó y fue a tu casa.- comentó Ian.

Uhm.- gruñó Genzo.

¿Qué ocurre?

Que Lily está enferma y tu esposa va a encontrar otro motivo para hacerme ver que no soy bueno cuidando a su hermana.- respondió, mi padre.

¿Lily está enferma?.- Ian se preocupó, como era de esperarse, ya que quería muchísimo a mi madre.

Dice que no es nada serio.- dijo Genzo.- Pero aun así...

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Esa mirada, ese sentimiento. Algo no andaba bien, era como si todos percibiéramos la mala vibra de un terrible suceso que estaba por ocurrir.

Voy a llevarla al médico mañana, me diga lo que me diga.- Genzo trató de restarle importancia al asunto.

Eso sería lo mejor.- asintió Ian.

Así pues, todos nos metimos en nuestro automóvil y emprendimos el camino a casa. Suerte que mi padre tuvo el tino de traerse la "van" de lujo ya que si se hubiese traído su coche deportivo no habríamos cabido todos. En el camino, Jazmín miraba por la ventana distraída, quizás lamentándose de su suerte por no haberse podido besar con Franz. Lara leía una revista de sóccer y se peleaba con Derek acerca de quién era la mejor jugadora de fútbol de todos los tiempos, e Ian seguía jugando con el Gameboy.

Ya, suficiente.- protestó Derek.- Ya me harté. No quieres que te diga qué es lo que opino, sino que te diga que tienes razón.

Bah.- gruñó Lara.

Mi prima y mi hermana estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, pero ni siquiera se miraban. Ellas no se llevaban bien, ya que eran muy diferentes en su forma de ser. Lara creía que Jazmín era una ñoña y Jazmín creía que Lara se pasaba de marimacha. Vaya expresiones mexicanas que se me pegan, marimacha es una mujer que hace cosas de hombres.

Llegamos a casa. Tanto papá y yo pensamos en que encontraríamos a mamá acostada en su lecho con mi tía Lara poniéndole compresas húmedas en la frente, pero no fue así: Lily aparece en la entrada, vestida con una larga falda blanca de algodón y una blusa de seda azul marino, y se dejó suelto su largo cabello. Me doy cuenta de que el cambio nos impactó a todos, no esperábamos ver a la Juventud encarnada esperándonos en casa.

Genzo fue el primero en caer en el embrujo. Se adelantó, tomó a su esposa entre sus brazos y la besó largamente.

Veo que ya te sientes mucho mejor.- sonrió mi padre.

Mucho mejor.- sonrió Lily.- Te dije que solo necesitaba descansar.

Hola, Lily.- saludó mi tío Ian.- Me da gusto ver que estás bien. Mira que acá tu maridito ya me había pintado un cuadro de muerte.

Gen suele exagerar un poco.- se disculpó Lily.

Mamá, ¿puedo preparar algunos pasteles para mis primos?.- pidió Jaz, quien fue la única que no vio lo mal que mamá había estado la noche anterior y por lo tanto no estaba tan impactada con el cambio.

Claro, querida.- aceptó mi madre.- Yo te ayudaré. Pero pasen todos, por favor. Ian, Lara te está esperando en la sala. Y por cierto: Felicidades.

Gracias.- el gesto de mi tío fue más una mueca que una sonrisa.

Todos entraron, excepto mi madre y yo. Lily me miró con dulzura.

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo le fue a mi Dragón Occidental?.- preguntó ella, con el apodo que me había puesto.

Dragón Occidental. El primero aludía a mi ascendencia oriental y el segundo a mi parte occidental.

Gabriel me anotó un gol.- me encogí de hombros.

Y supongo que el entrenador te dijo que eso le puede pasar hasta al hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi, ¿no es así?.- Lily soltó una risilla.

Ah, eso me lo van a decir siempre.- gruñí.

Reí junto con mi madre. Sin poder evitarlo, la abracé. La quería tanto, era mi mayor apoyo, la única que realmente me comprendía y que a veces interfería con mi padre a mi favor... Yo esperaba que ese horrible presentimiento que tenía no significara nada malo...

¿Pero quién habla de malos presagios en una tarde de sábado? Era un día brillante, soleado, cargado de buenas vibras, ¿quién podría pensar en que la muerte podía ceñirse sobre nosotros?

Mamá y yo entramos a la casa, la cual amenaza con convertirse en caos. Inmediatamente Ian me reta y nos ponemos a jugar en el X-box, mientras Derek espera a que uno de los dos pierda para poder retar al ganador. Jazmín se fue a hablar por teléfono, quizás para avisarle a Liz de que la hizo novia momentánea de Franz Schneider. Mis tíos charlan con mi prima acerca del futuro bebé y mi padre está esperando a mi madre.

Buen juego.- me dijo Genzo, antes de ponerme a jugar en el X-box.

Gracias, papá.- no lo puedo evitar y siento un poco de orgullo... Pero solo un poquito.

Desgraciadamente, pierdo contra mi primo y Derek se pone a jugar contra él. Yo me levanto por algo de jugo y veo que mis padres están charlando. No parecen estar discutiendo, pero el tono de voz de Genzo es apremiante.

No creo que sean normales los catarros que te dan.- dijo Genzo.- Puede ser otra cosa más seria.

¿No ves que ya estoy bien?.- Lily sonríe de esa manera tan especial.- No necesito un médico.

En circunstancias normales, mi padre hubiese cedido ante esa sonrisa, pero esta vez no. Sé que él también tiene ese sentimiento de que algo no anda bien con mamá.

Por favor, mi amor.- el tono de voz de Genzo era de súplica.- Sabes que te amo, que te necesito y que no toleraría que algo malo te sucediera. Por favor, ve con un médico, hazlo por mí y por Jazmín y Daisuke.

Esta vez fue mamá la que no pudo resistirse a la súplica.

Iré mañana a ver a Gwen.- dijo ella.- Te lo prometo.

Gracias.- Genzo sonrió y besó a mi madre.

Suspiré, aliviado. Al menos mamá ya buscaría a un doctor. En ese momento, Jazmín bajó corriendo las escaleras, con el teléfono en la mano.

¡Papá, es el tío Tsubasa!.- exclamó.- ¡Dice que quiere venir a vernos!

Más gente conocida en la casa. Qué bien, espero que Hayate, Daibu y Akiko vengan.


	5. Técnicas especiales

**Capítulo 5. Técnicas especiales.**

Nótese por favor que para elegir títulos de capítulos soy completamente nefasto. En fin, lo heredé de mi madre...

Como sea, a la hora de la comida ya se había definido que Tsubasa Ozhora y su familia vendrían a visitarnos. No sé si fueron las vacaciones o qué, pero de buenas a primeras la casa comenzaba a llenarse de gente.

Tendrás que pedir un permiso especial.- dijo mi tío Ian a mi tía Lara.- No vas a poder trabajar estando embarazada.

Pero eso será hasta que esté por aliviarme.- replicó mi tía.- Tengo mucho que hacer.

Pero tienes que cuidarte.- replicó Ian.- ¿Recuerdas lo mal que te pusiste cuando te embarazaste de los trillizos?

Bueno, cualquiera se pondría mal si se embaraza de trillizos, digo yo.

Lo que sí es que necesitaré ayuda con la casa.- dijo Lara.- O me contratas una sirvienta o me ayudas con la casa.

No tengo dinero para pagar una sirvienta.- replicó mi tío, algo incómodo.- Mejor te ayudo con la casa...

Podemos ayudar todos.- replicó Derek.

Claro.- asintió mi prima Lara.

Tú no te preocupes, mamá.- añadió Ian hijo.

Anden, que se me hace ver de lo más raro el que mis primos sean tan comedidos. Supongo que en algún momento todos comenzamos a crecer.

¿Y vas a tener al bebé en México, tía?.- preguntó Jazmín.

¿En México?.- mi tía se sorprendió un poco.

Sí, es que como a mis primos los tuviste en Japón, pensé que quizás querrías tener a tu próximo bebé en México, así como mamá y papá me tuvieron a mí allí y a Daisuke en Japón.

No sería mala idea.- comentó Ian, mi tío.- Así alguno de nuestros hijos será mexicano.

De todas maneras, son mitad y mitad.- replicó mi tía

Tres cuartos mexicanos y un cuarto japoneses.- replicó mi tío Ian.- Recuerda que yo soy mitad mexicano y mitad japonés.

Era cierto. Todos éramos más mestizos que nada, pero según mi madre eso era cosa de orgullo puro, ya que significaba que teníamos una familia rica en cultura y costumbres variadas. Y vaya que eran variadas, con un padre japonés y una madre mexicana, Jazmín y yo teníamos mucho de dónde escoger. Y pues como ya había dicho mi hermana, Jazmín nació en México, por petición de mi madre, y yo nací en Japón, por petición de mi padre. Como se habrán dado cuenta, cada uno de mis padres escogió sin darse cuenta a uno de sus hijos para inculcarles algo de su herencia. Pero pues Jazmín sí estaba feliz de ser como mamá, no como yo... Creo que ya me he quejado mucho de eso...

Sea como fuere, mis padres les prepararon los cuartos de huéspedes a mis primos y tíos. Yo pensé que la tarde transcurriría tranquila, sin preocupaciones, como la gran familia que éramos, pero entonces papá me tocó el hombro cuando me estaba quedando dormido en el sillón de la sala, mientras esperaba a que uno de mis primos perdiera en el X-box.

Daisuke, vamos a afuera.- me dijo Genzo.

Yo lo seguí sin decir nada, porque me imaginaba qué era lo que mi padre quería, y no me equivoqué. La portería del patio trasero ya estaba instalada y lista para ser usada. Recordé entonces que mi padre practicaba todos los días en su portería privada en su lujosa mansión cuando tenía mi edad. Lo dicho, a mi padre le hacía falta ayuda psicológica...

Si no deseas entrenar está bien.- dijo Genzo, antes que cualquier otra cosa.- Solo pretendía enseñarte cómo esquivar el tiro con el que te anotó Gabriel, pero si prefieres hacer otra cosa yo entiendo.

Iba a decirle a Genzo que prefería irme de misionero al África cuando una parte desconocida de mí me hizo callarme. ¿En verdad papá sabía la forma de detener el tiro que hizo Gabriel? Ése había sido un tiro estupendo, con un efecto de boomerang que nunca antes había visto...

¿Sabes cómo detener ese disparo, papá?.- pregunté, sin poder evitarlo.

Claro.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Es bastante simple.

¿Ya habías visto algo así antes?.- cuestioné.

Por supuesto que sí.- rió Genzo.- ¿Qué no conoces el refrán de: "Hijo de tigre, pintito"? Ése tiro fue invención de su padre y yo descubrí la manera de detenerlo.

¿Podrías enseñarme cómo?

Por supuesto.- asintió mi padre.- Eso pretendía.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento súbitamente emocionado? Me coloco los guantes de portero que mi padre trajo consigo y me coloco frente a la portería. Genzo se dispone y dispara un tiro que iguala en todo al que me hizo Gabriel. Obviamente, no encuentro cómo detenerlo y el balón se incrusta en la portería.

¿Qué fue lo que viste, Daisuke?.- preguntó Genzo.

Que el balón se mueve para donde le pega la gana, igual que _Phobos_.- gruñí.

Nota informativa: _Phobos_ es mi perro pastor alemán, y es tan rebelde como yo. Bien dicen que todas las cosas se parecen a su dueño...

Más o menos.- ríe Genzo.- Y ése es el efecto especial del tiro, lo que hace que el portero no sepa para dónde moverse.

¿Y qué se hace en estos casos, aparte de hacer el ridículo?.- pregunto yo.

Es algo simple, y te tienes que fijar cómo: el efecto boomerang del balón siempre toma una misma ruta dependiendo de la pierna con la que se dispare.- explicó mi padre.- Si el jugador dispara con la pierna izquierda, el balón tomará el efecto hacia la derecha, y si dispara con la pierna derecha, el balón irá hacia la izquierda.

¿Es así de simple?.- me sorprendí.

Así de simple.- asintió mi padre.- Te lo demostraré. Pon atención, y no te muevas, solo observa el disparo.

Genzo volvió a tirar, con la pierna izquierda. Mi padre no es buen goleador, después de todo es portero, pero debo reconocer que no lo hace tan mal... Sea como fuere, me di cuenta de que el balón efectivamente toma el rumbo de la derecha y va a incrustarse en la red de la portería. Tomo el balón y se lo regreso a mi padre.

Ahora con la derecha.- pedí.

Genzo obedece (qué raro) y dispara con la pierna derecha. Sorprendido, me doy cuenta de que mi papá tenía razón: el balón se desvía hacia la izquierda.

Invariablemente, el balón toma el rumbo contrario a la pierna con la que se dispara.- comentó Genzo.- Y eso es por el ángulo de tiro.

Vaya que estás bien informado.- musité.

Tuve que hacerlo.- sonrió mi papá.- Porque Misaki intentó anotarme con ese tiro en una Champions League.

Lo había olvidado. Mi padre y el de Gabriel se habían enfrentado varias veces con sus equipos en Europa, aunque en la selección eran compañeros de equipo. Era algo que a mí siempre me desconcertaba: cómo era que dos personas pudieran ser compañeros en un equipo y rivales en otros. Creo que mi vena futbolística no está tan desarrollada como yo quisiera...

Ahora, practiquemos un poco.- dijo Genzo.- Trata de detener el disparo.

Me preparo. Genzo dispara y aunque no pude detener el tiro, esta vez sí me lancé en la dirección correcta.

Por algo se empieza.- dijo Genzo.- Lo importante es empezar a intentarlo.

Mi padre y yo practicamos por varios minutos. Hubo un momento en donde se me olvidó todo y lo único que tenía en mente era el tratar de detener los disparos de papá... De pronto, me lanzo con todo hacia el balón que viene hacia mí y... Lo detengo... Caigo al suelo con un golpe sordo.

¿Estás bien, hijo?.- preguntó Genzo, preocupado.

Claro que sí.- respondí, levantándome con el balón en las manos.- ¿Qué tú nunca te lastimaste cuando eras niño?

Claro que sí.- papá sonrió.- Pero aun así, me preocupas, Daisuke.

De pronto, noté algo. Lo primero que Genzo hizo fue preguntarme si me encontraba bien y vi en sus ojos algo de preocupación, en vez de felicitarme o de gritar que había conseguido detener el tiro... ¿Significaba esto que Genzo, antes que nada, era mi padre y no el mejor portero del mundo que pretende enseñarle a su único hijo varón sus conocimientos?

Te lastimaste el codo.- señaló Genzo.- Vamos a que tu madre te cure. Ya fue suficiente por hoy.

Está bien, papá.- arrojé el balón al suelo.

Y por cierto... Gran atajada.- añadió Genzo.

Y fue entonces cuando vi algo más en los ojos de mi padre: Orgullo.

Curiosamente, Lily ya estaba esperándonos con el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mano, a la entrada de la sala. Y tenía en sus labios una gran sonrisa.

¿Alguien necesita una enfermera?.- preguntó ella, dulcemente.

Dejé que Lily me limpiara la herida y la desinfectara. Cuando me estaba poniendo el vendaje, ella me comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Vi que tu padre te enseñó algunas de sus técnicas.- comentó Lily.

Sí, fue algo muy interesante.- respondí, más emocionado de lo que me esperaba.

Mi mamá no me dijo nada, se dedicó a mirarme con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. De pronto, me fijé que en uno de sus brazos había un moretón muy feo.

¿Qué te pasó ahí, mamá?.- pregunté, algo asustado.

¿Ah?.- mi mamá parecía no haberse dado cuenta.- Me he de haber pegado sin darme cuenta.

¿Qué pasa?.- Genzo captó mi mirada de preocupación y mi tono apremiante de voz.

Es que mamá tiene un moretón muy feo en el brazo.- señalé yo.

Debí golpearme.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

Ya es el quinto moretón que te aparece en los últimos quince días.- replicó Genzo.

Suelo ser algo torpe.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

Mi padre ya no quiso discutir, pero vi que se apretaba los labios, como lo hacía cada vez que estaba preocupado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El domingo por la noche llegaron los Ozhora a casa. Yo me encontraba en esos momentos con Jun Matsuyama, otro de mis grandes amigos e hijo de otro jugador de la generación dorada japonesa, Hikaru Matsuyama. Su hermana, Caroline, era gran amiga de mi hermana también. Es curioso, pero ahora que lo pienso casi todos los hijos de los jugadores japoneses de la época de mi padre tienen un hijo y una hija.

En fin, los Ozhora llegaron desde España, y Hayate y Daibu inmediatamente subieron a buscarme a mi habitación. Jun estaba junto conmigo, los dos intentábamos hackear los archivos de la NASA... Se notaba que no teníamos nada mejor que hacer... Pero no crean que lo hacíamos con malas intenciones, simplemente nos divertía el reto, y sabíamos que nunca lo íbamos a lograr, así que no creíamos el estar haciendo algún daño... ¿Qué? No nos culpen, éramos adolescentes...

Si nos cachan, nos puede ir muy mal.- comentó Jun, a quien le hacía gracia el juego, más que nada.

¿Bromeas? ¿Te preocupas por la CIA?.- repliqué.- Mejor deberías preocuparte por lo que harían nuestros padres si se enteraran.

Es cierto.- Jun rió.- Pero en fin. ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo no intentarán hackearlos diariamente?

Al menos unas mil.- respondí yo.

Ustedes sí que son aburridos.- comentó Daibu, en esos momentos.- Yo mejor hackearía la página de Playboy.

¿Y para qué? Si de todas maneras han de poner las imágenes que quieres ver en la página.- comentó Jun.

Sí, pero yo quiero conseguir los números de teléfono de las modelos.- rió Daibu.

Si te pasarás de pervertido.- lo regañó su hermano Hayate.

Yo me reí. Ya extrañaba a mis amigos... Y también a mi padrino... Sí, lo adivinaron, Tsubasa Ozhora es mi padrino... Era de esperarse, ¿no? En ese momento, Jazmín abrió la puerta, con su largo cabello revoloteando detrás de ella.

Dai, dice mi madre que te toca darles de comer a los perros.- dijo Jaz.

¿Me toca hoy? ¿Qué no es mañana?.- refunfuñé.

No, te toca hoy.- negó Jazmín con la cabeza.- Yo lo hice ayer, papá antier y mamá antes que eso.

Ya qué.- gruñí.

He de decir que tenemos cuatro perros en la familia, uno por cada integrante de la familia: _John_ segundo es el samoyedo de papá, _Yue_ es la labradora color chocolate de mamá, _Windstar _ es la cobradora dorada de Jazmín y _Phobos_, como ya había dicho, era mi perro pastor alemán. Pueden tacharnos de locos, pero somos una familia que ama a los perros.

Ayúdenme a darle de comer a los perros.- les pedí a mis amigos.

Por supuesto.- asintió Jun.

A ver si _Phobos _me reconoce.- comentó Daibu.

Pero Hayate se había puesto algo nervioso. Miraba a Jazmín de manera muy insistente y juré que se había puesto algo colorado.

Por cierto, hola, muchachos.- saludó Jaz, sonriente.- Perdónenme por ser tan maleducada.

No te preocupes, Jaz.- respondió Hayate, inmediatamente.- No eres maleducada.

Jazmín le sonrió a Hayate a manera de agradecimiento, y ahora sí que estuve seguro de que el muchacho se había puesto rojo. Jazmín salió, y a Hayate casi se le fueron los ojos tras ella...

No me digan... ¿A Hayate Ozhora le gusta mi hermana?

**Notas:**

Jun Matsuyama es un personaje creado por Gina de Matsuyama. Y sí es usado con su consentimiento XD.

El refrán de "Hijo de tigre, pintito" es igual que el de "De tal palo, tal astilla".


	6. El Sueño

**Capítulo 6. El Sueño.**

Jazmín Sayuri Wakabayashi Del Valle, mi hermana, había nacido bajo el signo de Aries, un primero de Abril. Heredó los ojos del color de chocolate derretido que han tenido las mujeres Del Valle por siglos, y también el cabello rebelde y negro como la medianoche de los Wakabayashi. Fue la primogénita de Genzo y Lily, después de varios y frustrados intentos de mi madre por embarazarse.

Según supe, mamá y papá pasaron varios años queriendo tener hijos y al final, cuando ya se habían resignado a que no podrían tener uno propio, se decidieron a adoptar uno, el fruto de una pasión de una sola noche. Sin embargo, cuando la madre adolescente estaba en el octavo mes de embarazo, a ésta le entró la ventolera de quedarse con el bebé y ser madre soltera. A esas alturas mis padres ya habían firmado los papeles de la adopción, y en teoría quizás podrían pelear por el bebé, pero mi mamá no quiso hacerlo.

La madre puede presentar una apelación para quedarse con su hijo.- había dicho mi tía Lara a mis padres.- Y tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar, pero puedo presentar pruebas que demuestren que la madre no está en condiciones de cuidar al bebé y que se encontrará en mejores manos si se queda con ustedes.

Genzo no dijo nada. Lily miraba por la ventana.

El problema real sería hasta que el bebé naciera, ya que mientras tanto la madre aun puede arrepentirse.- insistió Lara.

Lara, permíteme hablar un momento a solas con mi esposo.- pidió Lily, muy seria.

Por supuesto... .- Lara se marchó sin decir nada.

Genzo se sentó frente a su esposa, la cual tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Gen, no podemos hacer esto.- murmuró Lily.- Es su bebé. Ella tiene derecho a quedarse con él. Nosotros no podemos separar a una madre de su hijo, sin importar que ya hayamos firmado los papeles que nos permitirán quedarnos con él.

Lo sé.- Genzo estuvo de acuerdo.- No sabes cuánto deseo que tengamos un hijo, pero no de esta manera...

Mi madre abrazó a mi padre, y se soltó a llorar por un buen rato. Cuando los dos se reunieron nuevamente con Lara, rompieron todos los papeles de adopción y le dieron a la madre adolescente todo su apoyo. La muchacha tuvo a su bebé, un niño, y mis padres fueron sus padrinos. Hasta la fecha, papá y mamá siguen teniendo contacto con el niño, que ahora ya tiene 17 años, y su madre, que después de unos cuantos líos habría de casarse con el padre del muchacho, y el auténtico amor de su vida. (¡Guac! Qué cursi).

En fin, sea como fuere, un año después de esto mi mamá comenzó a sentir mareos frecuentes y muchas náuseas. Toda la comida le causaba asco y en más de una ocasión se desmayó. Fue al tercer desmayo cuando Genzo al fin la llevó con Gwen Schneider. La mujer esperó a que Genzo estuviera presente en el consultorio para hablarles acerca de la misteriosa "enfermedad" de mamá.

¿Ves esto?.- Gwen señaló el monitor del equipo de ultrasonido, mostrando un pequeño bultito.

Sí, ¿qué es?.- preguntó mi mamá.

Eso es un saco gestacional.- explicó Gwen.- Felicidades, Lily. Estás embarazada.

Papá y mamá se quedaron con la boca abierta. No podían creerlo, pero así era. Cuando habían dejado de buscar un bebé, la vida se los dio cuando menos se lo esperaban. El problema fue que Lily tuvo un embarazo complicado y tuvieron que operarla de urgencia cuando ya estaba por cumplir los nueve meses de embarazo, debido a que se le subió la presión. Sin embargo, la niña recién nacida fue una bebé muy sana y no tuvo ningún problema al nacer. Mi madre escogió el nombre de Jazmín, que en árabe significa "sensualidad", y mi padre escogió Sayuri, que en japonés significa "azucena". Nota curiosa, Lily es "azucena" en inglés...

En fin, como sea, mi hermana nació un primero de abril, y creció y floreció cual bella flor (¿Qué? Eso no lo dije yo por primera vez). Jazmín vino al mundo cuando Hayate Ozhora, el primer hijo de los Ozhora, tenía 3 años y cuando su hermano Daibu tenía un año y medio. Cuando estos niños eran pequeños, todos jugaban juntos y Hayate siempre trató a Jazmín como su hermana, aun después de que nació Akiko. Sin embargo, en algún momento Hayate creció, Jazmín creció, y él comenzó a pensar que ella no era nada más la niña que había sido su compañera de juegos durante la infancia...

Volviendo al tiempo real, después de darles una breve reseña de los intentos de mis padres por tener hijos, nos encontrábamos en la mesa del comedor, la que solo se usaba para ocasiones especiales. Claro, esa noche no era como cualquier otra, teníamos la casa llena de invitados especiales, grandes y viejos amigos que nunca nos abandonarían. Daibu me picaba las costillas con un tenedor y me señalaba a su hermano y a mi hermana. Los dos platicaban alegremente, pero los ojos de Hayate brillaban como lucecitas de árbol de Navidad.

Habrá un concurso de baile en mi escuela.- Hayate era la milésima persona a quien Jazmín le había contado eso.- Y voy a participar.

Lo harás estupendamente, eso es seguro.- sonrió Hayate.

Hayate Ozhora era lo que podría considerarse como un muchacho "cool". Era popular en su escuela, un gran jugador de sóccer como su padre y un excelente estudiante y hermano mayor. Pero cuando estaba con Jazmín, Hayate se ponía tan nervioso como el adolescente que era.

Yo espero que sí.- rió Jazmín.- Tengo una rutina especial que tengo que practicar.

Me gustaría verla.- comentó Hayate.

Ahora sí estaba seguro de que a Hayate le gustaba mi hermana. Después de la cena vino el postre, y el teléfono sonó. James se apareció poco después con el teléfono en la mano.

Le hablan, señorita Jazmín.- anunció James.- Es el joven Schn...

Mine llegó y accidentalmente le tiró a James un vaso con agua en la espalda. James captó el mensaje.

Le hablan, señorita.- insistió.

Gracias, James.- Jazmín le hizo un guiño a Mine, levantándose de la mesa y tomando el teléfono.

Hayate se quedó con cara de que había comido mucho wasabi. Genzo volteó a ver a Lily, ceñudo, quien lo miró con cara de disculpa.

No sé quién estará llamando a Jazmín, pero tiene muy malos modales.- comentó Genzo.- No sabe que no se debe llamar a la hora de la cena.

Mi hermano es patético.- susurró Daibu.

Más tarde, nos encontrábamos todos en mi cuarto, haciendo desmán, como todos los chicos. Inevitablemente salió el tema sobre la llamada de Jazmín, aunque no entiendo el por qué.

¿Quién le llamó a tu hermana hace rato?.- preguntó Daibu, como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque tenía una intención oculta.

Un tal "Schn".- respondió Jun, distraído.- Sabe quien será.

Quizás hablaba de Schneider.- gruñó Hayate, quien se había puesto de mal humor después de la llamada a Jazmín.- Franz Schneider.

Ah, sí.- respondí, distraído.- Es el novio de Jaz.

Se escuchó el golpe que se produce cuando alguien golpea una mesa con un puño cerrado y mucha furia. Todos volteamos y vimos que Hayate había intentado hacer añicos la mesa de roble que tenía yo en la habitación. Lo más seguro es que hayan sido los nudillos de Hayate los que se hicieron añicos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ésa fue la primera noche que tuve el Sueño. En ese momento, no sabía lo que significaba, tendría que descubrirlo de una manera muy dolorosa algunos meses después. El soñar el futuro era algo que había heredado de mamá, pero fue mi madrina, Kirei Nieminen quien me enseñó a cultivar el don. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no creen que en verdad alguien pueda soñar con el futuro? Pues qué cerrados de mente son.

Recorría los pasillos de mi casa, los cuales se me hicieron más largos que nunca. La casa estaba llena de gente, pero se sentía muy sola... Vamos, que esta frase no tuvo mucho sentido pero solo así puedo expresar lo que se siente... Sea como fuere, la gente me miraba y susurraba palabras de condolencia... Asustado, me dirigí hacia la habitación de mis padres, comencé a subir las escaleras y esa sensación de vacío aumentó... De pronto, se abrió una puerta, la del cuarto de mamá y papá y por ella salió Jazmín.

Dai, ayúdala.- me pidió ella, y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando a mares.

¿Ayudarla?.- pregunté, angustiado.- ¿De qué hablas, Jaz?

Tú eres el único que puede salvarla... .- murmuró Jazmín, y me abrazó.

Abracé a mi hermana y la sensación de angustia llegó al límite. De pronto, ella me soltó y me condujo de la mano al interior de la habitación de mis padres. Allí, Genzo estaba sentado en una silla ubicada a un lado de la cama king size... Él sostenía una mano más blanca que la cera misma...

Y fue ahí cuando me desperté. Estaba sudando frío, y mis mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia mi baño para mojarme la cara.

Necesito hablar con mi madrina.- musité, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo.- ¿En dónde se mete cuando más la necesito?

Kirei Nieminen, famosa compositora, casada con Kazuki Sorimachi, era una de las amigas más cercanas de mi madre. Kirei le había ayudado mucho a Lily con su carrera de solista e incluso había compuesto canciones para ella. Curiosamente, fue a través de Genzo como ellas se conocieron, ya que Kirei originalmente era amiga de papá. Y a pesar del carácter reservado y frío de Kirei, ella y Lily eran tan cercanas que ésta le pidió que fuese mi madrina. Mejor elección no pudo haber hecho mi madre, ya que mi madrina y yo teníamos un carácter muy similar. Y cuando yo no podía recurrir a mamá por algún motivo, Kirei siempre estaba ahí para darme alguno de sus extraños pero acertados consejos.

¿Qué hora sería en Inglaterra? Era ahí donde Kirei vivía con Sorimachi ya que él era ahora el entrenador de ese equipo inglés. Quien sabe, pero me sentía tan angustiado que me decidí a hablarle. Descolgué mi teléfono pero descubrí con horror que mi querida hermanita no colgó bien el que ella usó a la hora de la cena y la línea marcaba ocupado. Tendría que bajar a la sala y colgar bien el teléfono. A mi padre le daría un ataque si se llegaba a enterar... Bajé a la sala con sigilo y estaba por tomar el aparato cuando la luz de la sala se encendió.

¿Andas de sonámbulo o no puedes dormir?.- me preguntó Lily, suavemente.

¡Ah!.- di un respingo, asustado.- Este, es solo que...

No puedes dormir.- sonrió mamá.- ¿Quieres que te prepare un té con un poco de leche?

Eso me caería bien.- asentí, respirando más calmado.

El darle té de manzanilla con un poco de leche a alguien que tiene pesadillas es una costumbre muy arraigada en mi familia. Por cierto que me sorprendí muchísimo cuando descubrí que el que la impuso fue Genzo, ya que mi abuela hacía eso con él cuando tenía pesadillas de pequeño. El té humeaba tentador, pero en esa ocasión no me sentí tan reconfortado.

¿Qué te pasó, Dai?.- preguntó mamá.- ¿Qué soñaste?

Una pesadilla.- respondí, irónico.

Me lo imagino.- rió Lily.- Pero muchas veces ayuda el contar los sueños. En México se tiene la creencia de que si cuentas tu sueño antes de las doce del día siguiente al que tuviste el sueño, no se hará realidad.

Sonreí. Ojalá fuera cierto, ojalá se lo hubiera dicho... Pero en ese momento, mientras más me sonreía mi mamá, más me iba a creciendo la angustia de que iba perderla... Fue cuando supe que el sueño estaba relacionado con ella... Me atraganté con el té.

¿Qué te pasa, Daisuke?.- me preguntó Lily, mirándome muy seria, a los ojos.

Nada, madre.- respondí yo, en el mismo tono.- Estoy bien.

Lily me sostuvo la mirada otros minutos más y después se dio por vencida.

Ya no eres un niño, Daisuke.- dijo mamá, después de un rato.- De hecho, creo que nunca lo has sido... Pero sabes que, pase lo que pase, siempre contarás conmigo.

Yo quería creer con toda mi alma que eso sería cierto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, el lunes siempre llega, para desgracia de todos. Las clases fueron aburridas como siempre, excepto por la clase de matemáticas que siempre ha sido mi favorita. Soy bueno con los números, menos mal, ya que alguien tiene que sacar de apuros a Gabriel y alguien tiene que sacarme de apuros a mí con el francés. No se me hace justo, en la casa de Gabriel hablan más francés que español y japonés.

¿Qué tal el fin?.- preguntó Gabriel.- ¿Cómo te fue con tu papá?

No tan mal.- reconocí.- Pudo haber sido peor.

Recordé entonces la técnica que Genzo me había enseñado para detener el tiro de Gabriel y sonreí. Ya le daría una sorpresa a mi amigo en el próximo entrenamiento.

El siguiente martes vamos a tener examen de matemáticas.- señaló Gabriel, con ojos suplicantes.- ¿Me vas a ayudar, cierto?

Ah, lo voy a pensar.- me desperezo en mi silla.

Bueno, entonces que te vaya bien en el examen extraordinario de francés.- replicó Gabriel.

Touché...

Cosa curiosa, el examen de matemáticas coincidiría con el cumpleaños de Jazmín. Suerte que ella no presenta esa prueba... En fin, dio la hora del receso. Gabriel y yo salimos al patio y apenas comenzaba yo a comer un emparedado cuando uno de los muchachos de primero "B" (yo voy en primero "D") me retó a un duelo.

¡Oye, Wakabayashi!.- gritó el muchacho.- Te reto a un duelo.

Solo que sea a un duelo Yugimon.- respondí, aburrido.- Saca a tu mejor pokémon y ponlo a jugar con las cartas de Yugi-Oh.

Los muchachos que estaban alrededor nuestro rieron, incluyendo Gabriel. El chico frunció el ceño.

Qué gracioso.- gruñó.

No me interesa el jugar ahorita, tengo hambre y quiero comer.- repliqué.- Si quieres retar a alguien a jugar consíguete un perro.

De pronto, un balón me golpeó la espalda, haciéndome tirar mi sándwich al suelo. Enfurecido, me di la vuelta.

No seas cobarde, Wakabayashi.- me dijo un muchacho de ojos verdes profundo y cabello al estilo lavacoches, como diría mi madre.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Frente a mí se encontraba Genzo Wakashimazu. Mi primo.

**Notas:**

Kirei Nieminen es un personaje creado por Samael Bene Elohim.

Genzo Wakashimazu (qué espantosa combinación) es un personaje creado por Tsuki.


	7. Entre primos te veas

**Capítulo 7. Entre primos te veas…**

Ya les dije que soy patético para los títulos… ¿Cuándo tuve la estúpida idea de ponerles títulos a los capítulos de mi diario?

Como sea, miré a mi primo con el entrecejo fruncido. Él me sostuvo la mirada.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- le pregunté.

Acaban de transferirme.- explicó mi primo Genzo.- Papá va a ser el nuevo entrenador del equipo de la ciudad.

Ya. Entonces Valentina y tú estudiarán aquí.- dije.

Exactamente. ¿Tu padre sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre?

Eso depende. ¿El tuyo sigue siendo el mismo lavacoches de siempre?.- repliqué.

Gabriel nos miró a ambos con cierta preocupación. Mi primo y yo nos medíamos con la mirada hasta que ambos soltamos la carcajada.

Supongo que tu mamá sigue preguntando eso de mi papá.- comentó Genzo, mi primo, quien por cierto prefiere que lo llame por su segundo nombre, Eiki, y esto es una completa bendición porque iba a hacerme un embrollo al no querer confundirlos a él y a mi padre.

Y yo supongo que la tuya sigue preguntando eso del mío.- reí yo.- ¡Qué gusto verte!

Igual digo, camarada.- Eiki, me palmeó el hombro.

Si pensaron que Eiki y yo nos llevábamos mal, están muy equivocados. Él y yo nos llevamos muy bien, ambos somos porteros y nuestros padres fueron los guardametas titular y suplente de la selección japonesa, de manera que nuestras familias son más que cercanas, además de que la madre de Eiki es la prima hermana de Genzo, mi padre. Curiosamente, Lily odia con toda su alma al padre de Genzo, mi primo, Ken Wakashimazu, mientras que la madre de mi primo, Paola, odia a mi padre, Genzo Wakabayashi. (¡Qué lío con tanto nombre similar! ¿No pudieron mis parientes echar a andar sus neuronas y ponerles a sus hijos nombres diferentes a los de sus familiares?). Es por eso que cada vez que nos vemos mi primo y yo nos burlamos hablando mal de nuestros padres, ya que eso hacen nuestras madres, insultar al esposo de la otra.

Vaya que es sorpresa.- comenté.- Pero al menos me da gusto tenerlos aquí.

Ya, aunque te advierto que te haré competencia para el puesto de portero titular.- advirtió Eiki.

Te lo cedo con todo gusto.- repliqué.

Eiki, mi primo, sabía de mi descontento por seguir los pasos de papá. Él no lo entendía el por qué de mi actitud, ya que a Eiki no le molestaba seguir los pasos de Ken. Incluso, Eiki también aprendió kárate, como su padre.

¡Qué amargado eres!.- exclamó Eiki.

Solo quiero que me dejen decidir mi vida.- dije.- No me agrada que alguien decida desde antes de nacer cuál será mi camino y que hasta decidan cuales serán mis gustos.

Ya, no te pongas así.- gruñó Eiki.- Y de todas maneras, no somos de la misma edad, así que no jugaríamos en la misma liga.

Ah, eso sí, porque mi primo era de la edad de Jazmín. Casi todos los compañeros y amigos de mi papá tuvieron hijos primogénitos, con excepción de Taro Misaki, que tuvo a Liz. Gabriel carraspeó. Supongo que se sintió ignorado.

¡Ah, perdón!.- exclamé.- Gabriel, él es Genzo Wakashimazu, mi primo. Primo, él es Gabriel Misaki, mi mejor amigo.

Mucho gusto, Genzo.- dijo Gabriel.

Prefiero que me digan Eiki.- gruñó mi primo.- Y tú eres el hijo de Taro Misaki. Hasta que te conozco.

¿Ya habías escuchado hablar sobre mí?.- Gabriel estaba algo sorprendido.

Mi padre siempre habla de sus compañeros y amigos de la selección y de sus hijos.- Eiki, se encogió de hombros.

Yo miraba con tristeza mi sándwich, al tiempo que sentía que mis tripas me gruñían de hambre.

Siento lo de tu almuerzo, no lo pude evitar.- Eiki me miró con todo, menos con culpabilidad, el desgraciado.

Ya qué.- suspiré.

Te comparto el mío.- ofreció Gabriel.

Gracias, pero no me gusta el atún.- gruñí.

Hola, Dai.- en esos momentos se acercó Lori a nosotros.- ¿Cómo estás?

Muriéndome de hambre porque mi primo me dejó sin almuerzo.- respondí.- ¿Qué tal tú?

¿Te quedaste sin almuerzo?.- Lori inmediatamente me ofreció su lonchera.- Te doy el mío.

¿Qué? No gracias.- me negué.- No te puedo dejar sin comer.

No importa, yo me traje un sándwich extra.- insistió Lori.- Y no es de atún, porque sé que no te gusta.

Escuché que Gabriel tosió, ocultando una risilla de burla. Eiki, comenzó a canturrear.

Bueno, muchas gracias.- tomé el emparedado para evitar que mis amigos siguieran haciéndome burla.

No hay de qué, Dai.- Lori Schneider sonrió.- Nos veremos después.

Claro.

No sabía que tuvieras novia.- Eiki, me palmeó la espalda.

Ah, ya tiene meses con ella.- se burló Gabriel.- Nomás que Dai no lo quiere reconocer.

Cállate, Gabo.- me enojo.

Es muy linda, Daisuke.- se burla Eiki.- Deberías de declarártele.

Es lo que yo le digo.- se ríe Gabriel.

Váyanse mucho a freír espárragos los dos.- bufé.

Me devoro el sándwich antes de que el receso se de por terminado. A lo lejos veo que Valentina, mi prima y hermana de Eiki, nos saluda apenas a su hermano y a mí con la mano. Sonrío levemente, Valentina sigue siendo la de siempre, igual de mula que su madre... Ya, que si mi tía Paola me escucha decir esto me dirá que soy una copia exacta de papá, aunque nunca le he dicho a ella que el que me digan eso no me molesta, solo me molesta que quieran que siga sus pasos.

Veo que Jazmín y Franz se pasean por la escuela tomados de la mano. Gabriel me dijo que a Liz no le hizo mucha gracia cuando mi hermana le dijo que la había hecho novia ficticia de Franz. Sin embargo, eso hacen las amigas, actuar de tapaderas y celestinas. Como siempre, detrás de Jazmín había otros cuatro o cinco muchachos que estaban esperando el momento oportuno de que mi hermana y su novio se pelearan para poder ir detrás de la chica más popular de la escuela...

Supongo entonces que al llegar a casa encontraré a más gente ahí. No creo que mis tíos Ken y Paola resistan la tentación de saludar a mis padres.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y mientras nosotros estábamos en la escuela, mi padre se tomó un día libre como vicepresidente de la FIFA para llevar a mi madre con el médico, ya que sabía que si la dejaba ir sola, Lily terminaría por no ir.

Comentario aparte. ¿No sabían que mi padre es el vicepresidente de la FIFA? Pues lo es, Genzo Wakabayashi es el primer japonés en ocupar el puesto y el hombre más joven de la historia en llegar hasta ahí... Otro motivo más para hacerlo terriblemente famoso...

En fin, mientras mis padres estaban en la sala de espera, Lily hablaba y hablaba sin parar.

Quizás, si me doy prisa, puedo lanzar mi próximo disco en dos meses.- decía Lily.- Así no se me juntará con la graduación de Jazmín.

Claro.- Genzo, mi padre, la dejaba hablar.

Aunque aun no tenemos la imagen de la portada pero quizás podríamos tomar algunas con los Alpes de fondo y...

Mi amor, deja que Débora se encargue de todo.- interrumpió mi padre.- No te estreses.

No me estreso.- replicó mamá.- Solo comentaba.

¿Y entonces por qué me estás apretando tanto la mano?.- preguntó mi padre, mostrando su mano la cual ya estaba poniéndose blanca de tanto que mamá se la apretaba.

Lo siento.- se disculpó mamá, y aflojó la presión.- Es solo que...

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Genzo.

Lily lo miró a los ojos y se mordió los labios.

No sé, como que siento que se me está acabando el tiempo.- murmuró ella.

¿El tiempo para qué?.- cuestionó mi padre.

El tiempo para hacer lo que quiero.- respondió Lily.

No digas eso, por favor.- Genzo besó a su esposa.- Quizás solo sea una infección que no quiere ceder.

Era curioso cómo mis padres se turnaban para ser el apoyo del otro. Cuando uno estaba nervioso, el otro inmediatamente lo tranquilizaba aun cuando compartiera sus mismos temores. Por fin, después de un rato, Gwen Schneider los hizo pasar.

Gwen Heffner había sido desde siempre la médico de cabecera de mamá, desde una vez que la alemana trató a Lily de una laringitis que amenazaba con prohibirle cantar en el concierto de _Pavarotti and Friends_. Gwen siempre estuvo enamorada de Karl Heinz Schneider, padre de Lori y Franz y acérrimo rival de papá, aunque tuvo que pelear mucho por su amor para poder casarse con él y darle hijos. En fin, volviendo al presente, Gwen hizo pasar a mis padres y comenzó a interrogar a Lily sobre sus síntomas.

A últimas fechas me he sentido muy cansada.- comentó mi madre.- Me duele mucho la cabeza, me ha dado algo de fiebre y algunos ataques de tos. No le he prestado importancia porque creo que son simples resfriados. Y la edad.

¿Nada más?.- preguntó Gwen.

Nada más.- asintió mamá.

No olvides los moretones.- añadió Genzo.

¿Moretones?.- preguntó Gwen.

Sí, en los últimos quince días le han salido varios moretones.- aclaró papá.- Al menos como unos siete.

Eran seis.- protestó mamá.

Aun así son muchos.- replicó papá.

Ya veo.- comentó Gwen.- ¿Algún otro problema? ¿Sangrado de las encías o de la nariz?

Ahora que lo mencionas... .- dijo Lily.- Cuando me lavo los dientes me sangran las encías con mucha facilidad. Mandé comprar cepillo de dientes infantil, pero aun así me sangran.

Ya veo.- Gwen extendió una solicitud de laboratorio.- ¿Utilizan algún método para que no te embaraces?

Me hicieron la salpingoclasia pocos meses después de que nació Daisuke.- explicó Lily.- Mis embarazos fueron complicados y no queríamos correr riesgos con un tercero, a pesar de que me costó trabajo el quedar embarazada de mis hijos.

Sí, lo había olvidado.- sonrió Gwen.- Te haré un examen médico general, pero también quiero que te tomes estos estudios de sangre.

¿No es un poco exagerado?.- Lily trató de sonreír.

Nunca es exagerado cuando se trata de la salud.- replicó Gwen.

Lily ya no respondió. Genzo le agradeció a Gwen con una sonrisa. La doctora se levantó y le dio a Lily una bata médica.

Por favor, espéranos afuera.- pidió Gwen a papá.

Durante el chequeo, todo parecía estar bien, pero Gwen descubrió más moretones en el cuerpo de mamá. La alemana no dijo nada, pero sabía que ésa no era una buena señal... Una enfermera entró y le sacó las muestras de sangre a mamá para el laboratorio.

Bueno, pues ahora solo habrá que esperar los resultados.- dijo Gwen.- Aparentemente la exploración física no reveló datos de importancia, pero veremos qué dice tu sangre. Te avisaré cuando los tengan listos.

Claro.- asintió Lily.- Muchas gracias.

Papá esperaba a mamá con su abrigo en las manos y la ayudó a ponérselo. Ambos se despidieron de Gwen y salieron del hospital con la seguridad de que no regresarían.

Lástima que se equivocaban...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de clases, Jaz y yo comenzamos a caminar con Liz y Gabriel a nuestras casas. No me sorprendió cuando Eiki y Valentina se nos unieron. Hice las correspondientes presentaciones y nos dirigimos a casa, ya que mis primos vendrían con nosotros. Liz, Jazmín y Valentina hablaban de cosas de chicas y del próximo cumpleaños de mi hermana, mientras que los chicos hablábamos de fútbol y cosas relacionadas. De pronto la charla se desvió hacia el examen de matemáticas.

¿Cuándo vas a ayudarme a estudiar?.- preguntó Gabriel, algo preocupado.

En la tarde podemos empezar, si quieres.- respondí.

No me digas que te fallan las matemáticas.- comentó Eiki.

Algo así.- Gabriel le mostró la lengua.

Pues ya somos dos.- suspiró Eiki.- A mí también me va mal en eso, pero acá Daisuke nos podrá ayudar.

A Gabriel lo ayudaré porque me ayudará a mí con el francés.- repliqué.- Pero a ti no, primo, porque no me vas a ayudar con nada.

Te puedo enseñar a ser un buen portero.- ofreció mi primo.

Qué chistoso.- gruñí.

Yo siempre.- rió mi primo.- Además no sé de qué nos preocupamos, según mi mamá los jugadores de fútbol tienen el cociente intelectual de un político.

Gabriel y yo nos reímos.

¿Y se ha dado cuenta tu mamá de que su esposo entra en esa categoría?.- preguntó Gabriel.

Por eso mismo lo dice.- rió mi primo.- Nada más que no se lo vayan a decir...

En una esquina Gabriel y Liz se despiden de nosotros y se enfilan hacia su casa. Gabriel me dice que irá a mi casa unas cuantas horas más tarde, según para estudiar pero ya sé yo que alguna travesura habremos de planear para el cumpleaños de Jazmín. Mis primos, mi hermana y yo seguimos nuestro camino y llegamos a casa. Como ya me lo esperaba, mis tíos Paola y Ken ya están ahí, pero no son los únicos, ya que también se encuentran Gina y Hikaru Matsuyama, los padres de Jun, junto con éste y su otra hija, Caroline.

No creas que vamos a parasitar tu casa.- comentó mi primo.- Papá ya consiguió una muy bonita cerca de aquí.

Lo que significa que a mi tía Paola le va a dar un infarto por tener a mi padre tan cerca.- comenté.

Algo así.- mi primo se encogió de hombros.

Caroline ve a Jazmín y va a saludarla, pero de pronto se fija en el muchacho de ojos verde profundo que nos acompaña y se dedica a contemplarlo con ojos de admiración.

Si Carol no cierra la boca, se le van a meter las moscas.- le comento en un susurro a Jazmín.

No seas grosero.- me reprime mi hermana.

Caroline se acerca a Jazmín y se la lleva tomada del brazo. Valentina levantó una ceja, pero Eiki, ni cuenta se dio.

¿Quién es ese muchacho de ojos verdes?.- le pregunta Carol a Jazmín.- ¡Es guapísimo!

¿Hablas de Eiki?.- se sorprendió Jaz.- Es mi primo...

¡Vamos, conchita al mar, como diría mi abuelo materno. No me digan que ahora a Carol le gusta mi primo...

**Notas:**

Gwen Heffner es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi. Y si bien en algún momento dije que estaba inspirado en una de mis mejores amigas, mentí. Indirectamente, Gwen está inspirada en mí, también XD.

Valentina Wakashimazu es un personaje creado por Tsuki.

Caroline Matsuyama es un personaje creado por Gina de Matsuyama.

La salpingoclasia es una operación que consiste en cortar y ligar las trompas de Falopio e impedir así el embarazo, de manera permanente.

Mi padre en verdad dice "¡Vamos, conchita al mar!" cuando algo lo sorprende XD.

Gracias a Susuke, Tsuki, Samael y Gina por los datos de sus personajes.


	8. Miedo

**Capítulo 8. Miedo.**

_Phobos _me mira con cara de perro compungido, como era de esperarse. Mi mascota hizo otra de sus perradas y llenó de lodo las sábanas blancas que Mine había lavado. Mi padre, como era de esperarse, me ordenó que fuera e hiciera algo con la actitud de mi perro. ¿Cuál actitud? Es solo un perro, eso hacen los perros, ensuciar todo lo que vean limpio. ¿Qué no tuvo papá un perro cuando era niño? Sí, pero muy seguramente Genzo va a decir que su perro no tenía esa "mala actitud" que tiene el mío... En fin...

_Yue_ hija, la mascota de mi madre, llega y me mira con ojos tristes. No hemos sabido por qué, ni siquiera mamá lo sabe, pero la perrita ha estado muy apática y decaída los últimos días. no ha habido motivo, el veterinario dice que no está enferma, ni puede estar embarazada porque ya está operada, así que el motivo de su tristeza es todo un misterio.

Lo lamento mucho.- le digo a _Phobos_.- Dice mi padre que tengo que castigarte, de manera que tendré que dejarte amarrado toda la tarde.

El perro me mira como si lo hubiese desterrado a Siberia durante lo que le quedaba de vida perruna. Yo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, encadené a mi perro a su casa.

Ya, camarada, no te pongas así, más al rato vengo y te suelto, lo que quiero es que mi papá vea que sí hice algo para corregir tu mala y canina actitud.- dije.

Después de dejar a _Phobos_ sufriendo su mal, me fui con _Yue_. La labradora me mira con tristeza con sus grandes ojos cafés. Yo le acaricio la cabeza. Dicen que tengo sensibilidad para los perros y que me comunico muy bien con ellos.

¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?.- le pregunto.

La perrita se recarga contra mí y gime suavemente. Yo comprendo al instante lo que sucede... Siempre se ha dicho que los animales tienen un sexto sentido que les permite saber cuando algo anda mal. Y uno no tiene que ser muy inteligente como para saber que, si es la mascota de Lily la que está mal, es porque algo anda mal con Lily.

Habrá que esperar, _Yue_.- le digo a la labradora.- Yo también tengo ese presentimiento, pero no podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

La perrita me lame la mano y yo le doy unas galletas para perro. _Phobos _me mira como si yo fuese una especie de traidor, y quizás lo soy. Jazmín viene a decirme en ese momento que Gabriel ya llegó. Mi hermana mira a _Yue_ y suspira.

Ella también lo sabe.- dice Jaz, sombríamente.

¿Qué cosa?.- sé de que habla, pero quiero que me lo diga.

Que algo anda mal con mamá.- responde Jazmín, muy triste.

¿Tú también lo has sentido?.- pregunté, sorprendido.

Claro que sí.- Jaz suspiró.- He pretendido fingir que todo anda bien para no preocupar más a papá, pero sé que la salud de mamá no anda nada bien.

Y miren que me sorprendo. Hasta ese momento había pensado que Jazmín no se había dado cuenta de que la salud de Lily estaba deteriorándose, pero ahora descubría, sorprendido, que mi hermana estaba tan preocupada como yo. Claro, Jazmín tenía esa rara sensibilidad de saber las cosas antes de tiempo, tal y como la tenía Lily, y al parecer, mi hermana también era del tipo de persona que no demostraba mucho sus sentimientos para no preocupar a la gente que ama, tal y como lo era Lily.

Entonces tú también te has dado cuenta de eso.- comenté.

Y desde mucho antes que tú.- replicó Jazmín.- Incluso una vez vi a papá sentado a la medianoche en la sala en la más completa oscuridad. Y ya sabes que solo hace eso cuando...

Cuando algo lo preocupa demasiado.- completé.

Exactamente, y pues ahorita ya no tiene problemas laborales, ni tampoco tiene problemas con ninguno de nosotros, lo que significa que...

Está preocupado por mamá.- completé.

Lotería.

Me quedé callado. Si las cosas estaban así era porque en verdad algo serio y grave estaba por venir. Momentáneamente, me sentí solo contra el mundo. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con alguien, no podía ser con papá, mucho menos con mamá, necesitaba a mi madrina...

Tranquilo, Dai.- Jazmín me abrazó.- No sé qué es lo que va a pasar, pero sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntos.

Gracias, Jaz.- me abracé a mi hermana.

Me sentí confortado. Jaz, por sorprendente que fuera, siempre había sido la más valiente de los dos. Recuerdo aun que cuando tenía 3 años le tenía pánico a la oscuridad. Una noche, cuando mamá y papá estaban de viaje, tenía que irme a dormir pero no quería subir las escaleras, ya que estaban a oscuras y el miedo de subir me invadió. Recuerdo que contemplaba la escalinata, que a mí me pareció tan larga como las escaleras de la Pirámide del Sol de Teotihuacan. Mi hermana Jazmín, que en ese entonces tenía 7 años, llegó y me tomó de la mano, invitándome a subir.

Tengo miedo.- dije.

También yo.- respondió ella.- Pero podemos tener miedo juntos.

El temor desapareció. Agarré con fuerza la mano de mi hermana y comenzamos a subir las escaleras. Curiosamente, la oscuridad nunca más volvió a parecerme tan atemorizante...

Y así había sido desde entonces. Cuando algo nos causaba miedo, Jazmín y yo nunca dejamos que nuestros miedos nos derrotaran, porque cuando uno sentía pánico inmediatamente el otro le daba valor. Así nos apoyábamos siempre, como los hermanos que éramos. Y supe que en esta ocasión no sería diferente.

Gracias, Jaz.- murmuré, aun abrazando a mi hermana.- Eres la mejor.

Eso lo sé perfectamente.- rió Jazmín.- Pero no te pases de cursi, Dai, que tú no eres así. Anda, ve con Gabriel antes de que ponga la casa patas arriba.

Eso le encantaría a papá.- me reí.

Jazmín y yo volvimos a la casa. En el camino, Jaz me contaba que Carol había estado muy interesada en Eiki.

¿Bromeas?.- pregunté, sorprendido.- ¿Carol y Eiki?

Bueno, como que él aun no se ha dado cuenta de eso.- replicó Jazmín, divertida.- Pero a Carol le pareció muy guapo.

A ver que opina Jun de eso.- comenté.

No le va a hacer mucha gracia...

Entramos en la casa y me encontré a Gabriel jugando al X-box con Scott y Jun. Carol y Derek hablaban sobre cámaras y fotografías con Daibu y Akiko, aunque Carol miraba disimuladamente a Eiki, mientras que Hayate estaba sentado frente a un tablero de ajedrez. Al parecer, él y Jaz habían estado jugando hasta el momento en que ella fue a avisarme que Gabriel había llegado. Valentina y Lisy discutían con Eiki sobre el hecho de que una mujer pudiera jugar fútbol.

Por cierto, nota informativa, el segundo nombre de mi primo Ian es Scott, y el segundo nombre de mi prima Lara es Lisy, y a partir de hoy voy a llamarlos a los dos por sus segundos nombres, ya que como dije antes, mis familiares no fueron nada originales al ponerles nombres a sus hijos y hacen que uno se confunda.

Como sea, el hecho es que mis primos discutían sobre el hecho de que una chica no podía jugar fútbol. Eiki estaba en sus trece, como se dice por ahí, mientras que Lisy y Valentina querían colgarlo. Mis padres y mis tíos los miraban divertidas.

Eiki salió igualito a ti, Paola.- comentó Genzo.-Tan mula y terco como su madre.

Ja, mira quién habla.- replicó mi tía Paola.- Yo creo que más bien es por el horrible nombre que se me ocurrió ponerle. Bien dicen que la burrez se contagia.

Qué graciosa.- gruñó Genzo.

Ay, Paola, me da gusto ver que no vas a cambiar nunca.- mi madre estaba desternillándose de la risa.

Gracias, querida, por defenderme.- gruñó mi padre.

Vamos, que luego me desquitaré yo con el "encantador" esposo de tu prima.- replicó Lily.

Ah, más te vale que no vayas a decirle "Lavacoches", porque te cuelgo.- advirtió Paola.

Eso si no la cuelgo yo primero.- gruñó Ken.

No creo que te atrevas, está bien que te di permiso de que te casaras con mi prima, pero en cualquier momento puedo arrepentirme.- gruñó Genzo.

Naaa, si a ésas vamos, yo te quito el permiso de que te cases con mi hermana menor.- intervino mi tía Lara en esos momentos.

En fin, era un lío, porque Genzo nunca le perdonaría a Ken el que se hubiese casado con su prima, pero a su vez Lara nunca le perdonaría a Genzo el que se hubiese casado con su hermana menor...

Me dirigí hacia Gabriel, el cual seguía entusiasmado jugando al X-box.

Gabo, hay que ir a estudiar.- le dije yo.

Todavía hay tiempo.- me respondió mi amigo, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.- El examen es el próximo martes.

Así es, y hoy es lunes, de manera que el próximo martes es mañana.- repliqué.

Creí que el examen sería el mismo día del cumpleaños de tu hermana.- insistió Gabriel.

Así es, y es mañana, primero de Abril.- repliqué.

Se escuchó el sonido de una explosión y el personaje de Gabriel quedó muerto en el videojuego. Mi amigo saltó como si hubiese sido impulsado por resortes.

¿QUÉ? ¿MAÑANA ES PRIMERO DE ABRIL?.- gritó.- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Tranquilo, que aun tenemos tiempo.- intenté tranquilizar a mi amigo, aunque quería soltarme a reír. Gabriel tenía la expresión de una mosca que va a ser comida por una araña.

¡Vamos, entonces!.- Gabriel me jaló del brazo y los dos subimos corriendo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto.

Sin embargo, conozco perfectamente a Gabriel y sé que el interés por el estudio le va a durar cuatro segundos. En cuanto entramos cerré la puerta con llave y mi amigo me miró con malicia.

Entonces, ¿qué maldades haremos para la fiesta de Jazmín?.- me preguntó.

Yo suspiré. Si hacía otra travesura mi padre me iba a mandar a la academia militar, pero por otra parte sería de lo más divertido el ver chillar a Francine, una de las compañeras de clase de Jaz. Y quién sabe, quizás si la broma era lo suficientemente macabra, quizás Liz se asustaría tanto y buscaría a alguien a quien abrazar... Y yo estaría ahí por si ese momento se presentaba...

(Ya les había dicho que ella me gustaba, y no me ha dejado de gustar...).

¿Qué se te ocurre?.- cuestioné.

Pues no sé, quizás podríamos disfrazarnos y...

Gabriel me comenzó a contar su plan, el cual me pareció fantástico. Después de pasar media hora afinando los detalles, le recordé que teníamos que estudiar.

Ya, no es mi culpa que se me junte una espléndida oportunidad para hacer travesuras el mismo día que tengo que estudiar.- replicó Gabriel.

Anda pues.- me reí.

Al fin nos pusimos a estudiar. Después de otras dos horas de aburridos y complicados ejercicios de matemáticas, según el mismo Gabriel dijo, bajé por algo de beber, mientras que Gabo se quedó terminando de planear la maldad del día siguiente. Cuando bajé las escaleras vi que mamá estaba hablando por teléfono, y se oía preocupada.

¿Estás segura, Gwen?.- preguntó mi madre.- Ya entiendo... Sí, está bien... Todo es por la salud, como dices... Iré pasado mañana entonces... Claro, gracias por todo...

Lily colgó el teléfono. Genzo, que había escuchado todo, se acercó a ella.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó él.

Ya salieron los resultados de mis estudios.- respondió mamá.- Gwen dice que quieren tomarme una nueva muestra en dos días más.

¿Salió algo mal?.- Genzo estaba preocupado.

Me dice que el laboratorio encontró algunas alteraciones.- explicó mamá, mordiéndose los labios.- Y que por eso quieren una nueva muestra...

Entiendo.- Genzo abrazó a mi mamá.

No le digamos nada a los niños, por favor.- pidió Lily.- No hay que preocuparlos.

Como quieras, mi amor...

Ahora sí que estaba preocupado. Mi urgencia por hablar con alguien aumentó... Horas más tarde, cuando al fin Gabriel y yo terminamos de estudiar y mis primos y amigos se fueron a sus casas, tomé el teléfono y le hablé a mi madrina. Ella me contestó con el tono lacónico de siempre.

¿Hola?.- dijo Kirei.

Hola, Kirei, soy Daisuke.- anuncié.- Perdona que te moleste a esta hora, pero necesito hablar contigo.

Por cierto, a Kirei nunca le ha gustado que la llame "madrina", por eso la llamo por su nombre, no crean que soy un maleducado.

¿Qué pasa, Daisuke?.- pregunta Kirei.- ¿Problemas con tu padre?

Sí, ésos siempre los tendré, pero no es lo que me preocupa ahora... .- respondí.

Le conté a Kirei lo que me pasaba, con lujo de detalles, incluso le hablé del sueño que había tenido... Kirei me dejó hablar sin decir nada.

Voy a ir para allá.- me anunció Kirei, cuando terminé.- No sé cuándo, no creo estar a tiempo para el cumpleaños de tu hermana, pero créeme que iré lo antes posible. Claro, habrá que esperar a que Eirinia (¿ahora sí lo escribí bien?) termine la temporada con el Liverpool, pero no falta más que un solo partido, la gran final.

Ya veo.- dije.- Espero que se lleven el título.

Yo también lo espero.- dijo Kirei.- Y no te preocupes, iremos pronto para allá.

Gracias, Kirei.- respondí, un poco más aliviado al poder desahogarme.

No hay de qué, Daisuke.- respondió ella.- Y por cierto...

¿Sí?

No te preocupes por tu mamá. Ella es una mujer fuerte, siempre sabe cómo superar las situaciones más difíciles.- dijo Kirei, y después colgó.

De eso no tenía dudas pero... Si hubiera sabido lo que Gwen pensaba en esos momentos, nadie se hubiese sentido tan optimista...

En su consultorio, Gwen revisaba los estudios de laboratorio de mamá, mordiéndose los labios. Los resultados preliminares no habían sido nada alentadores... El conteo de glóbulos blancos estaba por las nubes, además de que en la sangre de Lily había células que no debía de haber...

Esto no es nada bueno.- musitó Gwen.

Hicimos el conteo dos veces.- dijo el jefe del laboratorio.- Incluso yo mismo revisé las muestras. Sé que ella es amiga tuya, Gwen, por eso quise venir a decírtelo inmediatamente.

No puede ser posible.- musitó Gwen.- Esto no pinta para nada bueno...

Repitámosle la muestra y yo volveré a analizarla.- ofreció el laboratorista.- Quizás hubo alguna pequeña hemólisis y por eso salieron alterados los resultados.

Sí, quizás.- musitó Gwen.

Ella no le había querido decir a mamá, pero en el examen físico que le había realizado encontró crecido el bazo, el órgano del cuerpo que destruye a las células viejas o dañadas de la sangre. Y ese dato sumado a los resultados de la sangre y a los síntomas que había tenido mamá solo podían significar una cosa...

Y no era nada bueno...

**Notas:**

Hemólisis es el término que se emplea cuando las células de una muestra de sangre se destruyen porque la muestra fue agitada o tratada con mucha fuerza.

Glóbulos blancos son las células de la sangre que se encargan de combatir las infecciones.

Por favor, a la gente que se sospecha la enfermedad de Lily le pido que no diga nada antes de tiempo.


	9. Un cumpleaños celebrado tras la sombra

**Capítulo 9. Un cumpleaños celebrado tras la sombra de la muerte.**

Un título medio macabro, ¿no? Pero no podría haber un título mejor.

El día empezó con una serenata... Sí, créanlo o no, alguien le llevó serenata a Jazmín. Pero si creen que el muchacho que se la dio fue Franz Schneider, están muy equivocados...

Ahora bien, ustedes se han de estar preguntando: ¿Qué rayos es una serenata? Pues bien, una serenata es una costumbre mexicana, cuando un joven y patético enamorado le lleva canciones sentimentaloides y cursis a la casa de su novia para decirle cuánto la ama. Las canciones son tocadas y cantadas, o bien por el mismo joven y patético enamorado o bien por mariachis. ¿Qué son los mariachis? Son un grupo de músicos mexicanos que tocan instrumentos como la guitarra, la trompeta, el violín y demás y están vestidos de una manera un tanto chistosa. Por cierto que las serenatas son muy comunes en cumpleaños y festividades importantes, y también pueden ser usadas para despechos o pedir perdón.

Pues bien, como les dije, el joven y patético enamorado que le llevó serenata a mi hermana no fue Franz, como todos hubiésemos esperado, sino Hayate Ozhora... Todos nos despertamos con las baladas de Alejandro Fernández interpretadas por una muy buena voz masculina que se notaba que llevaba años practicando esas canciones en español.

No sabía que Franz dominara bien el español.- murmuré a mi hermana, mientras los dos nos asomábamos por la ventana del cuarto de ella.

No es Franz... .- murmuró Jazmín, poniéndose colorada.- Es Hayate...

¿Qué?

Jazmín salió al balcón, y yo detrás de ella pude ver que, efectivamente, era el japonés quien le había llevado serenata. Hayate tenía toda la facha del típico enamorado, cosa que no era de extrañar, sin embargo lo raro era que mi hermana también tenía facha de enamorada...

Naaa, Jaz quiere a Franz, eso todo el mundo lo sabe... ¿O no?

Vi que mis papás se asomaban disimuladamente por la ventana de su cuarto, y como no quise ser impertinente e interrumpir la sorpresa que Hayate tenía preparada para Jazmín, me escabullí al cuarto de mis papás. Mamá apenas y podía controlarse la risa, mientras que mi papá refunfuñaba palabras ininteligibles.

No sé de qué te quejas, querido.- decía Lily.- Es Hayate, el hijo de Tsubasa.

Aun así, no deja de ser hombre.- gruñía Genzo.

No le va a hacer nada a Jazmín, es solo una serenata.- replicó Lily.

Además, yo creo que canta bien.- dije yo.

Uhm.- gruñó Genzo.

Mi padre, mi madre y yo espiábamos por la ventana el cómo Hayate le lanzó a Jazmín un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas. Nosotros comentábamos cada detalle en cuchicheos y risillas mal disimuladas.

Yo creo que le gusta.- comenté.

Ah, pero si eso es obvio.- comentó mamá.

Dejen de decir esas cosas, Jaz es apenas una niña.- protestó papá.

Era ridículo, parecíamos los Tres Chiflados. Al final, Hayate se despidió lanzándole un beso a Jazmín, quien volvió a meterse a su cuarto.

¿Pero qué hace?.- protestó mamá.- ¡Debe bajar a dar las gracias, es la costumbre!

¿Estás loca?.- reclamó papá.- ¡Mañana tiene que ir a la escuela!

Lo que me recuerda que yo mañana tengo una prueba.- comenté.- Hasta mañana.

Patrañas y más patrañas. Lo que quería era que mi hermana me contara con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido. Parezco vieja chismosa, qué vergüenza. Y sin embargo, me metí al cuarto de mi hermana, la cual estaba contemplando las flores como si se tratara del más hermoso regalo que le hubieran hecho nunca.

¿Verdad que son lindas?.- preguntó ella.

¿Qué pasó, qué te dijo?.- pregunté yo, a mi vez.

Que me deseaba un muy feliz cumpleaños.- musitó Jazmín, poniéndose muy colorada.- ¿Sabes? Franz nunca ha sido así de romántico conmigo...

Mala señal. Jazmín ya empezaba a tener esa mirada de boba que suelen poner las mujeres cuando... Ya, que he hablado demasiado...

Horas más tarde presenté mi prueba de matemáticas. Como me lo esperaba, la terminé en veinte minutos, según la maestra, un tiempo récord. Ya quiero ver si me va tan bien con el francés... Como sea, noto que Gabriel tiene cara como de quien se ha comido una bolsa entera de limones agrios. Se nota que no la está pasando del todo bien pero yo espero que pueda conseguir una buena nota.

Durante el receso, las amigas de Jazmín le llevaron un pastel con velitas y todo. Incluso Carol y Valentina colaboraron decorando la cafetería, aunque claro, la que organizó todo fue Liz. Durante un momento, antes de que a Jaz le dieran la sorpresa, vi que Liz estaba vuelta loca con tanto preparativo, y eso que no tuvo que preparar la que se hará en la casa... En fin, Liz andaba casi histérica porque no sé que gracioso no pegó bien la cadena de globos y ésta amenazaba con despegarse de un momento a otro.

¿Quién fue el gracioso que dejó eso mal pegado?.- gritó Liz.- ¡Que venga y lo pegue de nuevo! ¿Qué no ven que yo traigo zapatos altos?

Era mi oportunidad. Raudo y veloz me subí a una silla y pegué la dichosa cadena que pretendía despegarse y matarme... Ya, está bien, sé que nadie muere al ser aplastado por globos... Cuando descendí de la silla, supe que mi esfuerzo había rendido frutos: Liz se acercó y me dio un abrazo muy dulce.

Gracias, Dai, fuiste mi salvación.- me dijo ella, al tiempo que me besaba en la mejilla.

N-no hay de qué.- sentí que me puse tan rojo como las gorras que usa mi padre.

Liz me soltó y me dejó flotando en una nubecita de dicha. Gabriel llegó y me picó en las costillas.

Planeta Tierra llamando a Daisuke, el Enamorado.- se burló.

Ya cállate.- gruñí.- Algún día te va a pasar lo mismo.

Yo creo que no.- replicó.

En fin, el receso llegó y festejamos por primera vez a Jazmín en el día. Mi hermana recibió con mucha alegría todas las muestras de cariño y simpatía de sus amigos y profesores, pero la nota graciosa la puso Franz cuando se acercó a darle su regalo... Entre exclamaciones de asombro, mi hermana abrió el paquete que le dio su novio y descubrió un lindo portarretratos que enmarcaba... Una fotografía de Franz...

Para que la pongas en tu cuarto.- dijo Franz.

Gracias.- Jazmín esbozó una sonrisa de falsa comprensión.

Jun, Carol, Eiki y Valentina guardarían sus regalos para la fiesta de la tarde. Por cierto que, muy disimuladamente, Carol se tropezó enfrente de Eiki. El muchacho la detuvo y la chica, ni tarda ni perezosa, aprovechó para presentarse con él. Ya de regreso a casa, Carol ya se había acaparado a Eiki, mientras que Valentina y Jun los miraban con ojos de pistola.

Nos vamos a quedar sin amiga.- le comenté a mi hermana.

O sin primo.- replicó Jaz, mirando a Jun.

Qué exagerado, yo no me pongo así contigo porque te guste mi hermana.- comentó Gabriel.

Cállate.- me puse rojísimo, ya que Liz venía pasos detrás de nosotros.

Ella pareció haber escuchado, pero no alcanzó a decir nada porque Jaz inmediatamente salió al quite.

¿Qué te parece el regalo que me hizo Franz?.- preguntó Jazmín.

No por nada, pero tu novio es un egocéntrico, mínimo hubiera puesto una fotografía de los dos.- respondió Liz.

Al menos el cuadro es lindo.- comenté, al tiempo que le daba una patada a Gabriel, por bocón.

Llegamos a casa, en donde nuestros familiares y el resto de nuestros amigos ya nos estaban esperando. Por cierto, creo que olvidé mencionarlo, pero Akiko Ozhora, la hija de Tsubasa y Sanae, también había ido junto con su familia a visitarnos, y no era para menos ya que ella es la mejor amiga de Jazmín. Todo estaba listo para comenzar el festejo de los 16 años de mi hermana, la cual subió a cambiarse de ropa en un dos por tres. Mientras las chicas bajaban, Gabriel y yo nos dispusimos a preparar la travesura del día. Hayate, Daibu, Jun y mis primos se nos unieron.

¿Qué traman?.- preguntó Derek.

Una sorpresa para Jazmín.- respondió Gabriel, ocupado con sus cosas.

¿No creen que ya están muy grandes para eso?.- preguntó Eiki.

Ya hablas como papá.- gruñí.

Primero perro.- replicó Eiki.

Mira tú, ya quisieras.- protesté.

Deja de insultar a papá.- pidió Jazmín, en esos momentos.- Que yo no me burlo del tuyo.

Todos volteamos, y noté que los que no eran mi primos se habían quedado con la boca abierta. Jaz llevaba una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa sin mangas morada que iban a hacer que mi padre pusiera el grito en el cielo. Sin embargo, hay que reconocer que Jaz se veía muy bonita, cosa que evidentemente también pensaron Jun y Daibu, pero sobre todo, Hayate, quien parecía que iba a derramar suficiente saliva como para hacer que el Océano Pacífico se viera como un simple charquito de agua.

Al menos debería de disimular un poco.- comentó Gabriel.- Pone la misma cara de baboso que pones tú cuando ves a mi hermana.

Ya cállate...

En fin, el festejo comenzó y demás. Genzo, Tsubasa, Hikaru, Ian y Ken hablaban sobre sóccer y cosas de hombres, o sea, sóccer y más sóccer. Lily era ayudada por las esposas de ellos a mantener el orden de la escandalosa fiesta para adolescentes.

No puedo más.- escuché que le decía Lily a Susuke.- Esto es cada vez más pesado.

Quizás deberías de descansar un poco.- le aconsejó a Susuke.- Te ves muy pálida.

Voy a recostarme un rato.- mamá no se veía nada bien.- Bajo cuando vayan a partir el pastel.

Lily subió a recostarse a su cuarto, acompañada por Mine. Me preocupé. Inmediatamente fui a buscar a mi padre para avisarle de lo ocurrido.

Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?.- le pedí a Genzo.

¿Qué sucede, Daisuke?.- papá me miró con cara de "¿Qué hiciste esta vez?"

Tranquilo, que no he hecho nada.- gruñí. "Aún".- Es mamá, creo que no se siente bien...

Genzo no necesitó que le dijera nada más. Se separó de sus amigos y subió las escaleras. Pensé en seguirlo, pero en ese momento me detuvo Gabriel.

¿Estás listo?.- me preguntó.- Ya es la hora.

¿Ya?.- yo aun quería ir a ver qué le pasaba a mamá.

Ya, no seas cobarde.- se burló Gabriel.

No lo soy.- gruñí.

Vamos, pues.

Pues bien, la cosa estuvo así: Gabriel y yo fingíamos pelearnos con un cuchillo de cocina, mientras los adultos nos llamaban la atención. De repente se apagaron todas las luces, colaboración de Jun, y de pronto se escuchó un grito desgarrador, dado por Gabriel. Cuando las luces se encendieron de nuevo, Gabriel tenía encajado el cuchillo entre las costillas... Su camisa estaba empapada de sangre... Todas las chicas gritaron, menos Liz y mi hermana quienes adivinaron al instante que todo se trataba de una broma... Cuando mi tía Lara estaba por llamar a la línea de Urgencias, Gabriel se sacó la camisa y mostró el cuchillo, el cual era de utilería. Casi todos querían colgarnos, excepto Susuke y mis primos, que se desternillaban de risa.

No es gracioso.- gruñó Taro.- Pudieron haberse lastimado.

Pero no lo hicieron.- replicó Susuke, aun riéndose.- Son solo niños.

Liz se acercó a mí y me palmeó un hombro.

Ésta estuvo buena, Dai.- me dijo.- Casi me la creo.

Gracias.- me sentí transportado a la Luna.

Me a lavarte, Gabriel.- ordenó Taro a su hijo.

Lo haré llegando a casa...

No, lo harás ahora.- replicó Misaki.

Refunfuñando, Gabriel se dirigió al baño de la entrada cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Gabriel abrió la puerta por instinto y encontró a una niña de unos doce años de cabello negro y ojos azules, acompañada de una mujer de la edad de Lily, morena y de ojos negros.

Buenas tardes.- saludó la mujer.- ¿Es ésta la fiesta de Jazmín Wakabayashi?

Eh... .- Gabriel miró con ojos como platos a la niña de ojos azules, la cual le sonrió.

¡Deb!.- gritó Lily, quien venía bajando las escaleras en compañía de Genzo.- ¡Qué gusto verte!

Lo mismo digo.- la mujer corrió a abrazar a Lily.

La mujer no era otra que Débora Cortés, la agente de mi madre y la esposa de Stefan Levin, y la niña no era otra que Katherine, la hija de ambos. Gabriel la miraba a ella como si se tratara de la travesura mejor planeada del mundo.

Se te van a meter las moscas.- le murmuré a mi amigo.

Cállate, Daisuke... .- gruñó Gabriel.

Pues bien, el momento cumbre de la fiesta llegó. Jazmín apagó las 16 velitas de su pastel, partió el mismo y abrió sus regalos. Papá le regaló un reproductor de MP3, tal y como ella quería, mientras que mamá le dio una botella de "_Anaís Anaís",_ el perfume favorito de Jazmín. Sus tíos y amigos le regalaron ropa, muñecos de peluche y un diario, el cual por cierto no se compara con el mío, pero quizás el mejor regalo se lo dio Hayate, o al menos uno que a Jazmín le emocionó, ya que se trataba de una costosísima muñeca de porcelana vestida de bailarina, una que Jazmín había pasado meses queriendo comprar, pero el día que fue a comprarla ya se la habían llevado de la tienda. Yo no sabía que Hayate la había comprado para ella.

¡Gracias, Hayate!.- mi hermana se le dejó ir al muchacho, al tiempo que lo colmaba de besos.

No hay de qué.- Hayate se veía de lo más feliz de la vida.

Genzo gruñó, Tsubasa gruñó, Sanae y Lily sonrieron, pero el que se veía más enojado era Franz... En fin, cuando la fiesta acabó, aproveché para darle a mi hermana su regalo. Entré a la habitación de Jaz y la encontré admirando su nueva muñeca.

¿No te parece que es hermosa?.- preguntó ella.

Al menos es mucho más linda que el regalo que te dio tu novio.- respondí.

Ah, sí.- a Jaz se le borró la sonrisa al recordar a Franz. Al parecer, ellos habían discutido por la escena ocurrida con Hayate.

En fin... Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita.- dije, dándole a Jaz su presente.

Ella lo abrió. Se trataba del último disco de Coldsplay, el cual contenía la canción favorita de ella, "_Clocks"._

¡Gracias, hermanito!.- Jaz me abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Eres un amor!

¡Puaj, deja de ser tan cursi!.- protesté.

Golpeé a mi hermana con una almohada y ella me devolvió el golpe. Ambos nos entretuvimos un rato, y no nos dimos cuenta de que mi madre nos observaba. Y quizás fue mejor, porque creo que los dos nos habríamos espantado con la palidez de muerte que cubría su rostro...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily se presentó al hospital al día siguiente para tomarse una nueva muestra. En esa ocasión, fue sola porque Genzo no consiguió el librarse de sus múltiples ocupaciones por segunda ocasión. Sin embargo, Deb fue con mamá. Gwen las recibió con una sonrisa que se notaba que era falsa... Lily pudo leer en los ojos de su amiga el presagio de un terrible destino...

Tendremos los resultados en la tarde.- dijo Gwen, mientras el jefe de laboratorio en persona tomaba la segunda muestra.- Quisiera que estuvieras con Genzo aquí a las seis.

Espero que él pueda venir.- respondió Lily.

Sino, vendré yo con ella.- ofreció Deb.

La verdad, preferiría que fuese Genzo el que viniera con Lily... .- replicó Gwen.

Ni Deb ni Lily necesitaban preguntar el por qué...

**Notas:**

Débora Cortés y Katherine Levin son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.


	10. Diagnóstico sombrío

Boku wa Wakabayashi Daisuke.

**Capítulo 10. Diagnóstico sombrío.**

En la escuela, antes de darnos los resultados del examen de matemáticas, el profesor nos presenta a una alumna nueva: Katherine Levin. Gabriel se percata de que es la misma niña que vio ayer en mi casa y yo me fijo en que quizás su interés sea un tanto excesivo…

Hola.- dijo la chica.- Me llamo Katherine Levin, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Katie… Yo debía de haber empezado este curso al inicio del año, como todos, pero algunos problemas en mi familia me obligaron a comenzar la escuela en México.

Yo bien que sabía qué clase de problemas eran: los padres de Katie estuvieron a punto de separarse. ¿Qué como lo sé? Porque la madre de Katie es la mejor amiga de mi madre y su representante y estuvieron manteniéndose en contacto los meses que Débora y su hija permanecieron en México hasta que Stefan Levin fue a buscar a su familia en persona…

Como sea, después de presentarnos a Katie, el profesor nos dio los resultados de nuestros exámenes. Por supuesto, y sin pecar de vanidoso, saqué un diez, la nota más alta. Sin embargo, Gabriel sacó un 6.5, apenas lo suficiente para pasar el examen.

Lo lamento, Gabo.- le dije.

Me pudo haber ido peor.- gruñó él.- Aunque ahora papá me va a decir que en vez de estar planeando travesuras me debería de poner a estudiar...

Ya será para la próxima, te ayudaré a sacarte un diez.- lo consolé.

Mejor presenta mi examen.- replicó él.

Al menos tú no vas a reprobar en francés.- repliqué yo.

Ya. Oye, si quieres puedo ir a tu casa y enseñarte algo.- ofreció Gabriel.

¿Y ese repentino interés?.- a mí me olía a gato encerrado.- ¿No será que quieres ir a ver a la hija de Levin, o sí?

¿Ah, ella es hija de Stefan Levin?.- Gabriel se delató solo.

Por algo se apellida Levin.- replico.- Además, ya puedes verla todos los días en clase.

Yo me reí. Salimos al receso y Jun y Eiki se reunieron con nosotros.

Siento lo del examen, Gabo.- Jun palmeó la espalda del muchacho.

Me pudo haber ido peor.- musitó Gabriel.

Al menos pasaste.- dijo Eiki.

Sí, pero a mi papá no le va a gustar la nota que saqué… .- suspiró Gabriel.- Él espera al menos un ocho…

Uhm… Puedes recuperarte en los finales, si estudiamos en serio.- le dije a mi amigo, para consolarlo.

O cambiar tu nota.- sugirió Franz Schneider, en esos momentos.

Eso ya no es posible a estas alturas.- gruñó Gabriel.

Claro que es posible, para eso están las computadoras.- replicó Franz.- ¿O no, Daisuke?

Pero eso no sería lo correcto.- dije yo, adivinando la intención de Franz.- Podrían expulsarnos.

¿Hablas de cambiar mi nota hackeando las computadoras de la escuela?.- preguntó Gabriel.

¿Por qué no? Todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez.- Franz se encogió de hombros.

Mi hermana no.- repliqué.- Y yo tampoco.

Naaaaa, ¿esperas que te crea eso? Si eres un experto en la computación, hackear la cuenta del director ha de ser lo más sencillo del mundo para ti.- dijo Franz.

Yo me enojé. Cierto es que tengo tendencias de hacker, pero nunca he cambiado ninguna de mis notas. No seré tan buen estudiante como Jazmín, pero sí soy de los mejores.

Piensa lo que quieras.- gruñí.- No me interesa.

Y no voy a cambiar mi nota.- se negó Gabriel.- No será perfecta, pero al menos es mía.

Sé un fracasado, entonces.- replicó Franz, dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

Jun, Eiki, Gabriel y yo miramos a Schneider con enojo.

Ese tipo es un petulante.- gruñó Eiki.

No me sorprende, su padre también lo es.- replicó Jun.

Pero su madre y su hermana son un amor.- intervine yo.- No sé como es que Jazmín lo puede aguantar así.

Deberías defender a tu hermana.- me reconvino Eiki.

Yo no estoy para espantar a los pretendientes de mi hermana, sino para apoyarla cuando lo necesite.- repliqué.- Además, Jaz casi nunca me hace caso.

Gabriel estaba muy serio, contemplando la calificación de su examen… Yo estaba más que seguro de que se quedó pensando en la proposición de Franz…

Ahora vuelvo.- dijo Gabriel.- No tardo.

Yo supe que quería estar solo. Mi amigo se dirigió al salón con el fin de hablar con el profesor, pero en vez de encontrarse al mismo se topó con Katie, la cual estaba llenando de pegamento la silla del profesor… Gabriel estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una broma muy buena, por lo que decidió dejar que la niña la terminara… Lástima que no sería él el autor, sería genial el ver al profesor dejar sus pantalones pegados a la silla… Katie en ese momento escuchó un ruido y salió corriendo del salón. Gabriel se escondió en el armario de la limpieza. Cuando el timbre sonó, todos entramos al salón y yo noté que Gabriel apenas y podía controlarse la risa. Por su parte, Katie se veía de lo más seria.

¿Qué te pasa?.- le pregunté a mi amigo.

Nada.- me respondió Gabo, aguantándose la risa.

El profesor entró, se sentó en su silla y… Horrorizado, descubrió que ésta estaba llena de pegamento… Al intentar levantarse, parte del pantalón del profesor se quedó pegado a la silla. Todos nos echamos a reír.

¡Qué buena broma!.- exclamé.- ¿Fuiste tú?

No.- negó Gabriel, aun riéndose.- No estoy tan tonto como para hacer esa clase de bromas aquí, aunque sean muy buenas.

Por supuesto, el profesor exigía un responsable.

¿Quién es el culpable?.- gritó el profesor.

Para sorpresa de todos, Katie se puso de pie.

Fue Gabriel Misaki, profesor.- dijo ella, señalando a mi amigo con su dedo.

¿Qué?.- Gabriel dejó de reírse súbitamente.- ¡Eso no es cierto!

Si revisa en su pupitre encontrará aun el envase vacío de pegamento.- continuó Katie, muy seria.- Yo vi como lo escondía antes de que terminara el receso.

¡Eso no es cierto!.- repitió Gabriel.- ¡Venga y revise!

El profesor fue hacia el pupitre de Gabriel, y con sorpresa todos nos dimos cuenta de que efectivamente ahí se encontraba una botella vacía de pegamento.

Señor Misaki, se queda usted castigado después de clases.- anunció el profesor.

¡Pero si yo no hice nada!.- protestó Gabriel.- ¡Fue ella!

Obviamente, Gabriel señaló a Katie, quien lo miraba con sus ojos azules, muy seria.

Me parece increíble que pretendas culpar a una alumna recién llegada que además tiene una calificación perfecta en conducta en todas las escuelas que ha estado.- replicó el profesor, fríamente.- Por eso, Gabriel, te quedarás castigado lo que resta de la semana.

Fue algo raro, pero podría jurar que Katie esbozó una media sonrisa. Gabriel, por su parte, se veía de lo más confundido…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily no quería llamarle a Genzo al trabajo, pero Gwen había insistido el que fuera él quien estuviera con ella en la cita de la tarde… Lily marcó varias veces el número del celular de Genzo, pero cada vez la llamada se desviaba al buzón de voz, lo que significaba que él debía estar en una junta importante y no quería ser molestado… Después de armarse de valor, mamá llamó a papá a su oficina.

Genzo estaba en una junta, discutiendo sobre los preparativos para el próximo mundial cuando su secretaria le anunció que tenía una llamada.

Estoy ocupado, Melanie.- dijo Genzo.

Es su esposa.- replicó Melanie.

Genzo inmediatamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a contestar.

¿Lily, estás bien?.- Genzo estaba casi histérico.

Por el momento sí.- respondió ella.- Acaban de tomarme la segunda muestra pero Gwen quiere que estemos los dos ahí para darnos los resultados…

¿Los dos?.- a Genzo eso le dio mala espina.

Sí, los dos…

¿A qué hora?

A las seis…

Allí estaré.

Pero si estás muy ocupado no necesitas… .- comenzó a decir Lily.

Te veré en el hospital al cuarto para las seis.- interrumpió Genzo.

Horas más tarde, Gwen recibiría los resultados que le confirmarían uno de los peores diagnósticos que pueden darse… Y tendría que dárselo a una de sus más queridas amigas… A mi madre…

Ojalá hubiera un error.- murmuró Gwen, desesperada.

No lo hay, desgraciadamente.- replicó el jefe de laboratorio.- Ya hicimos la prueba cientos de veces…

Papá llegó al hospital desde las cinco y media. Mamá llegó un poco más tarde, ya que se había ido caminando, según ella para admirar los cerezos en flor…

Hace una tarde magnífica.- musitó mi madre.

Hablas como si nunca más volvieras a ver una así.- comentó mi padre.

Una nunca sabe…

Gwen hizo pasar a mis padres a su consultorio. Cerró la puerta y se preguntó por qué rayos en la Facultad de Medicina nunca le dijeron cómo dar malas noticias… Sobre todo cuando se trata de alguien a quien se le tiene aprecio…

Siéntense, por favor.- pidió Gwen a mis padres.

Lily y Genzo obedecieron. Él tomó la mano de ella.

Tenemos ya el resultado de los estudios.- comenzó a decir Gwen.- Y desgraciadamente, son muy malas noticias…

Llegué a mi casa como a eso de las ocho de la noche. Como la temporada de fútbol estaba por comenzar, me había quedado hasta tarde en la escuela entrenando con el equipo, de manera que cuando llegué a casa la bomba ya se había dejado caer…

Supe que algo andaba muy mal cuando entré y vi a Jazmín sentada en las escaleras, comiéndose las uñas. Ella nunca haría eso a menos que algo la preocupara en extremo…

¿Qué pasa, Jaz?.- le pregunté.

Mamá y papá andan raros.- respondió ella.- Hoy les dijeron los resultados de las pruebas de mamá y sé que no fueron buenas…

¿Te dijeron ya que tiene?.- pregunté.

No, estaba esperando a que tú llegaras.- respondió ella.

"Para darnos valor el uno al otro", pensé.

La noche anterior había vuelto a tener el Sueño, ése en donde la gente lloraba y mi padre sostenía la mano de muerto de una mujer que bien podría ser mi madre… Supe entonces que mi mundo estaba por derrumbarse…

Jazmín y yo subimos las escaleras, tomados de la mano. La puerta del cuarto de nuestros padres estaba abierta… Lily estaba sentada en la cama, y acariciaba el cabello de papá, el cual estaba hincado en el suelo y tenía apoyada su cabeza en el regazo de ella…

Saldremos de ésta.- murmuró mamá.

No quiero perderte por nada del mundo.- murmuró papá.

Jazmín y yo titubeamos, pero entonces mi hermana apretó mi mano y cobró valor.

¿Mamá?.- llamó ella.- ¿Papá?

Pasen, por favor.- pidió mi madre, mirándonos con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.- Tenemos algo importante que decirles…

Mi madre comenzó a explicarnos todo, desde los resultados de laboratorio hasta lo que Gwen les había informado… Cuando terminó de hablar, Jaz y yo estábamos llorando a lágrima viva…

A Lily, mi preciosa mamá, le habían diagnosticado leucemia… El cáncer de la sangre…

**Notas:**

Todo lo ocurrido en este fic con el personaje de Gabriel ha sido consultado previamente con su autora, Susuke de Misaki, quien me ha dado consentimiento para publicarlo.

En el próximo capítulo explicaré más sobre la leucemia…

6

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	11. Leucemia

**Capítulo 11. Leucemia.**

Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche. Pasaban de las tres de la mañana. Al día siguiente tendría que ir a la escuela y al finalizar las clases tendría que ir al entrenamiento, pero de todas manera no podía dormir. ¿Quién podría dormir sabiendo que su madre estaba enferma de cáncer? Sin embargo, Lily insistió en que su enfermedad no iba a detener la vida de su familia, por lo que nos dijo a Jazmín y a mí que debíamos continuar con nuestras actividades normales. Jazmín no dejaría su club de baile y yo no dejaría ni el de fútbol ni el de computación, aunque tanto mi hermana como yo deseábamos dejarlo todo para estar con nuestra madre todo el tiempo, pero ella no nos dejó.

Esta batalla es solo mía.- había dicho Lily.- Y por tanto, debo lucharla yo. Así que ustedes no tienen por qué dejar sus actividades solo porque estoy enferma.

Genzo no dijo nada, ni siquiera nos miró. En ese momento, lo sentí más distante que nunca de mí... Mamá continuó diciendo que Gwen le había hecho ya una cita con el doctor Jean Lacoste, uno de los más reconocidos oncólogos del mundo (un oncólogo es un especialista en cáncer), y que dicho doctor le daría a ella una forma definitiva de tratamiento. Sin embargo, eso tampoco nos dio mucho consuelo...

Suspiré. Decidí levantarme y conectarme a Internet para poder investigar un poco más sobre la leucemia. No tenía mucha idea de lo que era eso, solo sabía que mi tía Chiara, la hermana mayor de Lara y Lily, había muerto de esa misma enfermedad mucho antes de que mamá conociera a papá. Eso era todo, y definitivamente tampoco me hacía sentir mucho mejor. Mientras esperaba a que mi computadora se encendiera, escuché unos pasos que se detuvieron justo detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de papá, y molesto y frustrado, triste como estaba, iba a gritarle a mi padre que si iba a regañarme por querer encontrar consuelo en una computadora que entonces hiciera el papel que le correspondía y que me brindara su apoyo ahora que tanto lo necesitaba. Pero no era Genzo, se trataba de Jazmín.

Llevo como cuarenta minutos armándome de valor para despertarte.- me confesó mi hermana.

¿Y eso?.- me sorprendí.

Quería que me dejaras usar tu computadora, la mía no quiere conectarse a Internet.- me respondió Jaz.

Quieres investigar sobre la leucemia, ¿cierto?.- aun no podía llamarla "la enfermedad de mamá".

Sí.- asintió mi hermana.

Noté que Jazmín llevaba en las manos la coneja de peluche rosada que ella siempre cargaba cuando era una niña. No me burlé ni mucho menos, yo entendía lo que era desear el volver a ser solo un niño... Deseé en ese momento el no haber guardado el oso de peluche café con el que dormía cuando tenía tres años...

Mi computadora estaba lista y conectada a Internet. Entré a un buscador y tecleé la palabra "leucemia". Inmediatamente aparecieron en la pantalla al menos unos 20,000 sitios en Internet con información sobre tan terrible enfermedad. Entré al primero que encontré y mi hermana comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que decía.

La Leucemia es una enfermedad que involucra a los leucocitos.- comenzó a decir Jazmín.- Y es mejor conocida como el cáncer de la sangre. Se divide en varias clasificaciones, entre ellas están la forma aguda y la forma crónica, así como en las variedades mielocíticia y linfocítica, según la clase de leucocitos que estén involucrados...

Mi hermana continuó leyendo, pero las palabras eran frías e incomprensibles para nosotros.

Como que esta página está hecha para doctores.- comenté.- Mejor abramos otra.

En el tercer sitio web al que entramos encontramos al fin algunas respuestas a lo que queríamos saber: que la leucemia es el cáncer de la sangre, que afecta a los glóbulos blancos, las células que se encargan de las defensas del cuerpo, los cuales comienzan a producirse de manera descontrolada y que es tremendamente mortífera. Al final, lo único claro que Jazmín y yo sacamos fue que la enfermedad era una de las peores formas de cáncer, cuya tasa de supervivencia era tremendamente baja... El tratamiento consistía en medicamentos potentísimos, cuyo nombre en común era el de quimioterapéuticos, los cuales mataban tanto a las células buenas como a las malas... Fue suficiente. Jazmín se dejó caer en la cama y yo cerré la página.

No es nada bueno, ¿verdad?.- comenté, solo por decir algo.

Es pésimo.- murmuró Jazmín.- No puedo creer que mamá pretenda que continuemos con nuestras vidas como si nada...

Creo que intenta darnos valor restándole importancia a su enfermedad.- opiné.- Pero creo que no lo va a lograr...

¿Qué vamos a hacer, Dai?.- mi hermana comenzó a llorar otra vez.- No quiero que mamá se muera...

Yo tampoco.- yo también tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.- Pero creo que no podemos hacer nada más que el apoyar a mamá...

Afortunadamente, yo en eso último me equivocaba, solo que no habría de saberlo sino hasta mucho más adelante.

Jazmín y yo nos quedamos dormidos con las manos entrelazadas, y no escuchamos la alarma de mi reloj despertador. Cuando Genzo fue a ver qué era lo que había sucedido, nos encontró a los dos ardiendo en fiebre. Bien dicen que la mente es poderosa, y que el cuerpo sufre lo que la mente vive... Ni Jazmín ni yo fuimos a la escuela ese día, los dos nos quedamos en cama, cuidados por mi madre, quien en esos momentos no sabía cómo hacerle para que su familia no se destruyera por su culpa...

Genzo fue en persona a nuestra escuela y habló con el director, con mi profesor y con la profesora de Jazmín y les contó la actual situación del hogar. Los académicos comprendieron la situación y prometieron guardar la más absoluta discreción.

Quizás sería prudente que sus hijos hablaran con un psicólogo.- comentó la profesora de Jaz.- Es obvio que Jazmín y Daisuke se han enfermado debido al impacto que les dio el saber la enfermedad tan terrible que tiene su madre.

Quizás.- admitió Genzo.- Pero mis hijos son fuertes. No necesitan de un psicólogo.

En cierto punto, podría ser desesperante la actitud de papá, pero mucho tiempo después habría de comprender que ésa era su manera de creer que tanto Jazmín como yo sabríamos afrontar cualquier tipo de adversidad. Horas más tarde, Genzo llegó a casa y le dijo a Lily que él se encargaría de nosotros, para que ella pudiese descansar. Después de poner algo de resistencia, Lily se marchó a dormir, ya que no quería dejar a sus hijos. Fue entonces cuando Genzo habló con nosotros.

Jaz.- dijo mi padre, llamándonos por primera vez en quién sabe cuanto tiempo por nuestros apodos.- Dai. Sé que para ustedes esto no es fácil, y es normal que su primera reacción sea el enfermarse, pero hay algo que todos debemos entender: mamá necesita de nuestra ayuda. Ella está pasando por algo tremendamente difícil y ahora más que nunca necesita que estemos a su lado, y no vamos a ser de mucha ayuda si le causamos más preocupaciones.

Ni Jazmín ni yo dijimos nada.

Mamá finge no querer nuestro apoyo, y dice que esta batalla es solo de ella, pero si hay algo que ella me ha enseñado es que somos una familia, nos guste o no.- continuó Genzo.- Y como tal, vamos a apoyarnos cuando uno de nosotros lo necesite. Y mamá nos necesita ahora. ¿Lo entienden?

Mi padre siempre me sorprendía. Cuando yo estaba completamente seguro de que era un egoísta y de que su familia le valía un comino, llegaba y nos decía que debíamos permanecer unidos. Pero créanlo o no, su regaño nos llegó hasta el alma. Al día siguiente Jazmín y yo despertamos más sanos que una lechuga y nos fuimos a la escuela. Como era de esperarse, todos nuestros amigos querrían saber lo ocurrido, la cuestión sería: ¿Debíamos decírselos?

No hay que decir nada sobre la enfermedad de mamá.- me dijo Jazmín, al entrar a la escuela.- No tienen por qué saberlo. Quizás solo nuestros amigos más cercanos...

Entiendo perfectamente.- respondí.- Además, ya sabes que yo suelo ser muy reservado.

Lo sé, Dai.- mi hermana me dio un beso en la mejilla.- Te veré al rato.

Liz ya estaba esperando a Jaz. La chica me sonrió dulcemente, pero yo apenas y pude reaccionar.

Ahora sí que sé que estás enfermo.- me dijo Gabriel.- No te has puesto como loco porque mi hermana te sonrió.

Uhm.- gruñí.

¿Qué te pasa?.- Gabriel se puso muy serio.- ¿Estás bien?

Le conté a mi mejor amigo sobre lo ocurrido, incluso lo que habíamos averiguado Jaz y yo sobre la leucemia. Noté que Gabriel iba poniéndose cada vez más serio.

Pensaría que es una broma de no ser porque te ves muy triste.- comentó Gabriel.- Aunque no puedo creer que sea cierto...

Pues créetelo, porque es cierto.- suspiré.- Ojalá fuera una broma...

¿Y qué van a hacer?.- quiso saber Gabriel.

Mamá irá con un especialista, quien supongo que le va a dar tratamiento.- respondí.- No sé nada más.

Entiendo.- Gabriel me pasó una mano por los hombros.- Dai, sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras, para lo que quieras.

Por algo Gabriel era mi mejor amigo. El muchacho era más travieso que el propio Bart Simpson, pero cuando se hablaba de apoyo entre amigos, nadie era más leal que él.

Gracias, camarada.- sonreí.- Y por cierto... ¿Te levantaron el castigo?

No.- gruñó Gabriel.- El profesor Takeru no cree que yo no tuve la culpa.

¿De veras no fuiste tú?.- yo me sorprendí, porque Gabo había hecho tantas travesuras que pensé que ésta era otra de ellas.

Oye.- me reclamó Gabriel.- Nunca niego cuando hago una travesura, y si te digo que esta vez no fui yo, es porque no fui yo.

Lo siento, camarada.- me defendí.- Es solo que esa travesura tuvo tu toque. ¿Quién fue entonces?

Katherine Levin.- gruñó Gabriel.

¿Esperas que te crea?.- cuestioné, sorprendido.- Katie es una niña muy bien portada.

Y por el eso el profesor no me cree, pero te juro que digo la verdad.- gruñó Gabriel.

Desgraciadamente, Katie Levin no era la única preocupación de Gabriel. Él aun estaba preocupado por la calificación de su examen.

Quizás debería de aceptar la sugerencia de Franz.- comentó Gabriel.- Tú podrías ayudarme con eso...

No lo digas ni en broma.- me enojé.- Podremos ser traviesos, pero nunca tramposos.

Sin embargo, yo después tendría que poner en duda mis propias palabras. Con tantas malas noticias había olvidado que ese día tendríamos la prueba de francés. Y como era de esperarse, me fue de la vil patada... Si no reprobaba sería un milagro.

Deberías de pedir que te den la oportunidad de presentarlo en otra ocasión.- me aconsejó Gabriel.- No estás en condiciones de presentar un examen.

Si hago eso, papá dirá que no sé afrontar mis derrotas.- repliqué.

¿Sabes? Creo que te preocupa lo que tu padre piense de ti más de lo que quieres reconocer.- comentó Gabriel.- Como que muy en tu interior buscas su aprobación.

No respondí. No estaba de humor para discutir... A la hora del receso se nos unieron Jun y Eiki, como siempre. Ellos por supuesto notaron mi estado de ánimo y yo les conté lo que pasaba. Después de todo, también son mis amigos. Jun y Eiki, como era de esperarse, me ofrecieron el pésame y su apoyo incondicional. Me sentí un tanto extraño, como si no perteneciera a ellos por primera vez, ya que todos tenían a sus familias felices y yo en cambio tenía una que amenazaba con desfragmentarse... Quise gritar, quise salir huyendo, quise dejarlo todo atrás... Pero entonces mi hermana apareció y me llevó con ella de la mano.

Perdona que te separe así de los demás.- me pidió Jazmín.- Es solo que necesitaba hablar con alguien que comprendiera como me siento.

No te preocupes.- respondí.- No hay problema yo también me estaba sintiendo incómodo. ¿No le has contado aun a tus amigas lo ocurrido?

No.- negó mi hermana.- Solo se lo he contado a Liz, Carol y Valentina.

¿Franz no lo sabe?.- me sorprendí.

No tiene derecho a saberlo.- respondió mi hermana, enojada.

Me di cuenta de que ella aun seguía molesta por la escenita de celos que Franz le había hecho por Hayate. Ni Jazmín ni yo hablamos durante un rato, nos limitamos a contemplar los cerezos en flor.

¿Sabes? Me da algo de tristeza, y mucha vergüenza.- comentó mi hermana, luego de un buen tiempo.

¿Por qué?

Porque a últimas fechas he estado tan ocupada siendo popular que no te he puesto tanta atención, Dai.- se disculpó mi hermana.- Tuvo que venir a pasarnos algo como esto para que yo regresara a buscarte.

Siempre nos pasa.- repliqué.- Pero es peor el no darse cuenta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily decidió ir sola a su cita con el doctor Lacoste. No quiso decirle a papá la fecha real de la cita, le dio una falsa, porque mamá quería ir sola por primera vez y saber a lo que se enfrentaba. El doctor Jean Lacoste era un francés de cabello negro y ojos grises, aproximadamente de la misma edad que papá, y se notaba que era buena persona aun cuando su expresión siempre era de lo más adusta.

La doctora Heffner me habló de usted.- comenzó el doctor Lacoste.- Debe saber usted entonces que padece leucemia.

Así es.- asintió Lily.- Y para empezar, quisiera saber qué tipo de leucemia tengo yo. Sé que hay varios tipos.

Habrá que hacerle otro tipo de estudios más avanzados, tanto para saber el tipo de leucemia como para averiguar si no está afectando ya a algún otro órgano del cuerpo.- respondió el doctor Lacoste.- Después, en base a eso, se definirá el tratamiento.

Según tengo entendido, el tratamiento consta de quimioterapia, ¿no es así?.- dijo Lily.

Exactamente.- el doctor estaba algo sorprendido.- No creí que lo supiera...

Mi hermana mayor falleció de leucemia hace 15 años.- explicó mi madre.- Murió tras siete dolorosos y largos meses de tratamientos fallidos. La verdad, yo quiero saber si a mí me va a pasar lo mismo.

Bueno, la medicina ha avanzado mucho en estos años.- replicó el doctor Lacoste.- Además de quizás corra con suerte y el tipo de leucemia que usted tiene sea un poco menos agresiva que la que tuvo su hermana.

Suerte. A esas alturas, Lily ya sentía que se le había agotado toda... Después de un chequeo médico, el doctor Lacoste programó a mi madre para hacerle una tomografía de cuerpo completo y un aspirado de médula ósea, los estudios complementarios, y le dio una cita con él para quince días después.

Quisiera pedirle un favor.- pidió mi madre.- No le hable a mi esposo sobre esta consulta, ni sobre las que vengan. No quiero perturbarlo más de la cuenta.

No es recomendable que una persona con una enfermedad como la suya venga sin un familiar.- advirtió el doctor Lacoste.

Lo sé.- replicó mamá.- Pero no voy a dejar que eso arruine a mi familia. Voy la luchar sola, no me importa, pero si con eso evito que mi familia se desmorone, lo voy a hacer.

Jean Lacoste supo entonces que Lily Del Valle era una mujer admirable. Pero también supo que eso no sería suficiente...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la noche, volví a tener el Sueño una vez más. Y a partir de entonces, habría de tenerlo todos los días... Solo que esta vez ya iba cambiando de forma... Una vez que entraba a la habitación de mis padres y veía a Genzo sosteniendo la mano de una mujer, él me miraba con ojos suplicantes.

Daisuke, está en ti el ayudar a tu madre.- me dijo él.- Pero nadie puede obligarte a que lo hagas. Eso está en ti.

Vi entonces que la mujer que sostenía la mano de papá no era otra que mi propia madre. Lily estaba tan mal que yo juré que de un momento a otro ella moriría... Pero el mensaje de Genzo estaba claro: yo podía evitar que mamá muriera.

Tengo miedo.- confesé.

Y con esas palabras, vi que mi madre comenzaba a desaparecer. Genzo agachó la cabeza y soltó la mano de mamá... Yo comencé a gritar.

¡No, esperen!.- pedí.- ¡No quise decir que no iba a ayudarla! ¡Por favor, mamá, no me dejes!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde...

En eso, me desperté. Frente a mí, una mujer de ojos negro obsidiana y cabello negro muy corto me miraba fijamente.

¿Un mal sueño, Daisuke?.- me preguntó Kirei Nieminen, mi madrina.

No respondí. Mientras respiraba agitado, me di cuenta de que de mí dependía el salvar a mi madre de su terrible destino.

**Notas:**

Jean Lacoste es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Bart Simpson es un personaje creado por Matt Groening, de la serie animada "Los Simpson".


	12. Sin ganas ni cerebro para poner título

**Capítulo 12. Sin ganas ni cerebro para poner un título.**

¿Qué? Así me siento ahorita...

Como sea, Kirei removía con una cucharilla su café. Yo tomaba el famoso té con leche para las pesadillas.

No sé cómo puedes tomarte eso, es horrible.- me regañó mi madrina.

El té no es tan malo.- recordé que a Kirei le desagradaba mucho el té.

Claro que lo es.- replicó ella.

Tomé un sorbo grande de té y me sentí mejor, aunque no lo creyeran. Kirei me miraba fijamente.

¿Y bien?.- cuestionó ella.- ¿Me vas a decir qué soñaste?

Ya te lo conté la otra vez.- respondí.- Es el mismo Sueño.

Pero ha cambiado.- insistió Kirei.- ¿No es así?

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- me sorprendí.

Porque cuando sueñas con el Futuro, el sueño cambia de forma conforme los hechos van modificando.- contestó Kirei.

Qué más daba. La única persona en quien podría confiar para contarle los sueños aparte de Lily era Kirei. Le conté a mi madrina sobre los cambios que dio mi sueño y sobre lo desesperado que me sentí al tenerlo.

Ya veo.- Kirei dio un sorbo a su café.- Supongo que ya has de saber que esto se relaciona con la enfermedad de Kielo.

Lo sé.- asentí.- Pero no sé como es que voy a ayudar a mi mamá. No quiero que se muera...

Y yo tampoco lo quisiera.- dijo Kirei.- Pero quizás en ti está la clave para salvarla. ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Tarde o temprano tú vas a descubrirlo.

Era confuso y un tanto desesperante, pero creo que no me quedaría más remdio que esperar.

¿Cuándo llegaste?.- pregunté, para desviar un poco el tema.

Hace como dos horas.- respondió Kirei.

¿Viniste sola?

No, Eirina vino conmigo.- respondió Kirei.

Por cierto, nota informativa, siempre tengo problemas para escribir el apodo de Kazuki Sorimachi, en más de una ocasión he recibido llamadas de atención por parte de mi madrina, yo espero que en algún momento mi torpe cerebro consiga guardar tan complicado dato.

¿Ya fue la final del torneo?.- me sorprendí.

Claro que sí, ha pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que hablamos.- respondió Kirei.

Lo siento, desde que supe lo de mamá el tiempo se he detenido para mí.- suspiré.

Te comprendo...

No recuerdo qué más pasó ese día. Quizás me quedé dormido sobre la mesa, quizás fue en la sala, solo sé que desperté a la hora de siempre el sábado. La alarma no había sonado pero aun así mi cuerpo, ya acostumbrado al horario, supo que ya era hora de levantarse. Abrí los ojos deseando que lo ocurrido los últimos días hubiese sido una pesadilla, pero bien que sabía que no era así.

Me levanté y me vestí con mi uniforme de portero y bajé a la sala. No me sorprendió encontrar a papá sentado en la sala, esperándome.

¿Cómo está mamá?.- le pregunté.

Descansando.- respondió Genzo, mirándome.

¿Paso buena noche?.- pregunté.

Supongo que quieres una respuesta directa.- suspiró Genzo.- Supongo que no quieres que te mienta.

Así es.- asentí.

Nunca fuiste un niño normal, Daisuke.- comenzó a decir mi padre.- Siempre aparentaste mucha madurez para tu edad, con todo y las travesuras que haces. Es como si fueras un adulto viviendo en el cuerpo de un niño.

Lo sé.- musité.- Y no creas que eso me ha gustado siempre, muchas veces solo quisiera ser un niño y nada más.

Lo lamento, Daisuke.- murmuró Genzo.

Dime la verdad.- pedí.- ¿Cómo está mamá?

Tuvo fiebre ayer.- respondió Genzo.- Gwen nos dijo que eso podría pasar cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Tu madre estuvo toda la noche delirando.

Ya veo.- murmuré.- ¿No puede hacerse nada?

El tratamiento definitivo comenzará pronto.- me dijo Genzo.- Mientras tanto, solo podemos darle medicina para controlar sus molestias.

"Controlar sus molestias". Creo que mamá tenía mucho más que unas simples molestias por controlar, pero en fin... Ya no dije nada, mi pocas energías se fueron al caño al escuchar que mi madre había pasado toda la noche enferma.

¿No deberías quedarte a cuidarla?.- pregunté.

Eso me gustaría, créeme, pero le hice a tu madre la promesa de que no dejaría que ni tú ni Jazmín se alejaran de sus vidas cotidianas por culpa de su enfermedad.- me respondió Genzo.- Y por lo tanto, debo llevarte a los entrenamientos.

Uhm.- quería decirle a mi padre que yo no tenía ganas de estar en el equipo de fútbol, pero supe que ése no era el mejor momento.- ¿Pero quién va a cuidarla?

Jazmín lo hará.- respondió Genzo.- Tu hermana se ofreció y tu madre aceptó.

Vaya que Jazmín estaba dando muestras de entereza y madurez que me sorprendieron. Creo que ella ya había aceptado la noticia como algo inevitable y tenía puestas sus esperanzas en que todo mejoraría algún día.

Mi padre me condujo al entrenamiento en el más absoluto silencio, cosa que me irritó. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo a mi padre el acercarse a mí? Soy su hijo, es cierto que su esposa estaba enferma, pero aunque me duela decirlo, Lily no es solo su familia, también estamos Jazmín y yo. Ya, que me estoy comportando de una manera muy infantil...

En el entrenamiento no me pude concentrar. Quizás haya personas que pueden realizar una cirugía cerebral o construir un rascacielos con miles de problemas ocupando su mente pero yo no era de ésas, o al menos no en ese momento. No solo Gabriel, también mis otros compañeros me anotaron varios goles.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Daisuke?.- me preguntó el entrenador Kopke, quien no sabía nada de lo ocurrido y ni quería que lo supiera.

No estoy en mi mejor forma.- repliqué.

Eso se nota.- gruñó el hombre.- A este paso creo que tendré que cambiar mis planes y no te pondré de titular en el partido inicial.

Lo dijo como si fuese una especie de castigo. A esas alturas, mis deseos de seguir jugando sóccer eran tan grandes como los que podría tener cualquier persona de recibir una patada en el estómago. Cansado, me quité los guantes y me acerqué a la banca para tomar un poco de agua. Sorprendentemente, Liz estaba ahí, pero apenas y le tomé atención.

Hola, Dai.- me saludó ella, muy dulcemente.- ¿Cómo estás?

De la fregada.- bufé.

Lo entiendo... Supe lo que pasó con tu mamá, lo siento mucho... .- murmuró Liz.

Gracias, Liz.- sonreí.

Si necesitas algo, hablar con alguien, desahogarte, llorar o solo estar con alguien, llámame.- ofreció ella.

¿En serio? Me quedé atónito, no porque Liz no fuese así de comprensiva, sino porque no esperaba que eso me lo fuese a decir a mí.

Sé lo que estás pensando.- Liz me leyó la mente.- Pero Jazmín tiene mucha gente que la apoye, y me parece que tú no. No es que no tengas amigos, pero quizás no te sientas en confianza con ninguno de ellos para decir lo que realmente quieres decir. Por eso te digo, si necesitas hablar con alguien, aquí estoy yo.

Gracias, Liz.- realmente me sentí conmovido.

En serio, búscame cuando me necesites.- insistió Liz.

Créeme que lo voy a hacer.- sonreí.

Ya les he dicho miles de veces que me gusta Liz, pero creo que me enamoré de ella a partir de ese día. Muchas veces ella me salvó de hundirme, y cuando caía siempre me levantaba. Creo que fueron esas reuniones a solas las que hicieron que los dos termináramos por estar juntos... Pero ésa ya es otra historia...

Mejor regreso al juego.- dije.- No vaya a ser que el entrenador me expulse del equipo.

Si no te pone de titular va a ser porque es un idiota.- gruñó Liz.- Mejor portero que tú no hay, aunque no te guste admitirlo.

Gracias.- me reí, un poco más animado.

Sin embargo, el entrenador Kopke no estuvo de acuerdo con Liz y al finalizar el entrenamiento anunció que el portero que habría de jugar en el primer partido de la temporada sería Margus Hoffman, el cual fue nombrado como portero suplente. Hasta eso, el entrenador me puso a mí como el titular, pero no me dejaría jugar el primer partido. A pesar de todo, me sentí frustrado, y como era de esperarse, a mi padre no le pareció el veredicto.

No puede ser que no te vaya a dejar jugar.- gruñó Genzo.- Claramente se ve que eres mejor que ese Hoffman.

Uhm.- gruñí.

Había mucho alboroto en la zona en donde jugaban los muchachos de dieciséis años. Decidí acercarme a ver, tanto por curiosidad como por alejarme de papá. Me di cuenta de que había un duelo entre Franz Schneider y otro muchacho el cual no conocía... Era rubio y de ojos verdes y se notaba que era tan buen jugador como Franz. De hecho, ahora que lo miraba bien, se me hacía algo conocido el muchacho... Algo me llamó la atención en las gradas y volteé a ver, descubriendo que ahí se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Pierre Le Blanc, ex capitán de la Selección Francesa. Con razón se me hizo conocido el muchacho, ya que no era otro que Louis, el hijo de Pierre. Cosa que era de esperarse, Louis venció a Franz de una manera un tanto humillante, pero mientras el alemán se iba derrotado, el francés se veía de lo más tranquilo. Claro, así era Louis, tranquilo y calmado, nunca vanidoso en el triunfo. Por otro lado, comenzó a haber un gran alboroto cuando la supermodelo Claire Ford, la madre de Louis, llegó para acompañar a su esposo e hijo.

Vámonos, Daisuke.- ordenó papá.- Ya es tarde.

Obedecí. Sabía que Genzo tenía tantas ganas como yo de querer ver cómo se encontraba mamá. Pero claro, primero que nada, estaba el regaño...

¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Daisuke?.- preguntó Genzo, en el camino de regreso.- Jugaste pésimo hoy, es por eso que el entrenador no te puso para abrir la temporada.

Pero me dio la titularidad de todas maneras.- gruñí.

No me hables en ese tono.- advirtió papá.- Y el hecho de que seas titular no te garantiza que vas a jugar. ¿Sabes cuantos porteros titulares se han quedado en la banca por culpa de sus malas actuaciones?

Hablas como si me hubieran castigado para una final de Copa del Mundo.- repliqué, es solo un simple juego.

Papá frenó frente a nuestra casa, con más fuerza que la necesaria.

Esto no es un simple juego.- me dijo Genzo, muy enojado.- A tu edad, el sóccer era mi vida.

¿Sí? Pues te tengo noticias.- grité.- Yo no soy tú y el sóccer no es mi vida. Para ti todo fue muy fácil, ¿no? Como un cuento de hadas. Tú y tus grandes amigos enfocaron sus vidas al fútbol, se esforzaron y llevaron a Japón a ganar la Copa del Mundo. Nunca tuviste dificultades reales, provienes de una familia de millonarios, tuviste tu propio entrenador personal y te fue de lo más fácil el triunfar en un equipo europeo. Pero el hecho de que a ti todo te haya salido bien no significa que a todos nos va ir bien, habemos muchos que no tenemos tan claro cuál será nuestro futuro, y aunque a ti tu madre te haya valido un comino no significa que a mí nome vaya a importar que se muera la mía.

Me bajé del coche y azoté la puerta y entré a la casa con la furia del huracán Wilma, ése que azotó las costas del Caribe mexicano hace ya varios años. Me encerré en mi cuarto a piedra y lodo. Por mí, Genzo Wakabayashi podía irse mucho al infierno...

Unos golpes a la puerta me despertaron. Fui a abrir, aun adormilado, y me encontré con Gabriel.

Pero te peinas, cuñado.- dijo Gabriel, burlándose de mi cabello.

No molestes, Gabo.- gruñí.- ¿Qué hora es?

Pasan de las cinco.- respondió Gabriel.- ¿Te sientes mal?

De la patada, mi padre es un completo idiota y mi madre es una moribunda..- respondí.

Sí que andamos de mal genio hoy.- comentó Gabriel.- Ya me supuse que a tu padre no le caería en gracia el hecho de que no vayas a jugar el primer partido.

No soy perfecto como él.- me dejé caer en la cama.- Y cuando se entere de mi calificación en el examen de francés, me va a ir mucho peor... Lástima que tenga que esperar hasta el lunes...

¿Y por qué tanto?.- cuestionó Gabriel.- Podríamos entrar a los archivos de la escuela desde la computadora y verificar los resultados.

No me digas que sigues pensando en cambiar tu calificación.- gruñí.- Gabo, sabes que eso no está bien.

Yo lo sé.- replicó Gabriel.- ¿Pero qué más daría? ¿Quién se daría cuenta?

Mis padres, los tuyos, y toda la escuela.- respondí.

Vamos, nada más hay que verlas... .- insistió mi amigo.

Encendí mi computadora y después de ciertos procesos dignos de un hácker, conseguí entrar a los archivos de la escuela a través de Internet. Busqué mi nombre y vi que a duras penas había sacado un espantoso 6 en la prueba de francés...

Papá va a colgarme.- me dejé caer nuevamente sobre la cama.- Estoy perdido...

Puedes corregir eso.- insistió Gabriel.- ¿Qué sería peor? Quizás nunca se enteren y entonces saldrías mejor librado que si esperas a que tu padre se entere de la verdad.

No lo sé... .- mi mente comenzó a dudar.

¿Realmente sería tan malo? Un seis podría convertirse fácilmente en ocho y así se podría alegar que hubo una confusión al momento de leer las pruebas. Un ocho era una calificación razonable para alguien tan pésimo en el francés como yo... Y Gabriel tendría su ocho punto cinco en matemáticas y nuestros problemas se resolverían...

¿Pero qué rayos me pasaba? Me estaba comportando como un perdedor, y ni los Wakabayashi y ni los Del Valle somos así. Me imaginé a mi mamá desilusionada de mí por mi comportamiento y a mi padre dándome el sermón de su vida, por no mencionar que quizás Jazmín también se decepcionaría... Claro, si hacía trampa y cambiaba la calificación, decepcionaría a mi familia entera...

No, Gabo.- me negué.- No es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas... Ya te lo dije, no somos tramposos.

Lo sé.- reconoció Gabriel.- No sé en qué estaba pensando... No, esto es una completa idiotez... Prefiero mi seis punto cinco en matemáticas bien ganado a un ocho punto cinco con trampas y una marca permanente en mi expediente escolar.

Yo suspiré, aliviado. Cerré la página y apagué la computadora.

Ni modo, a afrontar las consecuencias.- suspiró Gabriel.

Ya saldremos de ésta.- dije.

O al menos eso era lo que nosotros esperábamos... Lo que ni Gabo ni yo sabíamos era que alguien más iba a cambiar las calificaciones por nosotros.


	13. Trampas

**Capítulo 13. Trampas.**

Los días pasaron. Por un momento pareció que las cosas volvían a la normalidad, con la pequeña diferencia de que todos encontramos más tiempo para estar en casa. Jazmín disminuyó sus horas en el club de baile de dos a una diaria, Genzo canceló todos los compromisos que tenía después de las cuatro de la tarde y yo tuve que decirle adiós al club de computación. Claro, hubiera preferido el decirle adiós al fútbol, pero eso habría empeorado las cosas con mi padre. Después de la escenita que le había hecho el sábado, ni Genzo ni yo nos dirigimos la palabra más que lo estrictamente necesario. Yo sabía que me había pasado de grosero, pero a pesar de eso yo seguía creyendo el tener la razón. Yo no soy como mi padre, no soy Genzo Wakabayashi, soy Daisuke Wakabayashi, su hijo, pero no por eso su clon o la persona que va a revivir su vida, y eso él no lo entendía. Lástima que la única persona que podía haber mediado entre nosotros estaba ahora peleando por su propia vida... Sin embargo, Kirei me hizo un poco más pasadera la situación, ya que en más de una ocasión ella le llamó la atención a Genzo por su actitud para conmigo. Lástima que la única persona a quien Genzo parecía hacerle caso era a Lily...

En fin, sea como fuere, mi familia permaneció más tiempo en la casa, cada uno apoyando a Lily a su manera. Jazmín hablaba con mamá sobre baile y música, Genzo hablaba con su esposa sobre cultura general y el mundo actual, y yo charlaba con mi madre sobre libros y computadoras. El chiste era que sin planearlo, Genzo, Jazmín y yo nos turnábamos para estar todo el tiempo con Lily y nunca dejarla sola. Y si por algún motivo alguno de los tres no podía estar con ella, Kirei, Débora, Gina, Lara o Paola nos relevaban.

Lily planeaba ir sola al hospital a hacerse las pruebas que le hacían falta, pero yo me di cuenta de sus planes a tiempo.

Mamá, ¿quieres que leamos un poco?.- pregunté, llevando en mis manos los siete libros de Harry Potter.

Lo siento, Dai.- Lily me sonrió, un tanto nerviosa.- Tengo algo importante qué hacer.

Vas al hospital, ¿verdad?.- noté que mi madre se recogía el cabello y eso solo hacía cuando iba al médico.

Lily no respondió.

Si tu padre llama, dile que salí a comprar un helado.- dijo ella.

Voy contigo.- dije yo.

Lo del helado es solo un pretexto...

Ya lo sé. Quiero ir contigo.

Dai, no debes ir al hospital, solo eres... .- comenzó a decir Lily.

Un niño, ya lo sé.- la interrumpí.- ¿Pero no me has dicho tú misma que nunca he sido un niño?

No te dejarán entrar, eres menor de edad.- replicó Lily.

Si le pides a la doctora Gwen, seguro que me dejarán ir.- insistí.

Lily suspiró, dejándose caer el cabello.

¿Qué clase de madre sería si dejara que mi hijo de 11 años me acompañe al hospital?.- exclamó ella.

¿Y qué clase de hijo sería si dejara sola a mi mamá cuando más me necesita?.- repliqué.- Además, casi cumplo los doce.

Si te preocupa tanto, puedo ir yo también.- dijo Jazmín en esos momentos.- Ya tengo 16 y quizás a mí no me impidan la entrada.

En algunos países, como en el que vivimos, ya permitían que los mayores de 16 años fuesen acompañantes relativamente legales, por lo que mamá no podía poner con Jazmín el mismo pretexto que puso conmigo.

Es inútil discutir con ustedes.- bufó Lily.- Salieron igual de tercos que su padre.

Papá dice que es de ti de quien heredamos lo terco.- replicó Jazmín.

Lo sacaron de los dos.- gruñó Lily.- En fin, vengan conmigo, pero ante cualquier cosa que vea que ustedes no deban oír, les pediré que salgan del consultorio y más les vale que lo hagan porque si no se arrepentirán de haber contradicho a una Del Valle.

Sabíamos lo que eso significaba, y nadie, ni siquiera el propio Genzo, querría hacer despertar la furia de una Del Valle. Ya en el hospital, el doctor Lacoste nos trató muy amablemente, no como los hijos de una paciente sino como si fuésemos sus sobrinos, lo que le hizo ganarse nuestra confianza al instante. Mientras mamá pasaba a que se le realizara el aspirado de médula ósea y la tomografía, la enfermera del doctor Lacoste habló con nosotros acerca de lo que se sentía tener a una madre enferma. Debo decir que Dafne Soto era una gran enfermera, nos hizo sentir a Jazmín y a mí mucho mejor... Horas más tarde, Lily salió acompañada del doctor Lacoste.

Jazmín, Daisuke, esperen afuera por favor.- pidió Lily, de manera terminante.

Yo iba a protestar, pero Jazmín me tomó de la mano y los dos salimos del lugar. Veinte minutos más tarde, Lily salió con los ojos rojos.

¿Qué te dijo el doctor, mamá?.- preguntó Jazmín, inmediatamente.

Vámonos a casa.- respondió Lily.- Quizás de camino les pueda comprar un helado.

Yo no quería un helado, quería a mi madre sana y salva, pero en fin... Ya en casa, papá estaba esperando, molesto, y no era para menos, ya que mamá le había mentido con respecto a la cita.

Debiste haberme dicho la verdad.- reclamó Genzo, muy serio.

Ven, Dai, ayúdame con mi computadora, que está fallando otra vez.- me dijo Jazmín, tomándome de la mano y sacándome de ahí.

Ni modo. Supuse que lo mejor sería el no escuchar esa conversación, pero mi hermana no compartía mi opinión... Me llevó hasta una puerta escondida la cual yo siempre había visto cerrada, pero que Jazmín abrió con uno de sus broches para el cabello. Entramos entonces a un pasillo que yo no sabía que existía, y que desde donde se podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba en la sala.

¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?.- le pregunté, muy sorprendido, a mi hermana,.

En alguna ocasión que quería ver qué me iban a regalar los Reyes Magos buscaba un sitio desde donde pudiera observar lo que pasaba en la sala sin ser observada.- me respondió mi hermana.

¿Y tuviste suerte?

No esa vez.- rió ella.

En fin, papá y mamá hablaban, más bien discutían. Genzo le reclamaba a Lily, y con toda razón, el que ella no le hubiese avisado de la cita. Lily se defendía pretextando que no había querido molestarlo en su trabajo. Por esa ocasión, cosa rara, le di la razón a mi padre.

Al menos dime qué te dijo el doctor.- pidió papá.

Ya sabe qué tipo de leucemia tengo.- respondió mamá.- Se llama Leucemia Granulocítica Crónica, y aparentemente tiene un pronóstico mejor que el de otros tipos de leucemia. Sin embargo, el tratamiento... Será muy duro... No se garantizan buenos resultados y...

¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo se oía muy aprensivo.

Mi médula ósea está invadida de cáncer en un ochenta por ciento.- Lily se soltó a llorar.- El doctor dice que eso no es bueno.

Tranquila.- estaba seguro de que Genzo la abrazó.- Saldremos de ésta...

Ahora bien, vayamos al minuto informativo. La médula ósea es el sitio en donde se producen las células de la sangre, y se localiza en los llamados "huesos largos", o sea, el fémur, el húmero, etc. Y el saber que la médula de mamá estaba invadida de cáncer... No era nada bueno...

Empezaré la quimioterapia en tres días.- murmuró mamá.

Renunciaré a mi trabajo.- dijo Genzo.

No, no lo hagas.- pidió mamá, con voz suplicante.- Recuerda que me lo prometiste...

Te prometí no dejar que esto interfiriera con las vidas de Jazmín y Daisuke, nada más.- recordó Genzo.- Así que si yo quiero dejar mi trabajo, lo haré.

Pero...

Date cuenta, Lily, que esto no es interferir con mi vida.- continuó Genzo.- Es querer salvar lo es mi vida, o sea, tú.

Jazmín me abrazó, llorando. Ay, ¿por qué no podíamos hacer algo más que sentarnos y esperar? Y sin embargo, la vida continua girando. Al día siguiente nos darían los resultados de nuestras pruebas en la escuela, y Gabriel y yo queríamos lanzarnos por un pocillo hondirigillo. Por cierto que noté que Katie tuvo todo el día una sonrisilla de satisfacción, como la que siempre ponía Gabriel poco antes de cometer una travesura.

¿De qué tanto se reirá esa escuincla?.- gruñó Gabo.- Es odiosa.

Claro que no lo es.- la defendí.- Conozco a Katie desde que los dos teníamos seis años y es una niña muy linda.

Anda, ¿por qué no te le declaras, salen juntos, se enamoran, te casas con ella y tienen siete hijos?.- gruñó Gabriel.

¿Por qué tantos hijos?.- me reí.

Bueno, ten los que quieras.- gruñó mi amigo.

Ya, no te enojes, solo decía.- me defendí.- Es solo que no te puedo creer que Katie haya hecho la travesura de ponerle pegamento a la silla del profesor.

Y ya te dije mil veces que yo no fui.- replicó Gabriel.

Llegó la hora de hacer deportes. Aparte de los clubes de deportes que había en la escuela, teníamos tres horas obligatorias de ejercicio físico a la semana. Mi grupo, el primero "D", salía al mismo tiempo que el grupo de mi hermana, el primero "F" de preparatoria. Y con mi hermana estaba también Liz... Ese día, las chicas jugaban hockey sobre pasto, primero "D" contra primero "F". Los muchachos pretendíamos jugar sóccer o básquetbol, pero sinceramente a muchos se nos iban las miradas detrás de las chicas.

En serio, yo no sé que les ven.- gruñó Gabriel.

Hola, Dai.- me saludó Katie en esos momentos.

¿No juegas al hockey?.- le pregunté.

Ah, sí, pero tenía que ir al baño.- me respondió Katie, despreocupadamente.- Hola, Misaki.

Qué tal, Levin.- gruñó Gabriel.

Katie le sonrió muy dulcemente a Gabriel, pero éste le hizo una mueca.

Te lo digo, esa niña es más perversa que el diablo.- gruñó Gabriel.

No exageres, Gabo.- bufé.

Y sin embargo, pronto habría de comprobar que Gabriel tenía razón sobre Katie. Después de que concluyó el ejercicio, todos nos dirigimos a las duchas. Gabriel y yo íbamos saliendo de los vestidores para hombres cuando notamos que había un escándalo a las afueras de los vestidores de las chicas. Mi amigo y yo nos acercamos y nos dimos cuenta de que Francine estaba llorando a mares, con la cabeza cubierta por una toalla. Liz y Jaz estaban tratando de consolarla.

Cuando sepamos quién fue el culpable, va a tener el castigo de su vida.- gruñó la profesora de Jazmín.

En seguida nos enteramos de que alguien había hecho la maldad de cambiar el shampoo de cabello de Francine por miel, y ahora la chica tenía un desastre por pelo. Obviamente, la broma ya había ido demasiado lejos ya que no solo violaron propiedad privada sino que además había dañado a una persona, en el cabello pues, pero fue daño directo al fin y al cabo. Yo noté que Katie se apareció de repente salida de quien sabe donde y se dirigió a la profesora de Jazmín.

Señorita Ballack.- dijo Katie, muy seria.- Yo sé quien fue.

¿Qué cosa?.- se sorprendió la profesora.- ¿Quién fue?

Fue Gabriel Misaki.- anunció Katie, señalando con el dedo a Gabriel.

¿Qué?.- mi amigo estaba indignadísimo, como era de esperarse.- ¡Yo no lo hice!

Claro que sí, no mientas.- gritó Katie.- Yo vi cuando cambiaste el shampoo por miel, y estoy segura de que si buscan en su mochila encontrarán el envase vacío de miel.

¡Esto es el colmo!.- gritó Gabriel.

Señor Misaki, déjeme ver su mochila.- exigió la profesora.

¿Por qué?

Ahora mismo o llamo al director y créame que le va a ir mucho peor.- gritó la profesora.

Gabriel le dio su mochila a la profesora. Ésta la tomó, la abrió, rebuscó en ella y... Sacó un envase vacío de miel... Todos ahogamos un gemido. Jazmín se quedó con la boca abierta y Liz puso los ojos como platos.

Señor Misaki, será mejor que me acompañe a la oficina del director.- dijo la profesora, fríamente.

Yo no sé cómo llegó eso ahí, pero juro por mi vida que yo no metí ese frasco a mi mochila.- se defendió Gabriel.

Suficientes mentiras por hoy, señor Misaki.- la profesora tomó a Gabriel por un hombro y con la otra mano que le quedó disponible se llevó a Francine.

Todos los demás comenzaron a murmurar. Liz me miró enarcando las cejas, y Jazmín puso cara de "¿Tú también tuviste algo que ver?". Ojalá que ellas entendieran que Gabriel y yo estábamos tan confundidos como ellas... Katie pasó a mi lado, mordiéndose los labios para no reírse. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mi amigo tenía razón. Katie Levin le había preparado dos trampas y en las dos Gabriel había caído sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que le esperaba... Definitivamente, Katherine Levin era un lobo en piel de oveja. ¿Pero cómo era posible? Si yo estaba casi seguro de que la niña era un amor... Casi seguro... Recordé entonces que Katie regresó de los baños cuando Gabriel y yo estábamos viendo a las chicas jugar hockey sobre pasto. Debió ser en ese momento cuando ella preparó la broma, lo que no entendía era como rayos pudo colarse en los vestidores de los chicos, en donde estaba la mochila de Gabriel. Y por supuesto, nadie iba a sospechar de Katie, ya que tenía diez en conducta en todas las escuelas en donde había estado. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo había pasado?

Mi amigo estaba muy deprimido. En el camino de regreso a casa, Gabriel me contó que el director de la escuela le haría una llamada de atención que quedaría en su expediente permanente y que mandaría llamar a sus padres. Taro y Susuke Misaki eran una pareja tranquila y unos padres muy comprensivos, pero quizás no lo serían tanto si el director de la escuela les daba quejas sobre su hijo. Además, Gabriel se quedaría castigado todos los días después del entrenamiento y si no fue expulsado del equipo de sóccer era por su gran talento para jugar.

Y todo por un poco de miel.- gruñó Gabriel.

Es exagerar, creo yo.- comenté.

Aunque según oí, a Francine tuvieron que cortarle el cabello.- me dijo Gabriel.- ¿Es cierto?

No lo sé.- respondí.- No me interesé mucho por ella.

Era cierto, y quizás un tanto cruel, pero Francine, amiga y compañera de Liz y Jazmín, había sido siempre el blanco de las travesuras que hacíamos Gabriel y yo, y rara vez nos poníamos a pensar en el daño que podríamos estarle causando a la muchacha, ya que si lo hacíamos íbamos a sentirnos culpables y entonces la diversión desaparecería.

Ni modo.- suspiró Gabriel, antes de tomar el camino que lo llevaba a su casa.- Peor no puede estar mi situación.

Eso es lo bueno, Gabo.- le di a mi amigo una palmada en la espalda.- Nos vemos mañana, camarada.

Y sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, las cosas sí podían ponerse peores... Cuando llegué a casa mi padre me estaba esperando en la sala, con actitud muy seria. Jazmín me miró con cierta tristeza.

Ay, Dai, no tenías la necesidad de hacerlo.- dijo ella.

¿Qué cosa?.- me sorprendí.

Daisuke, quiero hablar contigo.- dijo Genzo, con voz agria.- Ahora mismo.

Voy, papá.- no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Me decepcionas, Daisuke.- comenzó Genzo, mirándome fijamente.- No creí que fueras capaz de caer tan bajo...

Papá comenzó a regañarme y a decirme que mi actitud y mi comportamiento eran de lamentarse. Yo entendía cada vez menos... Hasta que Genzo me mostró una carta de la escuela en donde decía que alguien había cambiado por computadora la calificación de mi examen de francés...

**Notas:**

Dafne Soto es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

En México se tiene la costumbre de que los Reyes Magos, Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar, llevan regalos a los niños que se portan bien el día 6 de enero. Son algo así como el equivalente de Santa Claus en México.

Bueno, supuestamente Daisuke iría en primero de secundaria y Jazmín en primero de preparatoria.

No quiero aburrirlos muchos con los detalles de la LGC, así que solo procuraré aclarar las dudas más comunes.

Y gracias a Susuke de Misaki por la idea de la miel XD.


	14. Confesiones

**Capítulo 14. Confesiones.**

Me quedé atónito. ¿Qué alguien había cambiado mis calificaciones? Ése definitivamente no había sido yo...

¿Qué cosa?.- exclamé.- Yo no lo hice.

No quiero que me mientas más, Daisuke.- dijo Genzo, furioso.- Has llegado demasiado lejos.

Ya te dije que yo no lo hice.- protesté, enojado también.- ¿Por qué rayos no me crees?

No me grites.- advirtió Genzo.- ¿Y me vas a decir que no hackeaste las computadoras de la escuela para cambiar tu seis en francés?

No te mentiré diciéndote que esa idea no pasó jamás por mi mente.- respondí, tratando de no gritar.- Pero al final no lo hice.

Ya no confío en ti, Daisuke.- dijo mi padre, moviendo la cabeza muy decepcionado.- Has caído muy bajo...

Tú nunca has confiado en mí.- grité, fuera de mí.- Nunca has confiado en mí porque me niego a seguir tus pasos. ¿Sabes qué? Ya estoy harto, tú no eres mi padre, eres un loco obsesionado.

Salí corriendo de ahí, sin detenerme, y casi choco con Kirei, la cual se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Mi madrina me miró y después se acercó a Genzo.

Bien que la hiciste.- le recriminó Kirei.- Lo último que tu hijo necesita ahora es que lo acuses de algo que no hizo.

¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no lo hizo?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Daisuke es experto en computadoras, hackear a la escuela es tremendamente fácil para él.

Sé que no lo hizo porque tu hijo no es un tramposo.- replicó Kirei.- Y eso tú mejor que nadie debería de saberlo. Quizás te desespere el que él no quiera ser como tú, pero te tengo información: Daisuke es un ser humano con mente propia, no un clon tuyo. Es normal, aunque sea tu hijo, que no tenga deseos de seguir tus pasos.

Quizás no deberías meterte en lo que no te importa.- gruñó Genzo.

Y quizás tu no deberías de actuar como verdugo.- replicó Kirei.

¿Y yo qué hice? Ni me acuerdo cómo rayos le hice, pero llegué a la casa de Gabriel, aunque curiosamente no era a mi amigo a quien deseaba ver... Liz estaba afuera, en el jardín, jugando con Yukibe, la gata blanca de los Misaki. Liz no se sorprendió de verme llegar.

Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarías en venir.- dijo ella.- A Gabriel acaban de darle la regañiza de su vida.

Lo siento, es solo que dijiste que... .- comencé a decir.

Está bien, mantengo mi oferta.- me interrumpió Liz, con una sonrisa.- Vamos a caminar un rato.

Liz y yo salimos y apenas nos alejamos un poco de la casa de los Misaki y comencé a despotricar contra mi padre. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido, tan intransigente? En el camino comencé a golpear a todo lo que se me ponía enfrente. Yo era una persona muy tranquila y calmada (así como mi abuela materna, Emily), pero cuando me acusaban injustamente de algo que no había hecho, me volvía tan fiero como mi madre...

Lo siento.- me disculpé con Liz, al tiempo que pateaba un buzón.

Desquítate todo lo que quieras, que no soy empleada del servicio de correos.- replicó Liz, con una sonrisa leve.- Lo necesitas, te están tratando de una manera muy injusta.

¿No crees que Gabriel y yo hayamos cambiado las calificaciones?.- me sorprendí un poco y dejé de patear el buzón.

No.- negó Liz.- Conozco a mi hermano, y te conozco a ti, y sé que aunque son de temer cuando están juntos, sé que ninguno de los dos es un tramposo.

Ojalá mi padre pensara como tú.- gruñí.

Dale tiempo, para él tampoco debe ser fácil ser quien es.- replicó Liz.

¿Cómo que no es fácil? ¡Por supuesto que es fácil!.- protesté.- El gran Genzo Wakabayashi siempre consigue todo lo que quiere con solo chasquear los dedos.

No por nada, pero dudo que tu padre sea un genio que haya salido de una botella.- replicó Liz, con suavidad.- He investigado un poco sobre la vida de nuestros padres y créeme que tampoco fue sencillo para ellos. Además, hasta cierto punto, los comprendo. Fueron grandes jugadores en su época y todo el mundo tiene la mira puesta en ellos, esperando a que cometan algún error o a que sus hijos lo hagan. Y ellos hacen lo mejor que pueden para demostrar que lo que obtuvieron lo consiguieron con su propio esfuerzo. No es para menos el pensar que ellos quieran lo mejor para nosotros, después de todo nos lo están ofreciendo todo y ellos esperan que nosotros lo aprovechemos.

Consideré por unos momentos las palabras de Liz. Quizás, muy a su manera, Genzo lo único que quería era que Jazmín y yo tuviésemos un gran futuro por delante, y él intentaba que yo siguiera sus pasos porque era la única forma que él conocía para conseguir el éxito. Me sentí un poco más tranquilo, aunque la injusticia por el cambio de calificaciones seguía presente.

Gracias, Liz.- murmuré.

No hay de qué.- sonrió ella.- Cuando me necesites, aquí estaré.

Aun tengo ganas de patear el buzón.- gruñí.

Pues hazlo.- rió Liz.- Ya te dije que yo no te voy a acusar con la oficina de correos.

Mucho rato después volví a mi casa. No encontré a mi padre en la sala, lo que me produjo cierto alivio. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto de mi madre, pues no quería que ella pensara que soy un tramposo.

¿Mamá?.- hablé con suavidad.- ¿Estás despierta?

Pasa.- me dijo mi tía Lara.- No está dormida.

¿Qué sucede, Dai?.- preguntó Lily.

Hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar... .- musité.

Me imagino de qué.- Lily se incorporó en la cama.- Lara, ¿nos puedes dejar a solas, por favor?

Claro.- mi tía salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Mamá, yo creo que Genzo ya te ha de haber dicho... .- comencé.

¿Sobre las calificaciones?.- interrumpió Lily.- Sí, ya lo hizo. Y ya te he dicho que no lo llames por su nombre.

Lo siento, es solo que estoy furioso. ¡Yo no cambié las notas!.- grité.

Sé que no lo hiciste, Dai.- me dijo Lily.- Pero por favor, no grites.

Perdón.- pedí.- Pero es que... Un segundo: ¿tú me crees, mamá?

Si tú me dices que no lo hiciste, te creeré, Daisuke, pero tienes que ser sincero.- respondió Lily.

Mamá, sabes que yo no haría una cosa como ésa.- dije.- Es cierto que me autonombro hácker, como todos los háckers del mundo, pero nunca ha sido mi intención el ganarme las cosas de ésa manera.

Te creo.- me dijo mi madre.- Sé que no lo hiciste tú, pero entonces hay que ver quién te hizo eso y por qué.

Ah, ten por seguro que lo averiguaré, y cuando lo haga, le partiré su mandarina en gajos.- gruñí.

Sin violencia, Daisuke.- rió Lily.- Y por cierto, tu padre quería quitarte la computadora.

¿QUÉ?.- no, por Dios, ¡mi computadora no! Déjenme sin fideicomiso, pero no sin computadora.

No te preocupes.- continuó mamá, riendo otra vez.- Lo convencí de que no lo hiciera, al menos hasta que no estuviéramos bien seguros de lo que pasó. Sin embargo, ten cuidado cuando la uses.

Claro.- le di un beso a mi madre.- Gracias, mamá.

Ni modo. Ahora tendría que convertirme en detective para saber quién me había jugado chueco...

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Jun y Eiki se reunieron con nosotros a la hora del receso, mientras Gabriel y yo buscábamos una manera de encontrar al verdadero culpable. Nuestros amigos tenían cara de malhumorados.

¿Qué pasa?.- les pregunté.

Hay nuevo chico en el salón.- respondió Jun.- Y a estas alturas poco falta para que alguien lo declare el rey del mundo.

¿Quién es?.- preguntó Gabriel.

Louis Le Blanc.- respondió Eiki.- El hijo de...

Pierre Le Blanc y Claire Ford.- contesté.

No, iba a decir que es el hijo de la tostada, pero en fin.- replicó Eiki.

¿Qué es tan desagradable?.- cuestionó Gabriel.

No, y eso es lo peor, que nos agrada.- contestó Jun.

Es un pesado.- gruñó Eiki.

¿Te agrada o no?

Me da lo mismo.

Carol y Valentina se acercaron a nosotros. La primera casi se le deja ir a Eiki.

¡Hola, Eiki!.- saludó Carol.- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, gracias.- respondió Eiki, apenas poniéndole atención.

Tenía mucho de no verte.- dijo Carol.- Ya te extrañaba.

Valentina, detrás de Carol, la imitaba. Jun la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y ella dejó de imitar. En ese momento pasó Louis seguido de un grupito de chicas locas que muy seguramente ya se habían autonombrado sus admiradoras. A Valentina, inconscientemente, se le fueron los ojos tras es el francés.

¿Quién es ese muchacho tan guapo?.- preguntó Valentina, muy interesada.

Ah, ni se te ocurra.- gruñó Eiki.

¿Qué?.- protestó Valentina.- Solo pregunté por él, no le estoy pidiendo matrimonio.

Y más te vale que no se te ocurra hacerlo.- gruñó Eiki.

Pues es guapo.- admitió Carol en esos momentos.

¿Qué?.- ahora el protestó fue Jun.

Ustedes sí que son patéticos.- gruñó Gabriel.

Louis de repente se hartó de tanta vieja loca y para quitárselas de encima buscó la manera de aburrirlas, y qué mejor que viniendo a hablar con nosotros... Vaya, que nos dijo aburridos el muchacho...

Hola, Dasiuke.- saludó Louis.- Tenía tiempo de no verte.

Hola, Louis.- respondí.- Lo mismo digo, camarada.

Louis desvió la mirada para ver a mis acompañantes y... Sus ojos se detuvieron precisamente en Carol...

Hola, creo que a ti no te conozco.- sonrió Louis.- Soy Louis Le Blanc, mucho gusto.

Yo me llamo Caroline Matsuyama.- respondió Carol, con una gran sonrisa.- Mucho gusto.

El gusto es todo mío, créeme.- Louis, en un acto de caballerosidad pasado de moda hace varios siglos, tomó la mano de la chica y le dio un beso.

Qué galante.- Carol soltó una risilla nerviosa.

Así soy yo.- sonrió Louis, quien después miró a Valentina.- ¿Y tú quien eres, preciosa?

Soy Valentina.- respondió la muchacha, sin más, un poco molesta porque Louis le hizo caso primero a Caroline.

Vaya que hay muchachas hermosas en esta escuela.- Louis repitió con Valentina el mismo acto de besar la mano que hizo con Carol.

Jun carraspeó. Evidentemente la situación no le hizo nada de gracia... Ni a Eiki tampoco... Lo que me dio risa fue éste último. Al parecer, no le agradaba que otro muchacho pretendiese quitarle a su "admiradora", por no hablar del coqueteo hacia su hermana...

Por cierto que las cosas entre mi hermana y Franz no iban nada bien. El alemán aun le seguía reclamando a Jazmín lo sucedido en la fiesta con Hayate, y a mi hermana cada vez le parecía más que Franz era un completo idiota, sobre todo desde que Hayate le había pedido a Jazmín que lo "ayudara a estudiar", con el pretexto de que no quería retrasarse en la escuela, de manera que ambos pasaban casi toda la tarde juntos, cosa que tampoco le gustaba a Franz.

Me estás cambiando por ese japonés.- reclamó Franz.- Pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo.

No te estoy cambiando por él.- replicó mi hermana.- Hayate y yo solo somos amigos.

Pero se nota que él se muere por ti.- gruñó Franz.- Y no me digas que no.

Bueno, no por nada, pero eso era cierto. Hayate babeaba por Jazmín y eso ya no era secreto para nadie, quizás únicamente para la propia Jazmín.

Eso no es verdad, Hayate es como mi hermano.- replicó Jazmín.

Ya me harté, Jaz, de que me pongas tantos pretextos.- Franz decidió jugarse la patética carta del conquistador.- O es él o soy yo. Tú decide.

¿Me vas a poner a elegir entre ambos?.- Jazmín estaba incrédula.- Es ridículo.

Pues piensa lo que quieras.- replicó Franz.- Pero es la verdad y así están las cosas. O dejas de verlo o terminamos.

Perfecto, que sea como tú quieres.- asintió mi hermana.- Hemos terminado.

Jazmín se dio la vuelta y se marchó con la orgullosa cabeza en alto, dejando a Franz atónito. El rumor de que Jazmín Wakabayashi, la chica más popular de la escuela, había terminado con Franz Schneider se corrió como reguero de pólvora. Mi pobre hermana ya había recibido al final del día más de quince invitaciones a salir, incluida una por parte de Jun.

¿Qué, estás bromeando?.- le pregunté a mi amigo.- ¡Ella es mi hermana!

Ahora si te indignas.- gruñó Eiki.

Oh, vamos, si no es con malas intenciones, solo deseo charlar un poco con ella.- confesó Jun.

Para eso puedes hacerlo en casa, no hay necesidad de pedirle que salga contigo.- gruñí.

Es que si no lo hago, jamás tendré oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que después de todo Hayate no la suelta ni un segundo.- replicó Jun.

Entonces pierdes el tiempo.- comentó Eiki.- A mí se me hace que el motivo por el que mi prima rompió con Schneider tiene el apellido Ozhora.

Yo también lo creo.- rió Jun.- Pero nada pierdo con intentar.

Vamos, que todos lo sabíamos ya, y si a alguien le quedaban duda de eso bastó ver la cara que Hayate puso cuando se enteró de que Jazmín había roto con Franz: parecía que el japonés había ganado la lotería y la Copa Mundial el mismo día.

Supongo que no tienes deseos de estudiar.- comentó Hayate.- Te has de sentir muy triste.

¿Triste? ¿Por qué?.- replicó Jazmín.- Franz es un completo idiota.

Creí que lo querías.- se sorprendió Hayate.

En algún momento me gustó.- suspiró Jazmín.- Pero eso fue hace cien años luz. No sé sinceramente qué fue lo que le vi.

Es rubio, apuesto y popular.- comentó Hayate.- Supongo que es el sueño de cualquier chica.

Pues sal tú con él.- se burló Jazmín.- Ya que te gusta tanto.

Lo haría, pero me gusta alguien más... .- murmuró Hayate.

Mejor vamos a estudiar y dejemos de hablar de gente idiota.- pidió Jazmín.

Me parece muy bien, sirve que de paso te digo algo muy importante que tengo tiempo queriendo decirte.- sonrió Hayate.

Tsubasa y Genzo notaron las intenciones de Hayate (no por nada son hombres) y trataron de impedirlo, pero Sanae y Lily inmediatamente los detuvieron.

¡Se le va a declarar!.- protestó Tsubasa.

¿Y?.- replicó Sanae, con una sonrisa.- Nuestro hijo está enamorado y qué mejor que sea de la hija de nuestro mejor amigo.

Voy a hacer trizas a ese muchacho, no me importa si es el hijo de Tsubasa.- gruñó Genzo.

Mejor que sea el hijo de Tsubasa al hijo de Schneider, ¿no?.- replicó Lily.

¿QUÉ COSA?

Y mientras mamá se llevaba a papá para hablarle sobre los pájaros y las abejas, Sanae hacía lo propio con Tsubasa y dejaron así solos a Jazmín y a Hayate. Yo, por mi parte, me fui a mi habitación, para dejar sola a la pareja, esperando que después mi hermana me lo contara todo.

Hayate tomó un libro de Historia Universal, mientras que Jazmín ponía un CD de música de Bach. Los dos se sentaron en el sillón a leer, aunque Hayate no se iba a poder controlar por mucho tiempo...

Jaz.- murmuró Hayate, luego de un rato.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó ella levantando la mirada del libro.

Tengo que confesarte algo...

¿Qué cosa?

¿No te molestarás si te lo digo?.- preguntó él.

Todo depende de lo que sea.- respondió ella.

La verdad, es que... .- Hayate tragó saliva.- Quiero besarte...

¿Qué?.- Jazmín soltó una risilla nerviosa.

Quiero besarte.- repitió Hayate.- La verdad es que... Jaz, tú me gustas mucho desde hace tiempo...

¿E-estás hablando en serio?.- Jaz no se la creía.

Tan en serio como que me gusta el sóccer.- hijo de Tsubasa Ozhora tenía que ser.

P-pero... .- murmuró Jazmín.

Me gustas, Jaz, quiero besarte, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero que estés conmigo... .- Hayate tomó a la chica por la barbilla.

Jaz cerró los ojos, y al poco tiempo sintió sobre sus labios el contacto de los labios de Hayate...

¿Qué? No me digan cursi, yo solo lo escribí tal y como me lo contó mi hermana.

**Notas:**

Jeje, nunca les avisé a Tsuki y a Gina que iba a juntar a sus retoños, es que no lo tenía planeado XD. Gracias a las dos por no molestarse conmigo y por no querer arrojarme por un barranco XD.

Louis Le Blanc es un personaje creado por Lilith y Arwen y es protegido por Lily de Wakabayashi.


	15. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 15. Recuerdos. **

Mi madre comenzó con su primera sesión de quimioterapia. Nadie nos había dicho que ella tendría que hospitalizarse, pero supongo que era lo más obvio... Sentí una horrible sensación de vacío cuando vi que Lily bajaba las escaleras y abría la puerta para marcharse, con una pequeña maleta en la mano.

¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó Jazmín.

Al hospital.- respondió mamá.

¿Ahora?.- me sorprendí.

Para la quimioterapia.- explicó Lily.- Tengo que pasar dos días allá.

Jazmín y yo pusimos cara de cuije.

Volveré pronto, ni van a notar que me fui.- dijo Lily, queriendo animarnos un poco. Jaz, querida, prepárate para tu competencia de baile. Dai, espero que te vaya muy bien en el primer partido de la temporada.

Jazmín sonrió levemente. Yo esbocé una mueca. Ya se me andaba olvidando el partido...

Voy a volver, no me miren como si me fuera a perder para siempre.- insistió Lily, queriendo sonreír, sin conseguirlo.

Genzo carraspeó. Jazmín y yo volteamos a verlo y de inmediato supimos que era una llamada de atención. "Recuerden que vamos a darle nuestro apoyo", parecía decir él con la mirada. Jazmín fue la primera en entenderlo. Se levantó y abrazó a mamá con fuerza.

Te estaremos esperando con un enorme pastel de zanahoria.- dijo mi hermana, dándole un beso a mamá.

Cuida a tu hermano.- sonrió Lily.

No necesito que nadie me cuide.- gruñí, yendo hacia mi mamá.- Regresa pronto, por favor.

Claro, Daisuke.- Lily me besó en la frente.- No dejes de ser tú mismo.

Lily sonrió, un poco más calmada, y se marchó en compañía de Genzo, quien nos dio su aprobación con la mirada. Lara e Ian estaban ahí, para darnos apoyo moral, supongo.

Iré a verla mañana.- musité, solo por decir algo.

Y yo iré contigo.- se ofreció Jazmín.

¿No quieren comer algo?.- preguntó Ian, quien siempre quería arreglarlo todo con comida.- Puedo hacer lasaña.

Eso me gustaría.- asintió Jazmín.

¿Me ayudas?.- preguntó él.

Claro.- mi hermana se fue con él hacia la cocina.

Lara se quedó mirando la puerta. Recordé entonces que era la segunda vez que ella pasaba por eso, primero con Chiara y ahora con Lily.

Tía, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- abordé a Lara con una idea en la mente.

¿Qué pasa, Daisuke?.- mi tía pareció salir de su ensueño.

Eh... Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero... ¿Cómo fue cuando Chiara se enfermó?

Parecía que Lara iba a escupirme. Creo que no lo hizo por el hecho de que soy su sobrino. Ella suspiró y se sentó en el sillón.

Con ella fue más... ¿Cómo decirlo? Rápido, que con tu mamá.- comenzó a decir Lara.- Chiara de un momento a otro se puso muy mal, perdió peso, empezó a caérsele el cabello, se la pasaba todo el día vomitando. Cuando le hicieron el diagnóstico ya era muy tarde... La quimioterapia no funcionó y...

¿Y?.- insistí.

Solo nos quedaba una salida, y Lily afrontó los riesgos pero... Tampoco funcionó... .- murmuró Lara.

¿Mi mamá afrontó los riesgos?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Cuáles riesgos?

Ella se animó a darle a Chiara la última oportunidad de salvarse.- explicó mi tía.- Pero no funcionó...

Quería preguntar qué era lo que mi mamá había intentado hacer para salvar a mi tía, pero algo me decía que no era el momento de saber...

Vamos a la cocina, Daisuke.- me ordenó mi tía.- Ian es un desastre cocinando.

Me reí, ya que la del desastre era ella, pero en fin. Me pregunté cómo sería la quimioterapia, qué se sentiría y si realmente funcionaría... Ojalá nunca se lo hubiera preguntado a papá, no me gustó saber por todo lo que pasó mi madre, aun tantos años después...

El doctor Lacoste fue a visitar a mi madre a su cuarto privado una vez que ella estuvo instalada. Mi madre tendría a Dafne como enfermera personal. Bueno, no nos miren así, después de todo se trataba de la esposa del vicepresidente de la FIFA y que además era una de las más famosas cantantes y violinistas del mundo entero. Alguna ventaja debía dar la fama...

Bien, el medicamento que vamos a ponerte es muy potente.- explicó el doctor Lacoste.- Se llama Cisplatino, pero el nombre es lo de menos, ya que vas a terminar por odiarlo antes de que termines el tratamiento. Vas a sentir algunas molestias, como náusea intensa y vómito, incluso un poco de fiebre, es normal.

Cualquier molestia que tengas, sólo llámame.- añadió Dafne.

Gracias.- Lily trató de mostrarse optimista.

Después de verificar la dosis, el doctor Lacoste salió. Genzo tomó una silla y la llevó a un lado de la cama y tomó la mano de su esposa.

¿Cómo te sientes?.- le preguntó.

Es muy pronto todavía para que empiece a sentir molestias.- respondió Lily, sonriendo.- Tranquilo.

Quiero mantenerme tranquilo.- murmuró Genzo.- Quiero mantenerme imbatible para ti, para darte fortaleza, pero no sé si podré...

Todo va a salir bien.- susurró Lily.

Eres mi debilidad.- murmuró Genzo, repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho a ella cuando le confesó que la amaba.- Lo sabes.

Y tú, mi fortaleza.- replicó Lily.- Y también lo sabes...

Ambos se pusieron a recordar cuando eran jóvenes y tenían un brillante futuro por delante... Lily andaba de gira artística por Europa cuando en Alemania tuvo un leve percance con su automóvil mientras se dirigía a un concierto. Había mucho tráfico, estaba lloviendo y no pasaba ningún taxi vacío, y Lily estaba a punto de volverse loca cuando un automóvil se detuvo a un lado de ella.

¿Necesita que la lleve, señorita?.- Genzo habló desde el interior del coche.

Solo si va rumbo al estadio.- respondió Lily, agradecida y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Iba rumbo para su concierto, el cual por cierto no me perdería por nada.- respondió Genzo, bajándose del automóvil y abriéndole a Lily la puerta del lado del conductor.

En el camino, Lily descubrió que la persona que la había recogido no era otro que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, el famoso portero del Hamburgo, el cual declaró ser su admirador.

Debes estar bromeando.- rió Lily, algo avergonzada.- ¿En verdad tú eres mi admirador?

¿Por qué habría de mentirte?.- cuestionó Genzo, riendo también.

La verdad era que Genzo ya había escuchado hablar sobre Lily Del Valle, y se quedó impactado con su belleza el día en que la vio en una revista. A su vez, Lily había tenido siempre una especie de "enamoriscamiento" hacia el portero japonés. Y de ahí salió todo, Genzo invitó a Lily a salir mientras ella estuvo en Alemania, y aun después siguieron manteniéndose en contacto, hasta que mi padre no aguantó más y le declaró su amor a mamá de una manera que puede considerarse romántica... Fue en una fiesta, ninguno recuerda si fue para festejar un triunfo de él o era un cóctel de ella. El caso era que cierto y famoso conocido futbolista alemán andaba coqueteando con Lily y dejando que la prensa le tomara fotografías con ella como si fuese su novia. Genzo se ponía cada vez más furioso, hasta que de plano no lo soportó y fue a golpear el tipo cuando éste quiso ponerle una mano a Lily en donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre. Como era de esperarse, los dos hombres se enfrascaron en una pelea por la mexicana, quien estaba más que sorprendida por el comportamiento de que hasta ese momento siempre había sido su amigo. Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, y que los guardias de seguridad echaron a los dos peleoneros, Lily limpiaba y curaba las heridas del rostro de Genzo.

Gracias, pero no tenías que defenderme.- comentó Lily, al tiempo que echaba alcohol sobre una de las heridas.

Pues no parecía que él quisiera soltarte.- gruñó Genzo, más por el alcohol que por otra cosa.

Pues a nadie le molestaba.- dijo Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Excepto, quizás, a ti.

Y lo hacía.- reconoció Genzo.- Me molestaba.

¿Por qué?.- aunque la buscaba, Lily se puso nerviosa con esa respuesta.

Porque no quiero que se te acerque ningún otro hombre.- confesó Genzo.

¿Y eso por qué?.- Lily se esforzaba por no ponerse más nerviosa.

Porque me gustas.- dijo Genzo, mirando a Lily los ojos.- Eres mi debilidad...

Acto seguido, mis padres se besaron. Bueno, quizás no fue romántico, pero mi madre dice que para ella sí lo fue... En fin, mientras Genzo y Lily recordaban, a mi madre comenzaron a llegarle las "molestias" de la quimioterapia, las cuales por cierto no fueron tan leves como le habían dicho...

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó papá, muy preocupado.- Estás muy pálida.

Pero Lily no tuvo oportunidad de responder, pues apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar el riñón de metal para comenzar a vomitar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jun y Eiki llegaron a mi casa con Gabriel. Los dos primeros iban con ganas de hacer puré a la francesa con Louis.

A ver si les haces algo a estos dos, ya me tienen harto.- gruñó Gabriel, fastidiado.

¿Qué les pasa?.- pregunté.

Quieren matar a Louis.- suspiró Gabriel.

¿Por qué?.- me escandalicé.- Es buen muchacho.

Un buen muchacho que está coqueteando mucho con mi hermana.- gruñó Jun.- ¿Quién se cree?

Un hombre, eso es lo que se cree.- repliqué.- ¿Qué ustedes nunca han andado tras una chica?

No tras de mi hermana.- gruñó Jun.

Bah, pero sí tras la hermana de alguien más.- repliqué.- ¿O ya se te olvidó que querías invitar a salir a Jazmín?

Eso ya quedó en el pasado.- Jun carraspeó.

Eiki murmuraba palabras ininteligibles. Yo le pregunté a Gabriel con la mirada y éste se encogió de hombros.

Yo no sé por qué te enojas.- gruñó Jun.- A Valentina no la acosó tanto como a Carol.

Pero también lo hizo.- replicó Eiki.- Y Valentina muy entusiasmada que está con él.

Vi a Valentina feliz por hacer un nuevo amigo, más no la vi tan emocionada como tú dices... No como Carol... .- replicó Jun.

Cállate, a Carol no le gusta ese tipo.- Eiki se molestó.

Supe por dónde iba el asunto al escuchar el tono de voz de Eiki... No soy tan tonto e ingenuo como se puede pensar...

¿No será que lo que no te gusta es que Louis esté tras Carol?.- pregunté.

¿No será que te hace falta un cerebro?.- gruñó Eiki, más molesto aun.

Ah, no, yo tengo uno, y bien desarrolladito, gracias.- me reí.

Sí, definitivo. Eiki estaba celoso...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El primer partido de mi equipo llegó. Margus Hoffman estaba plantado frente a mi portería, o la que tuvo que haber sido mi portería... No entendía el por qué, pero me molestaba ver que había alguien ocupando mi lugar. Cierto es que siempre me estaba quejando por el ser el hijo del mejor portero de todos los tiempos, pero ahora que me encontraba sentado en la banca, la cosa me molestaba...

Debo reconocer que mi equipo jugó muy bien. Gabriel anotó tres goles con su estupendo tiro boomerang. Recordé que nunca tuve la oportunidad de intentar detenerlo... ¿Y Margus? Pues él hizo estupendamente su trabajo, tapando disparos que en manos de otros porteros habrían sigo gol.

Vaya que ese muchacho es excelente.- comentó el entrenador Kopke.- Quizás deba reconsiderarlo y ponerlo de titular.

Uhm.- gruñí.

¿Qué se le olvidó al entrenador que yo estoy ahí? La verdad, yo no me entendía a mí mismo. Ahora que había una oportunidad de zafarme de mi irremediable destino, yo ya no estaba tan de acuerdo...

Y lo peor del caso es que papá no fue al partido, que si lo pienso bien, fue lo que más me hizo sentir mal... Genzo siempre había ido a todos mis juegos, incluyendo aquellos en donde no jugaba por lesión... Y sin embargo, yo sabía que Genzo no estaba ahí porque estaba ayudando a mi madre a soportar la quimioterapia, pero yo lo sentí como una señal de que ya había dejado de considerarme su hijo...

**Notas:**

Chiara Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi, el cual por cierto nadie puede usar más que yo... Jaja, de todas maneras nadie querrá utilizarlo, con excepción hecha de Blair Satouji.


	16. Consecuencias

**Capítulo 16. Consecuencias. **

Los días pasaron formando semanas. Mi madre había terminado ya su primer ciclo de quimioterapia. Después de eso, fue casi imposible el ocultarle a la prensa el hecho de que la esposa del vicepresidente de la FIFA estaba enferma de leucemia. Y la verdad, el esconderle algo así a la prensa sería igual de fácil que esconderle un acto de brujería a la Inquisición. Miles de reporteros estuvieron llamando a la casa con tanta frecuencia que mi hermana, fastidiada, terminó por desconectarlo.

Ya fue suficiente, ¿por qué no nos dejan en paz?.- gruñó Jazmín, muy molesta.

Supongo que eso es una gran noticia.- suspiró Deb.- Cuando me separé de Stefan no me dejaron en paz ni en mi pueblo natal en México.

Los reporteros te encuentran a donde quiera que vayas, en donde quiera que estés.- dijo mi tía Paola.- Fue gracias a un reportero chismoso como Genzo se enteró de que yo salía con Ken.

Ah, pero eso ya fue plan con maña.- replicó mi tía Lara.- Creo que a esas alturas el único que de verdad no lo sabía era el propio Genzo y en vez de decírselo de frente dejaste que ese reportero te fotografiara en compañía del Lavacoches.

No lo llames así.- protestó Paola.- Creí que nada más Lily lo decía.

Bueno, alguien tiene que decirlo en su lugar... .- fue la respuesta de Lara.

En las últimas semanas, Lily había pasado muchos más días en el hospital que los que había pasado en casa, y cuando hacía esto último era para estar recostada todo el rato. Genzo, a su vez, intentó renunciar a su puesto pero Lily no lo dejó hacerlo, así que él se la pasaba más tiempo en el hospital y en su oficina que en nuestra propia casa. Jazmín y yo comenzamos a sentirnos huérfanos. Sanae tuvo que hacer relevo y prácticamente era la que más se ocupaba de mamá, ya que ella le había pedido a mis tías que se hicieran cargo de nosotros. Mis tíos Ian y Ken (esta combinación sí que resultó rara, pero uno no escoge a su familia) se la pasaban entre correr a la prensa de la casa y en tratar de ocuparse de sus respectivas familias.

Fuera de eso, se podría decir que la vida transcurría de manera normal. Jaz ya había comenzado sus clases de baile para prepararse para la competencia, aunque en más de una ocasión a ella le entraron los ataques de llanto masivo, de los cuales solo Hayate y Taro Misaki podían sacarla. Yo no sé que hubiese hecho sin Kirei, ya que ella fue la única que realmente tuvo tiempo para escucharme... Bueno, en realidad si lo hubiera querido estoy seguro de que cualquiera otro de los adultos de la casa me hubiesen escuchado con gusto, pero mi propia manera de ser me mantenía alejado de todos.

Mis entrenamientos siguieron y a pesar de que yo jugaba cada vez mejor, el entrenador Köpke seguía sin ponerme de titular, y yo no entendía por qué. Después del primer partido y de experimentar la horrible sensación de estar en la banca decidí ponerle más empeño a mi actuación y atrapaba cada tiro que mis compañeros lanzaban con tanta precisión que nadie ponía en duda el por qué era el titular, y sin embargo, yo seguía estando en la banca...

Lamento lo de tu mamá, compañero.- me dijo Margus Hoffman en alguna ocasión.

Gracias.- gruñí.

Debe ser difícil ser tú.- comentó él, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Eso lo sé muy bien.- repliqué.- Aunque no sé por qué me lo dices tú.

Bueno, es que me he puesto a pensar.- explicó Margus.- El ser hijo del mejor portero de todos los tiempos no es cualquier cosa, todo el mundo debe esperar a que hagas algo verdaderamente increíble con tu vida, sino dirán que el hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi es un fracasado.

Ya lo sé.- gruñí, comenzando a enojarme.

Y además, con tu madre enferma.- continuó Margus.- Ha de ser difícil vivir con una moribunda, ¿no? Quizás sea más fácil que la dejen morir.

Suficiente. En ese momento comprendí cómo debió de haberse sentido Zinedine Zidane en la final de Francia contra Italia en el Mundial Alemania 2006 cuando el italiano Materazzi insultó a su madre, y miren que en realidad Margus no había dicho nada tan grave... Sin embargo, no me pude controlar y le di al chico un puñetazo en el rostro. Margus cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, pero se levantó casi inmediatamente y me regresó el ataque. Hoffman me doblaba en peso y en estatura, pero no me importaba, nadie decía que mi madre fuera una moribunda... Escuché que varias personas se reunieron a nuestro alrededor y que algunos nos animaban, mientras otros más lloraban, estas últimas muy seguramente eran niñas... De repente, sentí que alguien me tomó por los hombros y me separó de Hoffman. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que la nariz me sangraba.

Hoffman, Wakabayashi, ya es suficiente.- ordenó el entrenador Köpke, quien era el que me había sujetado por los hombros.- Quiero que los dos dejen de pelear ahora si no quieren que los expulse del equipo de fútbol.

Margus había sido detenido por el asistente del entrenador. Yo me limpié la nariz con la manga de mi sudadera y me zafé del entrenador Köpke. Muy seguramente y después de eso, iban a sacarme del equipo. Era lo único que me faltaba, que un idiota como Margus hubiera conseguido hacer lo que nadie había podido en años...

¡Daisuke, espera!.- me gritó Gabriel, pero no le hice caso.

¡Wakabayashi, no puedes retirarte todavía!.- me ordenó el entrenador, pero tampoco le hice caso.

La nariz me sangraba y los ojos me escurrían de lágrimas. Quería desaparecer.

Daisuke, vienes sangrando.- me dijo de pronto Liz, parándose enfrente de mí.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- me sorprendí.

Llevo persiguiéndote por unos 10 minutos al menos, pidiendo que me dejes ayudarte, pero ni caso me haces.- contestó Liz.- Estás sangrando y evidentemente necesitas que alguien te revise.

Me da lo mismo.- repliqué.

Pues quizás a ti sí, pero a mí no, me preocupas y estoy segura de que a tu hermana también.- replicó ella.

Me senté en el suelo. Liz sacó su pañuelo y me limpió el rostro.

¿Te duele?.- preguntó ella.

Solo en mi orgullo.- repliqué.

Escuché lo que Margus te dijo, lo único que lamento es que no hayas tenido más tiempo de romperle toda la cara como se lo merecía.- comentó Liz, muy molesta.

Es un idiota.- gruñí.- Y ahora, voy a quedar fuera del equipo...

Si el entrenador te saca, le voy a cambiar el shampoo por miel.- gruñó Liz.

Le puedes pedir a Katie que te ayude, ella es experta.- comenté.

¿Ella fue quien le tendió la trampa a mi hermano?.- Liz estaba sorprendida.- Deja que le ponga las manos encima...

No estamos seguros todavía.- repliqué.- Es una teoría que tiene Gabo...

Ah, sí, y es que lo había olvidado, Katie continuaba haciendo travesuras y culpando de todo a Gabriel. Para esas fechas, poco le faltaba a mi amigo para mandarla matar. Katie ya había aparecido en el cuadro de honor por su buen comportamiento y buena conducta, mientras que a Gabriel poco le faltaba para ser expulsado de la escuela. como sea, Liz terminó de limpiarme la cara y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿Y eso por qué fue?.- pregunté, bastante sorprendido.

Por todo lo que has tenido que aguantar.- respondió Liz, mirándome a la cara.- ¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que eres un muchacho muy fuerte, pero es hasta ahora que lo estoy comprobando.

Gracias... .- murmuré, un tanto abochornado.

Ella y yo nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por algunos momentos, después de lo cual Liz desvió la mirada. En ese momento escuchamos que alguien se acercaba a nosotros y nos separamos, muy avergonzados.

Daisuke, he estado buscándote por todas partes.- fue Jazmín quien llegó hasta nosotros.- El entrenador quiere verte cuanto antes.

¿No pudo simplemente haberte dicho que estoy expulsado y que no me moleste en volver a presentarme a los entrenamientos?.- gruñí.

Dai, tienes que tranquilizarte.- pidió mi hermana.- Actuaste mal y debes afrontar los actos.

¿Te parece "actuar mal" el que haya golpeado al idiota que dijo que mi madre es una moribunda y que lo mejor es dejarla morir?.- grité, fuera de mí.

¿Eso dijo ese "censurado"?.- Jazmín profirió un insulto que jamás había oído en ella.- ¿Por qué no lo golpeaste más?

Evidentemente, mi hermana no había escuchado todo lo que Margus me había dicho.

Porque el entrenador me detuvo.- bufé.

Ahora verá ese hijo de su tal por cual.- Jazmín hizo el intento de irse, pero Liz la detuvo.

Oigan ustedes dos, sé que están molestos pero deben controlarse.- pidió Liz.- No van a ganar nada con golpear a Hoffman. Mejor arrójenlo por un puente.

Por un barranco es mejor.- gruñó mi hermana.

Jazmín y Liz me tendieron las manos y me ayudaron a levantarme. Los tres echamos a andar hacia el campo de juego, en donde Gabo nos estaba esperando.

Ya los iba a ir a buscar.- gruñó él.- ¿Qué fueron a buscar a Daisuke a China o qué?

No exageres.- replicó Liz.- Ni que nos hubiéramos tardado tanto.

El entrenador quiere verte, Daisuke.- me dijo Eiki.

Ya voy.- gruñí.

Buena suerte, compañero.- Gabriel me palmeó un hombro.

Me dirigí a la oficina del entrenador y toqué a la puerta. Escuché un "pase" y abrí la puerta.

Me dijeron que quería verme.- le comenté al entrenador, como si nada.

Siéntate, Daisuke, por favor.- me pidió el entrenador, muy serio.

Lo lamento mucho, entrenador.- comencé a hablar antes de darle la oportunidad a él de decir algo.- Sé que me porté muy mal, lo lamento mucho...

No es el comportamiento que esperaría de alguien como tú.- respondió el entrenador.

Sí, sé lo que me va a decir.- lo interrumpí.- Que esperaría que el hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi no debe comportarse como un patán.

No era eso lo que iba a decir.- me contradijo el entrenador.- La verdad, pensaba decirte que tú no sueles ser así. Generalmente eres más bien tranquilo, pero a últimas fechas has estado más irascible, lo cual no me sorprende.

¿No le sorprende?.- el sorprendido era yo.

No, dado como están las cosas en tu casa... .- el entrenador Köpke bajó la voz.- ¿Tu madre ha presentado alguna mejoría?

Sinceramente, no.- respondí.- Los doctores dijeron que ella primero empeoraría antes que mejorar.

Ya veo... .- el entrenador cruzó las manos.- Gabriel me contó lo que Margus te dijo. A él lo voy a suspender por tres partidos, al igual que a ti, no puedo dejar esto sin castigo, no hay excusa para armar un escándalo, pero quiero decirte que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que te dijo. Le haré una llamada de atención a Hoffman, si vuelve a comportarse de esa manera lo expulsaré sin miramientos. Eso es todo, Daisuke, quiero seguirte viendo en los entrenamientos pero no quiero que te presentes en los próximos tres partidos. ¿Está claro?

Asentí con la cabeza y me marché. Cuando salí, Margus iba saliendo de la enfermería (aparentemente había salido más lesionado que yo) y al verme quiso volver a lanzárseme encima.

¿Qué te pasa, Wakabayashi?.- me retó.- ¿Ya fuiste a quejarte con el entrenador como el niño llorón que eres?

Eiki y Jun, que ya estaban ahí, iban a lanzarse sobre Margus cuando mi hermana los empujó y se dirigió a Hoffman, dándole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. Todos nos quedamos callados y sorprendidos.

Más te vale que no vuelvas a hablar mal de mi familia si no quieres que tus dientes terminen en el suelo, porque ten por seguro que si vuelvo a enterarme de que llamaste moribunda a mi madre yo misma vendré a quitártelos todos, de uno por uno, con una llave de tuercas.- amenazó Jazmín.

Mi hermana se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando a un perplejo Margus con la boca abierta. Yo también estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a Jazmín, el ejemplo de la chica perfecta, dulce, callada y sumisa, comportándose de esa manera...

Supongo que la venció el estrés.- comentó Liz, también sorprendida.

No la culpo, la verdad.- comentó Eiki.- Siempre comportándose como la muchacha perfecta, tarde que temprano iba a fastidiarse.

Claro, se me había olvidado que yo no era el único con el problema de un padre famoso. Jazmín era la hija de Lily Del Valle, ella también tenía la preocupación de que el mundo entero esperara de ella lo mismo que había hecho su madre, sino es que más. A diferencia mía, Jazmín había aceptado siempre su irrevocable destino y lo había aceptado de buena gana, pero al final de cuentas ella era también un ser humano como yo, como todos, y en algún momento la presión de tantas cosas iba a hacerla estallar...

Menos mal que lo hizo con Margus Hoffman. En ese momento no lo sabía, pero ya más adelante Jazmín tendría más motivos para desquitar su furia con alguien más...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nadie nos dijo que el pelo de mi madre se caería por culpa de la quimioterapia. Obvio era que Lily ya lo sabía, debido a lo sucedido con Chiara, pero había querido mantenerlo oculto...

Una mañana, mi padre despertó y no encontró a mamá en la cama. Preocupado, Genzo se levantó de un salto y comenzó a buscarla.

¿Lily?.- habló Genzo, acercándose al baño.- ¿Estás bien?

Mi padre abrió la puerta del baño y encontró a Lily llorando apoyada contra la bañera y con un mechón de cabello en las manos.

¿Qué ocurre, mi amor?.- Genzo se sentó a un lado de Lily.- ¿Qué pasa?

Se me está empezando a caer el cabello.- sollozó Lily, mirando a Genzo a los ojos.-Ya sabía que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, pero aun así no fue menos duro...

Genzo abrazó a Lily y trató de consolarla. Él tampoco sabía que la quimioterapia tendría ese efecto... Una de las cosas que más impactaban en Lily era su hermoso y brillante cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba a las caderas, y el saber que iba a terminar por perderlo todo era algo que ella no podría soportar...

Genzo acarició la cabeza de Lily, y descubrió con tristeza que entre sus dedos se quedaban algunos mechones de cabello... Él suspiró. No le importaba si su esposa se quedaba calva y en los huesos, lo único que le importaba era que Lily no lo dejara nunca…


	17. Viviendo, a pesar de todo

**Capítulo 17. Viviendo, a pesar de todo.**

Aun quedaba pendiente el asunto por el cambio de calificaciones. Como era de esperarse, Gabriel y yo recibimos en la escuela el regaño de nuestras vidas. Los dos fuimos reprobador, él en matemáticas y yo en francés, y tendríamos que pasar el verano en los cursos de aprovechamiento. Y al final, ni siquiera habíamos sido nosotros los que habíamos hecho el cambio, aunque como era de esperarse, nadie nos creyó.

Mejor nos resignamos y dejamos de buscar al auténtico culpable.- gruñó Gabriel.- Ya me puse a estudiar matemáticas.

A buena hora.- repliqué.- Y perdóname, pero no, no tengo por qué aceptar algo que yo no hice.

Eres tan terco como tu madre.- se burló Gabriel.

¿Y tú como sabes?

Es lo que siempre dice tu papá, ¿no?.- rió mi amigo.

Sí, eso era cierto. Yo suspiré. Acababa de enterarme de que mamá iba a tener que usar peluca o un pañuelo en la cabeza, cualquiera de las dos cosas. Nosotros habíamos intentado levantarle el ánimo a mamá, pero era imposible. Yo había escuchado por boca de la propia Dafne acerca de la importancia de que un enfermo conservara el optimismo, pero en el caso de mi madre... Bueno, Lily luchaba por nosotros, por su familia, pero la leucemia y la quimioterapia la estaban partiendo en dos...

Como sea, como que ahora lo que me molesta más es la Levin.- continuó Gabriel, en un gruñido.- ¿Cuándo me va a dejar esa niña en paz?

Creo que le gustas.- comenté, distraídamente.

¿Qué? No. ¿Te volviste loco?.- gritó Gabriel.- ¡Para nada, cómo vas a creer que yo le gusto a esa mocosa!

Bueno, yo nada más decía.- me encogí de hombros.- ¿Qué te hizo esta última vez?

Le cortó el cabello a Laureen y escondió las tijeras con todo y pelos en mi casillero.- respondió Gabriel, con un gruñido.

Vaya que Katie tiene imaginación.- me reí.

¿De parte de quién estás?

Solté otra carcajada. Estaba mal que me burlara de mi mejor amigo, pero necesitaba distraerme con algo... Vi a Louis pasar en compañía de Carol y de Valentina, y detrás de ellos Jun y Eiki los seguían bastante disimuladamente...

Ya, o lo matan ellos o lo mato yo.- gruñó Gabriel, refiriéndose a nuestros amigos.

¿Qué tienes en contra de Louis?.- pregunté, sorprendido.

Nada, los que me tienen hartos son el Dúo Dinámico, Batman y Robin, Viruta y Capulina, Mortadelo y Filemón.- gruñó Gabriel.

¿Hablas de Jun y Eiki?.- me reí con más ganas.

Sí. Los dos se quejan a cada rato de que Le Blanc les está quitando a las hermanas pero no hacen nada para detenerlo.- respondió Gabriel.- Además, bien que es obvio que a Eiki le molesta mucho que Louis le haya quitado la atención de Carol, pero es tan menso que no lo quiere reconocer.

Todos los hombres somos iguales.- repliqué.

Tú me dijiste cuando te empezó a gustar mi hermana.- contradijo Gabriel.

Pero para eso tuviste que amenazarme con decirle a Lori que estaba enamorado de ella.- gruñí.- No quería decirte que me gustaba Liz, ¿lo recuerdas?

Bueno, sí, tienes razón.- Gabriel se acostó sobre el pasto.

En ese momento, Katie se acercó a nosotros.

Hola, Dai.- me sonrió ella.- ¿Cómo estás?

Pues estoy, Katie, ¿y tú?.- contesté.

Muy bien.- ella no dejaba de sonreír.- ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

Pues más o menos... .- la verdad, no me gustaba hablar con nadie acerca de Lily, excepto con Liz.

Espero que se mejore pronto.- me deseó Katie.

Gracias, Katie.

Noté que la niña miraba de reojo a Gabriel, quien había cerrado los ojos para pretender que no la veía.

Hola tú.- saludó Katherine, pero Gabriel no le hizo caso.- Oye, no seas maleducado, te estoy hablando.

Ya sé que me estás hablando, pero no me caes bien como para que me digne en saludarte.- replicó Gabriel.

Pero somos compañeros de clase.- gruñó Katie.

¿Y eso qué?.- protestó Gabriel.

Bueno, como quieras, por algo los maestros no confían en ti.- Katie se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Gabriel inmediatamente se incorporó.

¿Escuchaste eso?.- me preguntó mi amigo.- ¿Lo oíste?

Sí, lo oí, Gabo.- respondí.- ¿Y eso qué?

¡Acepto la culpabilidad de todo!.- exclamó Gabriel, triunfal.

Este... Creo que no lo hizo, Gabo... .- contradije.

¡Claro que lo hizo! Ah, tú la escuchaste, bien podemos ir a decirle todo al director.- Gabriel se puso de pie.

Para nada.- moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro.- Ella solo dijo que por algo los maestros no confían en ti, más no que ella era la causante de todo lo que había pasado. Mira, si quieres que la atrapemos necesitamos algo más que eso.

Maldita escuincla.- gruñó Gabriel.

Cuida tus palabras, Gabo.- me reí.- No querrás que también te castiguen por eso...

Gabriel suspiró. Katie le lanzó una mirada retadora y el muchacho se la regresó. Yo comencé a pensar en que quizás ellos podrían formar una linda pareja. Menos mal que Gabo no lee el pensamiento, porque si no de segurito que me mataría...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El segundo hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi y Lily Del Valle, o sea, yo, nació casi cuatro años después de que lo hiciera su primogénita. Como ya había dicho al principio de esto, si bien Genzo adora y ama a su hija, él siempre quiso tener un hijo varón, por las obvias razones. Vamos, que si a estas alturas no lo saben aun, a pesar de que llevo dieciséis capítulos quejándome entonces es porque de plano ustedes andan en otro planeta.

En fin, sea como fuere, Lily se cuidó lo mejor que pudo después del nacimiento de Jazmín, ya que como creo que ya había dicho, el embarazo fue de lo más complicado. A Lily se le subió la presión y Jazmín estuvo a punto de morir antes de nacer; así pues, mis padres decidieron no tener hijos al menos en un buen tiempo. Al cabo de tres años, sin embargo, Genzo y Lily discutieron la posibilidad de no tener más hijos, dado que las ocupaciones de ambos no les dejarían tiempo para cuidar a más de un hijo a la vez. Gwen les recomendó a ambos, sin embargo, que Lily no se hiciera aun la salpingoclasia, por si en algún momento alguno se arrepentía...

Así pues, se podría decir que estaba en mi destino el no nacer (eso suena raro, ¿no?), ya que mi nacimiento no fue ni planeado ni esperado, como el Jazmín, y Lily y Genzo ya estaban conformes con la niña que tenían, aun cuando él quisiera tener un heredero. Sin embargo, mamá se descuidó un mes, un solo mes, y eso bastó para que yo fuera concebido. A las pocas semanas Lily comenzó a presentar vómitos matutinos y náuseas frecuentes y uno que otro desmayo, y dado que ninguno de mis padres lo había planeado, Lily fue al médico algo preocupada y regresó con una preocupación aun mayor...

Según me contaron, Genzo y Jazmín estaban armando un rompecabezas en la mesa de la cocina cuando Lily volvió del médico. Ella tenía cara de haber comido mucho wasabi y Genzo de inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien...

¿Qué pasó.- preguntó él, muy serio.- ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

Ni me la vas a creer.- suspiró Lily.- Jaz, tengo una noticia que darte...

¿A mí?.- mi hermana de cuatro años no se esperaba eso, supongo.

Sí. Nada más quería decirte que vas a tener un hermanito.- respondió Lily.

Tanto Genzo como Jazmín se quedaron con ojos como platos. Mi hermana saltó de la silla en donde estaba sentada y fue corriendo hacia mamá, muy feliz.

¿Un hermanito?.- gritó Jazmín.- ¿De veras, mami?

Sí, pequeña Dama.- sonrió mamá.- Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita.

¡Sí, qué bueno, voy a tener un hermanito!.- gritó Jazmín.

En ese momento entró James y Jazmín, muy emocionada, le contó la buena nueva. Lily aprovechó para acercarse a Genzo con cara de culpa.

Lo lamento.- musitó Lily.- Fue culpa mía, me descuidé y...

¿Qué es lo que lamentas?.- interrumpió Genzo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Qué vayamos a tener otro hijo?

No es eso, es solo que.- Lily desvió la mirada.- El embarazo de Jazmín fue muy difícil y sabemos que muy probablemente otro podría ser peor y pues ya habíamos decidido que solo tendríamos a Jazmín y ...

Ya no pienses en eso.- volvió a interrumpir Genzo, al tiempo que besaba a su esposa.- Es cierto que ya habíamos decidido que Jazmín sería la única, pero yo al menos estoy muy feliz de saber que vamos a tener otro bebé. ¿Tu no?

Claro que estoy feliz.- Lily al fin sonrió.- Estoy más que eufórica, pero no sabía cómo ibas a tomarlo tú...

Qué tonta eres.- murmuró Genzo.- Pero por eso te amo...

Así pues, mis padres decidieron tenerme. Sin embargo, y como ya se lo habían imaginado, el embarazo fue bastante complicado, para empezar con que Lily tuvo una amenaza de aborto y tuvo que guardar reposo por varias semanas, y sin embargo y a pesar de loas cuidados que mi madre tuvo, yo nací tres meses antes de tiempo...

Lo dicho, parecía ser que yo estaba destinado a no nacer, pero yo, como siempre, no estuve de acuerdo con mi destino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los nuevos resultados de laboratorio y el nuevo aspirado de médula ósea de Lily habían determinado que el primer ciclo de quimioterapia básicamente no había hecho efecto en la leucemia. Lo único bueno era que la tomografía había salido limpia. El doctor Lacoste quería hacerle a mamá otro estudio especial para determinar si ella poseía o no el Cromosoma Philadelphia, el cual, según entendí, determinaba el pronóstico de la enfermedad. Las personas que tenían el Cromosoma Philadelphia tenían más posibilidades de curarse de la enfermedad que aquellas que no lo tenían.

Me pregunto si esto no será hereditario.- comentó Jazmín, mientras ella y yo estábamos en la sala, ella leyendo con Hayate y yo jugando con el X-box.

¿Qué cosa?.- pregunté, algo distraído.

Eso de la leucemia.- respondió mi hermana.

Tanto Hayate como yo la volteamos a ver.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- inquirí.

No sé, es que la hermana de mamá y mamá se han enfermado de lo mismo.- respondió Jaz, pensativa.- Lo que me hace pensar que si nosotros en algún momento no iremos a enfermarnos también.

La verdad, no había pensado en eso. Tan ocupado estaba preocupándome por mamá que no pensé que eso podría pasarnos a nosotros también.

Cuando tu mamá se cure, quizás puedan pedirle a ese doctor Lacoste que los revise a ustedes.- comentó Hayate.

Sí, quizás.- Jazmín asintió y volvió a enfocarse en su lectura.

Yo apagué el X-Box y subí al segundo piso de la casa. Genzo no estaba en casa, se encontraba batallando con los detalles del próximo mundial que estaba por celebrarse, y Lily se encontraba otra vez en el hospital. Entré entonces al cuarto de mis padres, impulsado por una especie de presentimiento... El clóset de mamá estaba abierto (Lily y Genzo tenían cada uno su propio clóset, así papá no se fastidiaba por la enorme cantidad de zapatos que mamá compraba y ella no se volvía loca con todas las gorras de papá) y yo me asomé a él. Había gran cantidad de vestidos, abrigos, faldas, blusas, pantalones, zapatos y demás cosas, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue un cofre de madera que estaba en uno de los anaqueles superiores. Algo me decía que en ese cofre estaba la respuesta a mis sueños...

Ah, porque claro que yo seguía soñando con la muerte de mi madre. Siempre que intentaba el saber cómo ayudarla, yo me despertaba. Curiosamente, sin embargo, poco antes de despertar aparecía delante de mí una hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del color del chocolate derretido, la cual era idéntica a mi madre. La mujer me sonreía y me pedía que no perdiera la esperanza. Kirei había intentado muchas veces el ayudarme, sin conseguirlo. Parecía ser que si quería descubrir el significado de mi sueño tendría que averiguar en el pasado de mi madre.

Me subí a un banco y agarré el cofre, el cual estaba más pesado de lo que yo creí. Con dificultad llevé el cofre a la cama de mis padres y lo abrí. Dentro había miles de cartas, todas de Genzo dirigidas a Lily, muchísimas fotografías sueltas y flores disecadas. Vacié todo el contenido del cofre sobre la cama. Yo sabía que ahí había algo que quizás podría ayudarme... Quizás...

¿Algo interesante?.- me preguntó Kirei, desde la puerta.

¡Ah!.- di un respingo.- Me asustaste.

Lo siento, pero así somos los ladrones, sigilosos.- sonrió Kirei.- ¿Qué andas buscando?

Algo que me ayude a adivinar el significado de mi sueño.- respondí.

No lo vas a encontrar entre todas las cursilerías que tu padre le escribió a tu mamá.- comentó Kirei.

Yo sé que no, pero debe haber algo.- repliqué.

Y por fin, lo encontré. Una fotografía de una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del color del chocolate derretido, que se parecía muchísimo a mi madre... La mujer que aparecía en mis sueños, mi tía Chiara...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por cierto que Tsubasa Ozhora fue designado como el nuevo entrenador de la Selección Japonesa para el mundial, a la vez que Karl Heinz Schneider era elegido el entrenador de Alemania. Taro Misaki recibió una petición para ser el entrenador del PSG, su antiguo equipo en París, mientras que Hikaru Matsuyama había aceptado el puesto de ser "cazatalentos" para un famoso equipo en Japón. Así que, todos seguían adelante con sus vidas, pero quizás quien tenía el mejor puesto era mi padre, Genzo Wakabayashi, aunque estaba a un tris de renunciar... El estrés de ayudar en la organización del nuevo mundial y de tener a una esposa enferma y a dos hijos adolescentes lo estaban haciendo pedacitos. Y eso que ni Jazmín ni yo le causábamos problemas... O bueno, no tanto...

Cuando le dije a mi papá que había sido suspendido, él me miró fijamente sin decir palabra por algunos minutos.

Está bien, Daisuke, me rindo.- dijo Genzo, después de un rato.- No te puedo forzar a que hagas algo que no quieres. Si quieres salirte del equipo, hazlo. La verdad, ya no me interesa.

Yo no respondí, pero me sentí vacío por dentro. Ahora sí estaba seguro de que mi padre al fin me había dejado a la deriva, y no entendía el por qué, si eso era lo que tanto quería, ahora que lo tenía ya no me sentía feliz... Me quedé un buen rato sentado en la sala, pensando. Claro, no debe ser fácil tampoco el ser Genzo Wakabayashi, con tantas miradas puestas sobre él. Quizás él lo único que quería era demostrar que su hijo vale tanto como él...

Y con un hijo como yo, era de esperarse que Genzo se cansara de intentar...

Sí, sí, esta frase es patéticamente pesimista, pero en aquellos tiempos no me sentía nada bien...

**Notas:**

Bueno, por ahí me hicieron el comentario de que algunos lectores tienen ciertas dudas o inquietudes por el hecho de que Daisuke Wakabayashi se parece mucho a dos personajes creados por la fanfiker Hotaru Kinomoto. Lo único que tengo que decir al respecto es que nunca he plagiado a ningún personaje, por si a alguien se le ocurre siquiera el pensar que le robé a Hotaru sus dos personajes para crear a Daisuke. Este personaje está basado en mi personalidad con algunas modificaciones propias para su edad y género y aunque tenga poco tiempo de aparecer en fics lleva ya mucho tiempo viviendo en mi mente. Además, nunca he leído ningún fic de Hotaru Kinomoto ni conozco a esos dos personajes creados por ella, así que no veo de dónde podría yo el haberlos plagiado. Además, tengo dos años escribiendo historias, tengo más de 60 fics en mi repertorio y creo que tengo una reputación de fanfiker labrada a pulso, por lo que considero indignante el hecho de que se insinúe siquiera que yo puedo cometer plagio. Así mismo, conozco a Hotaru Kinomoto, la respeto como dibujante y escritora y sé que ella tampoco sería capaz de cometer plagio. Así pues, como el que nada debe, nada teme, por mí pueden pensar lo que gusten y deseen, si alguien cree que cometo plagio, es cosa de esa persona, al fin y al cabo que no es verdad, no será la primera vez que alguien me hace esta clase de acusaciones falsas. Y mírenme, yo sigo escribiendo a pesar de todo.


	18. Ofertas tentadoras

**Capítulo 18. Ofertas tentadoras, respuestas encontradas.**

Algo necesitábamos hacer con Katie Levin. O bien, la poníamos al descubierto o bien le dábamos una probada de su propio chocolate. Gabriel se moría de ganas de hacerle algo fuerte, algo como lo que ella se lo había hecho a él, pero así corríamos el riesgo de que lo atraparan a él.

¿Y qué más da?.- protestó Gabriel.- Peor no me puede ir, estoy a un paso de la academia militar.

Sí, y si te cachan haciendo una broma que sí hiciste no nada más te van a mandar a la academia militar, sino que serás desterrado para siempre.- le advertí a Gabo.

Prefiero arriesgarme a eso, con tal de vengarme.- replicó Gabriel.

De veras que esa niña te pegó fuerte en el orgullo, ¿eh?.- me burlé.- Ahhh, lo que hace el amor...

Cállate, Dai.- Gabriel me aventó un balonazo, el cual yo detuve sin mucha dificultad.- ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

De que te ayudo, te ayudo.- suspiré.- Ya sabes que para eso, siempre estoy.

Gabriel tenía un plan malévolo para dominar el mundo. Ya me sentía yo Pinky ayudando a Cerebro... Si el plan malvado funcionaba, Katie quedaría muy mal parada, y si no funcionaba, ya nos veríamos Gabriel y yo con esos ridículos cortes de cabello que usan los cadetes...

Bueno, pues ya tengo todo listo, cuando el director llegue encontrará esa pequeña sorpresa... .- sonrió Gabriel.

¿Y a mí para qué me necesitas?.- pregunté.

Para que le tiendas la trampa a Katie.- explicó Gabriel.- Ella confía en ti.

Y yo me voy a sentir como un traidor, pero ni modo.- suspiré.- Ella se lo ganó.

Gabriel estaba muy concentrado elaborando su plan. Carol llegó hasta nosotros con cara de que traía un gran chisme.

Hola, Dai, Gabo.- saludó Carol.- ¿Cómo están?

Pues estamos, ¿y tú?.- respondí.

Pues yo bien pero... .- Carol se calló y se mordió los labios.

¿Qué pasa?.- pregunté.

Tu hermana cortó definitivamente con Franz Schneider, ¿no?.- preguntó Carol.

Hasta donde sé, sí.- algo en Carol me estaba poniendo nervioso.

¿Y ya está saliendo oficialmente con Hayate?.- insistió Carol.

No sé si sea oficial, pero ya toda mi familia y a de Tsubasa Ozhora lo saben.- respondí.- ¿Qué pasa, Carol?

Es solo que... .- Carol siguió titubeando.

Habla ya, Caroline.

Es que Franz ya anda tras otra chica... .- musitó Carol.- Y ya anda declarando sus intenciones a medio mundo...

¿Y eso qué?.- Gabriel al fin levantó la mirada.- Bien por él, Jaz ya anda muy feliz con otro chico que sí la trata bien.

Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, camarada.- dije, mirando distraídamente mi I-Pod.

Es que el problema no es él, sino la chica.- replicó Carol.

¿Pues quién es?.- cuestionó Gabriel, algo fastidiado.- ¿Francine?

No.- negó Carol.- Franz anda tras de Melissa.

Gabriel y yo nos pusimos de pie de un salto.

¿QUÉ DICES?.- gritamos al unísono.

Oh, sí, Melissa no era otra que Liz, la hermana de Gabriel, la muchacha que a mí me traía loco aunque solo fuera un baboso chico de 12 años.

Es una broma, ¿verdad?.- gritó Gabriel, zarandeando a Carol.- Dime que no es cierto.

Pues lo es.- suspiró Carol, tratando de zafarse de Gabriel.- Eso nos dijo Schester, que Schneider andaba tras de Liz. Valentina y yo no lo podíamos creer, pero el propio Franz se acercó poco después a pedirle una cita a Liz en persona.

¡Tiene que ser una broma!.- gritó Gabriel.

Tranquilízate, Gabo.- pedí, separando a mi amigo de Carol.- ¿Qué respondió Liz?

Que no está interesada, al menos no por ahora.- respondió Carol.

¿Qué?.- ahora fui yo el que zarandeó a Carol.- ¿Cómo le dijo eso? ¡Así le dio a entender que en un futuro puede querer algo con él!

Ya, tranquilícense los dos.- pidió Valentina, en esos momentos.- Caramba, que parecen un par de toros locos peleando por la vaca.

¿Llamaste vaca a mi hermana?.- gruñó Gabriel.

Fue solo una manera de decirlo.- se defendió Valentina.

Tengo que hablar con Liz.- dije, soltando a Carol y echando a andar.

¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? ¿A mí que me importaba si Schneider quería salir con Liz? Bueno, sí, ella me gustaba, pero era algo así como mi amor platónico, además, Liz es tres años mayor que yo. ¿Qué podría verle ella a un mocoso como yo? Nada, en cambio alguien como Franz Schenider... Caramba, que estaba pensando puras idioteces...

Encontré a Liz comiendo tranquilamente su almuerzo con Jazmín.

Hola, Liz, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?.- directo al grano, como siempre.

Eh... .- Liz miró a Jazmín dubitativamente.

Voy a comprar un refresco.- Jaz se paró y me dio una palmada en el hombro.- Ya te habías tardado en venir...

¿Qué sucede, Dai?.- preguntó Liz.

Este... .- era una idiotez. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué no saliera con Franz porque creía estar enamorado de ella? Hasta sonaba idiota... .- Es solo que escuché que...

¿Qué Franz Schneider me invitó a salir?.- me interrumpió ella.- Sí, es cierto.

Ya veo... Y... .- tartamudeé.- ¿Vas a...?

¿Por qué se me trababan las palabras en la garganta?

¿Qué si pienso aceptar salir con él?.- volvió a interrumpirme Liz.- La verdad, no, pero aun no se lo he dicho.

¡Ah!.- exclamé.- ¿Y eso por qué?

¿Por qué no se lo he dicho o por qué no voy a salir con él?.- cuestionó Liz.

Lo segundo.

Bueno, sin ofender pero no comparto los gustos de tu hermana.- respondió Liz.- A mí Franz no me parece ni remotamente interesante.

Ya veo.- no sé por qué, pero me sentí súbitamente aliviado.

Ni Liz ni yo dijimos nada por un rato.

Eres un chico muy lindo, Dai.- comentó Liz, luego de unos momentos.- Y me agradas mucho. Es solo que, tienes la edad de mi hermano...

Sí, lo sé.- musité.

Quizás ahora no es el momento, pero en un futuro pudiera ser... .- continuó ella.

¿Qué significaba eso de "en un futuro"? Muy en el fondo, lo sabía. Y no me equivocaría...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quizás debería hablar un poco sobre Katie y sobre su extraño comportamiento. La muchacha era la segunda hija del matrimonio entre Stefan Levin y Débora Cortés. El primogénito del matrimonio era Marco, joven y rubio jugador de fútbol, el cual a lo único que le interesaba era el convertirse en el jugador más joven de la liga sueca. Katie casi no veía a su hermano, dadas sus actividades, y su padre estaba siempre ocupado con el hijo mayor y su madre se ocupaba siendo la representante de Lily Del Valle. Desde el principio, Katie intentó refugiarse de su soledad en los estudios, pero ni el sacarse las mejores y más brillantes calificaciones había conseguido atraer la atención de su familia.

Nota mental: es curioso cómo cuando no quieres llamar la atención todo el mundo te mira, como a mí, y cuando te urge llamar la atención, nadie te toma en cuenta, como a Katie.

Sea como fuere, Katie no fue la única que resintió la falta de atención por parte de Stefan Levin. Débora, su esposa, también se cansó de esperarlo hasta tarde todas las noches, y más porque se corrió el rumor de que él la estaba engañando con Sherry, la mejor amiga de la ex novia fallecida de Levin. Deb hizo sus maletas y las de su hija menor y regresó a su pueblo natal ubicado en el corazón de México.

Fue quizás en ese momento cuando Katie le puso un alto a todo. Si no le iban a hacer caso por su buen comportamiento, entonces iba a tener que cambiar de técnica... En la escuela en donde estudió en México comenzó a hacer toda clase de travesuras y maldades para que la reportaran y así su madre le prestara atención, pero apenas y estaba por ser descubierta cuando Stefan Levin fue a México a pedirle perdón a Débora por su falta de interés y a aclararle que Sherry nunca había dejado de ser nada más que una buena amiga para él.

Así pues, a Katie no le quedó más remedio que hacer tripas corazón y mudarse otra vez. Y quizás su vida hubiera vuelto a ser la misma de no ser porque se le atravesó en su camino Gabriel Misaki.

Oh, sí, yo tenía razón...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo seguía firmando papeles, contestando llamadas, dando órdenes. Dado que el presidente de la FIFA andaba de viaje, él tenía que encargarse de todo. Padma, su eficiente secretaria, y que por cierto era la madre del hijo que Genzo y Lily estuvieron por adoptar, tampoco se daba abasto con tantos asuntos pendientes. Ella sabía sobre la enfermedad de la esposa de su jefe, y por eso siempre trataba de dejarle la menor cantidad de trabajo posible, pero eso muchas veces era imposible. Padma recibió entonces una llamada de uno de los directivos de la FIFA que pedía urgentemente hablar con Genzo.

Genzo, tienes una llamada.- anunció Padma.

Lo siento, pero espero una llamada de Lily, mantén la línea despejada.- replicó Genzo.

Se trata de uno de los directivos de la FIFA.- aclaró Padma.

Pásamela entonces.- suspiró Genzo.- ¿Hola?

Buenas tardes, Wakabayashi.- habló el directivo.- ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

Pesado, como siempre a últimas fechas.- respondió Genzo.-¿Qué ocurre?

Mira, seré breve, sé que estás ocupado.- dijo el hombre.- No sé si has escuchado que el actual presidente va a renunciar.

He oído rumores.- contestó Genzo.- Pero él a mí nunca me ha dicho nada.

Porque no quería que se supiera hasta no haber terminado el Mundial.- explicó el directivo.- Pero es cierto, quiere renunciar y entonces quedará vacante ese puesto.

Ajá.- Genzo comenzó a entender por dónde iba el asunto.

Y pues hemos considerado que quizás tú seas el más indicado para ocupar ese puesto.- comentó el directivo.- Nadie mejor que tú, de hecho.

¿Presidente de la FIFA?.- Genzo estaba sorprendido.- ¿Yo?

¿No te gustaría?

Genzo lo consideró. Claro que le gustaría tener el puesto de presidente, a sus 42 años sería el más joven presidente de la historia del fútbol, todo un logro para su carrera llena de éxitos pero... Los ojos de mi padre se desviaron hacia la fotografía que tenía en su escritorio, en donde aparecíamos Lily, Jazmín y yo.

Tengo que pensarlo.- fue la respuesta de mi padre.- Usted sabe que mi esposa está enferma de gravedad y que si no renuncié a mi puesto actual fue por petición de ella.

Eso lo sé, Wakabayashi, y de verdad que lo lamento mucho.- respondió el directivo.- Pero piénsalo, quizás no vuelva a presentarse otra oportunidad como ésta.

Genzo colgó el teléfono y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

¿Buenas o malas noticias?.- le preguntó Padma.

No lo sé, sinceramente.- respondió Genzo.- Me siento fatal, creo que debería estar encargándome de mi familia en vez de estarme ocupando de otras cosas...

Te va a entrar la crisis de los cuarenta.- comentó Padma.

¿Qué no ésa no sería si dejara a mi esposa por una mujer más joven?.- preguntó Genzo.

Pues es más o menos lo mismo.- respondió Padma.

Yo nunca dejaría a mi esposa por otra.- protestó Genzo.- No me importa si ella está enferma, la quiero conmigo todo el tiempo, hasta el último de mis días.

No esperaba menos de mi jefe.- sonrió Padma.

Genzo volvió a ver la fotografía y se entristeció al ver mi rostro.

¿Habré hecho algo mal, Padma?.- preguntó papá.- Yo solo quería darle lo mejor a mis hijos.

No has hecho nada mal, Genzo.- negó Padma.- Jazmín y Daisuke son excelentes muchachos.

Pero Daisuke me odia.- gruñó Genzo.- Quizás lo presioné demasiado para que siguiera mis pasos, pero ¿es tan malo el desear que uno de tus hijos sea como tú?

No es malo, siempre y cuando no los obligues a ello.- respondió Padma.- Mira a Sakai, él de plano se negó a ser futbolista pero pues ni su padre ni yo podemos obligarlo. Y Daisuke no te odia.

Quizás tengas razón.- suspiró Genzo.- Dejaré que Daisuke siga su camino, no me va quedar de otra...

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Genzo esperó que se tratara de Lily, pero solo se trataba del presidente de la FIFA, quien quería saber cómo iba todo por allá...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamá nunca se dio cuenta de que tomé prestadas algunas cosas de su cofre, entre ellas la fotografía de mi tía Chiara y varias cartas dirigidas a mi abuela Emily. En ellas, Lily le contaba a su madre la impotencia que sentía por no haber podido ayudar a su hermana mayor.

¿Pero ayudarla cómo?.- cuestionaba Kirei, quien me ayudaba a descifrar el misterio.- ¿No dice otra cosa?

No.- negué. Había leído las cartas tantas veces que ya casi me las sabía de memoria.

Kirei había conocido a mi madre después de la muerte de Chiara, al igual que Genzo, Paola, Sanae, Gina, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Susuke, Taro, Ken, Ian y todo aquel con el que tenía contacto en la actualidad, de manera que solo Lara y Lily podían decirnos la verdad de lo ocurrido con mi tía fallecida.

Pues eso sí que se pone complicado.- gruñó Kirei.- ¿Te costará tanto trabajo el preguntarle directamente?

Ni siquiera mi tía Lara quiere hablar de eso.- repliqué.- Mucho menos mi madre.

En fin, creo que nunca lo sabremos.- suspiró Kirei.- Tendrás que esperar a que tu sueño hable por sí solo.

Quizás Kirei tenía razón... Sin embargo, al guardar todas las cartas, de uno de los sobres se escurrió un pequeño folleto, tremendamente viejo, arrugado y maltratado. Lo tomé, y la primera frase que leí me hizo saber que ahí estaba la respuesta a lo que buscaba...


	19. Mi pasado

Boku wa Wakabayashi Daisuke.

**Capítulo 19. Mi pasado.**

Yo, Enzo Daisuke Wakabayashi Del Valle (sáquense el nombrecito), nací un 31 de Mayo, cuatro años después de haber nacido Jazmín y tres meses antes de la fecha prevista. Según las cuentas, mi nacimiento estaba previsto para finales de agosto, pero pues como ya había comentado, la vida parecía no querer que yo naciera.

(¿Se han fijado que a últimas fechas me ha dado por decir frases extrañas y sin sentido?).

En fin, como también ya había dicho, mi madre tuvo muchos problemas con su embarazo, pues éste llegó cuando Lily estaba a punto de lanzar un disco. El trabajo extra y el estrés le provocaron una amenaza de aborto que la mandó a la cama por casi tres semanas, retrasando muchísimo el lanzamiento de su material, así que, cuando Lily comenzó a tener dolores de parto ella no les prestó atención, pensando en que una vez lanzado el disco podría dedicarse a cuidar su embarazo. Sin embargo, una vez más la Madre Naturaleza le hizo ver a mamá que cuando da avisos son para tomarse en serio. Lily tenía seis meses de embarazo cuando rompió la fuente. Ella estaba en compañía de Deb, quien alimentaba a su bebé de catorce meses cuando sintió que el mundo estaba por cambiarle.

¿Te pasa algo?.- le preguntó mi tío Ian, quien aquél entonces trabajó con mamá para las fotografías de su disco.

Te ves bastante pálida.- comentó Deb.

Es solo que... .- Lily se llevó las manos al vientre.- Creo que... Acabo de romper la fuente...

Deb e Ian llevaron a Lily rápidamente al hospital, esperando que todo fuese una falsa alarma, pero desgraciadamente no fue así: el trabajo de parto ya estaba bien establecido y sería poco menos que imposible el evitar mi nacimiento.

El bebé es pequeño.- comentó Gwen a Lily.- Sabes que aun le faltan 3 meses, sus pulmones aun no están bien desarrollados.

¿Tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir?.- mamá estaba a punto de llorar.

Han sobrevivido niños de menos edad, y otros más grandes han muerto.- respondió Gwen.- Pero sinceramente, las posibilidades son pocas...

¿Le avisaron ya a Genzo?.- quiso saber Lily.

Viene en camino.- respondió Deb.

Lily se mordió los labios. Genzo muy seguramente estaría muy molesto con ella y no era para menos... Ella había tenido la culpa de que yo naciera antes de tiempo... Cuando Genzo llegó al hospital le avisaron que su esposa estaba ya en sala debido al trabajo de parto. Genzo supuso que no le quedaría más remedio que esperar...

Después de la revisión, Gwen le dijo a mamá que yo nacería en los próximos minutos. Lily se tocó por quien sabe cuanta vez el vientre.

Vamos, corazón.- murmuró ella, en español.- Perdóname por hacer que vengas al mundo antes de tiempo...

Así pues, yo vine al mundo en la madrugada de un 31 de mayo. Mis pulmones estaban tan poco desarrollados que me costó trabajo comenzar a respirar, de manera que la pediatra tuvo que meterme un tubo por la garganta para ayudarle a mis pulmones. Mi madre apenas había tenido la oportunidad de enterarse de que yo era un varón. Según sé, estuve metido en una incubadora y me conectaron a un respirador artificial. Según la pediatra, como yo tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, así que les dijo a mis padres que se prepararan para mi muerte...

Lo lamento tanto.- Lily lloraba a mares.- Todo es por mi culpa...

Y si bien era cierto, Genzo nunca la culpó a ella. Todo lo contrario, él apoyó y consoló a Lily si bien él también se sentía muy mal por dentro... Jazmín, quien ya estaba empezando a sentirse como la hermana mayor, tuvo que enfrentarse a sus cuatro años con la posibilidad de que de pronto su hermanito recién nacido se podía ir al cielo...

Para ser un niño no deseado, debo reconocer que mi familia me quería mucho.

En fin, sea como fuere, y en contra de todos los pronósticos, sobreviví los primeros tres días. Los médicos estaban desconcertados, ya que yo luchaba con todo por mi vida. Oigan, era pequeñito y prematuro, pero yo quería vivir. Después de cinco días, la pediatra volvió a hablar con mis padres.

Miren, la posibilidad de que su bebé muera en los próximos días aun son muy altas, más las posibilidades de complicaciones severas son mayores cada día, pero parece ser que el niño se niega a morir.

¿Y eso qué significa?.- preguntó Genzo, muy serio y sin querer hacerse demasiadas esperanzas.

Que hay una posibilidad, mínima, pero la hay, de que si le ponemos empeño su hijo sobreviva.- respondió la pediatra.

"Si le ponemos empeño", había dicho la pediatra. Lo que significaba que hasta esos momentos le había importado muy poco el salvarme la vida. No piensen mal ni juzguen a la doctora, muchas veces los médicos nos encontramos en la disyuntiva de si valdrá la pena o no el hacer pasar a nuestros pacientes por situaciones tremendamente dolorosas solo para prolongar un poco más la vida, y pues desde el principio las probabilidades de que yo sobreviviera eran casi nulas...

¿Y qué se puede hacer para que Daisuke sobreviva?.- preguntó Lily, muy esperanzada.

Empezaremos a darle antibióticos y medicamentos para ayudar a sus pulmones a madurar, y ya dependiendo de la respuesta podremos intentar quitarle poco a poco el respirador artificial.- explicó la pediatra..- No quiero por favor que se ilusionen mucho, haremos lo que podamos pero aun así el pronóstico es reservado.

"Pronóstico reservado", las dos palabras que más odio del idioma...

Así pues, la doctora se retiró, dejando que mamá y papá pasaran a verme.

Háblenle, tóquenlo, háganle saber que están con él.- pidió la pediatra.- Los bebés luchan más si saben que no están solos.

Hola, Daisuke.- Lily fue la primera en tocar mi cabecita.- Vamos, corazón, pelea por tu vida, sé que eres fuerte.

Yo respondí a la voz y al tacto moviéndome cual lagartija al sol, según algunos comentarios que alguien hizo. La enfermera sonrió.

¿Con que Daisuke, eh?.- dijo.- Es un lindo nombre.

Es japonés.- explicó mamá, sonriente.- Era justo, yo escogí el nombre de nuestra hija.

¿Qué significa?.- preguntó la enfermera, aun risueña.

"Hombre grande, hombre justo".- explicó papá.

Es un gran nombre.- dijo la mujer.

Ya, les dije que me daba vergüenza el significado. Dudo mucho ser cualquiera de las dos cosas, pero en fin... La enfermera se retiró y Genzo fue el siguiente en hablarme.

¿Sabes, Daisuke?.- dijo él.- Tu madre quería que te pusiéramos un segundo nombre. Y creo que acabo de encontrarlo...

¿Cuál?.- quiso saber mi madre.

Enzo.- respondió papá.

Naaa, no se vale, ese nombre se parece mucho al tuyo.- protestó Lily.

¿De qué te quejas?.- replicó Genzo.- Jazmín se llama igual que tú.

Tienes razón.- sonrió Lily.

La enfermera regresó al poco rato para avisarle a mis padres que la visita había terminado, ya que tendrían que llevarme a que me tomaran unas radiografías. Mis padres pidieron acompañarme aunque sea en el camino, cosa que les fue concedida, y en la sala de espera se encontraron con Jazmín, quien era cuidada por Emily. Ella sabía que la personita que ocupaba la incubadora portátil era su hermanito, y se acercó corriendo a nosotros.

Regresa con tu abuelita, querida.- pidió Lily.- Tu hermanito no puede verte ahora.

¿Por qué no?.- protestó mi hermana.- Tengo mis manitas limpias, me las acaba de lavar mi abuelita.

Daisuke no está bien, Pequeña Dama.- replicó Genzo.- Podrás verlo después.

¿Y eso cuando?.- Jazmín hizo un puchero.- Yo quiero ver a mi hermano.

La enfermera sonrió, conmovida.

No hay problema.- dijo ella.- Querida, ¿quieres hablarle a tu hermanito?

Sí, sí quiero.- Jazmín se paró muy decidida junto a mi incubadora.

Mira, por aquí puedes tocarle una manita.- le indicó la enfermera.

¿Puede escucharme?.- preguntó Jazmín.

Claro que sí, dile lo que quieras.

Jazmín, mi querida hermana, me tomó de la mano.

Hola, Dai.- dijo ella.- Soy Jazmín, tu hermana mayor. Ven pronto a casa con nosotros, te enseñaré a comer galletas Oreo con leche. Y te prestaré mi osito de peluche, es más, puedes quedarte con él.

Fue en ese momento cuando surgió entre nosotros esa camaradería y ese amor y cariño que solo podía darse entre dos hermanos. Mis padres siempre temieron el que Jazmín se sintiera desplazada por el hermanito que acababa de nacer, pero ante esa escena ambos se convencieron de que eso no iba a suceder... La enfermera tuvo entonces que marcharse conmigo y mi familia se quedó esperando, con las esperanzas en el corazón.

Va a venir a casa con nosotros pronto, ¿verdad, mami?.- le preguntó Jazmín a Lily.

Sí, querida.- respondió mi madre, muy segura.- Dai vendrá pronto con nosotros..

Y así sería...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily había pedido que le retrasaran un poco el próximo ciclo de quimioterapia, ya que quería estar en casa para el día de mi cumpleaños. Genzo también canceló todos sus compromiso para ese entonces, no tanto para estar conmigo sino más bien por darle gusto a mi madre... O al menos eso pensaba yo...

Mi hermana quería organizarme una fiesta para mi cumpleaños, pero yo no estaba de mucho humor. Lo que más quería era que mi vida fuese normal, pero pensándolo bien creo que eso nunca pudo ser posible... Ya, que me desvío del tema, el chiste es que querían festejarme, pero yo pensaba que no había nada que festejar.

Fui reprobado en francés por algo que no hice, me suspendieron del equipo de fútbol y mi madre está enferma, por no mencionar que mi padre ya no me reconoce como su hijo.- protesté.- ¿Para qué quiero festejar?

No seas tan amargado.- replicó Jazmín.- Precisamente por tantas cosas malas que pasan te mereces algo bueno.

Si quieres darme algo que me alegre, consígueme una computadora con Pentium 7, cámara web, quemador de discos compactos, DVD y pantalla de plasma.- dije.

Mira tú, no quieres nada.- se rió mi hermana.- Anda, que Liz está muy entusiasmada.

¿Liz?.- estaba seguro de que mis ojos brillaron.

Sí, ella.- Jazmín sonreía con malicia.- Anda, ¿vas a quitarle las ganas de hacerte algo lindo?

Pues... No... .- respondí, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Entonces ya está decidido.- aplaudió mi hermana.- Te organizaremos una fiesta. No te preocupes, solo invitaremos a tus más cercanos amigos.

O sea, que vas a invitar a toda la escuela.- gruñí.- Según tú, medio mundo es mi más cercano amigo...

No exageres.- mi hermana me mostró la lengua.

Esperé a que mi hermana saliera de la habitación para poder seguir buscando en Internet lo que yo deseaba saber, aquello que quizás podría salvar a mi mamá... Mientras estaba buscando información, noté que mi computadora comenzaba a andar más lento que de costumbre. Intenté resetearla, pero el ordenador no me respondía a la velocidad que yo quería...

Siendo hácker como era, o como pretendía ser, sabía que eso no era algo bueno. Cuando una computadora es invadida por alguien diferente a su dueño desde otra computadora, el ordenador comienza a trabajar mucho más lento que de costumbre. Es algo que la mayoría de la gente no toma en cuenta, pero que para alguien como yo de pronto comenzaba a tomar mucho significado...

Apagué la computadora, la desconecté de Internet y comencé a hacerle una revisión rápida. Pronto me di cuenta de que en muchos programas base había una especie de virus que mi eficiente antivirus no había podido descubrir... Yo estaba sorprendido. ¿Cómo se pudo haber metido un virus a mi ordenador? Mi orgullo estaba herido, sé mucho de computadoras y eso sí que se me hacía una burla...

Comencé a revisar mentalmente los últimos sitios web que había visitado, así como todos los mails que me habían mandado (tengo muy buena memoria, ¿lo sabían?) y de pronto recordé un mail que había recibido de alguien sospechoso, pero que en aquel momento no me lo pareció por la cercanía que tenía con mi familia...

Claro, ahora lo comprendía todo. Al descubrir quién me había podido hackear, descubrí también la manera en cómo me habían tendido una trampa...

Franz Schneider me había hackeado mi computadora. ¿Para qué? Para cambiarme la calificación de francés...

La pregunta era: ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Notas: Gracias a Vini Astrea por decirme el significado del nombre Daisuke. Hice que a Dai se le hiciera muy difícil el nacer porque básicamente así fue: lo destruí al menos tres veces en mi mente, y cuatro veces tuvo que volver a nacer para que yo me convenciera de que merecía ser el hijo varón de Genzo y Lily. 

6

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	20. Buscando opciones

**Capítulo 20. Buscando opciones.**

Después de mantenerme casi un mes y medio en Terapia Intensiva Neonatal, los doctores decidieron que podía pasar ya a Prematuros, en donde permanecí otras dos semanas, tras lo cual los pediatras decidieron que yo podía irme con mis padres a casa.

Parece increíble.- dijo la pediatra.- Pero Daisuke sobrevivió y mañana vamos a darlo de alta.

Claro, después de dos meses de estarme tratando, la pediatra me veía como su hijo y me llamaba por mi nombre.

¿Está usted segura?.- Lily casi grita de la emoción.

Claro que lo estoy.- sonrió la pediatra.- Daisuke aun está algo bajo de peso, pero está sano y ya podemos intentar la recuperación final en casa.

Se lo agradecemos enormemente, doctora.- dijo Genzo.- No creímos que fuera posible...

Daisuke es un luchador, eso es seguro.- sonrió la médica.- Le esperan cosas brillantes, eso es seguro.

Mi padre sonrió, feliz, seguro de que al fin tendría a su sucesor. Mi madre, por el contrario, esperaba que en algún futuro quizás su hijo fuera doctor... O violinista... En fin, sea como fuere, el día en que me dieron de alta del hospital mi mamá me vistió con ropa amarilla. De hecho, todo lo que llevaba, tanto mantas como gorritos, zapatos y hasta la pañalera eran de color amarillo.

Creí que lo vestiríamos de azul.- comentó Genzo, algo extrañado de que su hijo saliera vestido cual pollito desplumado.

En mi país se tiene la creencia de que es de buena suerte el sacar a los bebés recién nacidos vestidos de amarillo.- explicó Lily, sonriente.

Ni hablar. Tanto Genzo como Lily se prometieron que cada uno respetaría las creencias y las costumbres del otro. Jazmín había querido ir con mis papás al hospital por mí, pero obvio que no fue posible, así que mi hermana esperó impaciente mi llegada a casa, en compañía de Emily y de Kana, mis dos abuelas. Cuando llegamos a casa, Jazmín casi se nos deja ir a todos.

¡Quiero verlo!.- pidió mi hermana, saltando como conejo esquizofrénico, según me dijo mi madre.

Está dormido.- respondió Genzo, cargando a Jazmín.- Tendrás que esperar un poco.

¿Por qué tengo que esperar tanto para ver a mi hermano?.- mi hermana hizo un puchero.

Porque es pequeñito.- respondió Lily.

También yo soy pequeñita y no por eso me duermo cuando alguien me quiere ver.- replicó Jazmín.

Mis abuelas y mis padres soltaron la carcajada. Por fin comenzábamos a ser una familia... Mi madre, sintiéndose culpable quizás por todo por lo que me hizo pasar, me alimentó y me cuidó con tanto ahínco que pronto comencé a aumentar de peso. Lily sacó su disco cuando yo cumplí cinco meses de nacido, pero se negó a dar conferencias de prensa o apariciones en programas en vivo.

Hace tiempo debí darme cuenta de que no hay nada más importante que mi familia.- explicó Lily a la prensa.- Estuve a punto de perder a una de las tres cosas que son más importantes en mi vida que mi carrera y eso no me va a volver a suceder.

Con esas tres cosas, por supuesto, mamá se refería a Genzo, a Jazmín y a mí. Y si bien los críticos pronosticaron que Lily Del Valle tendría un fracaso rotundo en su nuevo material, se equivocaron, ya que la historia del bebé que luchó por su vida la hicieron hacerse más popular... En fin, eso pasa cuando es hijo de famosos...

Jazmín, mi hermana, me quiso desde el primer momento, y creo que yo la quise a ella de la misma manera. Mamá me contó que muchas veces vio a mi hermana parada junto a mi cuna, vigilándome. Ella cumplió, y el oso de peluche que me prometió en el hospital pasó a ser mío hasta que cumplí los diez años. Fue entonces cuando lo guardé en mi clóset, pero sigue teniendo un valor muy grande para mí... De verdad, algo que siempre he agradecido es el que mi hermana y yo podamos llevarnos tan bien. Muchas veces escuché que tanto mi padre como mi madre np tuvieron jamás una buena relación con sus hermanos... Genzo, tan enfocado en el fútbol, descuidó mucho su relación con Touya, Kenji y Hana, mientras que Lily nunca se pudo llevar del todo bien con Lara, debido a lo diferentes que las dos eran. Y Chiara... Bueno, ya he hablado de eso, Lily y Chiara eran muy unidas, pero mi tía murió cuando mi madre era joven, así que Lily ya no recordaba lo que era tener una hermana...

Eso me recuerda... Debo investigar un poco más sobre la información que encontré en el folleto entre las cosas de mi madre...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de mucho pensarlo, decidí no decirle a mi hermana que Franz me había hackeado la computadora, y no lo haría hasta que no tuviera pruebas de por qué lo había hecho. Sinceramente, no le veía el caso. Nunca me metí con Franz, es más, hasta ayudé a Jazmín en muchas ocasiones en sus escapadas con el hijo de Karl Heinz Schneider, el gran rival de mi padre y al que muy seguramente hubiera dejado en coma con todo e hijo si se hubiese enterado de que este último andaba pretendiendo a su hija. Además, nunca nos había gustado la misma muchacha (con excepción de Liz) y como cada quien estaba en niveles diferentes en el equipo de fútbol pues tampoco existía esa rivalidad...

No tenía caso, tendría que averiguar el por qué Franz me había jugado esa mala pasada. Obvio que estaba muy molesto, tenía ganas de estamparlo contra la pared y ahora tenía doble razón: primero había invitado a salir a Liz Schneider, la niña que me traía loco, y ahora me había hackeado la computadora para cambiar mis calificaciones en francés, lo que me había hecho que me reprobaran y que me ganara un castigo monumental.

Contrólate, Daisuke.- me dije en voz alta, al tiempo que ponía un poco de música de estilo New Age.

¿Por qué tienes que tranquilizarte?.- preguntó Kirei, en esos momentos.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, nunca me acostumbraría a la habilidad de gato de mi madrina para aparecerse de repente y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido... Jaja, cuando ella lea esto va a querer colgarme, Kirei odia a los gatos y no le va a hacer gracia el que la haya comparado con uno.

Descubrí quién cambió mis calificaciones.- respondí, tratando de mantener la calma.

¿En verdad?.- se sorprendió Kirei.- ¿Y qué esperas, que no lo golpeas?

Pues es que aun quiero saber el por qué rayos lo hizo.- repliqué.- No había ningún motivo. El muchacho es medio presuntuoso, pero no era mala persona y me llevaba bien con él.

Así pasa muchas veces.- suspiró Kirei.- Alguien a quien creías un amigo termina por ser tu peor enemigo. Más bien, lo que deberías hacer es encontrar pruebas en su contra.

Va a estar difícil que pruebe que fue él, a menos que lo haga confesar.- suspiré.- Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Kirei se sentó sobre mi cama y me miró fijamente.

¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Kielo lo que descubrimos de su enfermedad?.- me preguntó mi madrina.

Bueno, Kielo significa en finlandés "Lily of the Valley", que sería más o menos el equivalente de Lily Del Valle en inglés, razón por la cual Kirei la llama así.

No se lo he dicho.- respondí.- Quizás no me vaya a creer alegando que el doctor Lacoste sabe lo que hace.

Eso puede ocurrir.- admitió Kirei.- Pero nada pierdes con intentarlo. Eso podría salvarle la vida, hasta donde sabemos.

Quisiera ser doctor.- gruñí.

¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué me impediría convertirme en doctor y salvar las vidas que algún niño desesperado de doce años no podía salvar?

Fui al clóset y saqué mi violín, comencé a afinarlo y empecé a tocar una melodía... Kirei me miró con una media sonrisa.

Tenía mucho de no escucharte tocar el violín.- comentó ella.

Lo había desplazado por tantas actividades que tenía.- contesté.- Pero creo que ahora lo necesito más que nunca.

Y fue ahí cuando supe que mi madre y mi madrina tenían razón: nada mejor para tranquilizar el alma que la música...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por cierto que el hexágono amoroso Carol-Valentina-Louis-Eiki seguía de mal en peor... Sí, ya sé, eso no es un hexágono, es un cuadrado, pero si contamos a Jun ya se forma... Ok, eso sería un pentágono, ustedes ganan...

El chiste es que Louis seguía buscando demasiado a Carol y a Valentina, lo curioso es que al principio primero buscaba a una y después a la otra, así que todos pensamos en que el muchacho quería jugar con ambas chicas, pero después Louis andaba con las dos y fue ahí cuando Jun y Eiki perdieron el control.

Voy a matarlo.- dijo Eiki, quien seguía sin querer reconocer que estaba molesto tanto por VAlentina como por Caroline.

No si te gano yo primero.- gruñó Jun.- Miren que traer así a mi hermana...

Sí, ¿qué se cree? Es un tarado.- apoyó Eiki.

Yo me reí. Desde que Louis salía mucho con Carol, ésta ya no le prestaba atención a Eiki, o al menos no tanta como lo era en un principio... Parece ser que mi primo había caído en eso de: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido". Qué ironía...

Por cierto... Ni me la van a creer, pero me cae que se los tengo que contar. A últimas fechas había visto a Jun platicando mucho con... Lisy... Sí, aunque no me la crean, Jun y mi primo andaban mucho tiempo juntos desde que la enfermedad de Lily y el embarazo de Lara obligaron a esta última a alejarse un poco de sus hijos... Derek y Scott lo tomaron con calma y se comportaron según las circunstancias, pero Lisy se lo tomó demasiado a pecho, ya que era muy unida a su madre y de pronto se sintió desplazada... Un buen día, Jun se acercó a hablarle, ya que Lisy se veía muy triste, y de ahí se hicieron aficionados a charlar sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas el fútbol sóccer. Al poco tiempo, Jazmín y yo nos dimos cuenta de que Lisy parecía haberse encariñado demasiado con Jun...

Ah, la juventud...

¿Y cómo está Lara?.- le pregunté a Jun, para cambiar de tema.

¿Quién?.- Jun pareció no entender.

Mi prima.- expliqué.

Ah, hablas de Lisy.- sonrió Jun.

¿Lisy? ¿Desde cuando alguien llamaba a mi prima "Lisy"? Cierto es que yo la llamo así aquí para no confundirla con mi tía, pero cuando mi prima se entere va a matarme. Ella no deja que nadie la llame así... Con excepción de Jun, por lo que veía...

Sí, Lisy.- dije.- ¿Cómo ha estado?

Tú deberías de saberlo, eres su primo.- replicó Jun.

Noté que él se había puesto algo nervioso... En fin, yo que sé, si él quiere tener un romance con mi prima, allá él. Si él la aguanta, perfecto, por los demás no habrá problemas. Lo dicho, mi prima va a matarme...

En fin, volviendo al tema del principio, Jun y Eiki no sabían que hacer ya con Louis. Lo que a mí me inquietaba era que el francés no parecía interesarse en serio por ninguna de las dos muchachas, pero ni Caroline ni Valentina eran tontas y no entendía cómo era que aceptaban el salir con él... Otra cosa por la que debería de ocuparme, pero eso sería después...

Sí, ya lo sé. Daisuke, el niño con complejo de superhéroe, el que quiere arreglarle la vida a todos...

Eso, definitivamente, lo heredé de mi madre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le pedí a mi madre que me dejara acompañarla con su próxima cita con el doctor Lacoste. Lily aceptó sin reservas, ya que a esas alturas ella comenzaba a pensar que estaba por perder la batalla contra su enfermedad y que lo mejor sería el que comenzara a pasar más tiempo para su familia... A esas alturas, Lily ya había perdido todo su hermoso y largo cabello...

No había querido hablar sobre esto. La verdad es que para todos fue terriblemente doloroso. El cabello de Lily era espectacular, era brillante, era hermoso, era como su símbolo personal, así como el símbolo de mi padre eran las gorras. Jazmín y yo crecimos con la imagen de mamá con su largo cabello flotando alrededor de ella, era lo que más nos gustaba, aparte de sus ojos, así que cuando ella comenzó a quedarse calva fue un duro golpe para todos... Pero no por eso dejamos de quererla... Lily comenzó a usar entonces pañoletas y gorros que en vez de hacerla verse mal, le dieron un toque de juventud que nadie esperaba...

Bien, Lily.- dijo el doctor Lacoste.- Estamos por concluir el ciclo de quimioterapia y... Desgraciadamente no tengo buenas noticias...

¿Qué ocurre, doctor?.- mi madre trató de mantener la calma.

Tus niveles de células malignas en la sangre no han disminuido casi nada.- explicó el doctor Lacoste.- La quimioterapia no está funcionando por ahora... Y sinceramente, hay muchas posibilidades de que los ciclos posteriores tampoco funcionen...

¿Y qué otras opciones hay?.- preguntó Lily, apretándose las manos con fuerza.

Hay medicamentos más potentes, podríamos intentar un nuevo ciclo y... .- comenzó a decir el doctor Lacoste.

Fue suficiente. Había otra opción que podía hacerse y que resultaría mucho más eficaz, según lo había investigado. Era el momento de hablar.

¿Qué hay del transplante de médula ósea?.- pregunté en esos momentos, interrumpiendo al doctor Lacoste.

Lily emitió un gemido y Jean se quedó callado. Por supuesto, el transplante de médula ósea era la última opción, pero daba resultados en la mayoría de los casos, con buena tasa de supervivencia a largo plazo...

Sin embargo, en otros casos, el cuerpo donador podía rechazar el transplante y matar al enfermo con mayor rapidez que la propia enfermedad...

Tal y como había ocurrido con Chiara...


	21. Un cumpleaños inolvidable

**Capítulo 21. Un cumpleaños inolvidable.**

Sí, aunque no me lo crean, mi cumpleaños número 12 fue para mí inolvidable... En fin, antes de contarles sobre eso, creo que primero querrán saber qué pasó con mi proposición. Lily se veía algo incómoda y no era para menos: ella había intentado salvar a Chiara donándole un poco de su médula ósea con la esperanza de que ella se recuperara, pero desgraciadamente no fue así: Chiara rechazó la médula ósea de Lily, causando que la primera muriera debido al ataque masivo que su cuerpo tuvo al rechazar al órgano invasor...

Creo que a mi madre le costó mucho trabajo el recuperarse de la muerte de su hermana. Nadie la culpó nunca (quizás solo mi tía Lara, de manera indirecta y sin desearlo), pero Lily sintió que ella había matado a Chiara con más rapidez. De hecho, fue mi padre el que sacó a mamá de su túnel de tristeza y de soledad y le hizo ver que le había dado a Chiara una última esperanza, pero aun así Lily no pudo quitarse por completo el sentimiento de culpa... O al menos eso podía ver con las cartas que mi madre seguía enviándole a mi abuela, en donde charlaba con ella sobre sus sentimientos por Chiara...

Pero en fin, volvamos al presente, con mi madre y el doctor Lacoste. Éste me miró como si no tuviera yo doce años, sino unos veinte años de edad y seis de conocimientos de medicina más.

Cierto es que el transplante de médula ósea puede ser mejor.- el doctor Lacoste escogió con cuidado sus palabras.- Pero cierto es también que tu madre estaría mucho más propensa a morir por causa de la más simple enfermedad.

Pero mamá podría estar en un lugar a prueba de bacterias, todos tendríamos el mejor cuidado con ella.- repliqué.- Se ha hecho antes, ¿por qué no ahora?

No creo que sea prudente.- por primera vez desde que todo comenzó, escuché temblar la voz de Lily.- Es muy peligroso, es difícil encontrar a un donador adecuado y en el caso de que se haga, el riesgo de rechazo sigue siendo tremendamente elevado.

Lo dicho, mamá conocía mucho sobre el tema.

No si se escoge al donador idóneo.- repliqué.

¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a dos personas que sean compatibles?.- mi mamá comenzaba a perder el control.- Es mucho más difícil que encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Pero... .- comencé a decir.

¡Pero nada!.- gritó Lily.- ¡No voy a pasar por eso otra vez!

Sorprendido, me quedé callado. Nunca había visto ni escuchado a mi madre el hablar con tanto dolor... Jean carraspeó un poco.

Lily, sé que estás un poco alterada, pero lo que tu hijo dice puede ser asombrosamente cierto.- dijo Jean.

Disculpe, doctor, pero mi hijo solo tiene doce años y no sabe nada de medicina.- interrumpió Lily, poniéndose en pie.- Gracias, doctor, pero ya debemos irnos.

Lily salió del consultorio con la frente en alto, pero Dafne la detuvo en la entrada para tramitarle su próxima cita. Jean me miró con una leve sonrisa.

De verdad quieres salvar a tu madre a como de lugar, ¿cierto?.- preguntó.

Tan cierto como que me llamo Daisuke Wakabayashi.- contesté.

Bien, pues entonces déjame y te digo que hay una posibilidad.- añadió Jean.- Es cierto que hay una forma más fácil de conseguir un donador, y eso sería...

A través de sus hijos.- completé.- Lo sé. Estuve investigando en Internet. No hay mejor donador que el que proviene de una misma familia. Un hermano sería lo idóneo, pero también un hijo puede hacerlo.

Eres muy inteligente para tu edad, Daisuke.- me dijo el doctor Lacoste.- Y muy maduro también.

Bien, ahora que sí me sentía mejor. El doctor me había confirmado mi teoría: alguno de nosotros, Lara, Jazmín o yo podemos donar médula ósea para Lily y así salvarle la vida... La cuestión estaba en convencer a mi madre...

Sea como fuere, mi cumpleaños sería dos días después de eso. Al volver el doctor, Lily se puso de acuerdo con Lara e Ian para ayudar a Jazmín a preparar mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Sanae, Gina, Débora y Paola se ofrecieron a ayudar, cosa que a mi me abochornó ya que no estoy acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención... Hasta ese momento, nadie me había tratado diferente por el hecho de que mi madre estuviera enferma de leucemia, como pasaba con algunos otros niños que se deprimían y que recibían más atención por ese motivo. Yo agradecía que todos me siguieran tratando igual, detesto que la gente me compadezca... En fin, me estoy saliendo del tema... Lily insistió en cocinar ella misma el pastel para mi cumpleaños, el único detalle que casi me hizo llorar... Desde niños, Jazmín y yo esperábamos con ansias nuestros cumpleaños por los deliciosos pasteles que Lily preparaba, y que valían el doble porque tanto eran una delicia repostera como por el hecho de que ella solo cocinaba para la gente que más amaba.

Yo podría ayudar con los bocadillos.- se ofreció Sanae.- A Daisuke le encantan los panecillos japoneses rellenos, ¿cierto?

Sobre todo los que son de camarón.- asintió Lily.

¿Y qué me dices del dango?.- cuestionó Gina.- Jun y Carol me han dicho que a él le encantan los dulces.

El dango es su favorito.- rió mamá.- Se pondrá feliz si le preparas un poco.

Será un placer.- sonrió Gina.

Mientras tanto, Jazmín y Liz se encargaban de los invitados y de la música. Yo empezaba a sentir que la fiesta estaba planeada para alguien que no era yo... Me sentía raro, era como si fuese imposible que yo pudiese cumplir años cuando mi madre estaba tan cerca de no llegar al suyo...

En fin, el 31 de mayo de ese año, el día amaneció perfecto, como a mí me gustaban: frío, lluvioso, gris... No me gustan tanto los días radiantes y llenos de sol, ni siquiera para los partidos ya que me hacen sudar demasiado, así pues, prefiero los días lluviosos y grises... Muchos dirán que eso es de gente _dark_ o pesimista, pero no me considero ninguna de las dos cosas. El día comenzó con un enorme abrazo de mi hermana, dado a pleno vestíbulo, al estilo Jazmín: la chica se lanzó a todo correr y se me dejó ir, envolviéndome en un abrazo que casi me saca los pulmones del cuerpo.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito!.- gritó Jaz.- ¡Que cumplas muchos más!

¿Meh dijens rspidnra?

¿Qué cosa?.- mi hermana me soltó.

Que si me dejas respirar.- respiré agitadamente.- Quien diga que eres dulce y tierna e incapaz de dañar a una mosca, es porque no ha recibido ninguno de tus abrazos.

¡Qué exagerado!.- rió mi hermana.

Ella se preparó para irse a la escuela. Yo noté que Genzo estaba hablando con Lily en la cocina. Como siempre, me asomé por la puerta sin que mis padres lo notaran y me puse a escuchar.

Pero hoy es un día importante.- decía mi madre.- Daisuke se va a decepcionar si no vienes.

No creo que a Daisuke le importe mucho mi presencia.- replicó mi padre.- Además, ya te dije que aquí estaré, aunque un poco más tarde.

¿Qué es más importante que el cumpleaños de tu hijo?.- cuestionó Lily.

Genzo no respondió. Me di cuenta de que iba a salir de la cocina y yo inmediatamente me escondí. Por supuesto, me sentí algo mal, ya que al parecer mi padre ya no estaría a tiempo para mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ya que ya no soy su hijo, no es que me importara pero... ¿A quién quiero engañar? Claro que me importaba...

En fin, Genzo nos llevó a Jazmín y a mí a la escuela. Gabriel estaba esperándome ya en la entrada.

Te va a encantar tu regalo.- sonrió mi amigo.

¿Qué me vas a dar a tu hermana con un enorme moño rojo?.- pregunté.

No te pases de listo.- gruñó Gabriel.

Ambos nos reímos. Antes de entrar a clases, Liz llegó y me dio un abrazo que me hizo elevarme a los cielos... Quería quedarme para siempre en los brazos de esa niña, aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello y... Ya, perdón...

Feliz cumpleaños, Dai.- me dijo Liz, sonriendo.- Que te la pases muy bien.

Gracias, Liz.- casi me atraganto con mi propia baba.

Y espero que estés preparado para tu fiesta, verás que te va a encantar.- añadió ella.

Me encantará por el simple hecho de que la organizaste tú.- sonreí como un idiota.

Gabriel "tosió", pero estoy casi seguro de que lo hizo para esconder la palabra "cursi". Jazmín escuchó la conversación y se acercó a nosotros.

¡Óiganme, no!.- protestó mi hermana.- ¡La fiesta para Dai la organizamos las dos!

En ese caso, a mí también me deben de dar las gracias.- intervino Gabriel.

¿Y a ti por qué?.- le cuestionó Liz a su hermano.

Porque gracias a mí, esa fiesta no será una aburrición total.- contestó Gabriel.

Liz le dio un empujón. Entre tantas risas comencé a sentirme muy animado. Poco antes de entrar al salón, Lorelei se me acercó con un enorme paquete.

Espero que te guste, Daisuke.- me dijo ella, poniéndose muy roja.- Feliz cumpleaños.

Gracias, Lori.- sonreí.

Decidí que abriría el paquete más tarde. Las clases fueron como siempre, excepto porque al final del día mis compañeros de clase sacaron un enorme pastel y me cantaron "Feliz cumpleaños". Debo reconocer que eso fue una agradable sorpresa, ya que no esperaba que a mis compañeros les importara mi cumpleaños...

Ah, sí. Ese día yo tenía entrenamiento, pero por primera vez, sin la presión de mi padre, pude enfocarme a disfrutar el sóccer, y descubrí algo asombroso: el fútbol me encantaba, cuando lo jugaba por gusto y no por obligación. ¿Por qué no podía ser así siempre? Y fue entonces cuando pude comprender el por qué mi padre amaba este deporte y el por qué quería que yo lo practicara: quería mostrarme lo bello que puede ser este deporte...

Bien jugado, Daisuke.- me dijo el entrenador.- Prepárate, vas a jugar el próximo sábado.

¿Qué?.- grité.- ¿En serio?

Claro que es en serio.- asintió el entrenador.- Te has ganado el jugar en el equipo, además de que creo que ya aprendiste la lección.

Supongo.- ¿Cuál lección?

Además, Margus Hoffman sigue sancionado.- continuó el entrenador.

Ya se me hacía... .- murmuré.

¿Qué cosa?

Nada... Que me dará gusto jugar el sábado.- dije.

El entrenador Kopke se marchó. Yo me sentía bastante eufórico. Al fin iba a jugar, e iba a hacerlo por gusto, no por obligación...

¿Nos vamos a casa?.- me preguntó mi hermana.- Y por cierto, estuviste genial. Y perdona que te lo diga, pero juegas tan bien como papá. Heredaste su talento.

Curiosamente, por primera vez eso no me molestó. Cuando llegué a casa ya estaban esperándome ahí toda la gente que me agrada. Jazmín y Liz cumplieron, ahí se encontraban solo mis amigos más cercanos y queridos, no se encontraba nadie que no fuese importante para mí... Jun, Eiki, Derek, Scott, Lisy, Louis, Carol, Valentina, Gabriel, Katie... Un segundo... ¿Louis, Eiki y Jun estaban en el mismo lugar? ¿Y Katie y Gabriel también? Anden, que eso podría ponerse de lo más interesante...

Lily estaba ahí también, y nunca la vi más hermosa, con un vestido veraniego azul y un pañuelo de seda del mismo color en la cabeza. Ella me abrazó con dulzura cuando me acerqué a ella.

Feliz cumpleaños, Daisuke.- me dijo mi mamá.- No sabes cuán orgullosa y feliz estoy de tenerte.

Gracias, mamá.- musité, enterrando mi cara en su hombro. No sabía cuan alto me había puesto hasta ese momento...

Y por supuesto, mi padre brillaba por su ausencia. Sabía que en el último momento tenía la esperanza de que Genzo estuviera ahí, pero no fue así...

Tu padre está ocupado, va a llegar tarde.- Lily, como siempre, me leyó el pensamiento.- Pero estoy segura de que estará aquí pronto.

Sí, claro.- mascullé.

Traté de no verme decaído. Kirei me apretó un hombro.

Genzo se puede pasar de idiota.- dijo ella.- Pero sigue siendo tu padre, y te sigue amando.

Eso quería creer pero... Bueno, como sea, me hicieron muchos regalos, entre los cuales se encontraba: el de Gabriel fue un Game Boy nuevecito, el de Lori resultó ser el último videojuego de Doomsday, Jazmín me regaló la colección completa de las siete películas de Harry Potter en VCD, mi madre me dio una memoria portátil de 20 gigas y nuevas partituras para que practicara con el violín, Kirei me hizo un regalo un tanto extraño, pero bastante interesante: varios libros sobre el Aura, el Karma y ese tipo de cosas, además de cuerdas de repuesto para mi violín.

Una dos horas después, escuché ruidos en la planta alta. Subí corriendo a ver qué pasaba y encontré a mi padre a la entrada de mi habitación, conectando algo al adaptador de corriente.

¿Papá?.- pregunté, con cierto recelo.- ¿A qué hora llegaste?

Hace rato.- respondió Genzo, dándome la espalda.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- cuestioné, molesto.- No tienes derecho a entrar así a mi habitación.

Lo sé.- respondió Genzo, humildemente.- Lo siento, es solo que quería que vieras esto hasta que vinieras a acostarte. Lamento llegar tarde, Daisuke, me tardé porque hasta hoy iban a entregarme esto, espero que te guste.

Genzo se hizo a un lado. Y me quedé con la boca abierta. Había en mi cuarto el más impresionante equipo estereofónico, con reproductor de MP3, bocinas gigantes, control remoto, además con reproductor de VCD con televisión incluida y... Ya, que me estoy emocionando... ¿En verdad mi padre me había hecho ese regalo? Genzo se la pasaba regalándome cosas relacionadas con el fútbol sóccer cada que podía, y eso incluía mi cumpleaños...

Me imaginé que este año querrías algo diferente.- comentó Genzo.- Por eso espero que esto sea más de tu gusto.

Gracias, papá.- susurré.- Está increíble...

No hay de qué, Daisuke.- sonrió Genzo.- Feliz cumpleaños.

En ese momento entró a Lily a mi habitación, y se sonrió al vernos juntos.

¿Te agrada tu regalo, Dai?.- me preguntó ella.- Tu padre en verdad que se esforzó mucho por conseguirlo.

Me fascina.- admití.- ¡Es genial!

Genzo quiso aprovechar la distracción para irse sigilosamente, pero Lily notó que él estaba escondiendo algo más.

¿Qué pasa, Gen?.- preguntó ella, enciendo la luz, la cual por cierto había estado apagada.

Nada.- respondió él.

Y entonces me di cuenta. La gorra de mi padre no ocultaba su última acción...

Papá... ¿Te rapaste el cabello?.- pregunté, atónito.

¿Qué hiciste, Genzo?.- exclamó Lily, sin podérselo creer.

Te dije que haría todo lo posible para apoyarte, para estar contigo.- mi padre se quitó la gorra y mostró su calva cabeza.- Y si eso incluye el cortarme el pelo, lo haré.

Lily comenzó a llorar. Y yo vi a mi padre con más respeto que nunca...

**Notas:**

El dango es una especie de golosina japonesa.

Ya, si hice que Lily se quedara calva, también iba a hacerlo con Genzo...

Por cierto, quizás ya comenté, quizás no, que Daisuke fue basado físicamente en Megumi Hanajima, personaje de _Fruits Basket_. Incluso, Daisuke tiene algunos rasgos psicológicos de Megumi, como su misteriosa manera de ser, su seriedad y misticismo, así como su gusto por el dango XD. Sinceramente, amé a Megumi desde el momento en que lo conocí y me dije: "Así me gustaría que fuera Daisuke", con algunos rasgos de mi personalidad y algunos de mis propios gustos personales (pobrecito). Además, la relación que tienen Jazmín y Daisuke es parecida a la que tiene Megumi con su hermana mayor, Saki. Para qué negarlo, para hacer la relación entre Jaz y Dai me basé en Megumi y en Saki... Me encanta como se llevan esos dos


	22. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente

**Capítulo 22. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. **

Era obvio. El que el vicepresidente de la FIFA se rapara el cabello para apoyar a su esposa hizo que ganara más popularidad, aunque ésa no era la intención de mi padre. Muchas mujeres consideraron que eso era un acto del más puro amor, y a pesar de que tenía leucemia, Lily fue tremendamente envidiada y muchas mujeres querían estar en sus zapatos. Lo que me demuestra que la gente puede ser tan idiota...

Sea como fuere, yo tampoco pude ver a mi padre de la misma manera. Creo que nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que él amaba a su familia hasta que hizo lo que hizo. Si hasta Jazmín estaba impresionada, ella tampoco creía a Genzo capaz de hacer algo así, y miren que mi hermana idolatra a nuestro padre.

¿Ves? Papá es una buena persona.- me comentó mi hermana, quien aun miraba a Genzo con la boca abierta cada vez que lo veía.

Yo nunca dije que no fuera buena persona.- repliqué, leyendo uno de los libros sobre Karma que me regaló Kirei.- Nomás pienso que está loco.

Daisuke, no seas así.- reprochó Jazmín.- No está loco, nomás está un poquitito obsesionado.

¿Poquitito?.- bufé.- Sí claro, Genzo está un poquitito obsesionado así como las cataratas del Niágara son un poquitito húmedas.

No seas exagerado.- Jazmín hizo un mohín de disgusto que la hicieron parecerse mucho a papá.

Yo me encogí de hombros y me enfoqué nuevamente en la lectura de mi libro, mientras que mi hermana continuó leyendo la revista que traía en las manos. Al poco rato, ella soltó un bufido.

¿Qué pasa?.- pregunté.

Una tipa loca llamada Yukiru Fukishima declara que papá se ve mucho más guapo pelado a rapa.- protestó Jazmín, indignada.- Y dice que se ofrece a consolar a papá cuando mamá muera. ¡Qué tipa tan odiosa y desgraciada! ¿Qué no se han dado cuenta todavía de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede compararse con mi madre? Ella y mi papá están hechos el uno para la otra.

Compartí la indignación de mi hermana. Durante años, muchas mujeres habían odiado, insultado y acusado a Lily Del Valle por el simple hecho de que ella fue la mujer que Genzo Wakabayashi eligió para hacerlo feliz. Ninguna de sus enamoradas pudo hacerse jamás a la idea de esto, así que muchas desperdiciaron su tiempo y sus energías en querer sacar a Lily del partido y borrarla del mapa. Ninguna lograba comprender que nadie puede contra Lily Del Valle, ella es una mujer fuerte que no se deja amedrentar por nada ni por nadie...

Esa mujer es una ardida.- comenté.- No hagas caso de los comentarios, si te pones a leer todo lo que le han dicho a mamá terminarías queriendo matar a la mitad de la población mundial femenina.

Tienes razón, supongo.- suspiró Jazmín.- La verdad, lo que más me preocupa ahora es encontrar una manera de salvar a mi madre, pero definitivamente no creo saber cómo hacerlo...

Por cierto que yo no le había dicho a mi hermana acerca de la opción del transplante de médula ósea. Mi madre aun no quería oír ni hablar del tema, así que por eso mismo ya no quiso que la acompañara a sus citas con el doctor Lacoste. Quizás, si mi hermana y yo lo intentábamos, podríamos convencer a mi madre entre los dos...

¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que hay una manera de salvar a nuestra madre?.- pregunté.

Jazmín inmediatamente soltó la revista.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel lo tenía todo preparado para vengarse de Katie Levin. Su broma era muy al estilo Gabriel Misaki, pero mi amigo lo había planeado todo para inculparla a ella.

Jun, tú eres muy bueno para hacer varios tipos de letra.- le dijo Gabriel a nuestro amigo.- ¿No podrías hacer una carta dirigida a ella?

¿Qué le vas a decir, que la amas?.- se burló Eiki.

Sí, más o menos eso.- respondió Gabriel.

Jun y yo escupimos el jugo que estábamos tomando.

¿QUÉ COSA?.- gritamos.

Lo que oyeron.- insistió Gabriel.- Hagamos una carta de amor para ella y así le tenderemos la trampa.

Espero que sepas lo que haces, camarada.- musité.

Claro que sé lo que hago.- replicó Gabriel.

Así pues, Jun sacó una hoja de papel y una pluma y comenzó a escribir lo que Gabriel le dictaba.

Querida Katherine.- comenzó a dictar Gabriel.- Tu nombre es como un poema inspirado en las rosas más bellas de un jardín.

Eiki, Jun y yo comenzamos a reírnos.

Cállense.- gruñó Gabo.- Tus ojos azules son como trozos de cielo de un día de verano, más puros y limpios que las aguas cristalinas de un lago... Tu piel blanca son como las alas de un ángel, tu cabello más negro y hermoso que las brillantes alas de un cuervo...

Anda tú.- mi risa ya era hilarante.- ¿Desde cuanto te crees Pablo Neruda?

¿Te sientes bien, Gabo?.- preguntó Eiki.- ¿De dónde te estás sacando tanta cursilada?

De los libros de poemas de mi hermana.- respondió Gabriel, sin inmutarse.- ¿Ya lo tienes, Jun?

Bien apuntado.- respondió el aludido.- ¿Qué más?

Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi.- continuó Gabriel.- Y ya no puedo esconder este sentimiento que crece en mi pecho cual flor en primavera.

Fue el colmo. Juan, Eiki y yo casi nos ahogábamos de la risa.

Quiero verte hoy a la hora de la salida.- continuó Gabriel.- En el estacionamiento. Ve sola, deseo decirte en persona cuánto te quiero. Atentamente.

Tuyo por siempre, Gabriel.- me burlé.

Cállate, Dai.- gruñó mi amigo.- Tu admirador secreto.

Anda, que ahora sí te inspiraste.- comentó Jun.- ¡Qué bárbaro!

Cuando quieras te ayudo a escribirle una carta así a la prima de Daisuke.- comentó Gabriel.

Qué chistoso...

Bueno, como sea.- dije.- ¿Y ahora qué?

Ahora tú me vas a ayudar.- respondió Gabriel.- Dale la carta a Katie.

Eso no será posible, porque entonces cuando la broma se haga ella dirá que yo le di la carta y me van a culpar a mí.- repliqué.

Eso es más que cierto.- admitió Gabo.- Entonces ayúdame a dejarle la carta en su casillero.

Bueno, eso es más fácil.- gruñí.

Gabriel nos contó su plan, ya previamente elaborado. Jun y Eiki decidieron no participar, pero guardarían el secreto. Yo recogí la carta, la cual ya había sido metida en un sobre, y esperé a que la campana sonara para ir corriendo a dejar la misiva en el casillero de Katie. Me la estaba jugando, porque si alguien me veía entonces a mí me expulsarían... Ni modo, todo sea por los amigos... Llegué al casillero de Katie y miré a ambos lados antes de echar la carta. Ya me iba yo retirando cuando escuché un estornudo detrás de mí. Sentí que el cuerpo se me paralizaba... No me quería dar la vuelta, temiendo que hubiese un profesor, o peor aún, el director de la escuela...

Tranquilo, Dai, que no te voy a hacer nada.- comentó Liz, detrás de mí.

Ahhh.- la sensación de alivio que me invadió fue enorme.- H-hola...

¿Qué haces?.- preguntó ella.

Nada.- ya sentí que me estaba poniendo nervioso.

¿No es alguna travesura, o sí?.- cuestionó ella.

No, para nada.- comencé a caminar, más bien a correr.- Ya debo irme, se me hizo tarde.

Y ni siquiera volteé a verla. Llegué al salón justo cuando la puerta estaba por cerrarse. Nadie pregunta en dónde estaba uno si llega antes de que se cierra la puerta; una vez cerrada, más vale tener una buena excusa. Las clases transcurrieron sin problemas, y a la hora de educación física Gabriel fue el primero en marcharse con dirección a las canchas... O al menos eso parecía... Al llegar, noté que un grupo de chicas rodeaban a Katie y todas cuchieaban. Evidentemente, estaban emocionadas por la carta y se preguntaban quién podría ser el misterioso enamorado. Yo en ese momento no me di cuenta, habrían de decírmelo después, que Liz me miraba con cierta desilusión... Obvio es que pensó que yo era el admirador secreto de Katie, dado que me vio entregando la carta. Sin embargo, en ese momento eso a mí ni me pasó por la mente...

Bien, ya está todo listo.- me dijo Gabriel, apareciéndose de repente a un lado mío.

¿Ya?.- me sorprendí.- Sí que eres rápido.

En fin, para no hacérsela tan larga, cuando el director fue al estacionamiento, haciendo caso del aviso anónimo que había recibido, encontró su automóvil BMW último modelo (los directores de escuelas sí que ganan bien) completamente rayado de todas partes (por algo puse "completamente") y a Katie parada junto al coche con la mirada atónita.

Señorita Levin, tiene cinco segundos para explicarse.- dijo el director.

Yo no fui.- Katie se puso blanca del miedo.

¿Y entonces quién fue?.- preguntó el director.

Eh...

Los alumnos comenzaban a congregarse alrededor de nosotros. Jun y Eiki se habían encargado de correr el chisme.

Sigo esperando respuesta, señorita Levin.- insistió el director.

Yo no fui, de verdad.- repitió Katie, sin saber qué más decir.

El director vio que algo brillaba colgado del espejo retrovisor. Se acercó a ver y encontró ahí unas llaves con restos de pintura roja (la pintura del coche) y que pendían de un llavero en forma de un nombre: _"Katie"_.

¿No son estas sus llaves, señorita Levin?.- preguntó el director, poniéndose rojo de la ira.- Tiene mucho que explicar. Vamos a mi oficina.

De verdad, yo no fui.- Katie temblaba y tartamuedeaba.

Cuando ellos se retiraron, los alumnos cuchicheaban y Gabriel soltó una risotada.

La van a castigar de por vida.- dijo Gabriel, eufórico.- Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

¿Qué pensaría Taro Misaki si descubriera que su hijo anda promocionando la venganza?.- me reí

Naaa, solo me estoy desquitando.- protestó él.

Antes de irnos de la escuela, nos enteramos de que a Katie Levin la habían castigado por tres meses después de la escuela, y si no la expulsaron fue porque la chica era una buena estudiante. Y como dato agregado para la sorpresa, ella confesó el haber sido la culpable de haber rayado el automóvil. Gabriel no se la creía.

¿Por qué se declaró culpable si ella no lo hizo y bien que sabe?.- preguntó mi amigo.

Yo que sé.- me encogí de hombros.- Quizás se sintió culpable...

O quizás ya había conseguido lo que ella tanto quería...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de mucho pensarlo, decidí decirle a Genzo sobre lo del transplante de médula ósea. Me di cuenta de que si necesitaba un apoyo real para convencer a mamá, nadie mejor que Genzo.

Si quieres, yo puedo hablar con él.- se ofreció Kirei.- Genzo sí me escucha de vez en cuando.

No, gracias.- me negué.- Es algo que debo hacer yo.

Por cierto que a últimas fechas, en mi Sueño, mi tía Chiara seguía apareciendo con frecuencia, y me decía que en mis manos estaba el ayudar a Lily y que debía de agotar todas las circunstancias para conseguirlo. En una ocasión, Chiara señaló a Genzo con el dedo y entonces supe que por ahí debía intentarlo.

Quizás deberías dejar que yo lo intente.- insistió Kirei.- Sabes que Genzo suele ser muy testarudo.

Gracias, pero sí quiero decírselo yo.- volví a negarme.

¡Ja! Al final de cuentas, mi madrina me seguía viendo como un niño. Esperé a que Genzo regresara del trabajo para ir a hablar con él. Lily estaba dormida en su cuarto, y yo encontré a mi padre acariciándole la mejilla. No había notado, o no había querido notar, que mi madre estaba tremendamente delgada y que había perdido todo el vello del cuerpo.

No hagas ruido, Daisuke.- me pidió Genzo, mirándome.- Tu madre acaba de dormirse.

Quiero hablar contigo, padre.- dije.- Es algo importante.

Cualquier cosa que sea, puede esperar.- dijo Genzo.

No, padre. Será mejor ahora, cuando mamá está dormida. Así no podrá contradecirme.- repliqué.

Genzo supo que en realidad quería decirle algo importante, ya que para que Lily no quisiera apoyarme era porque en verdad era algo serio... Genzo y yo nos fuimos a mi habitación. Mi padre se quitó la gorra y dejó descubierta su calva cabeza.

¿Qué pasa, Daisuke?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

No soy yo.- negué, tratando de no prestar atención a la acusación indirecta.- Es sobre mamá. He estado investigando sobre otras opciones para su enfermedad.- comencé.- Encontré una que podría curarla, pero ella se niega a aceptarla...

Mi padre me miró muy serio, sin decir nada.

Es peligrosa, hay posibilidades de que muchas cosas salgan más y que mamá muera más rápido, pero si funciona ella se curaría del cáncer.- continué.- Pero ella no quiere oír hablar de eso porque...

Porque con su hermana no funcionó.- completó Genzo.

Así es.- asentí, algo sorprendido.- ¿Sabes de qué estoy hablando?

Del transplante de médula ósea.- contestó mi padre.- Sí, desde un principio pensé en eso... Pero no sé, según supe con Chiara no funcionó.

Pero con muchos otros ha funcionado.- repliqué.- ¿Por qué con mamá no podría ser así?

Supongo que depende de muchas cosas.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero más que nada, influye mucho la negación por parte de ella.

¿Y si tratas de convencerla?.- sugerí.- Ella te escucharía más que a cualquier otra persona. Si tú le dices que todo podría salir bien, mamá podría convencerse de que es lo mejor...

No puedo hacer eso.- negó Genzo, suspirando con cansancio.

¿Por qué no?

Porque ni yo mismo estoy convencido de que realmente pueda funcionar.

Psss, esto iba a resultar más difícil de lo que pensé... Encendí mi computadora e imprimí todo lo que había conseguido acerca del transplante y se lo di a mi padre.

Léelo.- le pedí.- Necesito que te convenzas para que me ayudes.

¿Ayudarte a qué?.- me preguntó él.

A salvar a mi madre.- respondí.

Genzo me miró y yo le sostuve esa mirada. Y estuve seguro de que por un momento nos sentimos como lo que éramos, dos hombres queriendo salvar la vida de una de las mujeres más importantes de nuestras vidas.

**Notas:**

Gracias a Susuke de Misaki por haberme ayudado con la trampa para Katie XD.

Gracias a todos los que me enviaron sus felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños, la verdad es que no pensé que tanta gente lo recordara, realmente agradezco todas las muestras de aprecio


	23. Y las sorpresas nunca terminan

**Capítulo 23. Y las sorpresas nunca terminan...**

Bueno, pues no convencí a mi padre de primera intención, pero noté que en sus ojos se había dejado vislumbrar la esperanza. Genzo tomó las hojas que le imprimí y comenzó a leerlas. Fue algo extraño tener a mi padre leyendo en mi habitación, sentado en mi cama y yo en la silla de mi escritorio. Papá leía las hojas con mucho cuidado sin decir palabra. Yo me quedé quitecito, esperando.

¿Sabes cuál es el problema, Dasiuke?.- comentó Genzo, después de un rato.- Que encontrar un donador de médula ósea puede tomar más tiempo del que tenemos.

Eso es cierto, pero un hermano podría ser.- dije.

Lo malo es que solo queda Lara.- suspiró Genzo.- Y ella no es compatible con Lily. Según me contó tu madre, solo ella y Chiara resultaron compatibles, Lara tiene muy poca compatibilidad con ellas.

Entonces lo del hermano queda descartado.- suspiré yo también.

Pero aun quedarían los hijos... .- musitó Genzo.- O sea...

Nosotros.- completé.- Jazmín y yo.

Eso ya es un tema delicado, Daisuke.- anunció Genzo.- No es lo mismo porque ustedes son unos niños aun.

Jazmín podría considerarse como mayor de edad...

Pero no lo es...

¿Y si nosotros estamos de acuerdo no cuenta?.- insistí.

No sé, Daisuke.- mi padre se levantó.- Primero tendría que convencer a tu madre de que se haga el transplante y después vendría lo demás. Pero tampoco quisiera que te hagas muchas ilusiones, hijo. Aunque tu madre aceptara, las posibilidades de que Jazmín o tú fuesen compatibles con ella son muy bajas.

¿Sabías que es más probable el hecho de que dos personas de dos países y de dos razas diferentes sean compatibles a que lo sean dos personas de la misma raza y nacionalidad?.- rebatí.

Genzo sonrió y me puso una mano en el hombro.

Me agrada que seas tan optimista, hijo mío.- me dijo mi padre.- En eso saliste igual a tu madre. De hecho, ahora que lo miro bien, tanto tu hermana como tú salieron muy parecidos a ella. Eso me da mucho gusto.

También tenemos muchas cosas tuyas.- repliqué, quién sabe por qué.- No podemos negar que somos hijos tuyos.

La sonrisa de mi padre se hizo mucho más grande.

¿Ah, sí?.- cuestionó Genzo.- ¿Y qué cosa sacaron?

Tu terquedad.- contesté.

Ambos nos reímos. Ya no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que nos sentimos tan conectados... Genzo salió de mi habitación, llevándose consigo el montón de hojas. Yo tenía la esperanza de que las usara para convencer a mamá...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se los tengo que contar, se los tengo que contar, se los tengo que contar... Me vale, Gabriel me va a retirar su amistad y me va a arrojar por un barranco, pero tengo que decirlo, es imposible guardarse algo así...

Sea como fuere, después de la trampa para Katie, ella confesó el haber culpado a Gabriel de las últimas travesuras ocurridas. Muy sorprendido, el director mandó llamara los padres de Katie, quienes hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de cuánto habían dejado sola a su hija. Y si bien Katie fue severamente castigada, ella estaba feliz porque al fin su familia estaba prestándole la atención que ella tanto deseaba.

Gabriel, por su parte, seguía odiándola. A pesar de que el director le ofreció una disculpa pública, él aun seguía muy molesto.

Claro, como soy el Bart Simpson de la escuela, pero no inventen.- gruñía Gabriel.- Miren que acusarme de todo lo que pasa cuando no lo hice, estos mugres profesores frustrados que se la pasan acusando inocentes...

Ya cállate.- pidió Liz.- Ya me tienes harta.

¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que andes de mal genio?.- gruñó Gabriel.

No estoy malhumorada.- replicó Liz.

Pero sí lo estaba. Jazmín había pasado media mañana preguntándole la causa de su malestar, sin conseguirlo. Jun y Eiki también habían notado algo malo en ella, pero Liz dijo siempre encontrarse bien...

Tengo ganas de comida chatarra.- dije.- Ahorita regreso.

Voy contigo.- se ofreció Gabriel.

No te ofendas, camarada, pero prefiero ir solo.- negué.

Me dirigí a la cafetería de la escuela, pero Liz me abordó en el camino.

¿Puedo acompañarte, Dai?.- me preguntó.

Al fin del mundo.- respondí.

¿Sabes?.- Liz me habló como quien no quiere la cosa.- Por un momento pensé que te gustaba Katherine Levin.

¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?.- me sorprendí.

Pues... Es que ella sacó muy emocionada la carta de amor que encontró en su casillero... .- respondió Liz.- La carta que tú dejaste...

¡Ah!.- exclamé.

Claro, eso no lo pensé antes. Liz me había visto dejando esa carta en el casillero de Katie, pero no consideré que ella podría llegar a pensar que a mí me gustaba Katie, aunque era algo obvio.

Hay una forma muy fácil de explicar lo sucedido.- dije.- Es solo que...

Me callé abruptamente. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Liz? ¿Qué su hermano y yo habíamos preparado la trampa para Katie?

Por un momento pensé que te gustaba Katie.- Liz se mordió los labios.- La carta era de lo más obvia, y pues...

No es lo que crees.- dije, abruptamente.- Es solo que... Lo que pasa es que...

Pues después me di cuenta de que todo eso de la carta de amor fue tan solo una trampa para llevar a Katie al lugar exacto en el momento exacto.- continuó Liz, como si nada.- Entonces me di cuenta de que solo tratabas de ayudar a Gabriel...

Claro, claro, tú sabes que Katie le jugó una mala pasada a Gabo y pues yo solo quise... .- comencé a decir.

Y que no te gusta Katie.- finalizó Liz.

No, no me gusta.- negué enfáticamente.- Ella me agrada mucho, pero como amiga, nada más.

Entiendo...

Los dos nos habíamos quedado parados sobre una colina que dominaba toda la escuela. Yo no entendía cuál era la preocupación de Liz...

Me da gusto que no te guste Katherine.- sonrió Liz, después de un rato.

¿Por qué?.- estaba asombrado.

Por respuesta, Liz solo sonrió y se fue. Me cae, las niñas son de lo más extrañas... Y si no me creen, pregúntenle a Gabo... A la salida de la escuela, Katie lo estaba esperando en la salida.

Misaki, ¿puedo hablar contigo?.- pidió ella.

No.- negó Gabriel, sin detenerse.

No seas majadero, Gabo.- le reclamé a mi amigo.

Ella se lo buscó, Dai.- replicó Gabriel.

Eso lo sé perfectamente.- intervino Katie.- Por eso quiero disculparme contigo.

Jun, Eiki, Jazmín, Caroline, Valentina, Liz, Hayate, Daibu y yo nos detuvimos al instante. (Y si se preguntan qué rayos estaban haciendo los Ozhora ahí, les digo que habían agarrado la costumbre de ir a la salida de clases a nuestra escuela). ¿Qué Katie quería disculparse con Gabriel? Eso era digno de verse. Sin embargo, Katie notó esto.

A solas.- pidió ella.- Por favor, Gabriel.

Uhm, ya qué.- gruñó mi amigo.

Ni modo. Todos los demás metiches tuvimos que marcharnos. Gabriel y Katie se quedaron charlando y... Esto fue lo que sucedió, según la versión de Katherine. Ella se aseguró de que nosotros estábamos lo suficientemente lejos para comenzar a hablar.

Lo lamento, Gabriel.- dijo ella.- Sé que te jugué sucio, te pido que me disculpes, es solo que quería llamar la atención de mis padres...

¿Y me usaste a mí de conejillo de indias?.- gruñó Gabriel.- Pues qué poca madr...

Lo lamento, de verdad.- insistió Katie.- Solo quiero que me perdones y que tratemos de ser amigos otra vez...

¿Otra vez? ¿Cuándo fuimos amigos?.- protestó Gabriel.- ¡Yo nunca sería amigo de alguien tan desgraciada y tramposa y...?

Gabriel se interrumpió a media palabra. Katie se le dejó ir en un impulso y... Lo besó... Gabriel no supo que hacer, obvio es que era tan mocoso como yo y nunca había besado a nadie, y pues él nunca pensó que su primera vez sería con su peor enemiga...

Katie se separó después de un rato y se marchó corriendo, dejando al pobre de Gabriel con la boca abierta...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin iba a jugar mi primer partido en la temporada. Era sábado y el lugar estaba lleno. Jazmín estaba ahí con Hayate, y Franz Schneider se dedicaba a lanzarle miradas asesinas al japonés. Por cierto que aun tenía un asunto pendiente con Franz que me faltaba por arreglar, pero ése no era el momento de hacerlo. Liz miraba aburrida la escena, pero vi que me sonrió con mucha alegría al verme.

¡Mucha suerte, Dai!.- exclamó Liz, agitando la mano.

Por andar de baboso, casi choco contra el poste de la portería. Yo solo esperaba que Franz no quisiera ir tras de Liz en ese momento porque entonces el estampado contra la portería sería él. Por cierto que estaba nervioso, tenía mucho de no jugar y había faltado a algunos entrenamientos, de manera que temía fracasar...

"No pienses así", me recriminé. "Eres un Wakabayashi, y eres un Del Valle, y en ninguna de las dos familias hay cobardes".

Me cae, ya comenzaba a pensar como mi padre. Y hablando de eso... Me encantaría que papá y mamá estuvieran viéndome jugar...

¿Estás listo, Daisuke?.- me preguntó Gabriel, quien no había querido decirme el por qué estaba tan chocado desde que Katie habló con él.

Más puesto que un calcetín.- respondí.

El partido comenzó. Los contrarios jugaban muy bien, de hecho su delantero era el actual campeón de goleo y esperaban masacrarnos sin piedad. Sin embargo, no contaban con que el hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi estaba en la portería...

(O sea, ¿quién me entiende, por amor de Dios? ¿Me gusta o no ser el hijo de mi padre? Soy contreras a más no poder, como diría mi abuelo materno, Alejandro).

El delantero estrella realizó varios tipos estupendos, pero yo los detuve aunque no tan fácilmente. El público comenzaba a animarse y nos apoyaban con porras.

¡Vamos, Daisuke!.- me gritaban varias chicas.- ¡Eres el mejor!

¿De dónde salieron ésas?.- me sorprendí.

Creo que son tu club de fans.- se rió Gabriel.

¿Desde cuándo tengo club de fans?

Siempre lo has tenido, Wakabayashi.- me respondió otro compañero de equipo.- Es solo que no te has dado cuenta. Las chicas se mueren por ti.

¿Y eso por qué?.- yo no salía de mi asombro.

Porque al parecer a las niñas les gustan los muchachos serios, reservados y enigmáticos.- respondió mi compañero.

Yo miré a Gabriel, muy perplejo.

¿Me está hablando en serio?.- le pregunté, atónito (eso ya quedó claro, ¿no?).

Yo que sé.- Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

El partido transcurrió sin muchos problemas. Cada vez nos acercábamos más a la portería contraria y al final Gabriel consiguió anotar con su famoso tiro boomerang. Lo sorprendente fue cuando el delantero del otro equipo imitó el tiro de mi amigo. Todos contuvieron el aliento, ya que parecía ser un disparo imposible de detener, pero yo recordé la técnica que Genzo me enseñó y me lancé a atrapar el balón... Y lo conseguí con mucho éxito. Nuestros seguidores primero se quedaron mudos y al final soltaron exclamaciones de júbilo.

¡Bien, hecho, Daisuke Wakabayashi!.- gritó el entrenador Köpke.

¡Eso estuvo genial!.- gritó Gabriel, eufórico.- ¡Vamos a ganar contigo en la portería!

Y dicho y hecho, ganamos el partido con dos goles anotados por Gabriel. Perdonen ustedes que sea tan parco con las descripciones de los partidos, pero soy jugador, no comentarista. Todos mis compañeros me palmearon la espalda y me felicitaron, incluso el entrenador dijo que a partir de ese momento jugaría yo todos los partidos que faltaban.

Sin embargo, no fue ésa la mejor recompensa... Poco antes de dirigirme a las duchas vi venir hacia mí a las dos personas que más deseaba ver y que menos esperaba encontrar... Lily y Genzo me sonreían, y venían en compañía de mi hermana.

Muy bien jugado, Dai.- me dijo Jazmín.- ¡Estuviste genial!

Fue grandioso, Dai.- Lily me abrazó.- Ése es mi pequeño Dragón Occidental...

Pero, sobre todo, lo que a mí más me llegó fue la felicitación de mi padre...

Aprendiste bien la técnica.- me dijo Genzo, sonriendo.- Así se juega, hijo mío.

Me sentía eufórico. Sin importar lo que pasara, nosotros seguíamos siendo una gran familia...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agarré mi violín y comencé a practicar. A últimas fechas estaba tocando mucho, ya que la música estaba calmando mi alma...

Nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero estaba componiendo una melodía. Era para mi madre. Si se salvaba, la tocaría en su fiesta de celebración por haber vencido a su terrible enfermedad... Y en el caso contrario... La tocaría en su funeral...

Pero yo esperaba que eso último jamás sucediera...

**Notas:**

Jeje, para crear a Katherine Levin me inspiré en Jessica Alegría, personaje de la serie de televisión "Los Simpson". Sin embaro, Katie no es igual a Jessica, es menos desgraciada y con algo más de corazón.

Ser "contreras" es llevarle la contraria a todo y a todos, según definiciones de mi padre XD.


	24. ¿Celos?

**Capítulo 24. ¿Celos?**

La melodía envolvía mi alma y jugueteaba con cada parte de mi ser. Las notas fluían de mis dedos con la misma facilidad con la que éstos atrapaban las pelotas de fútbol... ¿Cómo es posible que un buen jugador de sóccer se también un gran violinista?

Dejé por un segundo a mi violín, _Tenshi_, y me senté un rato a cavilar. Por cierto, para quien le interese, _Tenshi _ es ángel, en japonés. Le puse así a mi violín desde que vi una imagen de un ángel tocando el violín. Supongo que la imagen me impactó tanto que por eso le puse así a mi instrumento. Y si creen que ponerle nombre a un instrumento musical es tonto, pues les diré que el violín de mi madre se llama _Cridhe_, el violonchelo de Kirei se llama _Macbeth_ y el violín del famoso Lasse Nordenström se llama _Andúril_. Así que, como ven, todos los artistas famosos lo hacen. Por cierto que Lasse es el mejor violinista que hay ahora y es gran amigo de mi madrina, de mi madre, y en algún momento fue rival de mi padre, aunque solo Genzo lo pensó así, ya que entre Lasse y Lily nunca hubo nada más que una gran amistad.

Demasiados chismes de vieja verdulera. Mejor debería enfocarme en cómo terminar de arreglar mis asuntos pendientes. Aun me faltaba desenmascarar a Franz como el autor del cambio de calificaciones mías y de Gabriel. Para empezar, necesitaba una manera de demostrar que Franz había sido el culpable, ya que evidentemente él no iba a confesar por sí mismo...

Hola, hermanito.- me saludó Jazmín, tocando a la puerta de mi habitación.- ¿Por qué dejaste de tocar esa hermosa melodía?

Tengo mi mente ocupada en demasiadas cosas ahora como para sentirme inspirado para componer.- respondí.

Espero que papá convenza a mamá de hacerse el transplante.- suspiró Jazmín.

Obvio, yo el había contado a mi hermana sobre la plática que tuve con mi padre.

Aunque no me la creas, no es eso lo que me preocupa en este momento.- repliqué.

¿No?.- Jazmín se sorprendió.- ¿Qué pasa, entonces?

Es sobre mis calificaciones.- expliqué.- Ya se quién fue el que me hackeó.

¿Quién es?.- exigió saber mi hermana, muy seria.

No creo que te guste saberlo... .- musité.

Quiero que me lo digas.- insistió mi hermana.- Porque si fue cierto pretencioso rubio alemán lo va a pagar caro.

¿Tú sabes que fue Franz?.- me sorprendí.

¡Ajá, lo sabía!.- mi hermana soltó una exclamación de triunfo.- Ya me lo sospechaba...

¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué se comportó de esa manera?.- pregunté.

Creo que fue una venganza.- gruñó mi hermana.

¿Por qué venganza?.- me sorprendí.

Porque Franz te detesta.- me explicó ella.

¿Qué?.- obvio que yo estaba más sorprendido que nunca.- ¿Por qué?

Porque eres más popular que él.- Jazmín se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué yo soy más popular que Franz? ¿Me estaba mi hermana hablando en serio? Mi asombro había sobrepasado los límites. ¿Desde cuándo era yo tan popular? Pero más que nada... ¿Desde cuando era más popular que Franz Schneider, el hijo del tan famoso jugador Karl Heinz Schneider, suspiro de todas las chicas y envidia de todos los chicos? Debía ser una broma, eso era seguro.

Para broma, eso está muy pasado, hermanita.- gruñí.

No es una broma, Dai.- me contradijo mi hermana.- En verdad que eres más popular que Franz. ¿No sabes acaso que tienes un club de fans y que en los últimos conteos de popularidad le ganaste a Franz por mucha ventaja?

¿Qué?.- eso ya era el colmo.- Ya basta, Jaz, se me hace ridículo. ¿Desde cuando me convertí en un estúpido títere de la farándula de la escuela?

Yo que sé, pero es algo que no puedes evitar.- Jazmín se encogió de hombros.- Lo heredaste de papá.

¿Qué cosa?

Su carisma.

Y ahora resulta que soy carismático... En serio, ésta es una broma de muy mal gusto...

¿Y entonces la intención de Franz era arruinarme la existencia para que dejara de ser popular?.- casi escupí las palabras.

Supongo.- suspiró mi hermana.- De verdad, no creí que llegara a tanto... Y pues con eso de que lo dejé por Hayate, quizás también se quiera venga contigo...

Pués que jijo de toditita su madr... .- solté un improperio digno de un camionero de rutas de la Ciudad de México.- Voy a partirle toda su mandarina en gajos.

Mejor busca una manera original de hacerlo caer, así como Gabo hizo caer a Katie.- replicó Jazmín.- Mira que aun me sorprende, Katie se veía de lo más buena y dulce...

Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos.- sentencié.- Pues de alguna forma tengo que hacer que Franz caiga, primero me hackeó e hizo que me reprobaran en francés y después intentó acercarse a Li...

Me callé abruptamente. Jazmín sabía que a últimas fechas yo estaba cada vez más cercano a Liz, pero no creo que supiera que yo estaba comenzando a sentir algo muy parecido al amor... ¡Puaj! Qué cursi soy... Sin embargo, mi hermana sabía más de lo que yo pensaba...

Ya se me hacía que entre ustedes había algo.- Jazmín me miró con una sonrisilla pícara.- A todos les va a dar el grito en el cielo y creo que hasta mi madre va a poner el grito en el cielo, no creo que le agrade que su benjamín ande con una chica mayor.

No sé de qué me hablas.- me puse colorado hasta las orejas.- Liz y yo solo somos...

Sí, eso lo sé.- me interrumpió mi hermana.- Pero eso es ahora y algo me dice que en un futuro eso va a cambiar...

La charla estaba poniéndose demasiado personal. Carraspeé y encendí mi computadora. De alguna forma debía de hacer caer a Franz...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo, por su parte, terminó de leer las hojas que le di y las releyó tantas veces que se aprendió lo que ahí decía de memoria. Efectivamente, había más posibilidades de que dos personas de diferentes razas y nacionalidades fuesen compatibles entre sí que dos personas que tuvieran el mismo país de origen. O sea que, dicho con otras palabras, hasta Genzo podría resultar ser compatible con Lily si la suerte y la fortuna eran excelentemente buenas. Sin embargo, nada mejor que alguien de la misma familia...

Supongo que debo convencerla.- murmuró Genzo, frotándose la frente.

No te queda de otra.- le dijo Kirei en esos momentos.

Supongo que no.- suspiró Genzo.- Es la única alternativa, si es que deseo salvarla...

Al menos por una vez le haces caso a tu hijo.- comentó Kirei.- Ya era hora, ¿no?

No empieces ahora, Sam, que no estoy de humor.- replicó mi padre.- No es nada fácil para mí.

No es nada fácil para nadie, Genzo.- contradijo mi madrina.- Lily es mi amiga, es la madre de Jazmín y de Daisuke, es la hermana de Lara, la cuñada de Paola, la amiga de Sanae, de Gina, de muchas más... A todos nos está afectando.

Pero no tanto como a mí.- replicó Genzo.- Lily es mucho más que mi esposa. Es mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, mi consejera, mi confidente, mi amante, la otra mitad de mi alma. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien así?

Sí, lo sé.- murmuró Kirei, pensando en Kazuki.

¿Te imaginas lo que es sentir que puedes perder a la persona que le da sentido a tu vida?.- cuestionó Genzo.- ¿Qué pierdas a la persona que te dio a los dos hijos que son la luz de tu vida? No puedo perderla, Samael...

Kirei, por primera vez, no pudo contestarle a mi padre. Ella se imaginó lo que sería el perder a Kazuki y con eso bastó para que ella sintiera empatía por Genzo. podía comprender su dolor, más porque ninguno de los dos era muy expresivo con sus sentimientos, pero eso no significaba que no los tuvieran, muy escondidos en su interior...

Solo tú puedes convencer a Kielo.- comentó Kirei, después de un rato.- Ella te escuchará a ti más que nadie. Si ella es el sentido de tu vida, tú eres el sentido de la vida de ella.

Genzo no dijo nada. Se levantó de su asiento y le sonrió a mi madrina.

De vez en cuando, eres buena escuchando.- comentó él.

Yo siempre soy buena escuchando.- gruñó Kirei.- Es solo que como nunca hablas, no te has dado cuenta.

Genzo, aun sonriendo, subió las escaleras para ir al cuarto que compartía con mamá. Ella estaba con Paola, charlando en susurros y en voz baja.

No digas eso, Lily.- gruñó Paola.- Aun no sabes lo que va a pasar...

Estoy perdiendo la batalla, Paola.- replicó Lily.- No voy a poder salir con bien de ésta...

Papá se detuvo a escuchar. Lily estaba diciéndole a Paola cosas que jamás le diría a él de frente.

No vas a perder la batalla.- contradijo mi tía Paola.- Aun te queda otro ciclo de quimioterapia y...

No creo poder soportarlo.- Lily comenzó a llorar.- Es terrible. Aun no puedo creer que Chiara haya podido soportar todo esto, yo ya no lo soporto...

Mi tía no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Se dedicó a tomar con fuerza la mano de mamá.

Quiero que me lo prometas, por favor.- pidió Lily.- Quiero que cuides a mis hijos cuando yo me vaya.

No vas a irte pronto... .- replicó Paola.

¡Promételo, por favor!.- pidió mi madre.- Prométeme que vas a cuidar de Jazmín y de Daisuke. Tus hijos se llevan muy bien con los míos, sé que se tratarán como hermanos.

Excepto porque ni loca tendría yo hijos con el Minotauro.- gruñó Paola.

Lily rió sin poder evitarlo, lo cual había sido la intención de Paola.

Solo te pido que no pongas a Daisuke en contra de su padre.- pidió Lily.- Ellos se quieren mucho, yo lo sé, solo que los dos son demasiado tercos como para aceptar que se parecen más de lo que quieren reconocer...

Te lo prometo.- suspiró Paola, derrotada.- Cuidaré de mis sobrinos como si fueran míos, y es más, me encargaré de que Genzo se quede viudo por siempre. Y te prometo también que no pondré a mi sobrino en su contra, pero no me culpes si se me escapan algunos comentarios negativos sobre Genzo en su presencia.

No es necesario que hagas que Genzo se quede viudo por siempre.- Lily volvió a reír.

¿Bromeas?.- gruñó Paola.- Si tú mueres, ten por seguro que él nunca va a volverse a casar...

Suficiente. Genzo entró en la habitación sin anunciarse.

Paola, déjame hablar unos momentos a solas con mi esposa, por favor.- pidió él.

Claro.- asintió Paola.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas. Los ojos de ella decían: "¿En dónde rayos te habías metido?". Paola salió y cerró la puerta. Mi madre miraba hacia la pared.

Lily, tenemos que hablar.- dijo Genzo.

¿Sobre qué?.- preguntó ella.- Cualquier cosa que Lara o Gina te hayan dicho, es mentira.

No es sobre eso.- Genzo recordó algo, pero no le prestó importancia, al menos no en ese momento.- Es sobre otra cosa. Otra alternativa de tratamiento.

Ni pienses en el transplante.- advirtió mi madre.- Ya te he dicho muchas que no lo deseo.

¿Y por qué no?.- rebatió papá.- Es una gran alternativa, y no porque haya salido mal con Chiara significa que también va a salir mal contigo.

¿Pero de dónde voy a sacar a alguien compatible?.- cuestionó Lily.- Lara no lo es, y ella es la hermana que me queda.

Pero aun están Daisuke y Jazmín, incluso por un golpe de suerte yo podría ser compatible contigo.- insistió Genzo.- Si lees esta información que me dio Daisuke quizás...

Yo sé todo eso.- replicó Lily.- Pero aun así...

Lily movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- preguntó Genzo, secándole los ojos a mi madre.- No es el transplante lo que te preocupa...

No.- reconoció Lily.- Es solo que... ¿Sabes lo doloroso que fue el no haber podido ayudar a Chiara? Me sentí tremendamente culpable, la causante de su muerte, y a ti te consta... Me deprimí por años, me sentía una asesina... No quiero que nadie más se sienta de la misma manera...

Genzo sonrió, a pesar de todo, un tanto conmovido. Al fin había descubierto cuál era la verdadera preocupación de Lily...

¿Temes que si el transplante falla, el donador se sienta tan deprimido como tú por no haberte podido ayudar?.- preguntó Genzo, con suavidad.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de sollozar.

No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso.- murmuró Genzo.- Porque eso no va a pasar. El transplante será todo un éxito.

¿Y si no es así?.- cuestionó Lily.

En primera, no debes pensar de esa manera.- replicó Genzo.- Recuerda que Chiara siempre conservó la esperanza, según me dijiste, y tú debes de hacer lo mismo. Y en el último de los casos... Si el transplante falla... Te prometo que no dejaré que el donador caiga en la depresión, sea quien sea...

Lily lo pensó por unos instantes. Creo que los cinco segundos que se tardó mi madre en contestar fueron los más largos de la vida de mi padre.

De acuerdo.- cedió Lily.- Le pediré al doctor Lacoste que me informe más sobre eso...

Muy bien, corazón.- Genzo besó a Lily con emoción.- Así se habla...

Muy bien. Triunfo a favor de mi padre. El resto, quedaba en manos de uno de nosotros...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiki se sentía cada vez más celoso. Louis Le Blanc había mostrado su preferencia por Caroline, lo que evidentemente no le gustaba a Jun, pero sobre todo, no le gustaba a Eiki... Cierto es que el francés al menos había dejado en paz a su hermana, pero ahora estaba detrás de la chica que en algún momento había estado interesada en él. Por supuesto, Eiki como buen hijo de sus padres, se negaba a reconocer que ya estaba francamente celoso. Carol, por su parte, muy íntimamente disfrutaba de este hecho...

Lo que a mí me desconcertaba era que Valentina no parecía estar molesta por el hecho de que Louis la buscara menos que a Caroline. Conociendo a mi prima, ella no actuaría tan despreocupada si estuviese interesada en Louis... Y de hecho, Carol tampoco parecía estar interesada en él...

Chicas. Solo ellas se entienden.

**Notas:**

Lasse Nordenström es un personaje creado por Samael Bene Elohim y espero que ella no se moleste por haber tenido el atrevimiento de mencionarlo en este fic. Jeje, no va a ser personaje regular, solo lo mencioné por esta vez.

Los nombres de los instrumentos de Kirei y de Lasse son idea de Samael Bene Elohim, y los nombres de los instrumentos de Daisuke y de Lily son idea de Lily de Wakabayashi.


	25. Del odio al amor no hay más que un paso

**Capítulo 25. Del odio al amor no hay más que un paso.**

O al menos es lo que todo el mundo dice. Y tenía cerca de mí a dos personas que me lo comprobaban...

La pobre de Katie ya corría al vernos. Antes me saludaba a mí y con cierto desdén saludaba también a Gabriel, pero ahora nomás nos veía llegar y era el verla decir: "pies, para qué los quiero". Gabo la miraba correr con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ya dime de una buena vez lo que pasó entre ustedes dos.- le dije, después de hartarme de ver huir a Katie como conejo aterrorizado.

No pasó nada.- respondió Gabriel, aunque comenzó a ponerse rojo como chorizo de Toluca.

¿Y por qué entonces te le quedas viendo cuando estamos en clases?.- cuestioné.

Eso no es verdad.- Gabriel se puso tan nervioso que se delató a si mismo.- Yo no me le quedo viendo a Katie. ¿Qué razón tendría yo para hacer algo así?

Yo que sé.- me encogí de hombros.- Dímelo tú.

Gabriel no me respondió. Yo sabía que algo raro había pasado entre esos dos, pero era obvio que Gabo no iba a decirme nada, así que lo intenté por el lado de Katie. Aproveché la hora del receso para acercarme a Katie, la cual comía su sándwich tranquilamente.

Hola, Kat.- la saludé.- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, gracias.- Katie me hizo un lugar para que me sentara junto a ella.- ¿Quieres dango?

Esa pregunta ni se pregunta.- sonreí.- Me encanta en dango.

Lo sé, por eso te ofrezco.- sonrió Katie.

¿Quién te lo preparó?.- pregunté.- Tu papá es sueco y tu mamá mexicana.

Le pedí a la mamá de Jun que preparara un poco para ti.- explicó Katie.

¿Y eso por qué?.- me sorprendí.

Pues porque eres un gran amigo, Dai.- respondió Katie.- Gracias.

No entendí esas palabras, no había hecho nada para que Katie pensara eso de mí, al contrario, ya que había ayudado a su caída, pero en fin...

Gracias.- musité.- Lamento que te hayan castigado tanto tiempo...

Me lo merecía.- suspiró Katie.- Me pasé de desgraciada... Sobre todo con tu amigo Gabriel.

Sí.- contesté, devorando un poco de dango.- ¿Pero por qué él?

Quizás porque era el más travieso de aquí.- Katie se miró los zapatos.

¿Era?

Sí, porque creo que ahora ese título me lo llevé yo.- se rió Katie.

Yo reí con ella. Noté que ella también se ponía muy nerviosa cuando hablaba de Gabriel. Bueno, yo ya lo sabía pero...

Hola, Wakabayashi.- dijo Franz Schneider en ese momento.- No sabía que ya tuvieras novia.

¿Han tenido alguno de esos momentos en donde todo el mundo se queda callado y lo único que se escucha es el cantar de los grillos? Pues así tuvimos un momento de ésos. Todos se quedaron callados y nos voltearon a ver con la boca abierta.

¿De qué hablas?.- exclamé.- Katie no es mi novia.

¿Y entonces por qué están almorzando juntos?.- rebatió Franz.- Mira, si hasta te trajo tu postre favorito.

Katie y yo solo somos amigos.- insistí, molesto.- No saques conclusiones tontas.

A nuestro alrededor, las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear y muchos miraron con odio a Katie. En ese momento comenzaron a hacérseme presentes todas las niñas que juraban ser mis fans.

Esa Levin es odiosa.- murmuró una chica pecosa.- ¡Cómo la odio!

Daisuke se merece una novia mejor.- comentó otra.- Alguien como yo, por ejemplo.

Ay, Dios...

Bueno, pues te dejo en paz con tu "novia".- se burló Franz.- Para que la beses a gusto.

¿Qué?.- en ese momento Gabriel llegó y nos miró a Katie y a mí sentados muy juntos.

Oye, Misaki.- le dijo Franz.- ¿Qué bien escondidito tenía tu amigo a su nueva novia, verdad?

Gabriel abrió los ojos como platos. Tanto Katie como yo nos sorprendimos al ver que él, en vez de protestar o decir algo, nos lanzaba a los dos una mirada de odio antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

¡Gabo!.- grité, yendo tras de él.

Ve a decirle a tu amigo que ya lo cambiaste por otra.- se burló Franz.

¿Por qué no te metes un palo en tu gran bocota?.- gruñó Katie, enojada.- Eres un estúpido.

Mientras tanto, yo intenté alcanzar a Gabriel. No entendía el por qué mi mejor amigo estaba tan enojado. Cuando por fin lo encontré, mi amigo estaba pateando con furia una pelota de fútbol. Suerte para mí, algo me dice que si no fuese por ese balón, el golpeado sería yo...

Gabo, ¿qué pasa?.- le pregunté.- ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?

Así que Katie es tu novia, ¿no?.- reclamó Gabriel, enojadísimo.- ¿Ya tenías planeado con ella el hacerme esas trampas?

¿Estás loco o qué?.- bufé.- ¡Yo no me puse de acuerdo con Katie en nada! ¡Y ella no es mi novia!

¿Qué te costaba decírmelo?.- Gabriel parecía no escucharme, y fue entonces cuando lo entendí todo...

¿Estás celoso?.- pregunté, a quemarropa.

¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿De esa demonio con cara de ángel?.- exclamó Gabriel.- ¿Te volviste loco o qué?

En ese momento la campana sonó. El receso había terminado. Gabriel seguía enojado, pero al menos ya no deseaba golpearme como hacía un rato.

Vamos a llegar tarde, cosa que no quiero hacer porque ya me harté de estar castigado.- gruñó Gabriel.

Yo suspiré. Como sea... Cuando Gabriel y yo entramos al salón, las chicas me miraron como si yo estuviese muerto, puesto que todas me miraron con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Y a éstas qué les pasa?.- murmuró Gabriel, quien sintió que había entrado a un universo paralelo.

Son las Abandonadas.- respondí, aguantándome la risa.

¡Qué gracia! De verdad que todas mis compañeras de clase estaban tristes por creer que yo ya tenía novia... Ni loco tendría novia por ahora, pero si lo tuviera sería una linda chica de cabello castaño que tenía el mismo apellido que mi mejor amigo... Noté que Gabriel miró a Katie, quien por cierto procuraba por todos los medios el no verlo a los ojos. En fin, sea como fuere, las clases transcurrieron sin novedades, interrumpidas tan solo por algún sollozo dado por alguna chica decepcionada. Al salir, Gabriel ya había recuperado su buen humor al estarse burlando de todas mis "fans".

Anda tú, que David Beckham, Ricky Martín, Luis Miguel y hasta Britney Spears te quedan cortos.- se burló mi amigo.- ¡Todas las chicas del salón están enamoradas de ti!

Casi todas.- lo corregí.- No le gusto a Katie.

Gabriel solo gruñó. Para mi fortuna, en ese momento Louis se acercó a mí y me pidió hablar con él a solas. Louis y yo nos alejamos y dejamos a Gabriel. Esto fue lo que pasó después, según la versión de Gabriel. Katie pasó a un lado de él, sosteniendo sus libros con fuerza y mirando fijamente al frente.

Así que siempre te gustó Daisuke, ¿no?.- le reclamó Gabriel a la chica.

¿Qué?.- exclamó Katie.

Que te gusta Daisuke.- protestó Gabriel.- Y está bien, a media escuela le gusta, lo que no entiendo es por qué me besaste a mí. Eres de lo peor, eres odiosa, tienes cara de niña buena, pero no eres más que una infeliz tramposa.

Ya me dijiste eso una vez.- protestó Katie.

Pues te lo seguiré diciendo miles de veces.- insistió Gabriel.- Porque no sé por qué me agarraste de tu chivo expiatorio, si yo nunca te he hecho nada.

¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS!.- gritó Katie.- ¡POR ESO TE HICE TANTAS BROMAS, PARA LLAMAR TU ATENCIÓN!

Katie se marchó corriendo antes de que Gabriel pudiera detenerla. Obvio es que él se quedó con la boca abierta...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para evitar que mi madre se arrepintiera, Genzo acompañó a Lily con el doctor Lacoste. Lo malo fue que la prensa se enteró de que a mi padre le habían ofrecido el puesto de presidente de la FIFA y sabían también que la única razón por la que mi padre se había negado a aceptar era por la enfermedad de Lily. Así pues, ahora los reporteros se lanzaban al hospital para tratar de conseguir una entrevista desde que mi padre amenazó con acabar con todos los periódicos del país si no dejaban de acosarnos en nuestra casa. Lo dicho, cuando Genzo amenaza, amenaza.

¿Por qué no nos dejaran en paz?.- gruñó Genzo, molesto, al tiempo que miles de _paparazzi_ se acercaban a ellos.

Ése es su trabajo.- suspiró Lily.- Somos famosos, somos de ellos.

En eso yo nunca he estado de acuerdo.- bufó papá.

Y sin embargo, ambos se tomaron del brazo al entrar al hospital y le hicieron frente a la cámara con el orgullo y la dignidad que siempre los caracterizó a ambos. Por suerte, el doctor Jean ya los estaba esperando con un par de corpulentos guardias de seguridad que hubieran hecho ver a Hiroshi Jitto y a Nakanishi como dos sílfides. Ambos guardias sacaron tan rápido a los reporteros que mis padres juraron que casi los habían hecho volar.

Lamento todo esto.- comentó Jean.- No esperaba que se pusiera así.

La culpa es nuestra, supongo.- suspiró Genzo.- Siempre hemos odiado la fama.

Pero es algo que va inherente al éxito.- replicó Jean.

Muy cierto.

Bien. ¿Cómo te has sentido, Lily?

Mentiría si dijera que mejor.- suspiró mamá.- Voy pasándola.

¿Has considerado lo del transplante de médula ósea?.- preguntó el doctor Lacoste.

Sí.- asintió Lily.- Y... He decidido intentarlo...

Lo ideal sería que intentáramos otro ciclo más de quimioterapia más potente, pero dudo mucho que lo toleres, así que mejor dejamos la quimioterapia para el transplante.

¿Aunque se realice el transplante de cualquier manera mi esposa tendría que recibir quimioterapia?.- cuestionó papá.

Sí, porque para poder transplantarle la médula nueva necesitamos destruir toda la que Lily tiene ahora.- explicó el doctor Lacoste.- Y eso solo puede conseguirse con la quimioterapia. Escuchen, deben saber que si deciden aceptar el transplante, a Lily se le dará tratamiento para acabar con su médula ósea y en ese tiempo ella estará susceptible de ser atacada hasta por la más simple gripe. Habrá que tener mucho cuidado, al menos hasta que se le realice el transplante y aun así se le estaría dando medicamento para evitar que ella rechace el órgano extraño. Y aun así, y a pesar de todo, cualquier cosa podría fallar en cualquier momento y arruinarlo todo...

Eso lo sabemos, doctor.- Lily miró a Genzo.- Pero quiero arriesgarme, por mi familia.

Genzo y Lily se tomaron de la mano. El doctor sonrió al notarlo.

Bien, en todo caso, haremos pruebas de compatibilidad.- dijo Jean.- Comenzaremos con la gente más cercana a usted. Voy a hacerles varias citas.

Bueno, ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora solo había que ver quién de nosotros sería más compatible con mi madre. ¡Ja! Ya se lo imaginan a estas alturas, ¿no? Y si aun no lo han descubierto es porque de plano no son nada intuitivos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja, casi ni he hablado de mis tíos. Lara estaba ya con el embarazo muy avanzado, bueno, no tanto, iba más o menos en el sexto mes. El ser una madre añosa, como decimos los médicos, la estaban sacando de quicio. Ella y mi tío Ian estaban preocupados por la salud del bebé, ya que con la edad de mi tía el pequeño podría nacer con malformaciones. Además, el riesgo de complicaciones como presión arterial elevada o una pérdida del bebé estaban por las nubes.

No sé cómo voy a poder aguantar todo esto.- musitó Lara, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en un diván.- Ya estoy harta. No puedo hacer absolutamente por mi hermana... Otra vez...

No te pongas así, que nada ganas.- comentó Ian..- No está en tus manos el ayudar a Lily así como tampoco estuvo en tus manos el ayudar a Lara.

¡Pero es que es desesperante!.- exclamó Lara.- No puedo evitar que mi bebé nazca mal ni tampoco que mi hermana muera...

Mi tío se quedó callado. Jazmín trató de levantarles el ánimo.

¿Ya pensaron en algún nombre para el bebé?.- preguntó mi hermana.

Sí.- sonrió Lara.- Pensábamos ponerle Rick si es hombre.

¿Y si es mujer?

Chiara.- respondió Ian.

Me parece un lindo nombre.- sonrió Jazmín.

A mí me hubiese agradado tener otro hijo.- comentó Gina, llevando un poco de té.

¿Y por qué no lo tuviste?.- quiso saber Jazmín.

Porque Hikaru quería tener otra hija.- contestó Gina.

¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

Eh... .- Hikaru se puso bastante rojo.- Pues creo que lo malo está en que quise ponerle el nombre de Yoshiko...

Carcajada general. Gina le dio un codazo en las costillas a Matsuyama. Yoshiko Fujisawa fue la primera novia que Hikaru había tenido...

Al menos no quiso ponerle Kirei.- comentó mi madrina en esos momentos.

No, porque ahí lo hubiera golpeado yo.- gruñó Kazuki.

Nomás porque ustedes no quisieron tener hijos.- comentó Paola.

No, qué horror.- exclamó Kirei.- No aguantaría cuidar a un bebé por más de tres horas.

¿Es por eso que cuando mamá estaba ocupada siempre le pedías a papá que me cambiara los pañales, querida madrina?.- pregunté.

Hubo otra carcajada.

Miren que si a cambiar pañales vamos, Tsubasa prefería lavar los platos a cambiarle los pañales a sus hijos.- protestó Sanae.

Bah, ¿no que te podías hacer cargo de todo eso?.- gruñó Tsubasa.

¿Sabes lo que es tener que lidiar con dos diablillos de casi la misma edad?.- protestó Sanae.

Hablas como si fuéramos unos malvados.- se quejó Hayate.

Bueno, ya que todos se andan quejando de esas cosas, yo me quejo del nombre de Eiki.- gruñó Ken.- Habiendo tantos nombres y Paola tenía que escoger precisamente ése...

¿Cuál es el que no te gusta, Genzo o Eiki?.- se buró Gina.

¿Tú cual crees?

Nuevamente todos nos soltamos a reír. En ese momento llegaron mis padres trayendo las nuevas no tan buenas. Lily les informó a sus amigos y familiares lo que el doctor Lacoste le había dicho. Todos los presentes, absolutamente todos, aceptaron hacerse las pruebas de compatibilidad, cosa que mi madre les agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos y la esperanza en el corazón. Y mientras Sanae y Gina iban por un pastel para acompañar el té y el café, Eiki me abordó.

Oye, Dai, vi que ese Le Blanc habló contigo hace rato.- me comentó Eiki, sin darle vueltas al asunto.- ¿Qué te dijo?

No creo que te agrade saberlo.- respondí.

¿Pues qué te dijo?.- exigió saber Eiki.- ¿Te hablo sobre Caroline?

Nótese que mi primo no preguntó por Valentina, sino por Caroline.

Lo siento, no te lo puedo decir.- contuve la risa.- Fue secreto.

Ya pareces mujer.- protestó Eiki.

¡Ja! Si Eiki supiera lo que Louis me dijo... Pero yo no iba a decírselo...


	26. Planes

**Capítulo 26. Planes.**

Ya sé que soy muy parco con los títulos, pero no soy muy bueno con eso. Ya lo había dicho antes, ¿qué no? Así que ya estaban advertidos. Fue una estupidez el ponerle títulos alos capítulos de mi diario, mi editor me va a matar... En fin...

Nos turnamos para ir al hospital y hacernos las pruebas de compatibilidad. Como ya había dicho antes, dos personas de diferentes razas podían resultar compatibles, y dado que la mayoría de nuestros conocidos (e incluso nosotros mismos) provenían de familias _mestizas_, todos se hicieron la prueba. Me causaba gracia, ya que Jun y Caroline eran tres cuartas partes japoneses y una cuarta parte españoles, Eiki y Valentina eran tres cuartas partes japoneses y una cuarta parte alemanes, Derek, Scott y Lisy eran tres cuartas partes mexicanos y una cuarta parte japoneses, Katie y su hermano eran mitad japoneses y mitad suecos, y Liz y Gabriel eran mitad japoneses y mitad mexicanos, igual que Jazmín y yo. Así pues, solo Hayate y Daibu, cien por ciento japoneses, y Louis, cien por ciento francés, no provenían de colages culturales.

Eso va a provocar alguna aberración genética en algún momento.- comentó Eiki.

¿Más aberración genética que tú, querido primo?.- me burlé.

Ahí sí te agarró.- Jun se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

Qué graciosos, los dos.- gruñó Eiki.

Bueno, pues si te casas con alguien que tenga ascendencia japonesa no habría tanta aberración.- comentó Carol.

Ni siquiera pienso en casarme.- replicó Eiki.

Sí, eso ya lo sé.- Carol suspiró.

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?.- cuestionó Eiki.

Nada.- Carol se encogió de hombros y dejó de hacerle caso.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?.- le preguntó Eiki a Jun.

Yo que sé.- Jun también se encogió de hombros.

¿Realmente será posible que alguno de nosotros sea compatible con tu mamá, Daisuke?.- me preguntó Valentina.- O sea, las posibilidades son de una en un millón...

Las posibilidades de Japón de ganar el Mundial eran de una en mil millones.- repliqué.- Y sin embargo, son los actuales campeones mundiales.

Supongo que tienes razón.- sonrió Valentina.

Sinceramente, espero que alguno de nosotros pueda ayudar a nuestra tía.- comentó Lisy.- Será muy devastador para mi mamá el perder a otra de sus hermanas.

Creo que sería peor para Daisuke y Jazmín el perder a su madre, ¿no?.- cuestionó Eiki.

Eh... Sí, tienes razón... .- Lisy se avergonzó un poco.

Jun le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria a Eiki. Éste lo miró con cara de "¿Yo qué hice?". Yo comprendía a Lisy, ella estaba alejada de su madre porque ella no podía con el peso de revivir el pasado y eso a mi prima le afectaba mucho.

Será duro para todos.- comenté.- Es igual de difícil el perder una madre a una hermana, supongo.

Yo creo que perder a una madre sería peor.- comentó Valentina.

Lisy se veía algo deprimida. Supongo que no debía ser fácil, ya que ella se preocupaba mucho por su madre y por su futuro hermano o hermana y que nadie le prestaba atención a eso por la enfermedad de Lily. Era como si estuviéramos acaparando la atención que ella deseaba recibir... No la culpen, así es mi prima, siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención... Creo que ése es el motivo por el cual mi hermana y mi prima nunca se llevaron bien, porque Jazmín siempre era el centro de atención a donde quiera que ella iba. Sin embargo, Lisy no se podía quejar... A últimas fechas ella tenía toda la atención de Jun y eso creo que es bastante para una chica. Jaja, no me miren así, que fue mi propia hermana la que dijo que Jun era bastante guapo y un gran prospecto de novio que muchas chicas morirían por tener. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás si Jazmín y Jun se hubiesen conocido de otra manera y en otro momento, ellos hubieran podido hacer una gran pareja... En fin, así es la vida...

Bueno, como sea, todos nos fuimos a hacer las pruebas de compatibilidad. El doctor Jean, ayudado por Dafne, sacó varias muestras de médula ósea que iban a comparar con las muestras de mi madre. Yo no sabía, hasta ese momento supe, que algo que parece tan simple y tan trivial como el grupo sanguíneo iba a ser fundamental para conseguir al donador.

Fue por esas épocas por cuando el recelo hacia mi padre comenzó a disminuir. El pobre Genzo casi se vuelve loco tratando de mantener el orden en la FIFA y en nuestra familia. Lily puso a prueba la paciencia de mi padre y el amor que él tenía por ella, ya que en muchos momentos mamá estuvo a punto de arrepentirse y de dejar que la leucemia acabara con ella (ya sé, sonó demasiado drástico). Sin embargo, Genzo nunca dejó de pelear por lo que amaba, como siempre lo había hecho en su vida.

Así pues, solo faltaban los resultados, los cuales estarían listos en pocos días. lily se preparó psicológicamente para realizarse el transplante, ya que eso significaría que tendría que sufrir muchísimo para poder mejorar.

Para tratar de tranquilizarme, volví a leer las cartas que Lily le envió a Emily durante la larga enfermedad de Chiara. Todas hablaban de lo mal que mi madre se había sentido por no haber podido ayudar a su hermana más querida. Esa noche, tuve otra vez el Sueño, pero modificado. Chiara señalaba uno de los costados del cofre de madera en donde mi madre guardaba sus cartas. Yo lo interpreté como una señal y, al despertar, busqué el cofre que había escondido debajo de mi cama y comencé a buscar algo en la zona que mi tía me señaló en el Sueño. A primera vista no había nada, pero después de sacar grupo de cartas se desprendió una pequeña compuerta de madera y de ahí cayó al suelo un sobre cerrado de color lavanda. Lo levanté, extrañado, ya que nunca antes lo había visto... El sobre tenía algo escrito en el frente, con una letra que no reconocí, ya que no era ni de mi madre ni de mi abuela...

"Para Lily".- leí, en español.- ¿Qué es esto?

Me moría de la curiosidad, y más porque el sobre estaba cerrado, y además se veía muy viejo, como si llevara más de 20 años esperando a ser abierto... ¿Debía abrirlo? ¿O debía entregárselo a mi madre? Pero el mensaje de Chiara era de lo más claro y supe lo que debía hacer...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo seguía recibiendo presión por parte del comité de la FIFA para que aceptara la presidencia. El Mundial se iba a realizar en tan solo cinco meses, y ya que Tsubasa Ozhora había tomado el mando de la Selección Japonesa para tratar de conquistar otro campeonato mundial, se esperaba entonces que otro japonés dirigiera el enorme barco que era la FIFA. Y al parecer, aunque los directivos de la FIFA se compadecían de su esposa, ellos deseaban que Genzo se quedara con el puesto.

Oye, Tsubasa, renuncia a la selección y acepta ser presidente de la FIFA.- le comentó Genzo a uno de sus mejores amigos.- No hay nadie mejor para el puesto que tú.

Bromeas, ¿cierto?.- cuestionó Tsubasa.- Yo creo que no hay en este momento nadie más apto para el puesto. Yo soy bueno como jugador y como entrenador, pero tú sabes como dirigir una empresa.

La FIFA no es precisamente una empresa.- replicó Genzo.- Aunque es igual de exigente... ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que fuera a decir esto, pero realmente estoy a punto de mandarlo todo al carajo... Todo eso no me está permitiendo apoyar a mi familia tanto como yo lo quisiera.

En eso sí te equivocas.- intervino Taro Misaki.- Yo creo que has hecho un buen trabajo.

¿Y tú como lo sabes?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Porque he hablado con Liz.- respondió Taro.- Ella me dice que Jazmín le ha comentado que si no fuera por ti, hacía mucho que ella se habría desmoronado.

No sé cuanto tiempo más lo podré soportar.- suspiró Genzo.- Aunque por mi familia, lo soportaría todo... Menos besarles la retaguardia a los directivos de la FIFA...

Qué decente.- rieron Tsubasa y Misaki.

¿Saben algo?.- murmuró Genzo.- Creo que me estoy hartando de todo esto. Creo que no es precisamente este estilo de vida el que deseo llevar... Quisiera estar como ustedes, entrenando a las nuevas generaciones y no encerrado haciendo papeles.

¿Qué tratas de decir?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

Que quizás deba renunciar... .- contestó Genzo.- Y dedicarme a enseñarle a alguien todo lo que sé sobre el fútbol.

Ni Taro ni Tsubasa dijeron nada. Claro, para un jugador de la Generación Dorada de Japón, el estar alejado del campo de juego era como mantener a Lily Del Valle alejada de los escenarios...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo no lo sabía, pero Liz y Jazmín estaban buscando la manera de hacer caer a Franz. Ellas sabían que él había sido el causante de que nos cambiaran las calificaciones a Gabriel y a mí, y las dos estaban muy molestas.

Debe pagar por lo que hizo.- gruñó Liz.- Mira que culpar así a nuestros hermanos...

Yo aun no puedo creerlo, creí que él era un buen muchacho.- suspiró Jazmín.- ¿Qué le pasó?

Tú sabes que Franz siempre le ha tenido envidia a Daisuke, y pues cuando tú cortaste con él fue el acabóse. Él te adoraba con todo su corazón.

Y si me adoraba con todo mi corazón, ¿por qué dudó de mí y por qué intentó "darme celos" contigo?

Bueno, querida amiga, tú le diste muchas razones para dudar.- replicó Liz.- Como que el besuquearte con Hayate en tu fiesta de cumpleaños frente a todos nuestros conocidos no fue precisamente una muestra de cariño hacia Franz.

Bueno, lo reconozco.- gruñó Jazmín.- Es solo que no sabía lo que pasaba, estaba confundida. Creo que ya llevaba tiempo enamorada de Hayate pero no me había dado cuenta... Aun así, me molesta que te haya invitado a salir. ¿Qué se cree?

Liz notó cierto tono de voz en mi hermana que no le gustó...

¿Estás celosa, Jaz?.- preguntó ella, extrañada.

¿Celosa? ¿De que Franz te haya invitado a salir?.- protestó Jazmín.- ¿Estás loca o qué, Melissa Misaki?

Dímelo tú, que pareces en verdad molesta.- replicó Liz.- Quizás tu verdadero enojo se deba a que aun sientes algo por Franz.

¡Por supuesto que no!.- exclamó mi hermana, indignada.- Yo quiero a Hayate.

Está bien, te creo.- Liz al fin se convenció.- Supongo que te molesta que tu ex invite a salir a tu mejor amiga, ¿no?

¿No te molestarías tú?.- cuestionó Jazmín.

Supongo que sí.- reconoció Liz.- En fin, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Jazmín ya tenía formado un plan. Muchos no nos creen, porque mi hermana es más o menos como una perita en dulce, pero en realidad Jazmín tiene una mente más diabólica y perversa que la mía...

Necesitaría tu ayuda.- dijo Jazmín.- Voy a hacerle creer que me peleé con Daisuke y le pediré que me ayude a hackearlo.

No vayas a hacerle más daño a Dai, ya ha sufrido bastante el pobre.- dijo Liz, inmediatamente.

¿Acaso crees que podría lastimar a mi hermano?.- rió Jazmín.- Tranquilízate, que sabes que no haría nada como eso. Se nota que Dai te preocupa mucho, ¿eh?

Como amigo, mío y de mi hermano, que es.- respondió Liz, poniéndose algo roja.

Ya, que me gustará ser tu cuñada algún día.- rió Jazmín.

Deja de decir tantas tarugadas.- Liz se puso más roja todavía.

Bueno, ¿me vas a ayudar o no?.- preguntó Jazmín.

Claro que sí, ya lo sabes.- asintió Liz.

Bueno, entonces... .- Jazmín tomó el teléfono y le llamó a Franz.- ¿Hola, Franz? Necesito hablar contigo... Me siento fatal... He terminado con Hayate... Él me engañó con Liz...

Melissa casi se va de espaldas. No se esperaba algo como eso pero cuando comenzó a escuchar el plan de su amiga se dio cuenta de que Jazmín Wakabayashi sí era alguien de temer...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pobre Gabo y pobre Katie. Los dos parecían cubanos deportados de Estados Unidos... Jajaja, me pasé de payaso con esta comparación, pero es que de verdad que lo parecían. Yo en ese entonces no sabía nada aun sobre el beso y sobre la declaración de Katie, pero no tenía que ser el genio que soy (modestia aparte) para darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ahí...

¿Por qué no te le declaras?.- le pregunté a mi amigo, directamente.

¿Qué?.- parecía que le hubiesen picado a Gabo en la retaguardia con un hierro caliente a juzgar por el salto que pegó.- ¿De qué hablas?

Que deberías de decirle a Katie que te gusta.- expliqué, con peritas y manzanas.

¿Qué te hace pensar que esa mocosa me gusta?.- Gabriel se ponía cada vez más nervioso.- La odio, es odiosa, molesta, tramposa...

Ya, bájale la espuma a tu chocolate.- lo interrumpí.- Sé que Katie te gusta, no me lo niegues porque por algo hemos sido amigos desde que estamos en la guardería y te conozco tan bien como a la palma de mi mano.

A mí no me gustan las niñas.- Gabriel hizo un mohín de disgusto.

¿Te gustan los perros, entonces?.- me burlé.

No te pases de gracioso.- gruñó Gabriel.- No me interesan las niñas, es algo por lo que yo nunca voy a pasar y...

Katie pasó en esos momentos frente a nosotros, corriendo tan rápido que Ana Guevara habría parecido una tortuga a un lado de ella. A Gabriel se le fueron muy disimuladamente los ojos tras ella, al tiempo que fruncía las cejas.

¿Qué hago, Daisuke?.- murmuró él.- Esa niña me desconcierta. Primero me hace esas trampas, después me besa, después se acerca a ti y se hace pasar por tu novia, después me dice que le gusto y después me ignora. ¿Qué le pasa?

¿Qué?.- expulsé toda la gaseosa que me había bebido por la boca.- ¿KATIE TE BESÓ?

¡Cállate!.- Gabriel me tapó la boca.- O grita un poco más fuerte, creo que un par de personas no te escucharon en Australia.

Si serás exagerado.- le di a mi amigo un pistón para que me soltara.- Y no esperarás que me quede callado después de eso, ¿o sí? ¿Cómo que te besó? ¿Katie?

La misma que viste y calza.- gruñó Gabriel.- ¿Lo puedes creer?

¿Katie?.- pregunté atónito.

Sí, Katie.

¿Te besó?

Sí, lo hizo...

¿Por qué?

Yo que sé.- Gabriel se encogió de hombros.- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

Decláratele.- le aconsejé a mi amigo.

¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó Gabriel.

Que te le declares.- repetí.- Tú le gustas, eso es obvio. Y creo que ella te gusta a ti... ¿O me equivoco?

Gabriel suspiró. Y con ese suspiro, él me lo dijo todo...

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- aventuré, después de un rato.

Siempre y cuando no preguntes que si pienso invitar a Katie a una cena romántica.- gruñó Gabriel.

¿Qué se siente besar?.- ya, que me sentí enormemente ridículo por hacer una pregunta idiota como ésa, pero qué se le hace, tenía curiosidad.

No está tan mal.- sonrió Gabriel.

Yo me reí. Quién diría que Gabriel sería el primero en experimentar algo como eso...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los partidos de mi equipo continuaron, y yo seguí en la portería como titular. No nos costaba nada de trabajo el ganar, cosa que no era de esperarse considerando que nuestro equipo era de los mejores. La verdad, es que nunca amé tanto al sóccer como en esos días, ya que eso y la música eran lo único que me mantenían tranquilo y alejado de los problemas que me rodeaban...

Y lo mejor de todo, era que tenía nuevamente a mi padre. Durante tanto tiempo lo odié por ser él y por haberme hecho su hijo que no me di cuenta de que lo que yo más deseaba era el poder ser al menos la mitad de exitoso de lo que es él. No me daba cuenta de lo que lo que más me pesaba era el no poder lograr lo que todos esperaban de mí...

Y tampoco me daba cuenta de que, sin importar lo que yo hiciera o lo que yo lograra, Genzo siempre iba a sentirse orgulloso de mí.

**Notas:**

Ana Guevera es una famosa corredora mexicana, que ha sido campeona mundial y ganó la medalla de plata en Athenas 2004.


	27. Un beso

**Capítulo 27. Un beso…**

El doctor Lacoste tuvo pronto los resultados preliminares de las pruebas de compatibilidad. Como era de esperarse, la mayoría de los candidatos quedaron descalificados en la primera ronda, igual que Estados Unidos en el Mundial de Alemania 2006 (¿Qué? Me caen mal los gringos). Sorprendentemente, Derek, Scott, Lisy, Jazmín y yo quedamos como candidatos. Creo que a mis primos les llegó la herencia de Chiara más que la de Lara, ya que ellos tenían más compatibilidad con Lily que la propia Lara.

Lo que hacen los genes.- suspiró Ian.

Ése sería un buen título para un libro.- comentó Genzo.

¿En qué andas pensando?.-preguntó Taro.- ¿Vas a escribir un libro o qué?

No sería mala idea que comenzara a escribir sobre mis experiencias.- Genzo suspiró.

Lo siento, papá, te gané la idea... En fin, sea como fuere, mis primos, mi hermana y yo nos sometimos a más pruebas. Espero que no vayan a pensar que es una crueldad el hacer que un grupo de chiquillos se sometan a tantas cosas, pero aunque no me lo crean, un transplante de médula ósea no es como donar un riñón u otro órgano del cuerpo, ya que los huesos producen médula ósea de manera constante, de forma que la persona que la dona no sufre daño alguno. Hasta un bebé puede donar médula ósea, y me consta porque en algún lugar leí acerca de una familia que tuvo a otra hija para salvar a la que ya tenían y que se estaba muriendo de cáncer... Pero ésa es otra historia...

Volveremos a hacer pruebas más específicas.- anunció el doctor Lacoste.- Después de eso escogeremos al candidato adecuado.

¿Cuánto tardará eso?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Algunos días, pero quiero aclararles algo y es el hecho de que no porque encontremos a un candidato adecuado significa que va a ser el idóneo.

Perdone, pero creo que no lo entiendo.- dijo Genzo.

Significa que no porque se escoja a un donador significa que seamos compatibles en un cien por ciento.- explicó Lily.- Un candidato idóneo es aquel que tiene más del noventa por ciento de compatibilidad. Un candidato adecuado solo significa que fue el que mayor compatibilidad tuvo conmigo, aunque solo lo seamos en un setenta por ciento.

Ya veo... .- mi padre se veía desilusionado.

Si tuviéramos más tiempo, podríamos buscar en el banco de donadores para tratar de encontrar al adecuado.- explicó el doctor Jean.- Pero como no lo tenemos, tendremos que tomar el que tenemos a la mano...

Genzo sabía a esas alturas que si Lily no recibía médula ósea de un donador idóneo, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran muy pocas...

Él rogó porque alguno de nosotros fuera el donador perfecto...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Franz no se lo esperaba. Claro, no podría esperarse jamás una trampa tendida por alguien como Jazmín, ya que después de todo, él aun la seguía queriendo... Ese día, Jazmín se veía sensacional, con unas botas altas y una minifalda con una blusa escotada.

Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo.- dijo ella, sentándose a un lado de Franz.- Es solo que me siento fatal...

Siempre estaré para ti, preciosa.- respondió Franz.- Aun no puedo creer lo que Ozhora te haya engañado con Melissa...

Pues para que veas.- Jazmín fingió un sollozo.- Hayate solo me buscaba para acercarse a mi mejor amiga...

Lo lamento mucho.- Franz abrazó a Jazmín.

Mi hermana, gran actriz, sollozó en el hombro de su ex por largo rato, después de lo cual se separó un poco.

¿Sabes qué es lo que más me duele?.- musitó ella.- Que Daisuke ayudó en esto.

¿Qué?.- Franz estaba atónito.- ¿Daisuke te traicionó también?

Sí.- hipó Jazmín.- Él fingió estar interesado en ella para poder hacer que Hayate y Melissa me engañaran.

¡Qué poca!.- exclamó Franz.- Y se dice ser tu hermano...

Debo vengarme.- dijo mi hermana, con un brillo maléfico en los ojos.- De los tres.

¿Estás segura?.- Franz dudaba.- Ellos son tu novio, tu hermano y tu mejor amiga...

Lo eran.- replicó Jazmín.- Hasta donde sé, Daisuke ya no es mi hermano.

Franz se tragó enterito el anzuelo... Mi hermana no podía estar más satisfecha...

¿Qué has pensado?.- preguntó Franz.- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Sí. Quiero hackear la computadora de mi hermano y cambiar todas sus calificaciones de la escuela, para que lo expulsen.- respondió Jazmín.

Vaya que eres malvada.- se sorprendió Franz.

Tú lo hiciste una vez, ¿no?.- preguntó Jazmín, como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿Hacer qué cosa?.- Franz no se iba a delatar tan fácilmente.

Tú sabes... Hackear a mi hermano... .- susurró Jazmín.- ¿Quién más podría haberlo hecho? Te conozco y sé que también eres muy bueno con las computadoras...

Franz sonrió.

¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que fui yo?

¿No fuiste tú?.- Jazmín puso cara de sorpresa.- Vaya, entonces hay alguien mejor hácker que mi hermano pror ahí... Quizás deba conocerlo...

Solo le daba drama al asunto.- sonrió Framz.- Por supuesto que yo hackeé a tu hermano. Le cambié las calificaciones de francés, supuse que así lo iban a expulsar pero no lo conseguí.

Mi hermana tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpear a Franz en ese momento.

Pero aun estamos a tiempo de conseguir que lo expulsen.- dijo Jazmín, con voz melosa.- ¿Me vas a ayudar a vengarme?

Por supuesto que sí, preciosa.- asintió Franz, con una gran sonrisa.

La primera parte de la trampa estaba lista...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jun estaba sentado solo tomándose un refresco. Yo me sorprendí de no encontrarlo rodeado de gente, ya que él también era bastante popular. Por algo dije en el capítulo pasado que él y Jazmín podrían hacer una buena pareja...

Hola, Jun.- lo saludé.- ¿Qué haces?

Pensando.- suspiró él.

¿En qué?

En mi hermana.- respondió Jun.- Yo no sé qué le pasa... En un principio parecía gustarle Eiki, pero ahora no se separa de Louis, y si bien en un principio no me agradó la idea de ver a tu primo como cuñado, ahora veo que el tener a un Le Blanc en la familia es mil veces peor.

No seas sangrón.- me reí.- Tener a Eiki en la familia no es tan malo, lo digo por experiencia propia.

Sabes de qué hablo.- gruñó Jun.- Creo que Carol hizo que Eiki se fijara en ella y ahora lo va a mandar volar bien y bonito.

Ah, qué tontos podemos ser los hombres.- comenté.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- gruñó Jun.

Que tu hermana no está interesada en Louis, ni Louis está interesado en ella.- respondí.

¿Qué?.- Jun casi escupe su refresco.- ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?

Porque Louis me lo dijo.- respondí.- A Carol le siguen gustando Eiki, solo le está ayudando a Louis...

¿Ayudándole a qué?.- se sorprendió Jun.

A conquistar la chica que le gusta.- contesté.

No me digas que Louis está interesado en Valentina...

No, tampoco.- me reí.- Louis está interesado en una chica llamada Umi, una compañera del club de pintura de Caroline y Valentina. Las dos han estado haciendo planes con Louis para poder acercarse a Umi.

¿Y por eso han estado saliendo tantas veces?.- Jun estaba incrédulo.

Así es.- asentí.- Los tres se van a las clases de pintura para que Louis se ponga en contacto con Umi.

¿Y por qué a últimas fechas Louis solo salía con Carol?.- como que Jun seguía sin creerme.

Porque Umi agarró a Valentina de confidente, entonces mientras ellas dos estaban juntas, Carol y Louis buscaban la forma de espiarlas.- expliqué.

No creí que a mi hermana le gustara andar de celestina.- Jun frunció el entrecejo.

Pues para que veas.- me reí.

¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices?

¿Crees que sería capaz de mentirte con algo como eso?

Buen punto... Espera a que Eiki se entere de eso... .- sonrió Jun.

Ah, no, no puedes decirle nada.- repliqué.- Lo que te conté fue secreto.

¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Dejar que Eiki sufra?.- cuestionó Jun.

Pues él se lo merece, por ser tan terco.- repliqué.

Jun rió, apoyando mi comentario, aunque a luces pareció estar más tranquilo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A esas alturas de mi existencia, ya varias chicas me habían "confesado su amor". Yo había recibido al menos unas veinte cartas de amor, algunas en mi casillero, otras más en mi mochila, unas restantes en mi pupitre. Yo estaba sorprendido. ¿Cómo rayos conseguían tantas chicas meter esos papeles sin que yo me diera cuenta?

Eres el amor de mi vida, cásate conmigo.- leyó Gabriel una carta.

Llévame en tu caballo blanco a tu castillo, mi príncipe azul.- Eiki leía otra.

Quiero que me tomes entre tus brazos y... .- me puse colorado al leer lo que leí.- ¡Válgame! ¿En verdad estas cartas las escribieron niñas de doce años?

Eres todo un Don Juan.- rió Eiki.

O un príncipe azul.- se burló Gabriel.

Ya, que no soy nada más que yo, Daisuke Wakabayashi.- repliqué.

Pues precisamente por eso es por lo que les gustas tanto.- observó Jun.

Yo lo medité por algunos segundos. Cierto era que muchas chicas me habían declarado su amor de muchas formas, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas me interesaba más que como amiga... Y la única chica que en verdad me gustaba no me veía más que como amigo...

Lis venía caminando hacia nosotros, con una expresión extraña en la cara, como si hubiese acabado de oler algo similar a huevos podridos.

¿Qué te pasa, hermanita?.- preguntó Gabriel.- Pareciera que hubiese olido algo muy apestoso...

¿Algo así como tus calcetines?.- gruñó Liz, de mal humor.

Touché.- murmuré.

Por cierto.- Liz arremetió contra mí.- Hazme el favor de decirle a tus enamoradas que no soy tu secretaria, Daisuke.

La chica casi me aventó un montón de cartas y se marchó muy enojada.

¿Y a ésta que le pasa?.- musité, sorprendido.

Ha de estar en sus días.- gruñó Gabriel.

Ah, qué mala onda... Yo quisiera poder tener unos tres años más para poder cortejar a Liz como cualquier chico de su edad. Creo que me estaba pasando de pretencioso al imaginarme que en algún momento iba poder a estar con ella de la manera en como lo quería...

Si tan solo hubiese nacido unos cuantos años antes.- suspiré.

¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó Gabriel.

Nada...

A la hora del receso puse un pretexto y me fui a la colina desde donde se dominaba toda la escuela. Recordé que ahí fue en donde Liz me dijo que le daba gusto que a mí no me gustara Katie...

Dai, ¿estás bien?.- me preguntó Lorelei Schneider, en esos momentos.

¿Eh?.- me sorprendí, como era de esperarse.- Claro, estoy bien... ¿Qué pasa?

Quería charlar contigo.- Lori bajó la mirada.- Es importante...

Claro, ¿qué sucede?

Es que... .- Lori muy seguramente se ha de haber armado de mucho valor para decirme lo que me dijo.- Sé que hay muchas chicas que te han declarado su amor, y yo sé que no voy a ser la primera en decírtelo pero sí soy la primera en decirlo... Te quiero, Daisuke, siempre me has gustado mucho.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Fui chapado a la antigua, como diría mamá, y no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se le declararan a los chicos... Bueno, viniendo de gente a quien no conocía esto me tenía sin cuidado, pero viniendo de alguien como Lori...

Te quiero, Dai.- repitió Lori.- Quiero ser tu novia.

Lori me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla. En ese momento, yo vi por encima del hombro de Lorelei que Liz nos miraba incrédula. Ay, no, que mi vida parece de telenovela... Yo me solté inmediatamente de Lori, pero ya era muy tarde: Liz ya había emprendido la retirada.

Lori, eres una niña muy tierna.- dije, escogiendo con cuidado mis palabras.- Me agradas muchísimo, pero no me gustas de esa manera... Perdóname...

Comencé a caminar, sin querer parecer demasiado ansioso por irme. Afotunadamente, Lori no me siguió, me odié a mí mismo por haber tenido que romperle el corazón pero de verdad que ella no me gustaba como novia...

Llámenlo suerte u obra del destino, pero "casualmente" me encontré a Liz apoyada contra un árbol. Yo dudaba entre hablarle o seguir de frente, pero cuando reaccioné mis pies ya me habían conducido a donde se encontraba ella...

¿Te sientes bien?.- le pregunté.

¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?.- me respondió ella, ácidamente.

No lo sé, tú dime... .- me encogí de hombros.- Oye, lo que viste hace rato no es lo que crees...

¿Por qué crees que me interesa lo que haya pasado entre tú y Lorelei?.- me interrumpió Liz, enojada.

Tienes razón.- suspiré.- Seguramente no te interesa un mocoso como yo.

Liz no dijo nada. yo no sabía si debía quedarme o marcharme, así que opté por lo último...

No lo entiendo.- murmuró Liz, cuando yo estaba por marcharme.- Sencillamente no lo entiendo...

¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?.- pregunté.

No entiendo por qué me pongo celosa del muchacho que ha sido el mejor amigo de mi hermano desde la infancia y al que en alguna ocasión vi como a mi propio hermano.- musitó Liz.

¿Necesitaba algo más? Me acerqué lentamente a Liz y... Bueno, pues la besé en los labios... Vamos, que me sentía raro dándole mi primer beso a esa chica pero... Pues debo reconocer que no estuvo nada mal...

De hecho, me encantó...

Ya sé, no soy nada romántico, pero no puedo describir la hermosa sensación que experimenté cuando los labios de Liz se unieron a los míos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean ya tenía listos los resultados de las segundas pruebas. Al final, solo Jazmín y yo cumplíamos con todos los requisitos para ser los donadores de Lily... Bueno, no éramos tan idóneos pero los porcentajes de compatibilidad eran bastante buenos, como era de esperarse dado que éramos los hijos de la enferma... Y como la compatibilidad tenía que ser lo más exacta posible, el doctor Lacoste eligió al que tenía el mismo grupo sanguíneo que Lily, A (+).

O sea, yo...


	28. Carta del pasado

**Capítulo 28. Carta del pasado. **

Yo estaba feliz. No debería de estarlo, pero estaba feliz. Debería de sentirme como el peor amigo, pero yo estaba feliz. Debería sentirme como robatumbas, pero yo estaba feliz. Debería sentirme como un ladrón pero... Yo estaba feliz...

Ya, se dieron cuenta de que estoy feliz... Me pregunto si todos se sentirán así después de darle su primer beso a la chica que les gusta... Bueno, al menos estoy seguro de que Gabriel no se sintió así después de que Katie lo besó... Más que nada, porque la confusión le hicieron perder toda la felicidad...

Después de estar como tres siglos en las nubes, me llegó el sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando Gabriel se enterara? Seguramente iba a colgarme, y no precisamente de los pies...

¿Y Liz? ¿Qué iba a pasar con Liz? O sea, no por nada pero creo que ella también tiene sentimientos... ¿Y si nomás me besó en un momento de locura estúpida que todos los seres humanos solemos tener? Lo más seguro es que eso hubiera pasado y entonces ella seguiría tratándome como lo que era: el mejor amigo de su pequeño hermano. Suspiré. Qué porquería...

¿Qué te pasa, Daisuke?.- preguntó Gabriel.- Has estado callado todo el camino.

¿Eh?

Nos dirigíamos a casa. Jazmín se había perdido hacia no se donde y se había fugado con tanta rapidez que en circunstancias normales, aquellas en donde mi cerebro no se hubiera convertido en una masa pegajosa por culpa de un beso, habría sospechado que tramaba algo...

Estoy bien.- dije.- Nomás... Pensaba...

¿En qué?.- insistió Gabo.

Eh... .- me fijé que Liz me miró de reojo, pero yo de baboso iba a decir algo.- En todo, ya sabes...

Sí, claro.- no por nada Gabo era mi mejor amigo y no se tragó el cuento.

Mi mente siguió divagando. Si Gabriel se enteraba de que besé a su hermana muy seguramente iba a arrojarme por un barranco y con toda justificación. Yo haría lo mismo si él besara a Jazmín... Vaya, qué escalofrío me dio... Y por otro lado, estaba Melissa. Ella tenía quince años, casi dieciséis, era mayor que yo por casi tres años y pues digan lo que digan, muchos tienen ese tabú con respecto a que los chicos anden con mujeres mayores...

(Nota de Lily de Wakabayashi: Digan que no, he recibido varios mails y comentarios acerca de que no les gustaría ver a Daisuke con Liz porque ella es mayor).

Bueno, creo que mi vida siempre resulta ser tremendamente complicada... MI madre estaba enferma de leucemia, mi padre era uno de los ídolos del deporte mundial, mi hermana era brillante y exitosa y yo ponía mis ojos en una chica mayor que yo... Mejor lo olvidaba por el momento, creo que no estaba preparado para el suceso, al menos no en esos días, lo mejor sería charlar con Liz y decirle que olvidara lo que pasó y que solo fuéramos amigos... Sería lo mejor...

Y todo eso lo decidí apenas dos horas y media después de que Liz y yo nos habíammos besado. Lo que es tener una mente tan precoz y pensar como adulto en vez de cómo lo haría un niño...

Bueno, yo de aquí me voy.- le dije a Gabo, sin mirar a Liz.- Nos vemos mañana, camarada.

Nos vemos, Dai.- me respondió Gabriel, mirándome con suspicacia.

Ni volteé a ver a Liz ni me despedí, pero ella tampoco lo hizo. Quizás había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo... Me cae, creo que por eso mis relaciones no resultan duraderas, ante el primer obstáculo prefiero terminarlas a empezar con sufrimientos por parte de los dos...

En fin, sea como fuere, llegué a mi casa sumido en un extraño sentimiento de felicidad y desolación. Cuando entré, me encontré a Genzo sentado, esperándome en la sala.

¿Qué pasa, papá?.- le pregunté.

Tenemos que hablar, Daisuke.- me respondió él.

¿Sobre qué?.- muy en mi interior, sentí un escalofrío.

No sé cómo comenzar.- confesó Genzo.- Dicen que no sería un gran problema, pero debo confesarte que tengo mis dudas. Recibimos los resultados de las pruebas de compatiblidad.

¿Y?.- yo ya sabía lo que Genzo me iba a decir.

Tú resultaste ser el mejor candidato para ser el donador de tu madre.- respondió Genzo, llanamente.

Me quedé callado. Aunque ya me lo presentía, el escucharlo directamente me produjo una sensación extraña.

Ya veo.- comenté.- Y eso significa que pronto iremos al hospital, ¿no?

No es tan fácil, Daisuke.- mi padre se frotó la cabeza. Por cierto que él había tenido que volver a raparse, y lo seguiría haciendo con frecuencia, ya que el cabello le creía con más rapidez de lo que él pensó.- Hay muchos proceso en el camino, tus tutores tienen que estar de acuerdo y firmar de conformidad.

Eh... Creí que tú y mamá eran mis tutores legales... .- repliqué.

Eso mismo.- Genzo suspiró.- Como tu madre es la paciente, yo tendría que firmar la autorización.

¿Y no lo vas a hacer?.- pregunté, incrédulo.

No dije eso.- respondió papá.- Es solo que tengo mis dudas, como ya te lo había dicho. No sé que tan ético sea el dejar que un niño sea el donador de su madre. Además, hay que considerar los riesgos...

Papá, no hay ningún riesgo.- repliqué.- No me van a chupar los huesos, nada más me van a sacar una pequeña muestra y ya.

Sería algo más que una pequeña muestra, Daisuke.- replicó Genzo.- Sería un procedimiento mucho más invasivo y doloroso...

Por mamá, soportaré lo que sea.- grité, levantándome del sillón.- ¿Cuál es el problema?

Genzo me miró fijamente y después suspiró, haciéndome una señal con la cabeza para que me sentara nuevamente. Yo lo obedecí. Era curioso el hecho de que Genzo no me hubiese gritado, como lo hacía cada vez que yo lo hacía.

El problema está en que debemos considerarlo todo.- me explicó mi padre.- El doctor Lacoste nos explicó que una vez que tu madre se someta al procedimiento para quitarle toda la médula enferma ya no habrá marcha atrás. Si te arrepientes a último minuto, no podremos obligarte a donar, la ética médica y nosotros como padres no lo haríamos, pero entonces tu madre morirá.

Yo entiendo todo eso.- contesté.- Lo que no entiendo es por qué crees que me voy a arrepentir.

Porque esto no es algo por lo que pasa un niño común de doce años, Daisuke.- respondió Genzo.

Papá, yo no soy un niño común.- repliqué.

Pero sí tienes doce años.- rebatió él.- Puede darte temor en el último momento, por eso quiero que lo pienses bien. Una vez que firmemos los papeles, no habrá marcha atrás.

Ya te dije que...

Me callé al ver la mirada de mi padre. Esa mirada me empujaba a pensar en lo que él me estaba diciendo. Genzo tenía razón, yo podría arrepentirme y entonces Lily moriría sin remedio...

Está bien, papá, estoy decidido.- dije, más calmado.- Vamos a hacerlo.

Bien.- suspiró Genzo.- Hablemos con tu madre.

Papá y yo subimos las escaleras. Encontramos a Lily viendo la televisión.

Hola.- nos saludó ella, con una gran sonrisa.- Estoy viendo la entrega de los Grammys.

Ganarás el próximo año, mi amor.- dijo Genzo.

Naaa, preferiría ganarme un Óscar.- Lily apagó la televisión.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Quiero saber lo del transplante.- respondí.- Papá me dijo que soy el candidato ideal.

Ah.- la sonrisa de mamá se esfumó.- No te preocupes, no necesitas preocuparte por eso.

Genzo enarcó una ceja. Yo levanté las dos.

¿Cómo que no me tengo que preocupar?.- pregunté.- Tengo que saber cuándo vamos a ir con el doctor...

No iremos con el doctor, Daisuke.- respondió Lily.- Verán, lo he estado pensando bien y pues creo que mejor intentaré otro ciclo de quimioterapia y...

Ah, no.- interrumpió Genzo.- No vamos a empezar con eso otra vez. Ya decidimos lo del transplante, no vayas a decirnos ahora que te arrepentiste, no después de que al fin conseguimos a un donador.

Es que eso era antes de saber que sería Daisuke.- replicó Lily.- No quiero que él pase por lo que yo pasé. Fue duro para mí, y eso que yo tenía más edad, Dai solo tiene 12 años y...

Lily, ya basta, por favor.- cortó otra vez mi padre.- Ya lo hablamos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Pero es que ya lo pensé bien.- insistió mamá, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- No sé si sea lo correcto...

¿Nunca estuvieron de niños en una de esas situaciones incómodas en donde los padrs comienzan a pelear enfrente de uno? Pues yo me encontraba en un momento como ése... Genzo se veía muy molesto, mientras que Lily se notaba de lo más asustada. De pronto me llegó la respuesta... Salí de la habitación sin que mis padres lo notaran y busqué la carta que había encontrado la otra vez... Estaba seguro de que esa carta terminaría por convencer a mi madre... Cuando volví, mis padres seguían discutiendo.

Mamá.- hablé.- Tengo algo para ti.

No es el momento, Daisuke.- me reprendió Genzo.

Yo creo que sí lo es.- repliqué.- Esto puede convencer a mi madre.

¿Qué es?.- quiso saber Lily.

Es una carta.- expliqué.- De Chiara. Ella te la dejó poco antes de morir, para que tú la leyeras cuando ella ya se hubiera marchado, pero creo que nunca la encontraste...

¿De qué me hablas?.- se sorprendió mi madre.- ¿Cómo sabs que esa carta es de Chiara?

Porque la leí, lo siento.- me disculpé.- Tienes que leerla.

Lily suspiró y tomó el sobre, ya abierto. Ella sacó la carta y comenzó a leer.

Querida Li, si llegas a leer esta carta es porque me he marchado.- comenzó a leer Lily.- El día de hoy nos prepararon a ambas para el transplante, y quiero decirte que desde un principio sería mi querida hermana quien sería la donadora. Quiero por favor que sepas que si el transplante no funciona no será por culpa tuya. No es culpa de nadie, las dos sabemos que las posibilidades están en contra, pero aun así yo quise arriesgarme a esto porque era una última oportunidad, y más cuando supe que tú puedes ser mi salvación...

Lily se detuvo. Genzo y yo entendimos que esa carta que provenía más allá de la muerte no era cualquier cosa...

Sin embargo, si el transplante falla, de cualquier manera yo estaré eternamente agradecida contigo porque me diste la Esperanza, la oportunidad de poder seguir con vida, y no me importa si eso falla, con la esperanza tengo para estar feliz. Yo no quiero que te deprimas por mi muerte, quiero que siempre tengas presente que tú fuiste mi rayo de Esperanza en estas tinieblas... Sé muy feliz, vive tu vida con intensidad y al máximo, vive por mí y haz todo lo que ya no podré hacer, y recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo, mi alma estará siempre cuidado de la tuya, como tu ángel... No olvides nunca, y sé muy feliz, mi querida hermana...

¿Ves, mamá?.- dije, cuando ella terminó de leer.- Chiara nunca te culpó de lo ocurrido, ella estaba agradecida contigo por haberla ayudado.

Ya deja eso atrás, Lily.- dijo Genzo.- No puedes seguir torturándote por eso toda tu vida, y menos ahora que puedes recibir lo que tú una vez diste.

Está bien... .- susurró Lily, guardando la carta en el sobre.- Creo que... Creo que mañana tendremos que ir con el doctor Lacoste, Daisuke...

Sí, mamá.- abracé a Lily con mucha fuerza. La sentí tan frágil...

Genzo y yo nos quedamos ahí hasta que Lily se quedó dormida. A últimas fechas ella dormiría mucho, pero no era para menos... Me levanté con cuidado de la cama y le di un beso a mi madre en la delgada mejilla. Salí de la habitación y mi padre me siguió.

Gracias, Daisuke.- me dijo Genzo, en voz baja.

¿Por qué?.- me sorprendí.

Por ayudarme a cuidar de tu madre.- respondió él.

Yo sonreí y me di la vuelta. Bueno, ése era mi destino y debía cumplirlo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, mi hermana Jazmín se encargaba de tenderle la trampa a Franz por mí. Ella casi nunca se metía en mis asuntos, pero si alguien lastimaba así a su hermano menor, Jazmín tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto... Pretextando que tenía que practicar para la competencia de baile, ella había convencido a Franz de que fuera a ayudarla ya que antes Hayate era su pareja. Durante las prácticas, mi hermana desplegó todos sus encantos heredados de mi bella madre para hacer caer a Franz en sus redes y convencerlo de que quería regresar con él.

Hoy podremos hackear a Daisuke.- dijo Jazmín.- Cuando termine mis prácticas.

Está bien, preciosa.- sonrió Franz.- A la hora que quieras, cuando quieras.

Estaba pensando.- dijo Jazmín, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Que podrías prestarme tu computadora.

¿Para qué?.- se sorprendió Franz.

Porque desde ahí hackeaste a Daisuke, ¿no?.- mi hermana puso cara de inocencia.- Supongo que debes tener ahí tus programas y tus herramientas para hackear...

Eso sí.- reconoció Franz.- Además de que mi computadora ya está conectada a la Daisuke. Automáticamente mis archivos se conectan a los de él cuando enciende el ordenador.

¿Entonces me dirías cómo hacerlo?.- insistió Jaz.

Por supuesto, princesa.- sonrió Franz.- Más tarde iremos a mi casa por ella y te diré como se usa.

Por su parte, Hayate estaba de lo más inquieto. Aunque sabía cuáles eran los planes de Jazmín, no le hacía nada de gracia el que su novia saliera con su ex.

Lo hace por ayudar a Daisuke.- le dijo Daibu.- Nada más.

Sí, pero, ¿y si Jaz descubre que sigue enamorada de Schneider?.- se cuestionó Hayate.- Fueron novios por mucho tiempo, además, él esta aquí y yo allá y...

Si no confías en ella, entonces no te la mereces como novia.- cortó Daibu, dejando atónito a su hermano.

Jazmín descubrió pronto la manera en como Franz había hackeado a Daisuke, o sea, a mí. La chica consiguió que el muchacho le prestara su computadora para según hackearme en la noche, cuando yo entrara a Internet. Franz, con muchos reniegos, aceptó, ya que temía prestar su mayor herramienta para hackear, cometiendo así el mayor error de un hácker aficionado... Yo estaba en mi cuarto leyendo cuando mi hermana entró y dejó caer la computadora portátil de Franz sobre mi cama.

Ahí lo tienes, hermanito.- dijo Jazmín.- La prueba más grande de que Franz te tendió una trampa.

Yo solté un respingo. No me esperaba que mi hermana llegara tan lejos...


	29. ¿Cuándo llegará el final?

**Capítulo 29. ¿Cuándo llegará el final?**

Es lo que me pregunta mi editor. Me dice que esta historia ya se extendió demasiado, pero yo no tengo la culpa de tener tantas cosas qué contar...

En fin, revisando la computadora de Franz, descubrí sorprendido que ya llevaba mucho tiempo hackeándome. Había copiado muchos de mis programas e incluso algunos juegos que había creado. Mi orgullo de hácker estaba herido, había caído ante un gran rival y ni cuenta me había dado.

No lo puedo creer.- musité.- ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?

Vaya que te la hizo, hermanito.- comentó Jazmín.

Cállate, Jaz.- gruñí.

¿Qué forma es ésa de hablarle a tu hermana mayor?.- protestó mi hermana.

Mientras más veía más sorprendido estaba. A través de su laptop, Franz hackeó la mía para hackear desde ahí a la computadora principal de la escuela, cambiando así las calificaciones que teníamos Gabriel y yo. Lo sorprendente, y más molesto de todo, era que Franz lo hizo la vez que Gabriel y yo quisimos cambiar las calificaciones y nos arrepentimos.

De haber sabido, mejor las hubiera cambiado, así mínimo nos habrían castigado con justa razón.- musité.

No digas eso, Dai.- protestó Jazmín.- Mira, ya tienes la evidencia, solo te falta inculpar a Franz.

¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo? ¿Voy con el director y le entrego la computadora?.- cuestioné.- Va a creer que yo mismo lo hice para inculpar a otro.

Tienes razón, pero para eso traje la computadora.- contestó Jazmín.- Algo se te ha de ocurrir, tú eres el genio.

Se me ocurre algo, pero necesitaría tu ayuda.- comenté.

¿Y qué se supone que estoy haciendo?.- replicó Jazmín.- ¿Bailando el can cán? Por si no te has dado cuenta aun, soy una doble agente.

Creo que has leído demasiadas novelas de espías.- gruñí.

Sí, tenía un plan para inculpar a Franz, claro que lo tenía... Solo sería cuestión de que el director me diera la oportunidad de explicarlo todo... Saqué un disco compacto que contenía un programa nuevo que acababa de desarrollar y que podría serme muy útil y lo instalé en la computadora de Franz. Cierto es que él es un excelente hácker, pero yo también lo soy... Media hora después, el programa estaba bien instalado y tan oculto que sería muy difícil que Franz lo detectara.

Espero que lo hayas escondido bien, no creo que Franz no revise su láptop cuidadosamente cuando se la entregue.- comentó Jazmín.

Tenlo por seguro, hermanita.- respondí.- ¿Con quién crees que hablas? No va a detectarlo ni en un millón de años. Lo escondí en un programa que es siempre tan inocuo y simple que nadie sospecha de él.

¿Cuál?

El Solitario.

Bueno, cualquiera que tenga una computadora sabrá que el Solitario es un programa de juegos que consiste en acomodar naipes por orden y alternando el color (rojo y negro). Obviamente, está basado en el juego solitario de naipes que comúnmente se juega cuando uno está aburrido y solo (por algo lo llaman "Solitario"). Nadie sospecharía de un juego como ése, ya que viene en el programa básico de cualquier computadora.

Vaya que eres inteligente, Dai.- sonrió mi hermana.- Por algo eres mi hermano.

Eso ya lo sabía.- respondí, sonriendo también.

Reinicié la laptop de Franz y le hice un escaneo con el mejor detector de antivirus que se había inventado, uno que inventé yo, y por supuesto, el antivirus no captó el programa. Satisfecho, apagué la computadora y se la entregué a mi hermana.

Listo.-sonreí.- La trampa está puesta.

Solo falta que el ratón caiga.- sonrió Jazmín.

Eso dependerá de ti.- dije.- De que le pongas un buen queso.

Jazmín no dijo nada, solo siguió sonriendo. Claro, nadie mejor que Jaz para poner buenos quesos...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como era de esperarse, la información se infiltró y al poco tiempo ya todo el mundo estaba enterado de que el donador para el transplante de médula ósea de Lily Del Valle no sería otro que su hijo de 12 años. Por supuesto, la prensa fue cruel y avasalladora, a nadie le parecía ético que un niño cuasi-adolescente fuera a donar uno de sus órganos para salvar a su madre moribunda. Esto demuestra que la prensa es tan idiota y está tan mal informada que lo único que les interesa es vender, vender y vender... Los comentarios de la gente no se hicieron esperar, muchos comenzaron a dar sus opiniones a lo idiota y a decir que era una crueldad que Genzo Wakabayashi y Lily Del Valle me trataran a mí con tanta crueldad... Incluso, las llamadas telefónicas y las cartas y mails amenazantes no se hicieron esperar, vamos que hasta hubo gente que amenazó con acusarlos a derechos humanos...

Genzo se hartó de todo, harto de la prensa, harto de tantos comentarios, el peso y el estrés de tantas situaciones vividas estaban minando su fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo, y antes de que mi padre pudiera hacerlo, Tsubasa Ozhora, mi padrino (ay, creo que nunca he mencionado el hecho de que Tsubasa es mi padrino), convocó a una rueda de prensa. La mayoría de los reporteros pensaron que se trataba de algo relacionado con la Selección Japonesa y sus planes para el mundial, así que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando Tsubasa empezó a hablar sobre mi padre.

Los hice venir por el motivo de que ya me pareció que ya fue suficiente el acoso que han estado dándole a la familia de Genzo Wakabayashi.- dijo Tsubasa.- Él y su familia han estado pasando por una etapa muy difícil en su vida, la esposa de Genzo está gravemente enferma y cuando al fin encuentran una manera de salvarla, ustedes llegan y lo arruinan todo.

Como era de esperarse, la prensa se quedó boquiabierta.

Se han dicho ya muchos comentarios acerca de que Daisuke Wakabayashi sea el donador de su madre.- continuó Tsubasa.- Hablan como si dicho transplante fuese a dejar a mi ahijado incompleto, sin un brazo o sin una pierna, o discapacitado, cosa que no es cierto. Si se tomaran la molestia de investigar primero antes de hablar, se darían cuenta de que el procedimiento es muy sencillo y que no connota ningún riesgo. Les suplico a todos por favor que dejen en paz a la familia de uno de mis mejores amigos, que suficientes problemas tienen ya como para aparte estarse preocupando por ustedes.

El resto de la rueda de prensa no importa. El chiste es que a todos nos sorprendió el hecho de que Tsubasa hubiese puesto alto a tantos rumores falsos.

Gracias, Tsubasa.- le dijo mi padre a mi padrino al día siguiente de la rueda de prensa.

Para eso estamos los amigos- respondió Tsubasa.

Quizás las más incrédulas de todas eran Paola y Kirei, fundadoras en su juventud del club anti Tsubasa Ozhora.

Ni me la puedo creer.- comentó Kirei.- ¿De veras fue Tsubasa el que hizo todo eso?

Algún alien se ha de haber apoderado de su cuerpo.- gruñó Paola.- Hasta que se le quitó lo ñoño.

Sea como fuere, el doctor Lacoste me sometió a muchísimas pruebas, para comprobar que yo me encontraba completamente sano. Debo reconocer que fue muy vergonzoso el tener que estar semidesnudo con una bata que dejaba ver mi retaguardia frente a un grupo de enfermeras que no paraban de cuchichear.

Pasó igual cuando vino Daniel Radcliffe el año pasado.- me comentó Dafne.- Resulta increíble, pero aunque no lo creas, los muchachos de doce años famosos les resultan muy atractivos a todas.

Pero yo ni soy famoso.- protesté.

Al final, todos mis estudios salieron de lo más normales y comenzaron a preparar a mi madre para el transplante. Como ya se había dicho muchas veces, Lily sería sometida a ciclos intensos de quimioterapia y de radiación para destruir todas las células, tanto las sanas como las enfermas. Ya después entraría yo en acción y salvaría a mi madre con mi médula... Ya, lo sé, eso, en vez de sonar heroico sonó medio mamila...

Lo que sí, el torneo de fútbol estaba por concluir y nuestro equipo llegó a las finales. El entrenador Köpke estaba preocupado por el hecho de que el mentado transplante me impidiera a mí el poder jugar en las finales... Con Margus fuera del equipo, yo sería la única posibilidad...

No se preocupe, entrenador.- le dije.- Estaré listo para el juego.

¿Estás seguro, Daisuke?.- él aun dudada.

Claro que lo estoy.- asentí.- Muy seguro.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que los ciclos de quimioterapia y radioterapia terminarían el mismo día en que se jugaría la final. Mi madre tendría menos de 24 horas para recibir la médula nueva antes de comenzar a morir...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora bien, pasando al tema Gabriel-Katherine... De plano, se había creado una guerra entre ambos que bien podían ganarle a las peleas Lily-Genzo. Por cualquier cosa Katie y Gabriel discutían, hasta por el hecho de que a ella se le cayera el lápiz al suelo porque irritaba a Gabriel, o por el simple hecho de que Gabriel comía papas fritas haciendo demasiado escándalo y eso a Katie le molestaba. Yo ya estaba harto de tanta niñería, ¿qué les costaba el reconocer que se gustaban? Bueno, Katie ya lo había reconocido, pero Gabriel aun se resistía...

Ya no sé que hacer.- a la hora del receso, Gabriel llegó y azotó su mochila contra la mesa.- Esa Katie me saca de quicio.

¿Por qué no reconoces de una buena vez que te gusta?.- protesté.- Yo ya me cansé de estar en medio de sus riñas.

Pues cámbiate de escuela si no te gusta.- gruñó Gabriel.

¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta y ya?.- sugerí.- Tú le gustas, ella te gusta, ¿qué más quieres?

Claro, como es tan fácil... .- gruñó Gabriel.

En ese momento, Liz llegó hasta nosotros. Yo casi me atraganté con la leche. Se me había olvidado que su hermano no sabía que ella y yo nos habíamos besado...

Dai, tengo que hablar contigo.- me pidió Liz.- Es urgente.

¿Sobre qué?.- preguntó Gabriel.

Sobre nada que te importe.- respondió Liz.- Por favor, Daisuke...

Está bien.- suspiré.- Ahora vuelvo...

Gabriel no era tonto. Él había notado a su hermana muy extraña y a mí también. Él sabía que en las últimas semanas Liz y yo habíamos estado mucho tiempo juntos, pero Gabriel siempre pensó que era porque yo necesitaba compañía...

¿No has notado que Liz se comporta rara a últimas fechas?.- le preguntó Gabriel a Jun.

Sí lo he notado, en clases se la pasa suspirando.- respondió Jun.- Pero supongo que eso es normal en una chica.

Sí, en una chica enamorada.- añadió Eiki, distraídamente.- Si lo sabré yo, que he visto así a Valentina en muchas ocasiones.

Gabriel escupió su refresco. ¿Liz, enamorada? Pero apenas y estaba considerando la situación cuando Katie pasó junto a él, sin mirarlo. Una vocecilla le aconsejó a Gabriel que aprovechara la oportunidad...

Hola, Katie.- saludó él.- ¿A dónde vas?

A comer mi almuerzo, lejos de gente indeseable.- respondió Katie, frunciendo el ceño.

Qué graciosa.- comentó Gabriel.- Quería hablarte sobre algo...

No me interesa.- cortó Katie, sin dejar de caminar.

Pues deberías, porque es algo importante.- Gabriel se paró frente a ella.- Quiero hablarte sobre el hecho de que me ya no quiero seguirme peleando contigo, porque a pesar de que el comienzo no fue nada agradable, así que me gustaría que tú y yo hiciéramos una tregua y que tratáramos de ser amigos...

¿Y eso por qué?.- se sorprendió Katie.

Pues porque... .- aquí Gabriel comenzó a tartamudear.- Bueno, es que creo que... Katie, me caías muy mal pero creo que ahora tú me...

Y a continuación sucedió algo que solo podría entender una mente femenina, porque me cae que los hombres no entendimos ni pío. Katie se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Gabriel y cayó en un estado de completo pánico. La chica no dejó que Gabriel terminara de hablar y le dio un pisotón que hizo a Gabriel ver estrellitas. Katie salió corriendo con esa velocidad que tanto la caracterizaba.

Nunca entenderé a las niñas.- gruñó Gabriel, sobándose el pie adolorido.

Mientras tanto, Liz y yo nos habíamos retirado a hablar a solas, aunque al principio nos siguieron un grupito de chicas que no dejaban de cuchichear. Yo estaba exasperado, solo esperaba que a ninguna de ellas se le ocurriera declararme su amor enfrente de Liz... Sin embargo, conseguimos librarnos de tan molesta cola y al fin ella y yo nos quedamos solos.

Quería hablarte sobre lo del otro día.- comentó Liz, muy nerviosa.- Ya sabes...

El beso.- suspiré.

Sí. Bueno, pues es que creo que se dio en un momento de debilidad para ambos.- Liz no dejaba de mirarse las uñas.

En eso tienes razón.- con todo el dolor de mi corazón, le dije a Liz lo que ya había planeado decirle.- Creo que fue una locura, aunque estuvo genial. Es decir, fue mi primer beso, y se lo di a una chica que me gusta mucho...

Liz dio un respingo al escuchar esto.

Sí, Liz, me gustas, y mucho.- confesé.- Desde hace mucho, creo que eres algo así como mi amor platónico, no solo por el hecho de que eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo sino también porque eres mayor que yo. Por eso, el hecho de haberte dado mi primer beso significa mucho para mí pero...

Me detuve. Realmente no se lo quería decir pero tenía que hacerlo...

Creo que yo nunca voy a dejar de ser el amigo de tu hermano menor.- continué.- Y pro tanto, sería una locura el pensar que podemos ser algo más que amigos, muy seguramente tú estás interesada en un chico mayor, alguien de tu edad o quizás más grande, alguien más maduro, no en un escuincle como yo, así que por eso mejor seguimos siendo amigos, como siempre.

Por algo dicen que eres muy maduro para tu edad, Daisuke.- murmuró Liz.- Y aunque siempre lo he pensado, es hasta ahora cuando lo compruebo...

Yo sonreí con tristeza. Liz también lo hizo. Eso sería lo mejor...


	30. Cobrando revancha

**Capítulo 30. Cobrando revancha.**

¿Treinta capítulos? ¡Que aguante! Y si usted, querido lector, ha leído los otros veintinueve, mis respetos. Yo ya me hubiera aburrido...

Lily fue internada en el hospital para recibir sus dosis mortales de tratamiento.y claro que eran mortales, la radiación hizo que ella sangrara copiosamente de la nariz. Incluso Genzo tuvo que conseguirle a Lily un cepillo para dientes de bebé ya que sus encías eran tan frágiles que no soportaba los cepillos normales. La quimioterapia mantuvo a mi madre vomitando a todo lo que le daban sus fuerzas, y si de por sí estaba delgada, ese tratamiento la dej´ó prácticamente en los huesos... Estoy seguro que si Lily toleró fue debido a que Genzo nunca dejó de apoyarla...

Yo debía de estar preparado para cualquier situación que se me presentara, aunque en realidad el procedimiento del transplante no sería gran cosa, ni siquiera tendrían que hospitalizarme, solo esperar a que todo estuviera listo para presentarme en el hospital y ya.

Sin embargo, me pasó lo que tanto temió Genzo que fuera a sucederme, aun cuando yo juré que no pasaría...

Caí en un ataque de pánico...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por supuesto, lo primero que Franz hizo cuando Jaz le entregó su computadora fue revisarla de pi a pá, pero mi programa pasó la prueba del fuego y no fue detectado por el antivirus de Franz. Yo necesitaba aun una forma de engañar a Franz, pero Jazmín me dijo que no me preocupara por eso, que ella se encargaría. Liz, por su parte, me dijo que se ocuparía de convencer al director.

Soy buena estudiante, así que definitivamente va a tener que escucharme.- nos dijo Liz a Gabriel y a mí.- Ustedes irán conmigo pero van a dejar que yo hable.

Ya qué.- gruñó Gabriel, quien hasta esos momentos había sido puesto al tanto de todo.- Solo espero que funcione.

Va a funcionar, hermanito.- gruñó Liz.

Yo miraba hacia otra parte. No quería ver a Liz a los ojos, desde aquella vez que hablamos sobre el beso no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra y me sentía algo incómodo en su presencia. Gabriel notó lo raro que estaba yo, lo rara que estaba su hermana, y lo raro de nuestro comportamiento. De buenas a primeras, y sin razón "aparente", Liz me trataba como si yo fuese el Dalai Lama...

En fin, básicamente eso sería todo.- concluyó Liz.- Franz tendría que ser muy tonto para caer, pero Jazmín se encargará de eso.

Pues espero que tu hermana sea buena actriz.- gruñó Gabriel.

Lo es.- respondí, distraídamente.

¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?.- preguntó Gabriel, súbitamente.- Han estado de lo más raros. ¿Se pelearon o qué?

No.- Liz se puso rojísima hasta más no poder.- No alucines, Gabo...

No nos pasa nada.- yo también sentí que me ponía muy rojo.

Voy por algo de jugo.- dijo Liz, súbitamente, y se marchó antes de que su hermano pudiera decir algo.

Yo me puse a juguetear con mi laptop. Sentía que Gabriel me miraba fijamente pero traté de mantener la calma. Jun y Eiki hicieron pronto acto de presencia.

¿Ya tienen lista la trampa?.- preguntó Eiki.

Claro que sí.- respondió Gabriel.- Ahora habrá que ver si Schneider es tan baboso como para caer.

Va a caer.- comentó Jun.- Jazmín lo trae vuelto loco. No lo culpo.

Anda, y hace algunos momentos estabas bien pegadito de Lisy.- se burló Eiki.

¿Pegadito?.- exclamé.- ¿Se estaban...?

Abrazando, nada más.- respondió Jun, frunciendo el ceño.- No la besé.

Ah, pobre Lisy, si ha de estar ansiosa por probar tus besos.- se burló Eiki.

Pero al menos se los daré, no que tú vas a quedarte esperando los de mi hermana.- replicó Jun.

Eiki dejó de reírse súbitamente.

Ouch.- exclamó Gabriel, por lo bajo.

¿Y de veras vas a besar a mi prima?.- yo levanté mucho las cejas.

Pues no lo sé... Es que sería muy raro... .- murmuró Jun.

¿Por qué?.- me sorprendí.

Pues porque dado que mi primer beso fue con Jazmín no creo que sea muy decente el que bese a Lisy y... .- comenzó a decir Jun.

Eiki, Gabriel, pero sobre todo yo, nos fuimos de espaldas.

¿Le diste tu primer beso a mi hermana?.- casi escupí las palabras.- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

Este... .- hasta ese momento a Jun le cayó el veinte de lo que había dicho.- Bueno, es que los dos teníamos curiosidad por ver qué se sentía y...

Tú, muy generosamente, te ofreciste a quitarle la duda, ¿no?.- gruñí.

Oye, nomás fue un besito... .- Jun se puso rojo.

Ahora entiendo por qué en algún momento quisiste invitarla a salir.- bufé.

Vamos, en aras del primer beso, todo se vale.- defendió Eiki.

Yo no creo que eso sea cierto.- Gabriel frunció el ceño.

¿No me digas que el bebé ya dio su primer beso?.- se rió Eiki, bien y bonito.- ¿A quien se lo diste? ¿A la niña que usa braquets?

No, a Katie Levin.- gruñó Gabriel.

¿QUÉ?.- esta vez fueron Eiki y Jun quienes casi se van de espaldas.

¿Bromeas?.- preguntó Jun.

¿Besaste al engendro de Satanás?.- cuestionó Eiki.

No la besé, ella me besó.- protestó Gabriel.

¿Y qué tal estuvo?.- preguntó Jun, con una sonrisilla.

Debo reconocer que no tan mal como pensé.- Gabriel hizo una mueca.

El primer beso siempre es especial.- suspiré.

Jun, Eiki y Gabriel me miraron fijamente.

¿Qué dije?.- me asusté.- No me hagan caso...

¿A quien besaste, Daisuke?.- comenzó a interrogarme Gabriel.- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Este... No... .- musité.- Solo lo dije por... Decir...

¿Y por qué estás tan rojo?.- preguntó Jun, con picardía.- Mejor dinos a quien besaste.

No besé a nadie.- sentí que la cara me ardía.

¿Fue a Lori?.- Gabriel no dejaba de insistir?.- ¿Francine?

Alucínate, no fueron ellas.- yo solito me delaté.

¿Fue alguien de tu club de fans? ¿Rachel? ¿Loreen? ¿Paty?

Que no.- negué.- Ya déjenme en paz...

En ese momento, Liz entró al cuarto de manera precipitada.

Gabriel, no se te olvide que tenemos que regresar temprano a casa porque... .- comenzó a decir Liz, pero se detuvo súbitamente al ver la cara que traíamos todos.- ¿Qué?

No lo pude evitar. Me puse rojísimo, tan rojo que un tomate hubiese parecido una cebolla... Jun, Eiki y Gabriel miraron a Liz, quien me miró a mí y se puso tan roja como yo, sino es que más... No había que ser muy inteligente para atar cabos, sobre todo porque Gabriel ya nos había visto muy raros a los dos...

¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!.- gritó Gabriel, poniéndose de pie.- ¡BESASTE A MI HERMANA!

Ay, no...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mis abuelos paternos, Akira y Kana Wakabayashi, y mis abuelos maternos, Alejandro Del Valle y Emily Salazar, llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a nuestro hogar. ¿El motivo? Bueno, los papás de mi papá (eso sonó como a serie de los noventas de Telerisa) llegaron para darle apoyo moral a su hijo. Cierto es que Genzo ya tenía mucho apoyo moral con sus amigos y parientes, pero aun así mis abuelos pensaron que sería lo mejor el estar presente por si acaso sucedía algo que pudiera sacar a mi padre de sus casillas... Bueno, no de sus casillas, sino más bien que sucediera algo terrible como... Ya saben...

Por su parte, mis abuelos maternos vinieron para estar con su hija en lo que bien podría ser sus últimos días en la Tierra. Alejandro Del Valle, uno de los médicos más reconocidos de México, en silla de ruedas y con problemas de mal de Parkinson, aun conservaba intacta su mente y seguía recordando los días en que la pequeña Lily cantaba y bailaba frente al espejo de su habitación. Emily Salazar, a su vez, no podía soportar el hecho de que podría perder a otra de sus hijas por culpa de la misma enfermedad que ya le había arrebatado a una.

No había la necesidad de venir, mamá.- le dijo Lily a su madre.- Todo va a salir bien.

No quería que te fueras sin que supieras cuánto te quiero.- replicó Emily.

La historia no va a repetirse.- contradijo Lily.- Ten Fe.

Cuando salgas de esto, espero que vayas a México con Genzo y mis nietos.- comentó Alejandro.- Te extrañamos por allá.

Lo sé.- Lily comenzó a llorar.- Lamento mucho el haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin ir a visitarlos...

Al ver a su hija menor llorar, la que siempre había sido la más fuerte de todas, Emily comenzó a llorar también. Mi abuelo, muy a su manera, consoló a mi abuela, y Genzo hizo lo propio, de acuerdo a su deber de esposo.

No te pongas así, mi amor.- murmuró Genzo, secándole las lágrimas.- Pediré un permiso especial y nos iremos en nuestras próximas vacaciones a México. Si le echas ganas y te recuperas pronto, incluso hasta podríamos ir a Cancún.

Tienes razón.- Lily sonrió.- Gracias...

Alejandro le hizo una seña a Emily. Ella miró la calva cabeza de mi padre y el amor que se reflejaba en sus ojos y sonrió. Al poco rato, Lily se quedó dormida cuando se tranquilizó. Emily expresó su deseo de ir a comer algo y Genzo se ofreció a acompañarla, mientras que Alejandro se quedó cuidando a su hija. Emily pidió un café y Genzo hizo lo propio, y ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

Gracias, Genzo.- comentó Emily, tranquila.

¿Por qué?.- se sorprendió mi padre.

Por cuidar tan bien a mi hija.- respondió Emily.- Ahora me queda la plena seguridad de que no hay nadie mejor para ella que tú. Estaba inquieta por venir, no sabía si tendrías tiempo de cuidar a mi pequeña con tantas obligaciones que tienes, pero ahora veo que estaba equivocada. Lily no podría estar en mejores manos...

Le hice la promesa a Lily de que siempre estaría con ella.- dijo Genzo.- Y así será.

Emily volvió a sonreír.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ok, no todo salió tan mal como me lo esperaba... Gabriel despotricó y arrojó objetos al por mayor al enterarse de que Liz y yo nos habíamos besado, pero Eiki y Jun se encargaron de tranquilizarse pronto.

Caramba, hay que ver como se pone.- gruñó Liz.- Fue solo un beso, y me lo dio su mejor amigo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me lo hubiera dado Franz?

Uhm.- gruñí.

Era un decir.- Liz se disculpó.

Al poco rato, Gabriel ya estaba más tranquilo, pero seguía refunfuñando en voz baja. Yo me acerqué a él y me miró como si fuera un traidor.

Robahermanas.- gruñó.

Liz se acercó después...

Robamejores amigos.- le dijo.

Total, que los dos salimos perdiendo, jeje. Sea como fuere, al día siguiente Jazmín iba a pedirle a Franz que intentara hackearme desde su computadora a la hora del receso. Liz, Gabriel y yo iríamos entonces con el director y trataríamos de convencerlo de nuestra inocencia mostrando el hackeo de Franz. Como era de esperarse, a Jazmín no le costó trabajo convencer a Franz, aunque el directo resultó muy difícil de convencer, como era de esperarse también...

Por favor, señor director.- pidió Liz.- Deje que mi hermano y mi amigo le demuestren que ellos son inocentes.

¿Cómo sé que no es un truco de ellos mismos para que les crea?.- cuestionó el director.

Porque vengo yo a decirle que no lo es.- respondió Liz.- Soy una buena alumna, he estado en el cuadro de honor, no le mentiría ni por tratar de salvar a mi hermano y le consta.

Era cierto, Liz tenía una muy buena reputación en la escuela. El director suspiró y aceptó a concedernos una oportunidad. Encendí mi computadora y esperé a que Franz intentara hackearme. Liz ya le había mandado previamente a Jazmín un aviso... Dicho y hecho, a los pocos minutos de haberme conectado, Franz hackeó mi computadora y a través de allí comenzó a intentar hackear a la escuela.

El programa que instalé nos permitirá ver qué archivos está utilizando Franz.- dije.- Ahora se metió a mis herramientas para hackear páginas y está tratando de romper una contraseña.

Después de un rato, Franz rompió la contraseña y comenzó a checar algunos archivos.

Y ahora, podremos ver qué archivos está hackeando Franz.- dije, haciendo que la información se mostrara en mi pantalla sin que Franz se percatara de ello, ya que el programa que instalé en su computadora me permitía a mí moverme sin que él lo notara. Franz solo podía ver solo lo único que yo quería mostrar.

¡Pero si ésos son los archivos de la escuela!.- exclamó el director.- ¡Y está intentando cambiar sus calificaciones, señor Wakabayashi!

Se lo dije.- musité.- Incluso, podemos ver las fechas y las horas exactas de cuando Franz cambió mi calificación de francés.

No puedo creerlo.- murmuró el director.

Y si va ahora mismo a la cafetería, encontrará a Schneider con su laptop.- añadió Liz.

Jazmín se escabulló justo a tiempo, pero alcanzó a ver la cara de pánico que Franz puso cuando el director se paró junto a él y le ordenó que le entregara su computadora.

**Notas:**

Bueno, después de tanta alharaca, este fic está a unos cuantos capítulos de terminar, al fin.

El mal de Parkinson es una enfermedad que afecta a una parte específica del cerebro que produce temblores incontrolables en las extremidades.

Y se me olvidó decirlo el capítulo pasado, Daniel Radcliffe es el actor que interpreta a Harry Potter, y no por nada, llámenme asaltacunas, pero es un verdadero bombón .


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31. Miedo.**

Gabriel y yo nos tomábamos un helado, de esos enormes de mil pisos y cuarenta mil sabores. Nos lo merecíamos después de haber sido indultados de algo que no hicimos. Por cierto, me fue restablecido mi honorable 6 en francés y Gabriel recuperó su 6.5 en matemáticas. Ese día, el borlote fue grande porque a Karl Heinz Schneider no le pareció que su hijo hubiese hecho algo semejante, y más porque se lo hizo al hijo de uno de los rivales que más respetaba... Franz estaba más que dolido por el hecho de que Jazmín lo hubiese traicionado, pero se dio cuenta de que se lo merecía pro haberle hecho eso a su hermano menor.

Te ayudaré para el final de francés.- murmuró Liz, cuando todos estaban ocupados con el regaño a Franz.- Vas a pasar con una buena calificación, Dai.

Gracias.- le dije a Liz al oído.- Te deberé la vida.

Sepárense ustedes dos.- gruñó Gabriel, interponiéndose entre ambos.- No por el hecho de que no los haya mandado a freír espárragos significa que haya aceptado lo de ustedes.

Pero si entre Daisuke y yo no hay nada.- protestó Liz.

¿Intercambiar saliva entre ustedes es "no tener nada"?.- gruñó Gabriel.

Ni hablar... Yo mejor no dije nada y fui tras de mi hermana.

Mil gracias, Jaz.- le agradecí.- Sin ti no lo hubiera logrado.

Es mi deber proteger a mi hermano menor.- sonrió Jazmín.

Pues te lo agradezco, en verdad.- sonreí yo también.

En fin, sea como fuere, al finalizar las clases mi padre y el de Gabriel se encontraban ya en la escuela recibiendo junto con nosotros las disculpas del director por habernos acusado de algo que no hicimos. Nuestras calificaciones fueron restauradas, como ya había dicho, ypues nuestro honor había sido limpiado... Gabriel y yo nos lanzamos a una nevería a festejar, aprovechando que nuestros padres se sentían lo suficientemente culpables por haber dudado de nosotros.

Espero que me ayudes con matemáticas.- me comentó Gabriel, lamiendo su cuchara de helado.

Claro.- respondí.- Ya sabes que lo haré.

Y yo te ayudaré con el francés.- insistió Gabriel.

Claro.- respondí, distraído.

¿No quieres que te ayude con el francés?.- insistió Gabriel.- ¿O vas a pdirle a mi hermana que te ayude?

Ella se ofreció.- me delaté.

Uhm.- gruñó Gabriel.

No lo culpaba. Yo me sentiría igual que él de estar en su lugar. Muy seguramente sentiría que su hermana iba a quitarle a su mejor amigo, y que su mejor amigo iba a quitarle a su hermana, excepto porque Liz y yo no somos nada...

Solo besé a Liz una vez.- dije.- Y no lo volveré a hacer.

¿Por qué estás tan seguro?.- cuestionó Gabriel.- Siempre te ha gustado mi hermana.

Y precisamente por eso no creo ser más que solo un amigo para ella.- repliqué.

Gabriel no dijo nada. Sabía que ese tema sería prohibido al menos por un buen tiempo...

Bueno, al menos ya habíamos sido excusados de todo lo que habíamos sido acusados y ya no habría más problemas por ese sentido... Excepto, claro, Katie... La chica entró a la heladería en compañía de un chico de unos catorce años, quien la trataba con mucha familiaridad.

¿Quién es ése?.- preguntó Gabriel, pegando un brinco en la silla.

Eh... .- yo de plano estaba sorprendido.- Creo que es el capitán del equipo de ajedrez.

¿Qué?.- gritó Gabriel.- ¿Bromeas? ¿Qué no los capitanes de ajedrez suelen ser más nerds que otra cosa?

Pues ése no es Vincent.- repliqué.- A muchas chicas les gusta.

Katie desvió su mirada y se topó con los ojos de Gabriel, quien la miró enojado. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que ella y Vincent salieron de la heladería. Yo suspiré. Me cae que Katie también se pasa...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi madre no pudo ir a las semifinales del torneo que jugaría nuestro equipo. Lily había sido enclaustrada en un cuarto especial, "libre de bacterias", para evitar que cualquier tipo de infección oportunista pudiera matarla ahora que su médula estaba prácticamente destruida. A nosotros se nos prohibió visitarla, los únicos que pudieron hacerlo fueron mis abuelos maternos y mi padre. Jazmín y yo nos tuvimos que conformar con únicamente recibir los cariños que mamá nos enviaba con mi padre...

Suerte mañana, Dai.- me dijo Jaz, la noche previa a las semifinales.- Lo harás bien.

Gracias, Jaz.- sonreí.- Me gustaría que mamá estuviera ahí...

Sabes que ella va a estar ahí.- replicó mi hermana.- No de cuerpo, pero sí de mente.

Eso es cierto.- intervino Kirei.- Kielo va a estar ahí, apoyándote. Tienes que esforzarte al máximo, todos confiamos en ti.

Incluso papá.- sonrió Jazmín.

Y eso era cierto... El día del partido pensé que solo mis padrinos y mi hermana estarían ahí, por lo que me sorprendió sobremanera el ver la gorra roja de mi padre en las tribunas.

Suspiré, al tiempo que me ajustaba los guantes. Debía hacerlo, por papá, por mamá, pero sobre todo, por mí...

Nuestro equipo ganó con un marcador de cinco goles a cero. Pasamos a las finales, las cuales se jugarían un día antes de la fecha señalada para el transplante de médula ósea de Lily, como ya había dicho antes. Yo no creí que hubiera problema con eso, jugaría el partido el sábado y el domingo estaría fresco como una lechuga en el hospital... Ahora que mi honor había sido limpiado, sentí que todo saldría de maravilla...

A menos que...

¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Y si el doctor Lacoste pinchaba en algún sitio que no debía o sacaba médula de más? ¿Y si la aguja con la que extraían la médula estaba contaminada y yo contraía una infección grave?

Creo que no era un buen momento para ponerse a pensar eso...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El partido de los chicos mayores de 16 años se jugó después del nuestro. Franz no jugó, debido a que su padre le prohibió seguir en el equipo de fútbol, al menos hasta que pagara por su castigo... Pero el equipo contaba con una nueva estrella: Louis Le Blanc. La supermodelo y madre de Louis, Claire Ford, hizo acto de presencia y causó revuelo entre los presentes. La mujer, por cierto, tuvo un acto de consideración que se ganó mi corazón cuando me entregó un ramo de flores exóticas.

Son para ti.- me dijo Claire.- Espero de todo corazón que tu madre se recupere y que puedas ayudarla como deseas. Lily es una mujer excepcional y se merece otra oportunidad de seguir viviendo.

Gracias.- musité.

Claire se agachó y me dio un beso en la frente, cosa con la cual me sentí muy apenado. Gabrie, Eiki y Jun me miraron con la boca abierta y Liz frunció el entrecejo. En fin, el partido se jugó y Louis fue la estrella. El equipo ganó con una contundente victoria de diez goles a dos, con ocho tantos anotados por el francés. El club de fans de Le Blanc estaba vuelto loco.

El hijo salió igualito al padre.- suspiró Genzo.

Lo has de decir por las fans.- comentó Taro.- Porque Louis no me parece tan engreído.

Pierre no es engreído, una cosa es que te lleves mal con él.- rió Genzo.

No nos llevábamos mal, simplemente éramos rivales.- protestó Taro.

Como era de esperarse, Carol y Valentina eran las que gritaban más fuerte, Jaz y Liz las apoyaban, pero su entusiasmo no se comparaba con el de las dos primeras. Junto a ellas se encontraba una linda muchacha a la que no conocía y que supuse que se trataba de Umi, a juzgar por lo que Louis me había dicho y por el beso que le lanzó éste cuando anotó un gol. lo malo fue que Carol estaba sentada junto a Umi y Eiki pensó que el beso de Louis fue para ella...

Al final del partido, Carol, Umi y Valentina se le dejaron ir a Louis, pero dado que los Le Blanc se encontraban presentes, Louis y Umi solo se comportaron como amigos. Nosotros decidimos retirarnos, pues Genzo quería regresar con Lily para hablarle de mi actuación el partido, así que lo que pasó después me lo contó el propio Eiki. Después de que Carol felicitó a Louis, ella fue a comprar algo de beber. Eiki se fue tras ella, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hola, Carol.- saludó él.

Qué tal.- sonrió ella.- ¿Viste el partido?

Yo jugué en él, ¿se te olvida?.- protestó Eiki.

Ah, es cierto.- rió Carol.- Perdona, pero es que soy una distraída.

Todo su comportamiento era parte de una estrategia planeada por Louis. Cunaod él se enteró de que a Carol le gustaba Eiki y que éste no parecía muy interesado en ella, el francés le sugirió que lo ignorara por un tiempo.

A los hombres no nos gusta sentirnos ignorados.- había dicho Louis.- Si no le prestas atención, Eiki va resentir el cambio y si le interesas, va a ir detrás de ti.

Carol dudó por mucho tiempo el que Louis tuviera razón pero al parecer, sí la había tenido...

Supongo que nada más te fijaste en Le Blanc.- gruñó Eiki.

Louis llama mucho la atención.- Carol se encogió de hombros.

¿Te gusta?.- preguntó Eiki, directamente.

¿Quién?.- Carol fingió demencia.

Ya no juegues conmigo así.- gruñó Eiki.- No es agradable.

¿Quién está jugando contigo?.- cuestionó Carol.- Como no me hacías caso cuando te hablaba, pensé que no te agradaba y decidí dejar de molestarte.

Carol pagó su té helado y echó a andar. Eiki fue tras ella.

Si no me agradaras, te lo hubiera dicho.- dijo Eiki.- Cuando alguien me molesta, se lo digo de frente.

Ah, lo siento.- dijo Carol.- Yo pensé que no te agradaba...

Pues pensaste mal.- Eiki decidió lanzarse con todo.- ¿Quieres ir al cine mañana en la tarde?

Carol sonrió. Supongo que ya conocen la respuesta...

(¿Notaron que los tres últimos párrafos los empecé con el nombre "Carol"? XD).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez más, volví a tener el Sueño esa noche. Curiosamente, desdeque acepté ser el donador de Lily, había comenzado a soñar un terrible desenlace. Nuestros amigos y conocidos lloraban desconsoladamente, y mi hermana estaba acurrucada en un rincón, llorando abrazada a sus piernas y no respondió cuando la llamé por su nombre...

¿Qué está pasando?.- murmuré, al ver que mi hermana no reaccionaba.

Hiciste lo que pudiste, Daisuke.- me dijo Kirei, con el rostro crispado.- No es tu culpa...

¿De qué hablas, Kirei?.- yo seguía sin entender.

El cuarto de mis padres estaba abierto. Yo entré y encontré a Genzo, sentado en la cama como siempre, sosteniendo la mano de Lily. Genzo me miró y sus ojos demostraban una decepción tan profunda que mi corazón no pudo evitar encogerse... Fue entonces cuando supe que Lily estaba muerta, y que no había fallecido porque el transplante no había funcionado, sino porque yo me había arrepentido...

Me desperté muy agitado y bañado en sudor. Para qué negarlo...

Estaba muriéndome de miedo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El doctor Lacoste revisaba los últimos aspirados de médula ósea de Lily. El conteo estaba casi en ceros, un último ciclo de quimioterapia y su médula quedaría completamente destruida, eso si su cuerpo lo toleraba.

Termine con esto de una vez, doctor.- pidió Lily, al borde del agotamiento.- No puedo más...

Estás a un paso de conseguirlo.- animó Jean.- No te rindas ahora.

Piensa en todos los que confían en ti.- animó Dafne.- Están esperando que luches con todo hasta el final.

Supongo que sí.- mi madre estaba tan débil que apenas y podía hablar.

Y cuando Genzo no podía estar con Lily, Emily lo cubría. Todos los demás nos teníamos que conformar con quedarnos afuera de la burbuja de cristal que se había construido alrededor de mi madre, esperando que todo terminara pronto...

Debiste haber visto a Daisuke.- sonrió Genzo.- Jugó increíble. Heredó tu determinación, mi amor.

No digas tonterías, corazón.- contradijo Lily, sonriendo.- Daisuke es tu viva imagen. Todo lo heredó de ti, tu carisma, tu fuerza de voluntad, tu gran corazón...

Genzo sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero se quitó el cubrebocas y besó a Lily en los labios.

Resiste un poco, por favor.- murmuró él, al separarse.

Lily sabía que tendría que sacar fuerzas de algún lugar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por cierto, como era de esperarse, debido a su edad avanzada, mi tía Lara tuvo que ser operada de urgencia para que el bebé pudiera nacer. La presión arterial se le subió muchísimo a Lara, lo que convirtió el embarazo en un potencial desastre... Chiara Ashley Takahashi Del Valle (me cae, para nombres jalados de la neurona, Lara e Ian se llevan el premio), la última de mis primas, nació en la madrugada por vía cesárea, un mes antes de la fecha de nacimiento prevista. Sin embargo, la niña nació con buen peso para su edad y en general no estaba tan prematura como para tener tantos problemas para sobrevivir. El susto que le pusieron a mi tío Ian fue tan grande que se hizo la vasectomía al día siguiente...

Bien dicen que el miedo no anda en burro... Si lo sabré yo...

**Notas:**

La vasectomía es un procedimiento hecho en los hombres para que ya no tengan descendencia, jeje.

No creo tardarme más de dos capítulos para el final, quizás en el próximo ya loo finalice, quizás no.


	32. Ya merito

**Capítulo 32. Ya merito…**

Ya merito se acaba este fic XD.

Conforme fueron pasando los días se me fue quitando el sueño. Se me ocurrió buscar en Internet las consecuencias negativas de un transplante y lo que vi no me gustó nadita... ¿Por qué nadie me dijo antes que ese procedimiento podía tener consecuencias tan funestas?

Mientras daba vueltas en mi cama trataba de encontrar el valor. Quería ayudar a Lily, no quería que ella muriera, ¿pero y si algo salía mal y de todos modos ella moría? Bueno, eso ya lo sabía desde un principio. ¿Pero y si algo salía mal y yo moría? Bueno, hasta donde sabía, nadie se había muerto de eso... ¿Y si todo empeoraba y moríamos los dos? Bueno, entonces Jazmín y mi padre quedarán solos... No podía hacerle eso a mi familia...

Deja de pensar en tantas estupideces, Daisuke.- me dije a mí mismo.- Todo va a salir bien...

Pero... ¿Y si no?

No me di cuenta cuándo me quedé dormido, pero volví a tener el Sueño. En él, las cosas empeoraban y la casa llena de gente doliente era reemplazada por un sitio oscuro y lleno de sombras. Jazmín de plano se negaba a mirarme y Genzo sostenía la mano de un esqueleto... Chiara lloraba y le extendía la mano a una sombra que tenía el mismo cabello largo de mi madre...

Desperté en la madrugada, después de haber dormido lo que muy seguramente serían algo así como dos horas. Estaba bañado en sudor y mi cuerpo me decía lo que yo tanto me estaba negando a admitir...

Me iba a arrepentir...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Algo importante que haya pasado durante esa semana? Pues resulta que Carol y Eiki salieron al cine y al parecer, aunque la salida no estuvo mal, Carol no estaba satisfecha, ya que por alguna razón vino a verme.

No sé que hacer, Dai.- me confesó mi amiga.- Ya no sé por donde moverme.

¿Con Eiki?.- pregunté.

Eso mismo. O sea, ¿le gusto o no?.- protestó la chica.- ¿Quién lo entiende? Primero está con que no le gusta que no le preste atención y luego me sale que le gusto mucho... Como amiga...

El problema, querida Caroline, es que Eiki es hombre, y es mitad Wakabayashi y mitad Wakashimazu, cosa que de plano no le beneficia en nada.- suspiré.- En primera, por ser hombre, no le gusta que una chica que antes lo admiraba mucho deje de prestarle atención. Y por ser mitad Wakabayashi va a negar a reconocer que le gustas como algo más que como amiga y por ser mitad Wakashimazu va a andar haciendo toda esta clase de cosas raras como invitarte al cine y salirte con eso.

¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?.- suspiró Carol.

Ponerle un ultimátum.- respondí.- O le haces ver que no te va a tener cuando él quiera o te resignas a que no te haga el caso que te mereces.

Supongo que eso haré.- sonrió Carol.- Gracias, Dai. Deberías de escribir una columna para mujeres desesperadas.

No, gracias, paso.- gruñí.

Carol se marchó al poco rato. Suspiré. Una menos por la cual preocuparse... Pero faltaban otras cuantas... Para empezar, mi hermana. Después de lo ocurrido con Franz, Hayate estaba algo molesto por el hecho de que ella se hubiera lanzado a hacer todo lo que hizo por ayudarme a mí.

Es mi hermano, ¿se te olvida?.- le había dicho Jazmín.- Se supone que debo ayudarlo.

¿Pero eso tiene que incluir el que le coquetees a tu ex novio?.- reclamó Hayate.

Nada fue en serio, y ni siquiera tuve que besarlo.- replicó Jazmín.

¿O sea que lo hubieras besado si hubiera habido la necesidad?.- Hayate estaba muy enojado.

¿Por qué te pones así?.- Jazmín estaba exasperada.- Sabes que te quiero.

Pero Franz es tu ex...

¿Y eso qué? Ya no lo es, y tú eres mi novio ahora.- protestó Jazmín.- ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Porque eres muy linda, porque muchos muchachos están tras de ti, y porque estuviste cerca de tu ex.- respondió Hayate.- Y porque pronto regresaré a España...

¿Y eso significa que quieres terminar conmigo?.- gruñó mi hermana.

No quiero hacerlo.- negó Hayate.- Pero es que estaremos tan lejos y...

¿Y qué? Tus padres estuvieron viviendo separados muchos años, él en Brazily ella en Japón, y su amor perduró, y los míos resistieron la distancia también, uno en Alemania y la otra en México, y al final se casaron. Y si ellos pudieron, por qué no vamos a poder nosotros?

Hayate no dijo nada, pero después de mirar a los ojos a su novia, sonrió.

Tienes razón, Jaz.- dijo él.- Es solo que me costó tanto tenerte y tengo tanto miedo de perderte...

No me vas a perder.- contradijo Jazmín, risueña, echándole los brazos al cuello a Hayate.- Solo confía en mí...

Ambos se besaron. Hayate estaba próximo a marchar a España, pero ahora ya no tenía temor...

Bueno, cero y van dos... Falta... Oh, no...

Pues Katie y Gabo seguían en su conflicto amoroso. ¿Cuántas veces no he escrito esto hasta ahora? Y es que ahora que Gabriel se había decidido a declarársele a Katie, ésta lo golpeaba, lo pellizcaba, lo empujaba, lo pateaba o lo pisoteaba y el pobre Gabriel se quedaba con ganas de decirle lo que sentía...

¿Y ahora qué hago, "Doctora Corazón"?.- me preguntó Gabriel, enojado.- Tú me aconsejaste que le dijera que me gusta.

¡Aleluya!.- exclamé.- Hasta que lo reconoces. Y no me llames "Doctora Corazón".

¡Tú me aconsejaste que le dijera a Katie que me gusta!.- repitió Gabriel.

Eso ya lo dijiste.- gruñí.- Pues entonces trátala mal.

¿Qué?.- Gabriel creyó no haber escuchado bien.

Que la trates mal.- repetí.- Al parecer, le gusta que te pelees con ella.

¿Quién entiende a las niñas?.- bufó mi amigo.

Nadie. Pero no es necesario que las entiendas, solo que las quieras.- repliqué.

¿Así como tú quieres a mi hermana?.- gruñó Gabo.

No des lata.- protesté, poniéndome rojo.- Otra vez la mula al trigo...

Bueno, al parecer Gabriel no iba a hacerse rápido a la idea de lo sucedido entre Liz y yo... Y eso que nada más nos habíamos dado un beso... En fin, sea como fuere, Gabriel decidió que no tenía nada que perder y puso a prueba mi consejo... La próxima vez que vio a Katie, se acercó a ella, decidido y en vez de hablarle, la empujó. Katie cayó al pasto, sorprendida.

¿Qué rayos te pasa?.- Katie se levantó furiosa.

Eres una tonta.- dijo Gabriel.

Katie, enojada, tumbó a Gabriel al suelo. El muchacho se levantó e hizo caer a la chica. Ambos rodaron por el pasto, entre jugueteos un tanto bruscos, llámense patadas, pellizcos y tirones de pelo. Al poco rato, los dos dejaron de atacarse y comenzaron a reírse.

No quería que me dijeras que no te gusto.- murmuró Katie.- No iba a tolerarlo.

Pero si iba a decirte que me gustas.- protestó Gabriel.

Eso hubiera sido peor.- confesó Katie, entre risas.

Eso no tiene sentido.- gruñó Gabriel.

Es que si me decías que yo te gustaba, entonces iba a tener que portarme bien contigo y eso no habría sido divertido.- rió Katie.

De veras que las niñas son raras.- suspiró Gabriel.

Ambos se sentaron, y entonces Gabriel se acercó a Katie y le dio un beso.

Bueno, ¿ahora sí me dejaras decírtelo de frente?.- preguntó Gabriel.- Me gustas, Katie.

Eso ya lo sabía.- Katie guiñó pícaramente un ojo.

Como era de esperarse, la escuela completa no podía creerse el que Gabriel Misaki y Katherine Levin se gustaran, después de tantas trampas que se pusieron los dos. Claro, yo si podría creerlo porque bien dicen que del odio al amor no hay más que un paso...

Cero y van tres. Faltaban tan solo Jun y Lisy. Ella se veía muy entusiasmada, pero Jun dudaba en seguir.

¿Y si se entera de que en algún momento anduve tras de tu hermana?.- me cuestionó Jun.- Sé que Jaz y Lisy no se llevan bien y no me gustaría crear más problemas...

Bueno, entre mi hermana y tú no hay nada ahorita.- contesté.- Lisy no tendría por qué molestarse siempre y cuando a ti no te guste Jazmín en estos momentos... ¿No te gusta o sí?

No.- negó Jun.- Ya te lo dije, creo que es muy linda y durante algún tiempo quise intentarlo con ella, pero ahora veo que solo me interesa como amiga. La que me gusta es Lisy...

¿Y entonces por qué lo dudas tanto?.- protesté.

Porque temo que ella crea lo que no es.- respondió Jun.

Es muy simple, habla sinceramente con ella y no tiene por qué haber problemas.- me reí.- Las mujeres aman la honestidad. ¿Y no se supone que el que debe darme consejos eres tú?

Pues sí, pero Lisy es tu prima y la conoces mejor.- replicó Jun.

Bueno, como sea... Estoy pensando en dedicarme a dar consejos de amor... ¡Qué buena broma! Solo tengo 12 años y mi propia vida amorosa es un desastre...

Mejor no hablemos de Liz. Sinceramente, yo no me resignaba a decirle adiós, pero no tenía muchas alternativas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó el día de la final del torneo que jugaba nuestro equipo. El sitio estaba a reventar, todos nuestros conocidos y familiares estaban ahí. La única que faltaba, por supuesto, era mi mamá... Ella estaba en el hospital, esperando, en compañía de mis abuelos...

Vamos por el campeonato, Dai.- me dijo Gabriel, palmeándome la espalda.

Así es, camarada.- sonreí.

El partido comenzó. ¿Quieren que se los narre tal cual pasó? Pues se van a quedar con las ganas, jeje. Naaaa, confórmense con saber que en el primer tiempo me anotaron dos goles con un tiro estupendo que hizo el mediocampista rival. Nunca había visto nada semejante...

Se parece al Fire Shoot de Karl Heinz Schneider.- me comentó Gabriel.- ¿De dónde lo habrá aprendido?

Yo que sé. Y eso no me interesa.- protesté.- Solo quiero saber cómo detenerlo.

¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu padre?.- aconsejó Gabriel.- No es mala idea, ¿o sí?

Supongo que no lo es... Antes de que terminara el primer tiempo ya íbamos perdiendo con una diferencia de dos goles, y si el último tiro no entró fue porque el balón golpeó en el palo. Volteé e ver a mi padre, con la duda aun de si debía preguntarle o no, pero él me captó el mensaje de inmediato... Cuando me acerqué a la banca, papá ya estaba esperando ahí.

Daisuke.- me dijo Genzo.- El tiro de ese jugador es el tan conocido Fire Shoot de Schneider.

Ya me lo suponía.- suspiré.- ¿Y cómo lo detengo?

No será nada sencillo, te lo advierto.- respondió Genzo.

Mi padre me dio algunos consejos al respecto, los cuales yo escuché con mucha atención.

Sin embargo.- concluyó Genzo.- Al final, nada es mejor para detener un disparo que el instinto de un portero. Confía en ti mismo, hijo. Así como yo confío en ti.

Gracias... .- murmuré, conmovido.- Papá...

El segundo tiempo empezó con más ataques por parte del equipo rival. La sorpresa fue cuando yo pude desviar con muchas dificultades el Fire Shoot del oponente con los consejos que me dio papá. Gabriel no perdió la oportunidad y antes de que el equipo rival supiera lo que había pasado, anotó el primer gol. La tribuna estaba volviéndose loca, yo nada más veía a mi club de fans saltar y gritar. Si jugábamos bien, aun podíamos ganar...

En algún momento, el mediocampista se acercó, pero no se dispuso a tirar como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, sino con la otra pierna...

¿Qué significa eso?.- me sorprendí.

¡Dai, ten cuidado!.- me gritó Gabo.

"Sigue tu instinto, Dai", recordé las palabras de mi padre, así que solo seguí mi corazonada y me lancé al lado contrario... Justo hacia el sitio en donde el mediocampista tiró, así que pude atrapar el balón... Nuestros seguidores se pusieron a saltar como locos.

¡Bien hecho, Dai!.- gritó Gabriel, emocionado.

¡Vamos por el empate, Gabo!.- grité, lanzándole el balón.

Y dicho y hecho, Gabriel se lanzó al ataque y nos consiguió el empate. El partido se fue a tiempos extra, en donde en el último minuto uno de mis compañeros de equipo, Raúl, consiguió anotar el gol de la victoria después de un excelente pase de Gabriel.

¡Sí! ¡Lo habíamos logrado! ¡Nos habíamos hecho campeones! Después de la ceremonia de premiación, el equipo nos alzó a Gabriel y a mí en hombros. ¡Que diferencia de este festejo al comportamiento de semanas antes, cuando nos tacharon a todos de tramposos! Cuando nos bajaron, Taro y Susuke Misaki corrieron a felicitar a Gabriel, mientras que Liz se acercó a m í.

Eres increíble, Dai.- murmuró ella, abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Gra-gracias.- musité.

Suerte que Gabriel estaba muy ocupado como para notarlo... Jazmín y Genzo se acercaron a mí en cuando Liz me soltó y se fue a felicitar a su hermano.

Espero que con esto te sientas orgulloso de mí, papá.- le dije.- Y que me consideres tu hijo.

Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, Daisuke.- replicó Genzo.- Y siempre, siempre, has sido un orgulloso Wakabayashi.

Yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Todo habría resultado perfecto si tan solo hubiese estado mamá...

Lily, en esos momentos, recibía los últimos resultados de sus estudios. El doctor Lacoste estaba optimista, a pesar de todo.

Lily, estás limpia.- sonrió Jean.- Ya acabamos con toda la médula ósea enferma. Estás lista para recibir el transplante dentro de las próximas 48 horas.

Entonces, ya falta poco.- Lily cerró los ojos, agradecida.- Muy poco...

Cuando nosotros llegamos a casa, Genzo recibió la noticia de que Lily estaba ya lista para el transplante. Se dispuso el que al día siguiente yo me presentara en el hospital para poder donar mi médula...

El corazón se me fue a los pies y el alma se me escapó del cuerpo... El momento había llegado... Y yo tenía miedo...

**Notas:**

Ya, el próximo capítulo será el final.


	33. El tan ansiado final

**Capítulo 33. El tan ansiado final.**

Ok, no era un buen momento para arrepentirme... Pero quería salir corriendo... Cuando mi padre me dijo que al día siguiente tenía que ir al hospital, casi salgo huyendo, dejando un agujero con mi silueta en la pared...

Mañana temprano, Daisuke.- me dijo Genzo.- Iremos al hospital, tu madre nos espera.

Lo sé.- musité.

No era justo. Yo debía estar festejando el triunfo como cualquier muchacho normal, no preparándome para ser el donador de un transplante de médula ósea...

¿Pero qué rayos me pasa?.- me reproché a mi mismo.- ¡No es momento para acobardarse!

Me encerré en mi cuarto y me tumbé sobre la cama. Apreté la almohada contra mi cabeza, queriendo contener la enorme cantidad de emociones que se me dejaron venir... "Vete", me gritó una voz en mi cabeza. "Corre, huye por tu vida...".

No estoy para nada orgulloso de lo que hice, pero lo hice... Estaba asustado, solo tenía 12 años... Cuando Genzo subió en la noche a darme las indicaciones del médico, encontró la ventana de mi cuarto abierta, y de mí, no halló ningún rastro...

¿Papá?.- preguntó Jazmín, entrando en mi cuarto.

¿Has visto a tu hermano?.- preguntó Genzo, tratando de mantener la calma.

No, no lo he visto desde que regresamos.- respondió Jazmín, con un mal presentimiento.

No lo puedo creer... .- murmuró Genzo. – Tu hermano se ha escapado...

¿Qué? No lo creo.- respondió Jazmín inmediatamente.- Daisuke no opudo haber huido... ¿Y si fue a ver a mamá?

Es poco probable.- suspiró Genzo.- Iré al hospital a buscarlo, pero te pido por favor que te quedes al pendiente. No vayas a alertar a tus tíos, quizás solo salió a caminar y haremos un escándalo de esto cuando no se necesita.

Sí, papá.- asintió Jazmín, mordiéndose los labios.

Lo primero que mi padre hizo fue buscarme en el extenso jardín. Al no encontrarme ahí, decidió ir al hospital... Cuando Jazmín se dio cuenta de esto, decidió llamarle a Liz.

¿De pura casualidad no has visto a Daisuke?.- le preguntó mi hermana a la chica.

Eh, no, lo vi hace rato.- respondió Liz.- ¿Pasa algo?

Daisuke no está.- respondió Jazmín.- No sabemos a dónde pudo haber ido...

¿Qué?.- Liz gritó.- ¿Hablas en serio?

Sí.- musitó Jazmín.- Creo que se arrepintió del transplante...

Cuando Genzo llegó al hospital no me encontró, por supuesto. Lily dijo que estaba ansiosa por verme y poder abrazarme, así que mi papá supo que yo nunca me había parado por ahí... Fue entonces cuando le llamó a mi padrino, a mi madrina y a Misaki. ninguno de los tres sabía en dónde podía estar, pero se ofrecieron a ayudarle a Genzo a buscarme...

No puedo creer que haya huido.- comentó Gabriel, cuando él se reunió con mi hermana y el resto de nuestros amigos.

Quizás tuvo miedo.- comentó Jun.

Es de lo más normal, yo lo tendría.- dijo Eiki.

Ya, no hablen de Dai como si se tratara de un cobarde.- interrumpió Liz, molesta.- No debe ser nada fácil estar en su situación.

Si tan solo supiera a donde pudo haber ido.- murmuró Jazmín.- No lo entiendo, siempre nos dimos valor el uno a la otra... ¿Por qué no acudió a mí?

Quizás porque no está en ti el darle el valor que necesita.- comentó Hayate.

¿Alguien tiene una idea de en dónde pueda estar?.- cuestionó Carol.- No nos sirve de nada el quedarnos aquí a charlar sin hacer nada.

Podríamos empezar con buscar en los sitios que más frecuenta.- sugirió Valentina.

Es buena idea.- dijo Jazmín.- Dividámonos y comencemos a buscar.

Así pues, se inició una silenciosa y exhaustiva cacería... Perdón, búsqueda, para encontrarme. Me da vergüenza hablar de esto, no quería que la gente se preocupra, solo tenía miedo... Sin embargo, solo una persona sabía en donde podría encontrarme yo, y aun me sorprende que no me hubiese dado cuenta antes...

Yo, mientras tanto, me quedé dormido, después de haber estado tocando un objeto durante un buen rato. Comencé a soñar de nuevo, y mi tía Chiara volvió a hacérseme presente.

Eres la única salvación de Lily.- murmuró Chiara.- No puedes darte por vencido, no puedes detenerte ahora...

Tengo miedo.- confesé.- ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo? Solo tengo doce años...

Daisuke, si te arrepientes ahora, Lily va a morir.- insistió Chiara.- Sanes que sin médula no le quedarán más de 48 horas de vida...

Lo sé.- comencé a llorar.- Lo sé... Soy un cobarde...

No podía. Era demasiado. El peso de salvar a mi madre se me había dejado ir con todo y no podía con eso. No quería ser el responsable de su muerte... Lo irónico del caso era que si no la ayudaba, definitivamente iba a ser el causante de su muerte... Yo lloraba entre sueños y pedía el no tener que enfrentarme a algo así...

Mientras tanto, mis amigos seguían buscándome. A Katie se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir a la biblioteca, pero claro que yo no estaba ahí...

¿Y ahora qué?.- gruñó Gabriel.- Aquí no está.

Eso ya lo sé, estoy pensando.- protestó Katie.

Pues piensa más rápido.

Cállate.

Vincent estaba por ahí, como quien no quiere la cosa. Katie lo saludó, muy sonriente, y Gabriel frunció el entrecejo.

Creí que ya no le hablarías.- bufó Gabriel, cuando Vincent se fue.

Es mi amigo.- replicó Katie.

Uhm...

¿Estás celoso?

En tus sueños...

Katie le dio un codazo a Gabriel, partida de la risa.

Vincent y yo solo somos amigos, de verdad.- insistió Katie.

¿Y entonces por qué fuiste con él a la nevería el otro día?.- quiso saber Gabriel.

Pues porque apostamos y perdió, por eso estaba pagándome el helado.- respondió Katie.- Ya, mejor continuemos buscando a Dai.

Por su parte, Carol y Eiki buscaban en todos los cibercafés de la ciudad (bvaya originalidad). Carol se portaba algo distante con el muchacho. Eiki no entendía, pero sabía qu algo andaba mal...

¿Qué te pasa, Carol?.- preguntó Eiki, cuando se hartó del comportamiento arisco de ella.

¿A mí? Mejor pregúntate qué te pasa a ti.- respondió Carol.

¿A mí?

Sí, a ti.- asintió Carol.- ¿Sabes? Yo valgo mucho y creo que si no te has dado cuenta de eso, pues ni modo.

¿Qué?.- Eiki no entendió, como era de esperarse.

Que si no te decides por mí, entonces tendré que buscar suerte en otros lados.- dijo Carol.

Ay, Dios, ya te pusiste a leer esas revistas tontas de consejos que leee mi hermana.- musitó Eiki.

No leí nada de eso, pero aunque así fuera, no dije nada que no fuera cierto.- replicó Carol.- No te decides a andar conmigo pero tampoco te gusta que no te preste atención. Pero yo no estoy dispuesta a ser tu burla, o te decides por mí o me voy con Louis.

Le Blanc se hizo novio de una chica llamada Umi.- replicó Eiki, con satisfacción.- Pero la verdad, fue una buena lección. Lo que sí, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Qué te diga que me gustas? Pues me gustas. ¿Con eso tienes?

Sigamos buscando a Daisuke.- sonrió Carol.

Pronto se hizo de noche, y yo no aparecía... Mis amigos y familiares ya estaban verdaderamente preocupados.

¿Y si lo secuestraron?.- cuestionó Jazmín, exasperada.

No seas tan dramática.- pidió Liz, pero ella también se estrujaba las manos.

No puede ser que Daisuke haya escapado.- musitó Lisy, preocupada también.

Va a parecer, tengan calma.- pidió Jun, al tiempo que abrazaba a mi prima.

Genzo, por su parte, se encerró en su despacho tratando de pensar en dónde podía estar yo. Cerró los ojos por un momento y se puso a pensar... Kirei entró sin anunciarse.

Acaban de hablar del hospital.- comentó Kirei.- Mañana estarán esperando a Daisuke y él no va a estar ahí. Debemos decirles lo que pasa.

No voy a preocupar a Lily.- dijo Genzo.- Le prometí que cuidaría a nuestros hijos y lo voy a hacer.

¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Damos aviso a la policía?.- cuestionó Kirei.

No.- de pronto, a Genzo se le ocurrió en dónde podía estar yo.- Ya sé en donde está Daisuke... Kirei, por favor, quiero que le digas al doctor Lacoste que Daisuke estará ahí mañana a la hora prometida.

¿A dónde vas?.- quiso saber mi madrina.

A buscar a mi hijo.- respondió Genzo.

Yo estaba contemplando las estrellas a través del enorme ventanal que estaba en el techo. Me sentía completamente miserable... Agarré a _Tenshi _y comencé a tocar nuevamente la melodía que había compuesto para mi madre... Al parecer, sería su réquiem... Estaba decepcionado de mí mismo, era todo un cobarde...

Lo siento, mamá.- murmuré.- Perdóname, de verdad...

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una enorme silueta que se dirigía a mí como si se tratara de un ángel vengador...

¿Daisuke?.- habló una voz conocida.- ¿Estás bien?

¿Papá?.- pregunté.

Se trataba de mi padre. De entre todas las personas, nunca creí que él hubiese sido el primero en encontrarme.

¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?.- yo estaba sorprendido.

¿A qué otro lugar podría acudir mi hijo de doce años sino es al sitio en donde él escuchó cantar a su madre por primera vez?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Efectivamente, me encontraba en la Sala de Conciertos de la ciudad, el lugar en donde oí a mi madre cantar una hermosa noche de verano, cuando yo tenía tres años. Cada vez que me sentía tremendamente desesperado, me fugaba por una abertura en la pared y entraba al escenario para tocar con _Tenshi_... Pero creí que solo Lily sabía esto último...

¿Tú lo sabías, papá?.- pregunté, con mucha curiosidad.

Claro que lo sé.- respondió Genzo.- Sé que no me crees, pero conozco de ti mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Por algo eres mi hijo, Daisuke, cuando yo quería escapar iba a entrenar fútbol, pero tú heredaste mucho de tu madre y sé que tu consuelo es la música.

Interesante.- musité.

Genzo se sentó junto a mí y se quitó la gorra. La luz de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal brillaba sobre su cabeza.

Entiendo que tengas miedo, Daisuke.- comentó él.- Te estamos pidiendo que hagas algo de mucho peso para alguien de tu edad.

No es eso lo que me mortifica, papá.- repliqué.- Sino el hecho de que soy un cobarde. Yo fui el que ofreció lo del transplante, ¿por qué me estoy arrepintiendo a última hora? Lo peor del caso es que sé que mamá va a morir si no soy el donador, pero aun así no puedo convencerme de ir...

Es normal que tengas miedo Daisuke.- respondió Genzo.- Pero debes saber que todos lo tenemos. Siempre estamos en una lucha constante contra nuestros miedos, lo importante no es dejar que éstos nos dominen.

¿Y si mato a mamá, y si mi médula le causa más daño?.- insistí.

Eso puede pasar, lo sabes, pero tu madre estará feliz porque quisiste ayudarla, no te va a culpar de nada.- contestó Genzo.

Es que no puedo.- grité.- ¡Es demasiado! ¿Qué haces cuando el peso del mundo está sobre tus hombros?

Te paras bien sobre tus dos pies.- respondió Genzo.- Vas a hacerlo bien, Daisuke. Todo saldrá bien, lo sabes. Hay que tener fe...

Me abracé a mi padre y derramé algunas lágrimas. Vaya que soy un llorón, pero en ese momento no pude evitarlo... Cuando nos separamos, Genzo y yo nos miramos como lo que en realidad éramos, como lo que siempre habíamos sido y como siempre lo seríamos: un padre y su hijo.

No tenía por qué tener miedo. Todo iba a salir de maravilla...

Esa noche, tuve el último episodio de mi Sueño. En él, en vez de encontrar a mi padre sosteniendo la mano de mi madre moribunda, al entrar al cuarto encontré a Genzo y a Jazmín riendo alegremente, y a una hermosa mujer sentada en el borde de la cama. Ella volteó y me miró con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

Muchas gracias, mi querido Daisuke.- me dijo Lily, al tiempo que me extendía los brazos.

El Sueño concluyó cuando yo abracé a mi madre... Supe entonces que todo iba a salir bien...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué más puedo decirles? Solo que al día siguiente me presenté en el hospital a la hora convenida a ser el donador de mi madre. Lily, afortunadamente, nunca se enteró de lo cerca que estuve de arrepentirme... Mi médula le fue transplantada a mi madre a través de una vena el mismo día que me la extrajeron. Ella tendría que estar en terapia intensiva unos cuantos días más, mientras se verificaba que Lily no iba a rechazarla. Todos estábamos optimistas, sobre todo mamá, quien no podía aguantarse las ganas de volver a vernos a sus hijos y de conocer a su nueva sobrina Chiara.

Por cierto que... Liz fue a visitarme cuando aun estaba en el hospital. Yo me sentí avergonzado ya que yo tenía puesta solo esa bata que deja ver todo...

Hola, Daisuke.- me saludó ella, con un ramito de margaritas en la mano.- ¿Qué tal estás?

Bien, supongo.- respondí.- Gracias por venir.

Me da gusto que al final te hayas decidido.- sonrió Liz.- Ya sabía yo que no ibas a arrepentirte...

Así que tú también te enteraste.- me puse rojo como la granada.

Es algo normal, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.- dijo Liz.- Además, al final acudiste, que es lo importante.

Liz acomodó las margaritas en un florero, después de decir que no se le ocurrió una mejor cosa para regalarme. Yo me reí. Después de un rato, como si hubiera estado intentando armarse de valor, Liz se dio la vuelta, se acercó a mí y me besó en la boca. Yo me quedé de piedra.

¿Y eso?.- musité, sorprendido y muy, muy emocionado.

Es porque me gustas, Daisuke.- dijo Liz.- Y quiero que sepas que espero que en un futuro podamos continuar lo que dejamos empezado.

Ah, eso tenlo por seguro, querida Liz...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily salió del hospital, sin una gota de cáncer en su sangre, unos tres meses después. El día en que el doctor Jean Lacoste nos anunció que ella había aceptado mi médula y había comenzado a producir la suya propia, libre de cáncer, todos festejamos a lo grande. Tuvieron que pasar seis meses más para que a Lily comenzara a crecerle su hermoso cabello. Fue al año siguiente del transplante cuando ella lanzó el disco que tenía pendiente, completamente recuperada. Cinco años después, cuando Jazmín ya estaba en la Universidad y comprometida con Hayate Ozhora y yo estaba cursando el penúltimo año de la Preparatoria, Lily fue dada de alta, ya que durante esos cinco años de vigilancia no había vuelto a presentar recaídas. Para celebrar, la familia fue a visitar la tumba de Chiara para darle las gracias por habernos cuidado. Parado ahí, frente a la tumba de la tía que nunca conocí, sentí que todo lo ocurrido había sido una especie de mal sueño... Y estoy seguro de que Jazmín, Genzo y Lily pensaron lo mismo...

Gracias, Chiara.- murmuró mi madre.

Jazmín, Genzo y yo la apoyamos en silencio.

Bueno, por cierto que entré a jugar a las ligas menores del Hamburgo cuando cumplí los quince años, para convertirme en el mejor portero del mundo. Después de tanto tiempo de despotricar contra mi destino, comprendí que sí deseaba el seguir los pasos de mi padre, pero no quería que él me dijera lo que tenía que hacer, quería ser yo el que encontrara su propio camino... Y cuando comprendí que Genzo no deseaba forzarme a ser como él, me di cuenta de que amaba el sóccer tanto como él...

Y ahora me encuentro parado frente a la entrada de la que será mi Facultad de Medicina por los próximos ocho años. Había decidido que sería médico, para ayudar a otras personas que tuvieran el mismo problema que tuvo mi madre. El día que le confesé a mi padre que quería ser médico, él me miró fijamente y después sonrió.

Es tu vida, Daisuke.- me dijo Genzo.- Tienes derecho a vivirla como desees.

¿No te molesta que no me dedique únicamente a seguir tus pasos?.- me sorprendí.

No, Daisuke.- me contradijo mi padre.- Yo lo único que deseaba es que te convirtieras en un triunfador. Y eso, ya lo eres.

Sonreí. Era lo único que necesitaba escuchar...

Pues bien, ésta fue mi historia. Yo soy Daisuke Wakabayashi, el hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi... Mi orgulloso padre...

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues después de tantos capítulos, aquí acabo este fic. Quiero confesarles que si bien la historia de Daisuke no es igual a la mía, sus vivencias y su sentir hacia su padre estuvieron basados en lo que yo viví y sentí hacia mi propio padre. Yo me sentía igual de presionada que Daisuke por seguir los pasos de mi padre, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo, muchas peleas y muchas cosas para que yo comprendiera lo que en verdad deseaba, tal y como pasó con Daisuke. Y lo de Lily y Chiara está basado en lo que pasó con mi hermana mayor, la cual murió de leucemia dos años antes de que yo naciera...

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y quisieron compartir esta vivencia conmigo. Para mí es uno de mis favoritos, por todo lo que representa...

Y esperen el epílogo.


	34. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

La afición grita en las tribunas. Miles de espectadores agitan la bandera de mi país. Han pasado ya algunos años y estoy en la final de la Copa del Mundo...

Después de graduarme como médico, la Selección me ofreció el puesto de portero titular, el cual acepté. Junto con Gabriel Misaki y Daibu Ozhora llegamos al campeonato mundial y en este momento estábamos por jugar la gran final.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con nosotros? Pues bien, Jazmín se graduó como bióloga marina aunque es también una famosa bailarina de ballet moderno, desde el día en que ella ganó la famosa competencia de baile de la escuela y se ganó una beca completa para estudiar ballet. Ella y Hayate se casaron hace tres años. Lily está más que traumada por el día en que su hija vaya a convertirla en abuela. Y claro, Hayate se convirtió en el capitán de la selección japonesa mayor, así como lo hizo su padre.

Carol y Eiki dieron la sorpresa y se casaron a escondidas cuando los dos cumplieron los dieciocho años. Ya pasaron varios años de eso, pero aun así tanto Ken como Hikaru están buscando la manera de deshacer el matrimonio, aunque Paola y Gina están felices de ser consuegras. Eiki se convirtió en un gran portero y Carol estudió psicología.

Jun y Lisy... Bueno, no sé sinceramente como estén ellos ahora, lo que sí es que han pensado varias veces en formalizar su relación. Jun siguió los pasos de su papá y jugó en la selección con Eiki y Hayate como compañeros. Por su parte, Lisy ha cosechado varios triunfos con la Selección Mexicana Femenil de Fútbol.

Gabriel y Katie... Ay, pues ellos siguieron siendo ellos. Han tenido un romance de lo más conflictivo, ya que han tronado más veces que Britney Spears y el mentado esposo Kevin No Sé Como Rayos Se Apellide. Ambos salieron con otras personas (o sea, hablo de Gabo y Katie, pues), pero al final siempre regresaban... Por ahí me enteré de que ahora están viviendo juntos... Para qué me hago guaje, si bien que sé que están viviendo juntos... En fin, espero que dentro de poco los dos dejen de comportarse como los niños que ya no son y reconozcan cuánto se quieren. Y ya les dije que Gabo está conmigo en la selección y Katie es modelo.

Mis primos Derek e Ian conocieron a un par de gemelas y cada uno se quedó con una. Ian es un gran empresario mientras que Derek es un fotógrafo reconocido a nivel mundial. Chiara es ahora una tierna jovencita, que al parecer heredó el dulce carácter de su tía Chiara, según dice la propia Lara. Ian está más que feliz y orgulloso de su hija pequeña.

Louis Schneider se dedicó también a seguir los pasos de su padre, y se casó al final con Umi. Sobre Franz y Lorelei... Bueno, Franz aprendió su lección y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a ser el goleador del equipo alemán. Por ahí se rumora que anda con una modelo francesa. Y sobre Lori... Bueno, ella y yo anduvimos durante algún tiempo, sin embargo, en algún punto los dos supimos que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar...

Sigues pensando en ella, ¿verdad, Daisuke?.- me preguntó Lorelei, un día en que los dos nos habíamos ocultado tantas cosas que no teníamos nada más para decirnos.

¿De quién hablas?.- pretendí fingir que no sabía de quién hablaba, aunque claro que lo sabía...

Bien que sabes.- replicó Lori.- Nunca te has dejado de preguntar qué hubiera pasado si tú y ella estuvieran juntos. Fue tu amor platónico, siempre lo ha sido... Y es precisamente por eso por lo que lo nuestro nunca va a funcionar...

Para qué negarlo. Así pues, Lori y yo quedamos como buenos amigos. Hace poco me contó que conoció a un pintor que le gusta mucho. Sinceramente, espero que sea muy feliz con él.

Por cierto que, cuando yo estaba estudiando el penúltimo año de la carrera, Liz fue a visitarme a la Facultad. Yo me sorprendí de verla, ya que tenía años de no hacerlo y la verdad era que se había puesto hermosa.

Hola, Dai.- me sonrió Liz, cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me la encontré parada ahí.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- emocionado, abrí mis brazos y ella cayó en ellos.

Vine a verte.- confesó ella.- Necesitaba hacerlo...

Horas más tarde, Liz despertó entre mis brazos. Las primeras luces del amanecer se colaban por la ventana.

No puedo creer que lo haya hecho.- murmuró Liz.- Me van a acusar de asaltacunas...

Ya no soy el mismo niño de doce años de hace tiempo.- repliqué.- Ya soy un hombre, y ya soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones.

De eso, ya me di cuenta.- se rió Liz.

Así pues, les contaré que Liz y yo tenemos ya un año de novios, y estoy pensando en pedirle matrimonio. Me vale que Liz sea mayor que yo, la quiero y sé que ella me quiere, y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella. Con eso a mí me basta, lo demás puede irse mucho al cuerno.

Jaja, por cierto que mi madrina, Kirei, y Kazuki Sorimachi nunca tuvieron hijos propios, pero ella me comentó que quizás en algún momento adopte alguno... Yo opino que tiene suficiente con hacerse cargo de sus tres sobrinos... Jeje...

Pues bien, como les decía, estoy esperando a que de comienzo la final de la Copa del Mundo. Miro hacia la tribuna y veo ahí a una pareja entrada en años. La mujer tiene un largo y brillante cabello castaño oscuro salpicado de algunas canas y sus ojos del color del chocolate derretido me sonríen con dulzura. El hombre, cuyo cabello ondulado está comenzando a volverse blanco, me hace una seña con la cabeza. Lily y Genzo han venido a verme desde México, en donde están pasando sus años de retiro. Ambos me miran orgullosos, satisfechos de que su hijo haya llegado muy lejos...

Y yo, por supuesto, soy médico ahora. Estoy empezando a hacer la especialidad de Medicina Interna para después convertirme en Oncólogo y poder ayudar así a gente con cáncer. El doctor Jean Lacoste me ha dejado colaborar y hacer mis prácticas con él. Y por cierto que él terminó por casarse con Dafne Soto. Por supuesto, comparto también mi amor por la medicina con el fútbol sóccer, el cual ha llegado a ser tan importante para mí como lo fue para mi padre. Y en mis tiempos libres, sigo practicando con _Tenshi_ e incluso en ocasiones he tocado a dueto con mamá y su _Cridhe. _Por cierto que, la melodía que compuse para ella y que le toqué el día en que la dieron de alta en el hospital, se ha convertido en un clásico a nivel mundial...

Ahora que miro hacia atrás, me doy cuenta de que estaba tan renuente a seguir los pasos de mi padre debido a que lo consideraba como el hombre perfecto. Genzo logró lo que quiso a base de puro esfuerzo y sin dejar que nadie lo detuviera, por lo que yo lo admiraba muchísimo al grado que casi lo reverenciaba y por eso temía tanto el tratar de seguir su camino. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que no estaría jamás ni a la altura de sus zapatos...

Sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta también de que no tenía por qué tener miedo. Soy el digno heredero de mi padre, y si él pudo triunfar a pesar de tantos obstáculos que tuvo, por supuesto que yo también podría hacerlo, solo me hacía falta el confiar en mí mismo.

¿O creen que me equivoco?

**Notas:**

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle, Jazmín Wakabayashi, Daisuke Wakabayashi, Lara Del Valle, Derek Takahashi, Chiara Takahashi, Chiara Del Valle, Katherine Levin, Débora Cortés, Jean Lacoste y Dafne Soto son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Ian Takahashi, Lisy Takahashi y Scott Takahashi son personajes creados por Vini Astrea.

Gina Matsuyama, Jun Matsuyama y Caroline Matsuyama son personajes creados por Gina de Matsuyama.

Susuke Maxwell, Gabriel Misaki y Melissa Misaki son personajes creados por Susuke de Misaki.

Paola Wakabayashi, Eiki Wakashimazu y Valentina Wakashimazu son personajes creados por Tsuki.

Claire Ford y Louis Le Blanc son personajes creados por Lilith y Arwen y actualmente son protegidos por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Kirei Nieminen es un personaje creado por Samael Bene Elohim.

Gracias a todas por prestarme a sus personajes y a todos los que leyeron este fic


End file.
